Canterlot Academy: Intervention
by liam.benstead.1
Summary: The 4th instalment of the Canterlot Academy series. Expect new faces, accents and inventions here. MUST-READ.
1. Prologue - Reunited Academy

**NOTE:** Before I get into this story with a bang, just a side reminder that I am now publishing these CA stories in the Misc. category, under 'X-overs'. The reason for this change is to gather more views, and show there is more to MLP than just 7 out of the series' 12 main characters and the setting of it all. I hope that you understand why decided to do this. Now that is out of the way, lettuce get into this! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Reunited Academy

The end of one's woesome journey and chapter in their vacation plans and must venture through to meet their family members of a great entity. The start of the year for the students of Canterlot Academy, a 4th journey of tears, laughter, joy and more to follow. Twilight and the girls reunited one another outside the academy and stared out at the massive campus. They were ready for another adventure through the doors of a mean-spirited vice-principal, and a track record of unbeaten in terms of tournaments. All 12 girls were excited inside to put their pasts behind them and go through.

"Well...". The studious lead, her teammates beside her. "The time is here again, I guess. Canterlot Academy greets with open arms for the 4th consecutive year. I hope you were all of anticipating prior".

"All of our plans have been executed without fail". Lola added. "I certainly would like another taste of the action that takes place inside this very building".

"Let's hope it goes our way". Fluttershy tagged along.

"You have my word". Sunset stared at the sign on the front of the building. "Who's ready?".

All of the girls replied, indicating the red and yellow-streaked haired girl the pleasure of co-leading the group into the indoors. Not alot has changed since May, everything was still in its rightful spot. The trophies Lola, Rainbow and Sticks won throughout the years were vacant and untouched, the flooring was squeky clean without trespassers leaving dirt particles and bacteria alike, all capable of ruining a nice clean floor, and the ceiling never cracked, that's a good thing. The maintenance team came in during July and cleaned up everything, including checking the ceiling. The first thing that struck the girls' minds was Principal Celestia gathering the students in the auditorium for the welcoming. Returning students such as Daniel Redcliffe, Temmie, Hugo and Rita, the Fireside Girls, Amy Rose and many, many more gathered to the auditorium to rebound the welcome back to Principal Celestia. All 12 girls entered the giant theater, adjacent to a few offices the teachers own and chose somewhere to get prepared for the academic year ahead of them. Awaiting the new to come out and introduce the EoH, Sunset and Sticks went rife with excitement. Principal Celestia took to the podium after emerging from the red curtains, at a time when the auditorium was almost at its peak capacity. Dressed in familiar attire that gathered her attention and fame as principal of such a large campus. She waited for the right time to start.

"Welcome back, all of you, every single one of you to Canterlot Academy!". She announced with elation. "The 4th year is finally upon us, so we shall waste no more in getting into the basics I have to pin point down. During the middle of July, the maintenance team came into the academy and checked that everything was all in good condition. You may have noticed prior to coming into the room, the tiles on the floor sparkle brighty, the cracks you may have saw during the last year have been manually fixed, and the classrooms were giving new features, like E-learning tablets and stuff like that! I want you all to give a huge thanks to the team that made this possible!".

The students applauded, knowing their conditions were in good order.

"Now, the dorms you used are still in their state when you left for the vacation. The dorms you likely remember the exact number of your stay, they are still untouched by us and everybody else that works here. Everybody else, and I personally would want to wish you the best of what's to come this year! You may all be dismissed!".

After Principal Celestia gave her annual welcoming speech to grant the start of things, all 500 students took to approach the dorms. The 12 girls were sat on the 4th row, waiting for the other students to leave so that they could leave for their dorm, Dorms 23, 37 and 49. Sticks and Sunset parted ways from the friends, leaving them to settle in Dorm 49 before the real business starts. Twilight opened the door, revealing the current state left in by the students when they departed in May. That familiar smell of fragrence sprayed by Rarity to keep the wood smell out lept the girls in the familiarity territory. All of them gave way inside the dorm and toward their beds, dumping their baggage increasing the weight of their backs held by straps. Twilight picked up the schedule left by Vice-Principal Luna, the only thing that wasn't there. She turned it around and looked.

"Oooh!". Pinkie watched her, the studious needing the concentration.

"Math is my first subject! Rarity and Pinkie have Chemisty! Rainbow, Lola and Vexy have Track period first! Smurfette, Fluttershy, Vanellope and Applejack have Agriculture! But that's not until tomorrow!".

Twilight layed down the eschedule for the other girls to read and set her eyes on the schedule planning, pinned on the wall right next to the calendar.

"Agriculture is my thing! I'm glad they finally got my kind of enjoyment down first!". Applejack spoke.

"Actually, Applejack". Fluttershy chimed in. "They already got what I wanted down 2 years prior".

"I'm like the only one was disagrees with my first period". Vanellope looked at the schedule. "What happened to make Luna change my class around?".

"I have no idea, Vanellope". Twilight marked the first periods with a black marker. "You might not be the only one, heck I don't even know what Sunset and Sticks might have been chosen first".

"Let me guess, English and Survival period?". She answered vaguely, her arms crossed.

Twilight squinted.

"That is not beside the point".

"Then why are you taking the time to complain about it?". The studious glared at her.

Vanellope squinted too, immediatly regretting what she said.

"Forget I said anything, Twi!".

That made the studious return back to writing out the schedules on the planner. Was Vanellope right? Was she the only one that disagrees with what she was given first? Were Sunset and Sticks the ones to give their class a choice they had almost zero experiences in? Who knows what events could unfold in the future, the 9 months destined for them.

* * *

That's the end of this first chapter of the new installment. I hope you're enjoying this so far, as I am to write this for you. What will happen in the 9 months at Canterlot Academy? Read on to find out more. Please review.


	2. Dawn Of A New Day

Chapter 2: Dawn Of A New Day

All 500 students at Canterlot Academy were waking up to a mild day, couped with the occasional clouds overpassing the sun. The friendly chirp from birds outside the Dorm 49 window, much to Fluttershy's pleasurment greeted her with open arms, signally the start of a fresh adventure coming from their usual episodes. The timid shy girl was woken up first, at a time when the sun had only been up for 3 hours. She giggled, upon hearing the chirps make a tune. The girl lifted her hand and let her index finger slighty brush the nearest bird with gentle force.

"You are right, birdy". Fluttershy softly answered. "Today is the start of new things. I'm just hoping the other girls will recognize it too".

She spent another 5 minutes giving the bird a relaxing massage to its soft fur, by then at which point Vanellope soon woke up and lifted her body upwards. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. The mint green suprise turned to the open window, a laid back Fluttershy playing nicely to the woodland friend.

"What are you doing up first?". Vanellope caught the attention of the enjoyable timid girl. "We don't have class until a few hours".

"I'd just thought it'd be nice to give the birds a nice welcome back party". She answered.

She gently patted the bird's head as she left for indoors. She walked a few steps until she garned attention of a few birds flying in.

"Oh...". The timid shy girl turned around. "You want to help me pick out an outfit, do you?".

She pressed her ear against the birds chirp, Vanellope just staring from her bed.

"Fluttershy...". Vanellope said. "I don't think Rarity will like that".

"Better late than never, right? Mr. Bird said she'll love to! I'll leave you to wake up and get ready".

Fluttershy walked toward the closet, the mint green suprise looking over to Rarity's single bunk. Fortunately, the fashionista was still asleep, so were all of the other 10 girls. She moved the duvets aside and got out of bed. From there, she made her way over to the walkable closet.

"Are you getting your default?". Fluttershy noticed as she walked in.

"Yep...".

"Oh...good for you. I'm picking out a different outfit for the fall. You can't beat the Fall Formal, right?".

"Is this Fall Formal thing a new addition, or was I too late or something". The mint green suprise took a random cubicle and got changed into her usual clothing.

"Actually, Vanellope, the Fall Formal is a recurring event held in the fall season. It's held usually somewhere around October. The last time we had the event was when Sunset Shimmer turned into a demon and caused damages to the front entrance of Canterlot High".

"Too bad I didn't get to meet her bad side".

"You were lucky...she was a meanie pants back in the day when all she cared about was the crown, the crown of Twilight Sparkle".

Fluttershy walked over to the cubicle next to Vanellope and shut the door to get changed.

"I'm glad she changed her ways, though, don't you too, Vanellope?".

"Yeah...don't I know it".

Just then, Twilight gradually opened her eyes, recovering from a nice sleep and dream she had. The studious lifted herself up and stretched herself to rid cramps. She looked around the room, the closet light turned on, knowing she wasn't the first out of bed. Instead of going there, though, she had to get a shower. Twilight jumped out of bed and walked over to the bathroom, turning the light on. By then, Vanellope had just come out with her normal attire on her. She waited for Fluttershy, but at the same time also glanced toward the dorm beds, noticing Twilight had already woken up.

"Twilight...". She thought.

The mint green suprise glanced over the closet door toward the bathroom. The lights were on, the studious closing the door to take off her clothes and hop in the shower. Vanellope heard the shower running, as a sign not to interrupt her while she cleans off. She hid back in the closet room, the cubicle moving to reveal Fluttershy.

"Do you like the outfit?". She spoke.

She had a purple top with butterfly-shaped glitter plastered on either side, a green skirt much like her default but with a bunnie print instead of a butterfly print, black leggings reaching to the top of her ankles, and the normal boots she wears on top of it all.

"I like it!". The mint green suprise answered enthusiastically.

"I just know you would anyway!". The timid shy girl giggled, strolling to the mirror to check.

Vanellope could hear the sound of Rainbow slowly waking up to a new day, the athlete gradually lifted up and yawned, the mint green surpise could see her. At that point someone was knocking on the door to grant access, presumably Sunset or Sticks.

"I'll get that!". Vanellope called out, but not too loud to wake the other girls up.

She walked over to the door and opened it. Sticks the Badger, in her normal default attire was stood outside.

"Oh...hi Sticks".

"Uhm...". Fluttershy peeked outside the closet room, still ironing out herself for the day. "I don't think it's safe to come in yet, Sticks".

"The other girls are still asleep?". The badger guessed.

"And Twilight's taking a shower, I don't know if I should let you in or not, considering Rarity or Applejack or even Smurfette".

"Do you want to spend time on the upper deck in the courtyard? I'll be finished when I'm done sorting myself out".

"I don't mind...".

"Great...wait outside, okay?". Vanellope slowly closed the door, the badger walking to the courtyard. The other girls were starting to wake up, giving Rainbow enough time to get changed and wait.

"Did Sticks already leave?". The rainbow-colored haired girl asked Vanellope.

"Yes, were you needing of her assistance or anything?".

"Spending the time on the upper deck before class starts is a nice way to welcome us back to the academy".

"Why don't you join her? I'm in no rush to start working".

"Sure thing...". Rainbow opened the dorm door and walked to the courtyard, the badger still waiting on Fluttershy. She was not expecting Rainbow to join. Vanellope looked over to Lola, the last one still in her bed at this point. She was about to wake up too. Twilight had just come out of the bathroom, in her normal clothes but her hair messy. That was when she caught Fluttershy walking to her.

"Hey Twilight!". She greeted sweetly.

"Hi! Where are you going?".

"I'm going to the upper deck to hang out with Rainbow and Sticks until class welcomes us. Do you want to join?".

"Nah, I'm good. Have fun!". The studious watched her leave the dorm, catching a glimpse of her new look. "Do my eyes deceive me, or is Fluttershy wearing a different outfit?".

"Yeah...". Pinkie had just come out of the closet, all ready to go. "I saw".

"Okay...". Twilight was going over to the closet to organize her hair when she saw Lola move the duvets aside and jump out. "Morning, Lola!".

"Right back at you...".

* * *

"Do you hear what's coming to the academy in October?". Fluttershy was relaxing on the upper deck alongside Rainbow and Sticks.

"Yes! I've been waiting for it for years!".

"Naturally, everybody read all about it on the Canterlot Academy newsletter giving to them when we entered. Principal Celestia ordered posters to be spread throughout the academy to raise awareness of the event. I'm so excited for the Fall Formal myself!".

"What's a 'Fall Formal'". Sticks lifted her sunglasses, confused.

"Oh...you don't know about the Fall Formal, Sticks?".

She lay back down on the grass, her sunglasses covering her eyes.

"It's an event that takes place every October, during the annual fall of the leaves. A student is crowned either prince or princess at the end of the event. They never explained what the purpose of the event was".

"How come the October of the last 3 years the academy never held it?". Sticks asked.

"Oh...yes...". Fluttershy came up with an answer in her head. "You see...".

"Basically the last time we had a Fall Formal, our dear pal Sunset Shimmer was on her bad side, snatching the crown from Twilight's hoofs during her stay at the Crystal Empire". Rainbow explained.

"She caused damage to the school's entrance and had to repair it after learning out about her actions".

"Speaking of Sunset...". Rainbow eyed the red and yellow-streaked haired girl walking toward Dorm 49. She waved and called out her name. "Sunset Shimmer! Over here!".

She turned and caught glimpse of the three girls on the upper deck.

"Weird how the upper deck is already being used...". Sunset thought.

"I'm going to tell her about the Fall Formal to give her a head start to give this a chance". Fluttershy stood up and looked at her from the railings.

She caught the red and yellow-streaked haird girl walking toward them, the timid shy girl awaiting her at the entrance. Once she was exposed to te two girls and Sticks, the timid shy girl wanted to clear this up.

"Do you know about the Fall Formal being held?".

"Yes...". Sunset sighed. "Yes I do...It was 4 years since I caused my bad side to go haywire on the EoH. I never thought Principal Celestia would run it again without bringing back awful memories".

"It's okay, Sunset. You can give it a chance this year".

"You have all trust in us, my friend". Sticks answered.

"I'll try". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl looked at to the entire courtyard from the railings. The statue Vice-Principal Trunchbull stuck down on the same exact spot Sticks placed her statue before it was giving to Camp Everfree as a gift was the only man-made statue in the open space. It wasn't long until the vice-principal turned on the P.A system and announced something.

"Welcome back students! As I may not have already made clear throughout the academy during the previous day, the rules have gotten alot stricter since last September! New addition rules have been set up to avoid anyone accused of breaking these! I just thought I would like to let you know! Thank you!".

The system switched off, that was the only annoucement heard from her during the morning. Rainbow could glimpse the other girls walking out toward the main academy building, urging the other three girls to follow suit. Rainow, Fluttershy, Sunset and Sticks caught up with the others shortly, Twilight unaware of the latter two's first peroids. It turned out Sunset and Sticks both have the same class: English. They seemed satisfied with the option as a pair and parted from them at this point. Sunset had Mrs Harshwinny while Sticks had Diane C. Appleberry, just to change things around. A few moments later, the EoH started to part way for their first class.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The girls waking up to a new day and a new adventure and we find out what Sunset and Sticks' first classes are, English but with different teachers. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	3. The Serbian Exchange Student

Chapter 3: The Serbian Exchange Student

The academic year drew to begin its official year as students alike were strolling to their designated classes. Alot of enthusiasmn at best to surpass good grades meaningful to them, especially the 12 girls who have 6 classes split between them. It was also a time to meet new faces and expand on their friendship throughtout the 2017/18 academy year. They split up gradually and went their own ways, to their own classes, leaving Sunset and Sticks to fend for themselves. Rainbow, Vexy and Lola made their way toward the field where the Track class was located. The three girls couldn't wait to start with a bang, the black haired smurf's first time in trying the running field for a while. Rainbow lead the small group, pushing open a fence connecting the field to the courtyard. Some students were already there waiting for Coach Malone to arrive. Upon those students were Temmie and Rita the Fox.

"Hoi!". The underground cat waved to them. "You have same class as me, right?".

"Yep! Are we early?". Rainbow asked.

"You're early, girls! The coach hasn't left office yet!".

"Thought so...!". Rainbow concluded, the three girls walking over to an open space to exersise for the class period. She dumped a bottle of Gatorade bottles exclusively for her, Vexy and Lola.

"Just in case the coach runs out of energy drinks to keep us busy". The rainbow-colored haired girl reminded.

"I don't think I'm as fast as you, Dash". Vexy spoke. "I only tried this sport in the 1st year or so. That's presumably the last time I remembered I even had this in my schedule".

"You'll get used to it, Vex! Besides, your sis is uncapable to do this, or so I heard anyway".

"It's not like she has to do it, she just doesn't seem too fond of Track and sport in general".

"Hey, if Archery class, yes that's a a thing now. If Archery class can be born within the academy, somehow any sport, even if it's completely obscure and unheard of, would fit her perfectly".

"The coach made a validable profit for Sticks to make a second archery range just for him to teach students how to aim right". Lola explained.

"Thanks for the tip". The smurf was stretching her arms in the air, lifting them down when she got tired.

"Are you the students who saved Canterlot Academy from being a bear's snack?". A random student came to the three girls. They had no idea who he was, if they had met him the previous 3 years. He sported brown hair, a plain black tee, grey pants with a notepad in his left front pocket, and tan shoes with grey soles.

"Yes!". Rainbow pushed the thought aside and answered enthusiastically. "What are you here for, kid? An autograph? A photo opportunity?".

"I'm in no need for any of those". The student answered calmly. "I never thought those same girls would arrive in my first class".

"We're open for new faces anytime". Vexy tagged along.

"Of course, I never tried Track before, so this is going to be challenging".

"Basically all you do is run around the field, exersising and what not. It's very simple if you get the idea".

"Me and Rainbow always hold a strong rivalry about who could be the fastest". The bunny added.

"Tell me, girls. Is this your signature class?".

"Well...". Vexy came forth. "My signature class period is Construction, hence my Element of Innovation".

"This is your first time with this?". The student turned his head to the smurf.

"I tried this before, way back in the 1st year".

"Ah! So not a newcomer? I understand. I'm Jorge Schezchlak! Proud construction and engineering star of my sector. I reside in Dorm 20".

"Vexy!". The black haired smurf shook his hand. "This is Rainbow Dash and Lola Bunny!".

"Greetings!". Jorge winked, before he turned his back and walked to the group of students who had just arrived. Vexy exposed a slight giggle, leaving Rainbow open for answers.

"What is it with boys and impressing us girls who already have boyfriends?".

"Unless Kanji Tatsumi is anything to go by, ain't it Dash?". Lola smirked playfully, reminding her of the incident.

"Forget I said anything!".

"That guy seems kinda nice to you, Vex!". The bunny turned her head.

"He's a newcomer to this Track thing. All this time I thought I was going to be the single jingle who is not the best".

"Make sure you don't hang around him too much to upset Caramel Applesauce, okay?".

"Cross my heart, Lola!". The smurf slashed a finger across her chest.

As Vexy was turning around, Coach Malone was walking toward the group of students, carrying another crate of Gatorade bottles. He also had a sports bag attached to him for the equipment if he decideds to mix it up a bit.

"Welcome back, students!". He proclaimed. "You are very eager to get this started!".

The coach placed the crate and the bag beside him.

"For those who are newcomers to Track, my name is Cach Malone and I'm the official sports coach of Canterlot Academy. But before we head into this class period, I like you all to introduce somebody who's first time here is going to benefit the field".

Jorge walked up to the front and gave his speech.

"Greetings all! I'm Jorge Schezchlak and I originated from a rich family in Serbia! I came here by benefit that I'll soon be able to fulfill my life long dream to become an engineering prosper! I'm mainly an expert at that sort of stuff!".

"Why did you decide to choose Track as your first period?". Ryan Dyke asked.

"Actually, I didn't choose it, Vice-Principal Luna did. I'm glad too, I like trying something new. Construction is my signature. But I hope to do well in this class as wel".

"Are you fluent in Serbian?". Coach Malone aksed.

"Yes! English is my second language, but ask me anything in Serbian, and I'll respond to you".

"Good, good". The coach concluded his speech as Jorge went back to facing him.

"I think I'm going to get along with this guy". Vexy thought.

"As we can all imagine, having a student from another country or ethnic background is challenging, especially in the world of sport. I hope you all treat Jorge with respect. The first thing I want you all to do is push a few exersises aside and we'll get into runnig laps".

Rainbow picked up a few Gatorade bottles of her own and placed them on the grass for later. She had faith in her side of the group, with Lola and Vexy to keep her company. And with Jorge having introduced himself, finding a perfect buddy for the Construction classes could really benefit from Vexy's point of view.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Jorge Schezchlak has been introduced and this gives Vexy a chance to find somebody to work with her in the Construction business. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	4. Two English Groups, One Decision

Chapter 4: Two English Groups, One Decision

Sunset Shimmer made it to her English class taught by Mrs Harshwinny, a few students already waiting in line for her to arrive. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl need no worrying about being another one of her victims. She walked over to the wall ajacent to the door and leaned against it. Sunset whipped out her phone and checked her emails. That was when she was triggered by a student, walking toward her like somebody for an autograph would. Sunset wasn't aware of her presence a few metres away.

"Are you waiting for Mrs Harshwinny?". The student asked, from which the red and yellow-streaked haired girl lifted her face up and replied.

"Yeah...She must be in her office".

"I thought she would".

Sunset grew suspicious of this new student, but fear had not becoming the primary focus here.

"Have we met before?".

"What do you mean?". The student turned to her.

"We haven't met, have me? Sorry, I'm still focused on the Fall Formal and how it might affect me as a star student". Sunset explained.

"The Fall Formal? We don't have that in Montana". The student released the first information, the red and yellow-streaked haired girl interested.

"It was an event held at CHS for the annual schedule. You're talking to the girl that betrayed the school and transformed into a demon-like monster. I'm still receiving bad flashbacks whenever I explain or someone else mentions the event by name".

"When was this happening?".

"Way back in 2013".

"Wow...PTSD flashbacks, ain't it?".

"Yes, except that it wasn't really PTSD and it was just my mind being a jerk, allowing me to do stuff I could barely even think of doing, like snatching someone else' crown for example".

"That seems hard on you, to bare the brunt of the aftermath 4 years after it happened, and still counting".

"I know, that's my only weakness".

Daniel soon spotted Sunset hanging out with his roommate and walked over.

"Hey Sunny, I'd like you to meet Emmy Roosevelt, a habitance of Dorm 20 like myself".

"Greetings!". Emmy added.

"This is Sunset Shimmer, a proud ally of the EoH and one not to shy away from charitable and action from time to time".

"Glad you're not in Diane's English group, Daniel". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl spoke.

"Diane worked this out so I don't have to loom close to her. She sent me here, in your group".

"Mrs Harshwinny is the exam head of the period. She's the one to send the papers to Diane C. Appleberry for her group". Emmy explained.

"She hasn't told us which group we will be in for the English classes, but I know is for sure your feral friend is with Diane for sure".

"Huh...interesting...". Sunset answered. She then looked behind Emmy and Daniel, Mrs Harshwinny carrying papers drawing closer to the group of students waiting. The two Dorm 20 habitants turned around and saw her coming.

"What took you so long, ma'am?". Daniel asked.

"Diane and I were figuring out who would be in who's group. I agreed to have students capable of rising to the top, but the problem was, almost every student wrote down was a rising star".

"Ah! Makes more sense".

"Diane agreed to have one student automatically in her group while I had to do the same, to avoid dispute against them, and possibly to avoid creating a flame war".

"And the rest is simple...". Emmy sarcastically replied.

"Right now, I need to be on track. Sorry about the long wait, people".

Mrs Harshwinny unlocked the door to her classroom and all of the students piled in. Sunset, Emmy and Daniel took to the second row of seats with tables attached. Once all was simple, Mrs Harshwinny took to her desk and wasted no more time to start.

"I hope you know about the Fall Formal in October time! It's the first one held in CA for 4 years".

"Hehe...". Sunset nervously hid a sarcastic soft laugh, but she covered up with a sigh of the same volume. Mrs Harshwinny knew about what she had done back then.

"Naturally Principal Celestia wanted to bring it back from Canterlot High School. I couldn't blame for doing that".

"I'm excited for the Fall Formal too, ma'am!". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl raised her arm in the air, acting like she could potentially storm through the event.

"That's good, Sunset. At least someone here is excited. I'm wasting time, so no more blabbering over the event. Let us concentrate into today's English period. Today's subject will be on the topic on idioms...".

Mrs Harshwinny continued to teach the class, the papers indicating which students will be in either Diane's class or her class sits on the desk waiting to be handed out at the end of the class period. One more addition to the Harmonizer's long list of friends is added thanks to Daniel introducing Emmy to Sunset, though she may have to struggle with one of her best friends digressing with her claim.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sunset Shimmer meeting Emmy Roosevelt for the first time upon arriving outside Mrs Harshwinny's English classroom and both English teachers deciding which students should be in their group, with one automatic place secured for the two of them. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	5. Guest Negotiation

Chapter 5: Guest Negotiation

After class...

"Attention all students!". Principal Celestia spoke through the P.A System after first class. "I wanted to let you all know of a possible guest appearane from someone of an international relationship! Vice-Principals Luna, Finster and I are currently undergoing talks whether this will be possible or not. We're aiming for Canterlot Academy to receive international status. I hope you don't mind this. I am looking forward to it. That is all!".

All 12 girls were coming back from class at the time of the announcement. So far no one was disputing against it. Naturally they were excited for it. Sunset was coming back from English period having met Montana native Emmy Roosevelt and fare. She walked to the courtyard, Smurfette, Fluttershy, Applejack and Twilight situated next to the stone statue. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl couldn't wait to tell the girls about Emmy, thus walked to them.

"Oh, Sunset! You're back!". Twilight noticed the girl behind her. "How did English period go?".

"You would not believe who I just met!". She spoke, bringing about the news to the girls of a new friend. "There was this girl in the same dorm as Daniel Reddcliffe and she let me sit next to her kindly in class. Of course, Daniel was close by, but this girl was nice to me about coping with the Fall Formal and such!".

"Who is this girl?". Smurfette asked.

"Her name is Emmy Roosevelt and she's from Montana. This is her first Fall Formal as well as Daniel's first and vice versa".

"That's great, Sun!". Applejacks responded. "Someone to give you the knack of surviving at the Fall Formal!".

"Thanks, Applejack, but I'm sure I can manage with or without her".

"Kon'nichiwa, ojosan-tachi!". Sticks, fresh from her English class with Diane C. Appleberry came to the five girls. Something was clearly on her mind, as evident of her pacing and her left index finger on her chin.

"Is something on your mind?". The studious asked the badger, whom couldn't find her solution.

"Principal Celestia said something about a guest appearance coming in to talk about something". Sunset replied. "Maybe that's what is on your mind, Sticks".

"I can't help to think this guest-thingimajiggy is some kind of spy working for the Priory of Sion...I need to think of a comeback strategy".

"I'm kinda excited for the guest appearance". Fluttershy stated. "We never had one at the academy before".

"I know". Twilight added. "Principal Celestia wanted to try something new for this year, hence the Fall Formal returning and the guest speaker".

"Now is the time to build fallout shelters in the academy!". Sticks yelled, flaling her arms up and down. "Trying new is my enemy!".

"We like change". Smurfette turned her focus to the paranoid loco. "Please don't motivate the academy to build dozens of shelters".

"This is still the first day of our class schedule". Twilight added. "Why don't you sit and chill for a while".

"Someone dug a hole and dragged me in during vacation, Twi! Without this guest speaker fueling my fire in which I burn".

"What happened?". Fluttershy wanted to ask, but was stopped by Sunset.

"You probably had a hard time. I know, this new stuff is...well..new to us too. That's how I felt coming back after my mission for Equestrian access not too long ago".

"I had a wonderful time during vacation!". Applejack spoke. "Helping my family run the farm, picking up apples and washing 'em...".

Sunset turned to Sticks.

"Believe me this is not your year like last time. I know this is your personality kicking in, but I have a feeling someone is going to suffer this year".

"Why are you saying that like you know what's going to happen?". Sticks grew suspicion over her.

"Maybe I was overexaggerating a bit".

"We should head indoors". Twilight placed her book in her backpack and head for the dorm building.

That made Sunset not turn to Twilight and follow her, but instead look up into the sky. Grey clouds loom over the academy and northwestern Nevada like a blanket. She held her hand, palm facing upwards.

"I'm going back to Dorm 37". She noticed the threat of rain from the sky and started to run to the canopy in front of all dorm buildings.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or does it look like it's going to rain?". Sticks looked up into the sky, shortly before Applejack dragged her to shelter.

"Yes...!". The farm girl answered. "We need to keep dry!".

Applejack and Sticks were the last two to run to the canopy. Fluttershy and Smurfette were waiting for them. By then it had just begun to pour down. From the looks of things, the four girls made it just in time. They wished the same couldn't be said for the extra time of the Sport class, which Rainbow, Lola and Vexy had to endure.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. A guest speaker coming into the academy and Sticks already sending this guy into a danger zone. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	6. Half And Half

Chapter 6: Half And Half

In the hallway, Rainbow, Lola and Vexy were finished with their Track period, a successful start to the year. They heard the announcement of the guest speaker, from the field since their speakers were supported by the beams, the same steel beams holding the floodlights. The three girls were walking to Dorm 49, Rarity and Pinkie back from their Chemisty class.

"Man, I'm so stoked about this guest coming to showcase his skills!". Rainbow started the conversation, the bunny and the smurf staring at her.

"I feel the same way you do, Dash". Lola responded. "Canterlot Academy never had one before, at least if I'm forgetting something from way back in the 1st year".

"Nope...". Vexy shook her head gently. "This is pretty much the first time this is happening".

"Yeah!". The rainbow-colored haired girl answered. "What an exciting start to our year! Meeting Jorge Schezchlak, and Principal Celestia announcing a guest for the very first time!".

"I wonder if my sister knows this". The black-haired smurf said, prompting Rainbow to gently nudge her playfully.

"She would, obviously!".

"I'm just excited to finally chow down on Gringotts Steak House food later". The bunny turned to Rainbow. "Are we doing that this evening?".

"Sure, why not!".

The girls made way to the courtyard, where puddles of rainwater had formed as a result of the rain generated after their class. Glad they made it in just in time. Rainbow, Vexy and Lola hid under the canopy, safe from the downpour. All three girls wanted to relax after a tiring first session with Coach Malone, thus opening the door to Dorm 49. Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, Smurfette, Vanellope and Sticks all stared at them.

"We're back!". The rainbow-colored haired girl proclaimed.

"How was it?". Applejack asked her closest pony friend. "Did you get soaked coming in?".

"No on the second answer, and we had a blast. Basically the coach made us run laps around the field. Lola and I were boasting who could be the faster one out of the two, I was the obvious answer".

"Is Rare and Pinks back yet?". Vexy asked, her sister with the answer.

"Did someone call my name?!". Pinkie slid across the closet door, Rarity updating her makeup drawer.

"Yes". Smurfette claimed a simple answer.

"Did you hear about the guest speaker?". Lola asked the girls, unware that they already knew about this.

"We have". Twilight spoke. "This is the first time Principal Celestia is doing this. I'm excited about who it's going to be".

"Me too, Twi. Me too".

"Where's Sunset?". Rainbow looked around the room.

"She's gone back to her dorm". Vanellope answered, looking out the dorm window. "This rain is coming down hard. Are you sure there's no flood warning in place for northwest Nevada?".

"Let me check". The studious sat upright, her laptop rested on her legs. She was surfing the weather.

"Well...".

"I don't see any flood warnings for Nevada, but Florida's getting hit pretty hard soon as I speak".

"Thanks". The mint green suprise continued to stare out at the window, her fate of the second class with Leigh Lemondrop rests in the hands of mother nature's rainwater. Would it be enough for the Kart-making class to be moved to Gym 2?

"Anybody want to head over to Gringotts Steak House for dinner later?". Applejack sat on the side of her single bunk.

"I don't mind!". Rarity's voice was heard in the walkable closet. "I don't like the look of the cafeterian menu anyway!".

"Aye, the hard part is out of the way". Applejack chuckled inside.

Just then, Rarity came out of the closet, her hair the normal way.

"I could't find what I was looking for". She spoke.

"What happened?". Fluttershy asked.

"Somebody mistakingly took my nail varnish and didn't give it back to me". She grunted. "I was going to prepare myself for the second period".

"Oops!". Lola reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out the nail varnish. "I may have accidently picked it up mistaking it for detergent".

"Give it here!". The fashionista snatched the varnish from Lola's hands and opened the lid. "You're lucky it was still in your pocket, Lola!".

"I'm sorry, Rare...".

"Next time you should be more polite and ask for it!".

Vanellope wasn't listening to the whole commotio, she was busy staring out into the window. She let one finger out of the window and tested the speed of the rainwater falling on her index finger. She sighed and closed the window.

"Gym 2 for me!". She came to a conclusion. "I really wanted to feel the breeze while making a kart, but since the storm is here...".

"You're going indoors?". Sticks guessed.

Vanellope nodded her head.

"Okay, girls. Wish me luck! I'm outta here!".

The mint green suprise walked out of the dorm, one of the 6 girls having a second class before lunch - the others being Sunset, Twilight, Lola, Smurfette and Applejack.

"Aren't you suppose to walk to whatever class you are in next, darlings?". Rarity gave the question to Twilight, Lola, Applejack and Smurfette. "Don't worry, I'll keep charge on the group until you come back".

The studious closed her laptop and grabbed her notes for next period. She moved her legs to the floor and stood up.

"We better not be late". Twilight concluded, as the other three girls walked out of the dorm. "See you later!".

"Have fun!". Sticks waved.

"Pinkie, be a dear and put this nail varnish back in the drawer please". The fashionista ordered, the hyperactive coming to her aid.

"Oki doki loki!". Pinkie took the end of the varnish and grabbed it in her palms by tossing it, catching with one hand. She ran to the closet and opened the makeup drawer, placing it inside. She walked out of the closet and made her way over to Rainbow, whom was laying on her top bunk.

"Wanna prank some people?!". She delivered a squee in front of her.

"Not right now, Pinkie Pie". Rainbow was tired from the Track period. "I'm pretty beat from running as fast to win Track. Maybe some other time, I will".

"Okay...". The hyperactive pink girl jumped to her lower bunk to relax and read something. "How about next week?!".

"Next week, I'm busy helping preparation for the Fall Formal". The rainbow-colored haired girl answered. "I will follow you when I have enough time on my hands".

"Mother nature came early to water our plants". Fluttershy looked out to the window, still wet as evident of the rainwater droplets there.

"Yeah...slowly as we know, mother nature will reign down upon us with the massive precipitation events". Sticks added as she looked out from her position of leaning against the wall closest to the closet door.

"I just don't want to get dirty while I'm outside". Rarity added.

"I hope this doesn't continue so much so that almost all of my Sport classes get cancelled or moved indoors". Rainbow answered.

"We don't want that to happen". Vexy tagged along.

"It's just a little rainwater". The badger walked over to the window and opened it.

"JUST A LITTLE?!". Rarity yelled at Sticks.

She held her hand upright and felt the rain tap on her. She looked up into the sky, rain falling faster than what was expected to hit Nevada. Sticks let her hand indoors and closed the window.

"I'm sure it's not that bad".

"But we need to make sure we don't get soaked during our walk to Gringotts Steak House". Fluttershy reminded.

"How bad is it out there?". Pinkie asked.

"Very bad, Pinkie". Fluttershy answered. "I suggest we wait for the storm to pass".

"How about we watch some television to keep us company...". Rarity reached for the remote and turned on the dorm TV. It was showing the west coast news. The fashionista turned to the channel of an episidoe of the show 'Daring Do: Rescue Organization', which Rainbow adored.

"Sweet! This is my favourite show!". The rainbow-colored haired girl climbed down the ladder from her top bunk and made room next to Rarity.

"Don't expect me to watch this, Dashie". She moved out of the way and walked over to the bathroom.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The storm showing no signs of stopping, and half of the group heading for their second class. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	7. Gringotts Special

Chapter 7: Gringotts Special

A few hours later, the EoH, Sunset Shimmer and Sticks the Badger were dining out at Cash Banooca's Canterlot City branch. It was their first meal at Gringotts Steak House for a while, more than some of them can handle. The food was just so delicious for them to come back. The 12 girls were seated in a table only meant to house at least 3 people on one side. Twilight currenlty ordered the meals and paid a large amount of cash, as did Sunset whom was splitting the cost to the two leaders, all the while the 10 girls were watching from the table. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl bought over some sodas to occupy them, their meals already starting to be made.

"I do hope this new attraction is worth it!". Rarity started to speak, her lemonade soda passed down by Sunset.

"New attraction?". Vexy, whom was opposite her caught the attention. "Am I missing something here?".

"Yes, darling. A tiny food outlet is going to situated outside Gringotts Steak House. Some say this feature will include a pizzeria, or even maybe an ice cream parlour exclusive for the summer".

Sunset reached out past Rarity to gift Sticks her Orange Soda, since the badger was located directly next to her.

"What's taking you so long?!". Rainbow dished out her complaint to Sunset's speed.

"These sodas are filled right to the top of a fragile glass, Dash. I have to be careful, especially if they're on something like a circular tray".

"Why don't you just put it down and let us take our sodas". The speedster suggested.

Sunset sighed, she only had to lower her arm gently.

"Fine...". She listened carefully, placing the tray on the table.

"Gimme!". Pinkie reached out to grab her soda, which was flavoured goodness.

"On the topic of the outlet...". Lola reached out for her carrot juice and held it in one hand. "My guess is to bring customers who don't normally like the usual food served here, or they're homes are far away from any Cash Banooca site, i.e Las Vegas or Reno or Sacramento".

"Everybody likes the food service!". Sunset giggled, reacting to the bunny's theory. "Can you let me through please?".

Rainbow, Smurfette, Vexy and Pinkie made way for the red and yellow-streaked haired girl to take the space right next to a window. She saved the seat next to her for Twilight, of course.

"Wait there, girls! Twilight's coming back shortly!".

"Don't you just love our view?!". Fluttershy, situated opposite of Sunset was spending her wait time looking out at the scenary. Suprise suprise, it was planted by a tree to the right on the view, with squirrels living inside. Some even came up to the timid shy girl, only seperated by strong glass.

Sticks immediatly looked in the direction of the squirrels, admiring Fluttershy's pleasurement.

"Oh...you like the view too?". She asked.

"Yeah".

"Isn't it wonderful?". Fluttershy giggled. She then turned back to the window, the squirrels placing an acorn down in front of her.

"I'm back!". Twilight walked to the 11 girls, ready to wait for their meal to be served to them. "Thank you for waiting, girls".

"It was nothing, Twi!". Rainbow responded.

The studious slided toward Sunset, whom was awaiting her.

"The food is coming. Sunset and I agreed to pay half our total price of the dinner".

"Good news!". Applejack took a sip of her Apple Cider. She placed it down and pulled out her phone.

"I heard there was an outlet coming here". Twilight spoke, the other 4 girls back in their seats. "Small buisness coming to Gringotts Steak House in Canterlot City?".

"Yep!". Lola replied. "Apparently those who lack a Cash Banooca branch won't miss out, though I kinda think too clearly, whether or not Cash Banooca is doing well in sales against well known fast food giants such as Wendy's, McDonalds, Burger Kings, etc.".

"Gringotts Steak House is doing an okay job for the Canterloters". Applejack acknowledged. "It's neighboring Los Angeles branch is helping those is poverty in the less developed areas".

"Well...yes...I guess that pays off massively in stark contrast to what this branch is doing. Helping the homeless is fine, but it's been banned in some cities for reasons I can't get into right now".

"The act of kindness is alot different to this area of the US". Smurfette tagged along.

Few girls nodded in satisfaction to her statement.

"I think Mr Squirrel wants to tell you something, Sticks". Fluttershy noticed the animal tap and point to the badger.

"Kay". The badger leaned to face the squirrel and eyed carefully at its body language.

"Did you get that?".

"Some loco's in the area have formed a subsidary of Rosicruciani".

"Uhhh...".

"To put it simpler, some people in the Canterlot area have formed a division of a secret orginazation. Like I thought that was never going to happen, especially with a less known group".

"You mentioned Rosicruciani. What do they do?". Lola looked in her direction.

"I don't know! I'm not the type of girl to delve into my enemies and enemy enemies who teaches wild badgers how to tame wild badgers!".

"Wow, Sticks. So meta". The bunny took another sip of her carrot juice.

"I'm going to ignore what she just said". Rarity was hearing every word sat next to her.

"We should probably keep quiet until our food comes". Smurfette suggested.

"Agreed!". The fashionista lead, the 12 girls including her were silent after that. It was only a matter of anticipating their meals being served on a circular tray four at a time. The kitchen staff at Gringotts Steak House work pretty fast, a vital role in the restaurant's success.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The 12 girls awaiting their meal at Gringotts Steak House, with the pleasure of animals to keep Fluttershy company. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	8. Power Of Report

Chapter 8: Power Of Report

A few days later...

The 12 girls were down one of the hallways, Lola in her usual locker for the class she was about to enjoy. She would allow to keep her stationary stuff in Dorm 49, but she wanted to be organized and keep the things she needed for class in the locker. Placing the pens and paper for next class and being able to remember what she needed to bring. She closed the locker and used her iconic combination since the start of their academic adventures together.

"Are you sure this is going to be fine, Lola?". Applejack was the first to speak. The bunny gently turned around and leaned against her locker, with a carrot in her right hand.

"Math class is one of those subjects where you need to bring stuff to remember, the teachers give you acinine problems to solve. It's in my code to rinse and repeat this since the 1st year".

"What's in the locker?". Fluttershy asked, as the bunny was taking a bite out of her carrot.

"Just a few pens, pencils and paper, not to mention a calculator. Math is coming straight after my Media class, so I got to prepare myself".

"You got this straightforward". Twilight, fresh from her return from English period nodded.

"You girls give me my motivation. Without you is like a bunny without her pack".

Lola looked at the clock perched high above the wall facing to another hallway. She knew the time was to head to her Media class. Luckily she finished her carrot just in time.

"I gotta go. I can't leave my teachings waiting. Ciao!".

"Have fun, Lola!". Vanellope waved to her, the cream-coated bunny heading away from the 11 girls. That was when they heard some people walk down the hallway next to them. Twilight and the girls decided to head for Dorm 49 and hang out until their class was iminent. Things were going adequate for the girls, nothing coming in their way, no one going to cause problems for them. All was fine and dandy. They were about to stroll and enter the courtyard when Smurfette, walking at the back of the group with Vexy heard something peculiar coming from the janitor's closet near the double doors.

"Huh...". Smurfette's ears were picking up something.

"Huh...". Vexy noticed too, the smurfs not knowing what it was.

"Did you hear something, Vexy?".

"I heard the same thing too". The black haired smurf scratched her forehead for answers. "What do you think is it?".

"I don't know...". Smurfette was anticipating and curious. "Let's check it out".

"Don't you suppose the other girls heard the sound too?". Vexy questioned, giving the blonde-haired smurf the blank look.

"Now that I think about it...".

"Right...only we heard the mysterious sound".

"Shhh!". The original smurf girl pressed her ear to intensify the noise. What could it be? Vexy decided to investigate too, pressing her ear closer. It sounded like a flickering sound, according to the two girls.

"It's coming from the closet". Smurfette eyed toward the door to the janitor's closet. "Do you hear that? It's getting louder".

"Right!".

"C'mon!". The blonde-haired smurf followed Vexy in to the closet. No one was present except the smurf sisters. They could gradually hear the sound intensify within the staircase heading below the academy. Smurfette and Vexy crept quietly, deep until they came across a large room with boxes and supposedly where the noise was coming from. However, they had to be careful not to be intercepted by the surveillance cameras installed in the dark room. Vice-Principal Trunchbull was watching through them, because honestly which security camera wasn't watched by her at this point? The girls could hear rustling coming from where the flickering sound came from. They had to find a way to crawl closer. Then the situation hit Vexy, she got into trouble for sneaking into prohibited areas before. She could not risk it. The black-haired smurf used her body language to meet her outside, the blonde-haired nodding. Smurfette had the chance to prove what was going on, so she ducked and took cover over to the next area where security cameras wouldn't spot her. She peeked to the direction of the noises, a black spiky figure with light blue arms can be seen trying to fix the fuse box it accidently damaged while sneezing from the dust overlooking the darkend closet. Smurfette could see a silhouette of the figure too, electric sparks only making things worse. This is not only dangerous to it and Smurfette, but to Lola who could be rendered useless during her Media class. The blonde-haired girl had to leave, the surveillance cameras pointing in the direction of the black-spiky figure. She ducked and found a safe exit out of the closet. The first thing she had to do was inform Principal Celestia or Vice-Principal Luna about the situation, and explain to them that someone was trying to fix their own mess.

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock

"Come in!". Principal Celestia was tame, not aware of the situation she was about to undergo.

Smurfette opened the door as fast she could and walked directly up to the principal.

"Principal Celestia. I think you might want to hear this!".

"What is it now, Smurfette?".

"The janitor's closet...". The smurf was catching her breath. "Someone is trying to fix what IT has caused!".

"IT?".

Smurfette frantically nodded, her fingers playing with one another in quiet fashion.

"Smurfette". The principal got up and checked her surveillance camera room. "I don't think anyone was in that room to begin with".

"I have proof!".

"How? No one is currently in the janitor's closet".

"Explain the dangerous task it's trying to fix? What about the Media classes taking place now? Without no fuse box means no electricity, and with no electricity means no internet, no lights, no hot water for our dorms!".

"I'll send someone down to check on the situation...Care for a free candy?".

"No! Are you watching the cameras or not!". Smurfette walked into the camera room, her mind fixated on solving this.

"What is it you're trying to show me, Smurfette?!". The principal grew stern.

"Watch and learn!". The smurf girl eyed the camera perched on the closet wall. A black figure illuminated the night-vision, the smurf knowingly had good eyesight to make it through. The figure was trying to fix the fuse caused by a sudden sneeze from dust particles. Principal Celestia grew suspicious of what Smurfette was trying to show her.

"I'm going down there!". The principal walked out of the room, going in for the bait. "I applaud you, Smurfette. I'm suprised that you even found this flaw. Someone is trying to attach the fuse back together again. The janitor plus myself are going to investigate. You may be dismissed from my office".

The smurf girl therefore headed for the exit, which Principal Celestia kindly escorted outside. Vexy was standing outside, anticipating Smurfette's true story. The blonde-haired girl had to avoid telling her that she was in the closet as well as the figure. The principal locked the door and walked to the closet, Vexy waiting to tell everything.

"How was it?!".

"I had to avoid spitting the truth. I can't get into trouble with Trunchbull. You already got spat on for sneaking into the teachers dorms last year".

"I know. I was wary of my actions".

"Someone is trying to fix the power".

"How?". Vexy was staring at her.

"Apparently, the figure sneezed from the dust particles and accidently cut the wire system connecting the academy to the rest of the city. You may be without water for a few minutes".

"Cool story, but what about Lola? Her Media class is going to be wrecked by what we just saw".

"Principal Celestia will fix this mess within minutes. Lola does not have to worry about flunking Media class, unless she's handed paper and have to write stuff down, then it's completely fine".

"M'kay". Vexy grew worried for her bunny friend, the mild dissapointment within her will surely faulter to the short powercut. The two girls made it back to Dorm 49, by now the other girls will worry for the two smurf sisters. They had to explain the siutation in person, to their friends about what happened with their peculiar find.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Smurfette and Vexy finding something strange in the janitor's closet upon hearing a peculiar sound, with the former reporting the situation to Principal Celestia about a power outage. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	9. Need The Power Fix?

Chapter 9: Need The Power Fix?

The dorm door opened as all eyes from the 9 girls were quickly fixated onto Smurfette and Vexy as the two stepped in. Vexy closed the door behind her, the sisters having to explain what happened.

"We were so worried, girls". Sunset was the first to speak up.

"Did anything happen?". Sticks asked.

"Did someone call you up to the principal's office or something?". Rainbow added.

"I know what you're all going to say: Yes, where was we? How did this all happen? Who was the ringleader behind this?". Smurfette stepped up.

"The big question is about Lola, darling". Rarity understood the problem behind the power outage. "Her Media class was short lived because of a student".

"Yes, I know she is in disappointment right now". Vexy answered.

"Tell me the full story, girls". Twilight lead. "What did this student do to cause such travesty?".

"As I was walking with you, at the back of the group talking to Vexy about our upcoming classes heard something unexpected and freaky down in the janitor's closet. She and I had to investigate, but remembered that she got into turmoil for doing this before. I had no choice but go alone, ducking between the boxes and noticing a strange figure with spiky black hair and light blue arms fixing the power cut. I had to report to Principal Celestia, Vex by my side the whole time".

"That explains why I couldn't get on MyStable". Applejack clicked her fingers upon hearing the solution.

"Some dude sneezed from the dust inside the closet, and therefore cut the power". The black-haired smurf added.

"It must have been a serious omen if someone sneezed the power out". Sticks, docile and leaning against the wall adjacent to the closet room replied. "This dude supports me".

"But still, every single person in this academy, minus Sticks uses the internet everyday. Without any of it, it's a serious issue".

"Maybe the every single person thing is stretching things a little too far, Vexy". Smurfette responded.

"Most, if not all".

"Students set up their MyStable accounts of here. The 499 stationed here are at risk of getting their personal data exposed".

"It shows you we are all pawns controlled by an inferior source of repetitive illusions". The badger muttered, flicking away some bad air on her.

"Hrm, possibly". Vexy spoke. "But it could've been a much serious problem if it happened at a later time".

* * *

In the principal's office.

The same student who was in the janitor's closet at the time of Smurfette's curious find was sat facing Principal Celestia in the hopes of finding out what was going on. It's colors were shown in full brightness, so it was alot easier to decipher his appearance. Aside from the black spiky hair and blue arms, his eyes were yellow with red sclera, the arms gained an additional feature of three yellow rings on each of his limbs, attire covering the torso was a black shirt with a picture of a yellow four-pointed star. It had black pants and blue shoes covering the lower half. Principal Celestia was sat at her desk towards the figure.

"What went on down there, Luxray?". The principal spoke in a tone most commonly used for the leadership and disciplinary.

He cupped his hands suddenly and explained the whole fiasco.

"I was only trying to help Mr Fink with his Math class by gathering some old and used clocks out of the janitor's closet! The dust made me sneeze a loud and painful one that was also damaging to the nearby fuse and wires, cutting one loose! I knew I messed up. I had to fix it, but to no avail". The electric lion confessed.

"Hrrrrrmmmmm...we were quick to remove you from the closet and fix the power. Plus, we was kind for you to return the old clocks to Mr Fink. I knew you was doing a favour for one of our employers".

"I'm not in trouble?".

"Not at all!". Principal Celestia was kind to let him off the lease. "When you make for extra credit means no worries for your education, Luxray! Vice-Principal Trunchbull is all but the primary disciplinary. I am not, thankfully. You may be dismissed!".

Luxray stood up and faced the door, strolling to the object. He took one last glimpse of Principal Celestia before he exited her room, another student waiting outside for him. This student had white-coated skin with green hair, arms and the underside of her gown. A red fin-like horn extends from her chest, with a shorter version from the back. A band of green connects the arms and the underside. She pushed herself poff the wall as soon as Luxray entered the hallway.

"Are you serving detention for this?". Gardevoir spoke to him, the lion eying her.

"Turns out Vice-Principal Trunchbull handles the disciplinary records and not who called me in. I made a risky dance with the bull".

"Daijobu!". The slender fairy answered.

"We should head to Dorm 34 and 35". Luxray suggested. "Our friends don't want to keep us waiting".

"I understand. We shall go!". The two Pokémon started to head toward their dorms in unison. All of their other friends, the 18 students sharing two dorms were waiting for them to return.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The student responsible for this power outage turned out to be Luxray, with the accidental force risking detention. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please Review.


	10. Edging Close To The Clue

Chapter 10: Edging Close To The Clue

Just as another day was closing to it's gradual end, all the other girls were enjoying an evening at the Xtreme roller rink. A few other students were also in the rink as the main goup were, admitatly enjoying their first few days back at the academy. Lola was sat with Smurfette, Fluttershy and Sticks at a table, observing the whole rink from a distance. They could spot Pinkie and Rainbow and Applejack challenging themselves to a dance-off. They could see Twilight and Rarity skating together and discussing the upcoming events at Canterlot Academy. They could see Vexy, Vanellope and Sunset closer to the DJ booth rocking hard to the sweet tune of Van Halem's 'Jump'. The 4 girls drank their smoothies and discussed the power outage a little more.

"I cannot believe a humanoid lion cub was responsible for the power cut back at Canterlot Academy". Smurfette started, taking a sip from her strawberry smoothie.

"Lion cub?". Sticks turned her head to the smurf. "What are you saying, Smurfette?".

"Principal Celestia took matters into her own hands and fixed the problem. The same student avoided detention, I guess".

"Because Celestia?". The bunny guessed.

"Precisely my word, Lola".

"I was going to update my animal log on MyStable at the time". Fluttershy explained. "I had some ideas for the future purpose of the sanctuary".

"I know...say, Smurfette, what did this character look like? What was he donning and why did he take his body into the janitor's closet?". Lola gave her question.

"He had black spiky hair and light blue arms. Other than that, I don't know what he looked like from the front".

"Strange...". Lola caught the attention of Sticks, who had other things to say.

"Strange indeed...". The badger lifted one arm from the table. "This character, out of all 500 students from the academy, I can only generated up to a few answers, who this person might be".

"Only a few students sport black hair". Lola added. "That's including Vanellope, but I know for sure she never does something like this".

"Aye! I need to think who this might be...". Sticks picked up her orange smoothie and drank from it. "As acinine as this may be, we have to tread through this like a dirty swamp in the southern states".

"If only this student could step up...". Fluttershy slanted back on her seat, adjacent to the wall so she could not be disturbed by passer by's the world over. Twilight and Rarity came back from skating around the oval-shaped rink and took a chair next to Smurfette and Sticks respectively.

"What's happening?". Lola asked the two girls, whom had something on their minds also.

"We talked about this, about the guest speaker coming in to demonstrate a few things, something for Vexy to take notes on because this guest is Construction based matierial". The studious explained.

"It could really benefit for Leigh Lemondrop and her classess". Rarity added. "Just imagine the tons of new features implimented!".

"I'm going to tell this to sis after we had our fair share of fun at this place". Smurfette replied.

"Black hair...blue arms...". Sticks was trying to decipher the answer in her head, Fluttershy and Twilight noticing and stepping up.

"It's not Vanellope because she has peach skin like normal humans in the normal world". The studious unknowningly broke the fourth wall.

"We already know it's not Van". The badger placed her drink down and tilted her head slightly vertical and thought.

"This thing is slowly getting to your head, Sticksy". Fluttershy softly spoke.

"No it's not, Fluttershy. Just give me a moment".

"Can you excuse me?". Lola squeezed past Smurfette to escape the table. "Excuse my pardoms, Smurfette".

"What are you doing?". The blonde-haired smurf wanted to ask.

"I need to go pee. I'll be right back!". The bunny walked away from the group and spotted the girls' bathroom a few moments away. It was a lot less crowded in the rink as it was not a weekend. Lola opened the door and a fellow student from Canterlot Academy popped out. Lola accidently bumped into her and kept her balance. This student had grey coated skin and white hair that also acted up as a scarf covering her neck. She donned a darker grey vest and black bike shorts.

"Sorry...". Lola apologized.

"No need to be apologetic". The student answered without hesitation. "I got to get back to the academy right now".

"Oh...ok". The bunny watched her leave, only enterting once the student she bumped was out of her sights.

* * *

"Guess who I bumped into...". Lola came back from the bathroom a few minutes later, the 5 girls all eying her.

"Another student we haven't faced all threats from before...to me that description sounds alot like Sally Bollywood and her goons". Sticks guessed.

"No. A fellow student that looked like she was from Canterlot Academy. To me she was the appearance of a timid girl that acted like Fluttershy, but only donned sporty clothing like Rainbow Dash".

"Sounds like a fusion of our own members, to be honest". Smurfette responded.

"Only you would use the word fusion in a time and place like this, Smurfette. Can you...". Lola signified the hand gesture that Smurfette shoud kindly let her enter the seats.

"Here you go!". The smurf stood up and let her move across.

"Thanks". Lola answered as she entered the table again.

"We should head back soon". Twilight proclaimed. "Our classes start as early as 9AM sharp".

"The other girls should be finished soon". Fluttershy remembered that half of the group wasn't at the table. "We really need to make sure they don't get left behind".

"I left Sunset in charge should that ever happen, Fluttershy".

"Don't you ever feel like everyone of your friends is at a certain place but you're the one being busy to even attend?". Sticks churned out before she remembered what happened last year. "On second thought, scratch that".

"So, Twilight. Any news on the NRG programme?". Rarity gave her a reminder of what was going down.

"Not that I know of". The studious answered. "The programme is doing well enough, I guess I can say that".

By then the other people in the roller rink started to gradually disperse. Rainbow, Pinkie, Applejack, Sunset, Vexy and Vanellope could be seen clearly from the other half of the group. Lola peeked over the wall started spereated the table from the rink. She hid and faced the girls.

"They are starting to leave, but it's slow progress".

"We should start to leave". Twilight stood up and placed the chair back where it belonged. "Someone give the other six some more time to buy if they wish".

"I'll do it!". The bunny esxcused herself from Smurfette once more and made her way over to Sunset, the co-leader. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl noticed the bunny behind her and turned 180 degrees.

"Hey Lola...is it time already?".

"You could say that, if you wish to buy more time in the rink, it's totally optional by all means". Lola explained.

"I don't mind. Besides, I know the way around Canterlot City as a fugitive from Equestria. I can gaurantee myself to return to Canterlot Academy with the rest of the girls".

"Understood!". Lola turned back to Twilight and the group. The look on her face told the studious that Sunset was okay with this. "Sunset said it was okay".

"I understand. I'm tired as it is".

The studious, plus Rarity, Sticks, Smurfette, Lola and Fluttershy exited the rink thereafter, unware that Pinkie, Rainbow and Applejack doesn't know because they were having so much fun challenging each other to a dance-off. Sunset would direct them once they were done.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The girls enjoying a relaxing evening in the Xtreme roller rink, Lola unknowingly bumping into a fellow CA student and excusing herself. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	11. Eyes On Chillada

Chapter 11: Eyes On Chillada

In Dorm 35...

"Some feels like to grasp on others". The same student whom bumped into Lola was in the bathroom, organizing her long hair. "Some feels just go away after a few pokes of pain and suffering".

"I hear you, Cinccino...". Another student was with her. She had white-coated skin, bright blue eyes and a white tank top, her light blue hair trailing off the back of her head with two ponytails, the only student with a double ponytail. She had pearls lined across the top of her forehead, connecting her face and hair, and one side greeted to a sea star as decoration. She has fins draped around her shoulders and chest, covering most of the tank top, one around the waist where her bright blue pants begin, and two fins at the at the bottle, in the middle of the lower part of her legs. She wore mint green sandlages as default footwear too.

"What happened to the swim lessons you were supposed to go to after lunch?". Cinccino looked at her. "Did Coach Malone split the large quanitity of students in half or am I missing something?".

"No, silly". Primarina giggled, continuing to brush her light blue hair. "He gave us the option to choose when to give the swim session. He only wanted us to attend once a week using the academy's indoor swimming pool, and the city's outdoor pool in the summer".

"Ohh...that makes much more sense". The normal type concluded, she and her dormmate staring into the mirror and making their hair the way they wanted it to be. She was just finished about a minute later, Gardevoir sitting inside the dorm and another dormmate by the name of Purugly. She had grey-coated skin, donned a white top and pants with darker grey zigzags plastered. She wore white shoes with grey soles and laces. Her motive was fashionista feline and had just finished Math class.

"You're back already?". Cinccino stared at Purugly, whom seemingly docile on her bed.

"Class finished early so I was given the free will to return back".

"Oh...fine by me".

The normal chinchilla-like pokemon walked past Purugly's bed and found a dark brown-coated student sporting cream wrist warmers, hair tee shirt, pants and shoewear picking out a dress for the Fall Formal.

"You seem very adament about the Fall Formal, Lopunny". Cinccino leaned against the wall connecting the closet room and main dorm room.

"It's the first in Canterlot Academy's reign of power over all other schools and colleges in the area". The rabbit spoke. "Naturally speaking, I want to make sure we get ready for the event. It's always better to start early".

"Okay...but you better make due quick. You have Sport in 5 minutes".

"As quick as an EV trained rabbit I am!". Lopunny answered, gaining Cinccino a smile and leaned off. She walked over to her bunk shared with Medicham and climbed the ladder. She was to have at least one more class period for the day, that being Construction with Leigh Lemondrop.

"I'm tired after all of that partying at the rink". She continued, even after pulling up a book about nature. "Infernape and Garchomp tired me so much".

"What did they do?". Gardevoir looked at the normal type.

"They challenged me to a rough dance-off to see who could pull off the best moves come Fall Formal time".

"Luxray risked detention by Vice-Principal Trunchbull for causing a power cut".

"Yeah...I heard. He became lucky and brave as his nature".

"Where's Meowstic?". Cinccino noticed the lack of a close bond between them.

"She's sharing lunch with Mawile, Banette and Blaziken". The fairy explained. "She told me to come down later. They are serving fried patty known as Chillada".

"Chillada?".

"It's a mexican cuisine served with bread and lettuce".

"I never tried it".

"Okay...". Gardevoir chose to distance herself from Cinccino for a while and walk out toward the cafeteria. She checked the temperature of the dorm building to about the same quality and nodded in satisfaction. She began to walk toward her destination, but at the time Vanellope and Sticks were going to hang out with Sunset Shimmer.

"Look! Another student!". Vanellope nudged the badger, spreading the fact that they never introduced one another for the past 3 years. "Why don't you say hello".

"Relax, Van! She's Nintendo!". Sticks walked up to the fairy and cleared her throat. "Kon'nichiwa!".

"Bonjour!".

Sticks blinked.

"Excuse me?".

"I don't really mind speaking one of my natives". Gardevoir broke the ice of awkwardness. "I'm Gardevoir! Pround fairy from the land of Hoenn!".

Sticks was confused, thus turning to Vanellope, whom has the answer.

"Gare is french for station!". She made clear.

The badger turned back to Gardevoir.

"I'm not really a fairy of the station as you call it. You must be from the same group that saved Canterlot Academy from the brink of destruction on a number of occasions, am I right?".

"Yeah! We are! Sticks the Badger at your service! Vanellope Von Schweetz is the girl right behind me!".

"Rikai sa reta". The fairy bowed.

"Lucky for you, I know french too. I came from a place called Bygone Island, part american, part french".

"Okay...".

"Where are ya' headin'?!". Sticks wanted to ask.

"The cafeteria is selling a mexican fried patty called Chillada and I vowed to try it out from the promise of a fellow dormmate of mine. What about you? Where are you heading?".

"Vanellope and I were just going to meet our friend Sunset Shimmer in Dorm 37. We just got back from the roller rink about 30 minutes ago and wanted to see if she would hang out with us for lunch".

"Friends like us can grate the bad from our souls and focus on the great". Gardevoir concluded as she walked to the academy. "Sayonara!".

"Sayonara!". Sticks waved. She then turned to Vanellope.

"She seems nice".

"What can a student with green hair and a nice demeanor do to you? I mean, c'mon?!".

The two girls continued to find their way to Dorm 37, completeting a very successful meet and greet with Gardevoir, the student on her own mission right now.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. More students in the case of pokemon and Gardevoir meets two new students accidentally while heading to her friends. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	12. Apple Culture

Chapter 12: Apple Culture

Applejack was cycling down a quiet Canterlot road on her bycicle. Her mission was to visit a relative of hers on the outskirts of Canterlot City, just in front of the Jackson Mountains, the most interesting rural setting in northwestern Nevada. She had just finished class and a had a 3 hour interval in which she could do anything. Her higher education status and her high concentration from drinking apple cider and juice makes for all of her time doing nothing. Applejack exited Canterlot City, quickly catching glimpse of the ranch she was going to visit. Cactus and trees were lined up behind the ranch acting as a safety fence for the purpose of it all. The southern farm girl chose a flat terrain parking spot to rest her bike and dismounted, taking off her helmet and leaving it placed on the transportation. However, she only had the 3 hours, taking the bonus of talking about her relative to the rest of her friends. Someone noticed her and opened the door, greeting her with wide open arms.

"Well looky who came!". A familiar voice was heard as Applejack took to the porch of the ranch. "If it isn't my cousin from the big city!"".

"Long time no see, partner!". Applejack greeted Braeburn with a hand shake. "I see you've developed more on this land than my friends on their grades".

"Why, yes! Do you wish to come inside? I have apple pie served up in the kitchen!".

"I wouldn't mind if I do". The southern farm girl entered inside Braeburn's ranch, the smell of apple pie generating a sense of sub-home for her. Braeburn slowly closed the door and went straight to the kitchen and took out the oven mitts.

"I had this in case you were comin', AJ!". Her cousin took out the pie. "Real' sweet if you ask me. Why don't you take a seat and we'll talk about our stories".

"I had the same idea, Brae!". Applejack took a seat on a soft comfy chair and waited with patience for Braeburn to carry the apple pie and place it on a table right next to her.

"Smells like home!". Applejack spoke to herself, as evidence of her nose being surrounded by the smell of a delicious apple pie. "You really outdone yourself!".

"Only the best apples in the state!". Braeburn entered the living room with the pie and placed it on the table. His full detail could be seen from her point of view. His coat was a light gold color with brilliant pistachio eyes, a shade of green. He wore awhite tee shirt with a printed image of a bright red apple with the addition of brown pants and grey shoes. Braeburn's hair was a brilliant gamboge with brilliant amber highlights. He sat down with a slice of apple pie on his plate and asked Applejack if she would like any, obviously obliging the answer from the girl.

"So tell me, Braeburn, what stories have I been missing out on?". She asked before taking a small bite of the pie.

"Well, ever since you started to study at Canterlot Academy and Big Macintosh and Applebloom joined you, I wanted to make things easy on the travel distance as a change of pace. I searched wide and low for a good spot for an apple orchard behind some tacky building and voila! This was the perfect spot for me. Business has been fairly decent around the ranch".

"What kind of business?".

"Bright green and red apples grew on trees you see out of that window over there". Braeburn pointed to a window facing the backyard, Applejack clearly glimpsing the progress. "Things back at the old farm was the same, but then you headed to Nevada and studied".

"Who's running the old farm?". Applejack gulped a piece of apple pie.

"Granny Smith said she'll take good care of the Texan ranch after you left for the academy. She has experience with running things around here. I sometimes have Apple Fritter come by and talk about how she was going about her business at Canterlot Academy. We always have good times discussing the good from the bad. How have you prospered at the academy?".

"It's going mighty' fine, Brae!". Applejack placed her fork down, a slice of apple pie still on her plate. "I'm having a wonderful adventure with Twilight Sparkle and the other girls. We made new friends and came across new stories to tell! I climbed up to higher education with the ringleader of the Elements of Harmony and Sunset Shimmer joined me not so long after!".

"Wonderful!". Braeburn answered as the southern farm girl started to resume her meal. "Things are going great for me too...uh except for the vandalismn coming toward my ranch".

"What did you do to combat the vandalismn?".

"Easy...the desert can come in an advantage and disadvantage. You see, I laid some cactus seeds and thick tree bark around the orchard around the yard. The trees do the business of keeping them out, but I had to find a new way for the cactus. I brought some cholla seeds in the city and laid them around the open spots around my yard".

"The Jumping Cholla?". Applejack guessed.

"Yes, or Cylindropuntia fulgida if you want to get specific. If any of those vandals step close to one of those bad boys, the cholla will stick onto them like glue and can be taken out by pliers, resulting in the pain and blood being exposed on their legs and ankles".

"What a clever way of safety you have, Braeburn". The southern farm girl was interested, but had another question on her mind. "But isn't the Jumping Cholla native to the Sonora region of the Mojave Desert?".

Yes, though it has seen a fair share of land space in southern Nevada and Utah".

"Huh, interesting fact, Brae". Applejack concluded as she heard something vibrate in her skirt pocket. She reached her hand into the pocket and pulled out her mobile phone. It had no apparent name showing who was on the other end.

"Y'ello? Who is this?". The southern farm girl answered, a raspy voice on the other side of the line.

"Sticks here!".

"What is it now?".

"Where are you? I'm about to give you sometime to hang out as a pair considering your 3 hour interval".

"I'm out of the city. Sorry, but I cannot hang with you now".

"Out of the city? Whadd'ya mean, Applejack?".

"I mean I'm at a cousin's place discussing out stories and what not. Why do you choose this time for us to hang out?".

"Dorm 23 is busy with the randomly selected date of a Disney club organized by Candace Flynn. I usually spend time in there, but I can't be bothered to ruin their meeting".

"Is Vanellope in that club too?".

"Yes...infact all who are not a part of Disney are not allowed. It's just like Club 33".

"Well...I'm going to go in an hour and talk about what I just learnt to you and the rest of the group".

"That seems understandable!".

"Are you going to leave yet?!". Vanellope asked the badger, whom Applejack could hear from her mobile phone.

"I'm going! Look AJ, we'll talk after you come back from your cousin's house. Bye!".

The line went silent. Braeburn was confused and wanted to ask her cousin what was going on back at the academy.

"Who was that?". He grew concerned.

"Hehe, excuse my friend. She's a little bit nuts". The farm girl placed the phone back insde her skirt pocket.

"You know, Applejack. I like the wide variety of your circle of friend. It really sticks out if you know what I mean".

"Yup!".

Applejack and Braeburn resumed their delightful conversation of their adventures together, while things were going down back at Canterlot Academy.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Applejack meeting Braeburn in his ranch, with the Disney club in Dorm 23 also taking place. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	13. The Disney Club

Chapter 13: The Disney Club

In Dorm 23...

"We have business to attend to!". Candace organized the chairs, fresh from the storage closet in each dorm building and placed them all in a circle, each facing the other. She was the only one in the dorm right now, the other invitees knowing of this club where fellow students of the same medium or organization get together and hang out and play games. It was all due in the name of Mickey Mouse, the mascot of Disney. She checked that everything was good to go for this meeting, Vanellope the frst one to arrive outside a dorm where she would usually find her friend inside. The mint green suprise peeked through the keyhole, finding chairs facing the circle she knew what was going to happen. She gave a delightful knock and waited.

"Who is it?!". Candace yelled from inside the dorm, the mint green suprise eagerly anticipating her club membership to validate.

"It's Vanellope!". She answered. "You wanted the club to be a reality again?!".

Candace stopped working and walked over to the door. She opened it, the mint green suprise dressed in her normal attire.

"You came early". The Danville resident spoke. "Come in. I haven't setup everything we need for this meeting".

Vanellope decided to not say anything and stepped forward, the girl gazing at the circle of chairs in the middle of the dorm. There was a gaming console or two, PlayStation 1 and 2 with Disney games all ready to play. There was a Mickey Mouse style table brought from a nearby IKEA store in downtown Canterlot City. There was even a large pinata filled with candy, it was no suprise what the shape and who the inspiration was.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable while the others get here". Candace went back to filling everything in with the meeting.

"Some of our members are Dorm 23 inhabitants anyway. They must be here, I mean, they are invited, aren't they?".

"Yeah. I specifically stated to get their butts down here because they spend their time on the observatory part of the academy and all".

"Go figure...". Vanellope took a seat on one of the chairs seated in the middle and placed her hands on her knees. She wanted to ask a few questions to Candace.

"You had a gaming console kept here?". The mint green suprise was suprise the leader stored an entertainment source.

"They were mostly for the other dormmates. I have Kingdom Hearts inserted into the console along with licensed games on the other PlayStation".

"Nice!". Vanellope grew mere excited to play them. The door produced a knock, Candace and Vanellope staring at the source, the former speaking first.

"Come in!".

Opening it revealed Hiro Hamada and the rest of the crew, Vanellope gaining the familiar territory as her friends from the same all came.

"Did you ask the other members?".

"We did! They felt animated to come!". Hiro responded.

"Long time no see, Hiro!". Vanellope smiled as he sat next to her.

"The same is applied to you, Van!".

"And...we're done!". Candace was finished installing the Disney themed decorations around the dorm as Sharpay, Ryan and 4 more dormmates came inside.

"This should be enough players to start the meeting". Candace stopped the working and sat down next to Baymax and Sharpay. They were about to officially start when they heard ruffling inside the Dorm 23 walkable closet. Unfortanely, Candace grew suspicious and asked Vanellope to investigate.

"Can you see what's making that sound?". The leader of the dorm demanded Vanellope to take a look.

"Judging by what dorm number it is, I can already guess. But I'll check anyway". The mint green suprise got up and walked into the closet, the noise of nothingness soon surrounded the room. It was all quiet, Vanellope noticing a dim shadow by looking down at the floor of the cubicles. She knew someone was in her, and could probably guess who it could be. She knocked on the cubicle the uninvited guest was in.

"I know you're in there!". She yelled.

Nothing replied back to her. Vanellope grew impatient and slowly opened the door.

"I'm going to give you to the count of 10 to get out of-".

"Hehe...". Sticks frantically chuckled lightly.

"Sticks...".

"Yes...".

"Aren't you suppose to be hanging out with Applejack?".

"I searched high and low around the academy for her. I thought I'd spend some time in here like I always do until she comes back".

"This dorm is off-limits for some time. We are having a Disney meeting in here".

"Don't you just love perfect timing to screw you over?". Sticks was nervous.

"Who is in there?!". Candace yelled from outside the closet room.

"It's just your dormmate, Candace!". Vanellope answered.

"Can I atleast talk to her on the phone and ask her where she is right now?". The badger began to release herself from the wall.

"Well...I guess it couldn't hurt". The mint green suprise was taking things easy on the badger.

"Arigatou!". Sticks ran outside the closet room toward the telephone situated just outside and dialed Applejack's mobile number. The southern farm girl was currently at Braeburn's ranch just outside Canterlot City, and thus her phone started to ring. She pressed the phone against her ear and spoke.

"Y'ello? Who is this?". She answered.

"Sticks here!". The badger was destined to get out of here given the amount of eyes staring down at her.

"What is it now?".

"Where are you? I'm about to give you some time to hang out as a pair considering your 3 hour interval".

"I'm out of the city. Sorry, but I cannot hang out with you now".

"Out of the city?". Sticks was shocked upon hearing that, but kept her composure minus raising her voice slighty. "Whad'ya mean, Applejack?".

"I mean I'm at a cousin's place discussing our stores and what not. Why do you choose this time for us to hang out?".

"Dorm 23 is busy with the randomly selected date of a Disney club organized by Candace Flynn. I usually spend time in there, but I can't be bothered to ruin their meeting".

"Is Vanellope in that club too?".

"Yes...infact all who are not a part of Disney are not allowed. It's just like Club 33".

"Well...I'm going to go in an hour and talk about what I just learnt to you and the rest of the group".

"That seems understandable!". Sticks was suprising calm about this inconvient turn-around.

"Are you going to leave yet?!". Vanellope was growing impatient with Sticks, whom asked her to depart.

"I'm going!". The badger went back to the phone. "Look AJ, we'll talk after you come back from your cousin's house. Bye!".

She hung up the phone and placed it back on the wall. Sticks wanted to get out of there so bad she actually rushed after she hung up. Vanellope watched as her friend slammed the door and rushed to Dorm 49.

"Why would Sticks be hiding in the closet during the meeting?". Angel, a fellow Dorm 23 inmate was responsible for holding that question.

"Excuse my friend, Angel".

"She's the only one in this dorm who is not Disney!". Max, another fellow dormate added.

"She can't just hide whenever she likes". Roxanne tagged along.

"You have my word, guys". Vanellope resumed and sat down net to Baymax and Stitch, the blue alien having the next say.

"Principal Celestia gave the option to have her the only one out of the large medium".

"What kind of sadistic option is that?". The mint green suprise grew worried she might run into the lovable alien first hand.

"Believe me, she sniffed at me before because I'm an alien. She doesn't know how much I truly am".

"Okay...". Vanellope concluded as Candace shrugged her off and continued the Disney meeting.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The Disney Club and Applejack's visit to Braeburn's ranch gave Sticks a whiplash-like decision on what to do with her spare time. This is also the first time that this chapter and the last chapter run simultaneously. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	14. PokeWarmth

Chapter 14: PokeWarmth

A few days later...

"Catch!". Infernape was throwing a tennis ball toward Lucario out in the field surrounded by the track course. It was their free leisure time so nothing got in the way of the fun and interesting ways to kill the time. Lucario caught the ball and muffled.

"Not good enough". He spoke through a distinct softer voice than his usual, possibly to avoid Vice-Principal Trunchbull looking out from the janitor's office. Who knows how she got in there? Lucario threw the ball back to Infernape, which in turn tried giving it back via bowling method. "I like your effects, ape kind".

"What's the matter, Lucario? I thought catching balls was your thing. We are pokemon after all!".

"But pokemon throwing balls at other pokemon screams serious trouble. Therefore, pokemon owning pokemon could risk our species as a whole, considering our ability to hurt each other".

"Like this?!". Infernape mischiveiously absorbed a fireball by laying his fingers on his fiery hair. This in turn caused Lucario to flinch and step back.

"Yes. Like that. NOW PUT IT BACK BEFORE YOU KILL ME!". He begged.

"Whatever you say, Luke!". The ape dissolved the fireball by cupping his hands together. But Lucario was still annoyed, and not because of his practical actions.

"I told you never to call me that!". He stepped forward, the tension in his eyes begging him to use a move most commonly strong against his kind.

"What is this?". Vexy came to the two male students. She was walking back from her Construction class when she passed them using a tennis ball as a catching tool.

"Who needs to know?!". Lucario was furious already from Infernape, and walked right up to her. He was pulled back by Infernape.

"Take it easy, she's friendly fire". The ape student spoke, causing Lucario to grumble.

"I saw something shoot fire out of hair and throught it would be you. Was it you?".

"Yes". Infernape fessed up. "This was only just an annual demostration of my work. Winter is coming and I do my job heating up the place outdoors. Students all around walk beside me as a favourite. I wish the same could be said for Blaziken".

"What's a Blaziken?". The black haired smurf tilted her head, obviously confused at the male student.

"He's my fellow fire companion and dormmate inside Dorm 35. He deliberatally switches off the heating and joins in with me to warm up the place".

"We are pokemon if you don't get the idea by now". Lucario answered, fresh from his angered mood.

"I saw some students claming they were the same species-".

"Same species...?". Infernape laughed hysterically. "No no no no no! You mean same family?".

"Whatever fits your preference". Vexy responded.

"Some of our fellow pokemon are strong against others". Lucario stepped up. "For example, female student Mawile and I are weak to Infernape and Blaziken's fire, as well as Garchomp's ground".

"Interesting...". The black haired smurf comprehended.

"Where are you headin' next?". Infernape asked her, the Element of Innovation showing lack of reluctant.

"I was heading back to Dorm 49 after a hard-working Construction class with Jorge Schezchlak. I was going to tell Twilight and the other girls that I recently made a blueprint for an innovative idea that just wound in my head".

"Can we test it out first?". Infernape was refusing to let this slide and be without hesitation.

"Well no, I just started to pick up the pieces and place them together, like a jigsaw you used to solve when you were just a little ape thing".

"It's a called a monkey, and thanks for recognizing my love for solving puzzles".

"We should go, Infernape". Lucario took Vice-Principal Trunchbull watching over them from the corner of his eye, thus gaining the nervous feeling of anxiety. "Trunchbull is watching us like a hawk".

"Huh...You're right!". Infernape then turned to Vexy. "I gotta conclude with our delightful talk".

"That's fine. I'm going back to my dorm". The black haired smurf also concluded, walking past the two pokemon students and into the academy. Infernape and Lucario decided to walk together, back to Dorm 35, slowing down as to not attract Vexy's suspicion of her followers. She was already about to make things big for the group, and possibly the whole of Canterlot Academy. This could prove a big feat in her success, along with her new friend, Jorge Schezschlak.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Infernape and Lucario caught by the eye of Vexy who saw them playing around on the track field, with the smurf claming she got the blueprints together for a big project. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	15. Dead Noise

Chapter 15: Dead Noise

Vexy had just come back from her Construction class jointed with fellow student Jorge Schezchlak. She opened the Dorm 49 door and walked in, no one currently in but Pinkie Pie. She was the only one free of class at the time of a Wednesday afternoon. All of the other girls were planning to drag the two of them to Gringotts Steak House later for dinner, in which they obliged. Pinkie Pie noticed the smurf enter and place her bag full of stationary items on Smurfette's lower bunk. She came out of the walkable closet.

"Heya Vex!". She spoke with much enthusiasmn, the smurf rummaging through the bag. "What'ya up to?!".

"Nothing really". The black haired smurf replied. "I made a really neat build for a future project. I made it in Constrcution class when me and Jorge Schezchlak brainstormed some ideas together".

"Ooooh! Wanna hang out sometime?! It's hours before we head to the yummiest place in the city!".

"That would be lovely". The smurf pulled out a large blue sheet of paper, presumably her blueprint for the project. She rolled the paper on the floor, revealing what she had in store for the academy. "This is what will be in place for the Fall Formal next month".

"What is it?". Pinkie bounced to her location.

"A high quality toaster capable of combining a usual bread and butter delight and a drinks machine loaded with juice and cola. It's going to be so sweet! I know Vanellope will love it!".

"Innovative idea!". The hyperactive pink girl looked at the blueprints. "Bummer I can't be in with you, that's where Jorge comes in".

"I know right". Vexy rolled the paper back into a cylinder shape. "I gotta hand it to the Serb, he really knows what he is doing".

"Have you picked out a dress for the Fall Formal yet?". Pinkie rushed back into the walkable closet, pulling out her chosen dress for the event. "You haven't?".

"Give it time, Pinkie Pie". The smurf placed the blueprint in the bag and dragged it all the way under the bed, knowing it was going to be safe. "I have plenty of time on my hands since the last class was my last of the day and what not. I'm sure Twilight, Sunset and the other girls will beg for me to pick an outfit".

"Better give it some sooner unless you want Smurfette to drag you along with her!". Pinkie spoke.

"You're right. I need to go pick something for the Fall Formal". The smurf walked to the dorm door and opened it. "Uh, you have kept the place nice and tidy, right?".

"Don't be so silly, Vexy! Rarity won't kill me for this!".

"Okay. I was just checking. I'll be right back!".

"Oki doki loki!".

Vexy closed the door slowly, knowing that she needed to choose for the Fall Formal. Pinkie had already got it covered no problem. Other students like Temmie and Emmy Roosvevelt already have something planned for the event, and the smurf's mission was to supply comfort for Sunset Shimmer should anything go wrong. She walked out of the academy, passing another student coming in. He had just come back from walking around the city to kill his 5 hour time slot. His class didn't start until 5 o'clock anyway, meaning he had to give his dinner an early meal beforehand. It was also another pokemon, Sceptile to be exact. He was on his way to Dorm 35 to hang out with his friends. The grass-type student didn't notice Vexy either, as he was bored and wanted to spend time with Diancie and Zoroark, the two other students that may or may not be in his destination.

* * *

Up on the top deck of the courtyard...

Temmie was watching over the entire open space of the courtyard, her arms slanted and pressed on the wooden bar perched above the glass that held it. Her black hair was picking up a slight breeze from the wind, thus gently flailing. Her free schedule was also a bonus for the underground cat, her only option was to go back to Dorm 19 where John Weskar was reading, her only dorm residence was that dorm. She could have another rare option if she had the chance, that being a walk toward the Jackson Mountains and checking out San Francisco, but then she would have a companion along for the ride. Temmie sighed, mild sweat from the hot air from the Mojave Desert rolling down her cheek. She held the sweat droplet with her hand and flicked it off. She looked behind her, nothing but the Horticulture classroom in her direction. The cat looked back, some students heading to their dorms, one of them being Sceptile. The academy was quiter than ever, the dead silence ringing through Temmie's ears as the afternoon was starting to flow away from the morning and head to the evening. Temmie cupped her left hand to her left cheek, her elbow resting vertically upon the bar. Her only form of entertainment at this point was to occasionally blow the hair away from her face. It was that quiet, no other student was talking. Almost every one of them was in class at the time. However, this event wouldn't last for long.

"Empty as can be...". The underground cat spoke quietly, the wind gradually picking up due to the clouds nearby. She checked her wrist watch and silenty waited for more students to spill into the courtyard. A bird landed on the wooden bar, Temmie soon noticing and turned to her right. It had rested for flying a while and looked at her. "If only there was noise in here...".

She looked up into the sky, all blue sky with the occasional cloud cover for most of the part. She had no where to go and nothing to do, which was a major consequence to her wide shcedule and sporadic classes.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Wednesday afternoons prove the silence of Canterlot Academy, Pinkie Pie, Vexy, Sceptile and Temmie one of the only few to be free. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	16. Raise Incentive

Chapter 16: Raise Incentive

The 12 girls were dining at Gringotts Steak House for dinner, having had tiresome classes all day with the exception of Pinkie Pie. They were seated at the far left of the restaurant, occupying two round tables for each half of members at the comfortable curved seats. This time, all of them were paying for their meals., Twilight and Sunset organizining and observing the line of their friends since the two already went ahead. Applejack was currently at the front of the queue, the chashier directly at the southern farm girl as she chose her order. Right behind her was Rarity, waiting patientially for her companion. Pinkie was eagerly waiting for Vexy to explain her innovative idea, the smurf already having it in her mind to tell.

"Tell em' about the idea, Vex!". Pinkie squeed, softly nudging the black haired smurf to remind her.

"What are you talking about?". Rainbow overheared her, the athlete turning her head to Pinkie.

"I have something to tell you girls". Vexy spoke to them. "Jorge Schezchlak and I have brainstormed a cool idea we might try at the Fall Formal".

"What is it?". The rainbow-colored haired asked.

"I put together a blueprint for a toaster that can cook bread into toast AND act as a drink machine!".

"Awesome! That could really benefit the event. Uh, unless Principal Celestia has already placed one down".

"I am going to put it next to one of those Celestia ordered. Who knows? It might become popular with guests and invitees".

"The guest speaker might also love it!". Vanellope overheard the three girls, Smurfette right behind her.

"We can't wait to test it out, sis!".

"Thanks. That does mean I have alot of time on my hands. I'm going to be busy working on the toaster-machine combo, meaning I might not hang out with you girls on the occasion".

"We are understood, Vex!". Rainbow responded. "Want us to promote your invention?".

"If we have alot of time on our hands, that would be wonderful". The smurf answered with glee.

"It's easy! We make posters describing and discussing what can come out of the good with your toaster idea, and then we make a short commercial using the money we've got to gather seekers in. You are making more of them, right?".

"Judging by what you said about consumerism, yes".

"Sweet!". Rainbow responded, her foreman being lowered to understand her excitment. The queue moved slighty, Fluttershy already walking back to the table. Smurfette, situated at the back of the line reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet. She had barely enough for a small meal, the smurf silenty groaning out of spite. Vexy noticed this and turned toward her sister, the blonde haired smurf feeling signs of being hated by an unknown entity.

"Smurfette?". Her sister asked her what was wrong, Vanellope also in the midst of it.

"I have barely enough for my dinner. I should have gone to the cafeteria. Free food is better than nothing".

"Don't feel that way because I have demonstrated my pitching".

"It's not because of your sudden outburst of popularity within your medium. We need to get more cash not only for your promotion of the idea, but for my equal and fair share too. We are sisters, right? That's what they do".

Vexy felt the need to pause for a second to think this through, all the while the line was slowly moving.

"I really didn't have to do this, but I cannot let my own sister down. I'm going to tell them to raise more money, like a charity event or something".

"I'd really appreciate the thanks, Vexy!". Smurfette smiled.

"Happy to help!". The black haired smurf slowly turned back to the direction of the order queue, Lola already ordering her dinner. She spotted Sticks heading back to the two tables and wondered to herself it this was really worth what she was doing. The smurf shrugged the thought away and happily continued, the line easing to just 4 of them by now.

* * *

"We hear the delight of the guest speaker next week!". Sunset started the conversation. "I can't wait!".

"Me neither. Principal Celestia informed us about the update. She said it was somebody across the pond explaining his new invention to us. Sounds to me this speaking individual is European, or so I thought". Twilight added.

"All of the classes at the time will either get cancelled or post-poned to a later date".

"Seriously, I have nothing against this speaker thing we hail upon us". Sticks sat next to Twilight, adding to an already uplifting update.

"Learning the importance of what he or she is capable of demonstrating brings a whole new of things to the table". Rarity stated, her lemonade soda resting beside her. "Principal Celestia got it made with what she's doing in terms of managing the academy. How do you think it's grown to this level of popularity as it has now?".

"Honestly, I don't care who this person might be. I'm excited for what we learn from it". The studious responded.

The girls could see Vexy come back from ordering, kinda bent out of shape considering Smurfette right now. She took the seat next to Sunset.

"We need to raise more money than our incentive goal". The smurf proclaimed, the red and yellow-streaked haired girl next to her wanted to know the reason.

"Why?".

"Smurfette can only order a small meal from the amount of money she's got. I vowed not to let her down back in Smurf Village, so I'm going to stick to that promise".

"What can we do to help?". Twilight asked her from the other table.

"That's what I'm trying to think of. Should we either go with a car wash or something extreme?".

"What do you want to do first, Vexy?". Sticks asked.

"How about if we decide what to do with our charitable work". Sunset placed her eblows on the table. "You could raise even more than what you wanted to help your sister and us".

"I know, Sunset. I know. I'm having a hard time protecting her and having fun at the same time. I protect her and she protects me".

"But that's on top of a really big goal to help promote your invention through advertisments and celebrity endorsement like Daring Do". Rainbow told her. "We can just barely make enough from that".

"Yes, but unless we go really big...".

"It's not happening?". Sunset gave the worried look.

"No, it IS happening. Otherwise Smurfette will give me the mean look and walk away. I don't want to do that". Vexy began to grow sad.

"How about we eat first and then start with a simple car wash". Sunset suggested, giving her enough time to think of something to raise money. "Besides, chefs take their time to mae sure our dinner taste just as delicious as Granny Smith's food".

That left Vexy to silenty groan, her sister coming back from ordering her smaller dinner than her friends. Would Vexy raise that much? Enough to make Smurfette happy? All points lead to somewhere, and somewhere is something they would enjoy.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Vexy dealing with a mass panic on top of her incentive goal being raised to help her sister. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	17. Dance Magic Part 1

Chapter 17: Dance Magic Part 1

Pinkie Pie was rhythmically as Sunset Shimmer drowned the purple towel in the bucket of water used for their car wash.

"To the right! To the right! To the left! To the left! Now up! Now up! Bring it down! Spin it around!"

Sunset and Applejack proceeded to swipe the car with water-soaked towels.

"Wash that car like you mean it! Come on!".

Fluttershy turned the hose and sprayed the vechicle, the finishing touches of Rarity's hair dryer to rid of any water. Pinkie got her gloves and wiped to make sure of no water, but also to make it sparkle and shinier. Rainbow walked up to Big Macintosh expecting a dollar.

"Hah!". She said, swiping the dollar. "Thanks, Big Mac".

Big Mac started his engine, having had successful work cut out by the girls. He drove away toward the his house.

"Sweet! More cash to add to the stash!"

"Woo-hoo!". Pinkie Pie jumped up.

"How about a little break?". Rarity wiped her forehead. "All of this sunshine and suds are doing a number on my hair".

All of the other girls participating in the car wash agreed to the fashionista, the gang enjoying a cold bottle of soda to rest.

"Hey, anybody seen Twilight and Lola lately?". Rainbow noticed a lack of numbers in a usually larger group. They soon came with a box full of raised money.

"I'm here. I was just going over the numbers again". The studious answered.

"Have we raised enough to promote Vexy's toaster invention plus Smurfette's equal share?" Sunset asked her.

"We've only raised half". Lola stated. "We've counted the money four times just to be sure".

That, in turn made the other girls groan.

"It's all right". Applejack spoke "We can just wash more cars. There's gotta be some we missed".

She turned to the parking lot, no car in sight. Sunset came over to her.

"I, uh, think we're gonna have to come up with a new plan".

"But we're running out of time!" Rainbow came to them. "The fundraising deadline is next week. And Pinkie Pie's already hosted a bake sale, Twilight, Sticks, Smurfette and Fluttershy had that doggie day care, and Sunset Shimmer and I planned this car wash".

"Not to worry, darlings". Rarity proclaimed. "It's my turn to devise a plan, and I already have something amazing in mind. It will be the most profitable of all of our fundraising events! The pi ce de r sistance!"

"Hee-yoo! Now we're talkin'! What's your idea?". The southern farm girl eyed the fashionista.

"Meet me in the music room later this afternoon, and I will explain everything".

Her friends began to walk toward the interior of the academy, entering via reception.

"Uh-huh!". Rainbow comprehended.

"Hee-hee!". Pinkie squeed.

She watched as they left for the reception area of the academy, Sticks standing beside her.

"You got nothin', huh?".

Rarity turned to her, completely lack of an idea.

"How did you know?!".

* * *

At the mall...

"Oh, rats". Rarity stopped. "Three hours and still no ideas for a lucrative last-minute fundraiser. Usually, window-shopping inspires me".

"Are you a musician?". The Television above her started speaking.

"Hmm?". Rarity turned to the TV, an idea may already forming in her head.

"Do you and friends love to dance?".

"Yes".

"Are you unique, cool, stylish?".

"Yes, yes, yes, and... obviously!".

"Do you want to win a cash prize?".

"Yes!".

"Then enter the Canterlot Mall Chance to Prance Competition! All you need is a music video of your own original song and dance. Then you could be prancing your way to first prize! Sign up now at the booth near the Aunt Orange smoothie kiosk".

Rarity couldn't think too longer. She had to sign up. The fashionista ran toward the smoothie kiosk, but a few metres away caught a glimpse of a red, sparkly dress in a nearby shop window.

"Oh, we're certain to win!". She fangirled to herself.

Rarity continued to rush for the smoothie kiosk, a piece of paper persuading customers to sign up. She took out a pen and began the process of signing up. That was when some familiar students were a few metres behind her.

"Rarity! What a nice surprise!". Sour Sweet, a Crystal Prep student was leading. She spoke a one word so sourly. "Not".

"Sour Sweet! Sunny Flare!". Rarity gasped. "Why, it's been ages".

"It's only been a few years since the Friendship Games". Sugarcoat vaguely added.

"Is that all? Wow!". She giggled. "How is everything over at Crystal Prep Academy?".

"Oh, things at CPA have never been better". Sunny Flare responded.

"Yeah. Principal Cinch is going to let us have the spring dance on a yacht, if we raise the money".

"Ooh, sounds divine". Rarity understood.

"Are you signing up for the "Chance to Prance" contest, too?". Lemon Zest asked her.

"I am! Heh-heh". She slid her paper into a box. "Are you girls here to sign up for the competition?".

"We definitely aren't here because we like standing in lines". Sugarcoat spoke.

"I assume you already have a video concept figured out". Sour Sweet explained. "The competition's going to be pret-ty fierce".

"Yes, it came to me as soon as I saw that gorgeous red ruffled ensemble on the way over here". Rarity answered.

A thought came over to Sour Sweet's mind about how she could get around the fashionista.

"Oh. Tell me more". She signalled the thought to Sugarcoat and Sunny Flare.

"Oh! Well, each member of the Harmonizers is going to dance in a different style like flamenco, hip-hop, or street ballet and we'll wear costumes to match each genre. Designed by yours truly, of course". Rarity giggled.

"That sounds like a very good concept". Sugarcoat replied.

"Yeah, heh". Sour Sweet was hiding the fact. "I guess it's okay. If you're going for way too over-the-top".

"Thanks! So, what's your concept?".

"Nothing. We don't have one yet". Sugarcoat answered.

"What she means is it's a surprise! But it's a-ma-zing. So original". Sour Sweet added.

"Oh, well, I can't wait to see it. Good luck!". Rarity concluded, starting to leave for Canterlot Academy.

"You, too!".

* * *

In the music room...

"See? It's a wonderful plan. We'll write some lyrics for our new song, and we'll choreograph some dance moves. Then our video will win a cash prize, and voil !".

"You make it sound simple as pie". Applejack was sat on a step in the room.

"That's because it is! The girls at Crystal Prep even agree. They're making a video, too".

"They are?". Twilight was unware of this from the start.

"I-Is that a problem, darling?". Rarity asked.

"Oh, no, it's not. Just haven't heard much about Crystal Prep since all of that from the Friendship Games went down, I guess".

"Well, if you ask me, Crystal Prep has got nothin' on CA!". Vanellope sat next to Fluttershy, whom wrapped an arm around her. "I love it here!".

"Okay, before we get started with the choreographing of our dance moves and-". Rarity mumbled. "There's just one tiny, teeny-weensey, little thing I forgot to mention".

"What's that?". Sunset asked.

"Uhhhh... I would need to use our fundraiser money to buy costume materials for the video!".

"Hmm. How much is the grand prize worth?".

"More than double of our incentive goal for both Smurfette and Vexy!".

"Hah!". Rainbow spoke. "Then of course you can use the money for costumes!".

Applejack sighed and stood up.

"Oh, what the hay? Why not?".

"Sweet!".

"Whee-hee!". Pinkie slid and hugged Rarity.

"According to my calculations, if we lend Rarity the funds we've already raised, we stand to gain four times as much money as we have now". Twilight read.

All the girls cheered.

"But if we lose the video contest, we'll be completely back to square one and zero dollars. Anyone else think this is an awfully risky endeavor? I mean, um, heh... Me neither".

"All right, girls". Rarity lead. "Who's ready to shoot our winning dance music video?".

The girls cheered as Applejack walked over and gave the fundraiser boox to Rarity. She laughed from excitment to start this.

"Looks like I have some fabric shopping to do!".

* * *

That's the end of this chapter, or first part of the adaptation of the first Equestria Girls special. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	18. Dance Magic Part 2

Chapter 18: Dance Magic Part 2

"Let's take it from the top one more time". Rarity was sat in a director's chair with Sticks and Lola stood either side next to her. "Rainbow Dash, don't forget your cue. It's when Fluttershy does her triple pirouette, okay?".

She signalled Photo Finish and Vinyl Scratch to start the rehearsel.

"And... action!".

Sunset Shimmer entered the stage as the instrumental of Dance Magic was playing. Fluttershy tried to triple pirouette, but accidently kicked Sunset while trying. The timid shy girl tried again, but Rainbow entered the frame just before, causing Rarity to stop the take.

"Cut!". She stopped the whole thing.

"Hey! What happened to the music?". Rainbow asked.

"Fluttershy, it's supposed to be a triple pirouette". The fashionista came toward her, Lola and Sticks backing her up.

"I know. It's just that... um... uh, I-I don't think I can do one of those".

"Darling, of course you can, darling. I believe in you". She slightly embraced her.

"How about you try "jazz hands" instead?". Lola spoke.

"Heh. Thanks, Lola. But all these moves are pretty hard".

"Oh, I know. But if we want to win, we have to bring our A-game!".

"Crystal Prep certainly will" Twilight added. "They're excellent dancers, and you know how they love to compete".

"How about we forget about the other teams and get back to dancin'?". Applejack suggested.

"Great idea, Applejack!". Pinkie Pie was busy with her dance moves alongside Vanellope. "It's really fun! I haven't stopped this whole time!".

"Let's take it from Rainbow's entrance". Rarity went back to the director's chair. Vinyl and Photo going back to the business. She sighed and continued. "And... action!".

The music started again, right where they left off. Fluttershy did her triple pirouette with Rainbow on the stage. Sunset tried to mind and do her buisness, but clumsily ripped a part of Rainbow's jacket. That was enough to make Rarity gasp and pause the rehearsel. She rushed to inspect the damage.

"Oh! Oh! This is a disaster!".

"Whoops. Sorry, Rarity". Sunset gave an apology.

"Oh. Well, I can fix it, but I'll have to run to the fabric store before it closes. Keep practicing while I'm gone! Ahhh!".

* * *

A little while later...

"Oh, thank goodness I budgeted for backup fabric". Rarity ran out of the fabric store in time to stop and stare at the Crystal Prep students practising for their music video. Rarity gasped at the sight of this. "Is that a disco-inspired look? And a street ballet tutu?! I don't believe it. They stole my brilliant idea!".

* * *

In the fashion classroom...

Rarity was busy sewing up Rainbow's jacket in sorrow, knowing that the same students she bumped into at the mall stole without her permission. She heard a knock on the classroom door, the whole gang entering.

"We're here!". Pinkie began.

"We got your text. You said it was an emergency?". Twilight asked her.

"Everythin' all right, sugarcube?". Applejack tended to her.

"Well, since you asked...". Rarity walked over to a vacant sofa in the room and burst into tears. "...the answer is no!".

"Oh, no! What happened?". Fluttershy asked.

"Sour Sweet... and the... Crystal... Prep girls stole our video concept!I saw them filming at the mall. They copied my design ideas and everything! So of course they looked absolutely fabulous. But the worst part is that they're all incredible dancers!".

"Major bummer in the summer! Tissue for your issue?". Pinkie offered her a tissue. Of course Rarity took it and wiped her tears before blowing her nose.

"Everyone is counting on me, on the video to win us the prize money for the toaster invention". She sighed. "Oh, how could I have been such a fool?! Of course, those Crystal Preppers stole my concept! I practically served it to them on a platter!".

"Don't be too hard on yourself". Twilight responded. "It's gonna take more than one Friendship Games for those Crystal Prep girls to learn that winning isn't everything".

"Eh, maybe this was all for the best". Applejack walked a few strides.

"Hmm? W-What do you mean?".

"Uh, your concept and costumes are really awesome, but, uh... our dancin'...".

"Nnnnot so much". Sunset finished.

Applejack giggled.

"We could barely get in a two-step without trippin' over each other's boots".

The other girls agreed via laughter. Rarity had to do something about this.

" Nonsense! You all looked great! Okay, maybe not great, but, but... but it was getting there! And the point is we don't have to let them win! That is our video concept! And I am going straight to Crystal Prep to let them know that they have messed with the wrong girls! Mmm! Who's with me?!".

Nothing, not one member agreed to her, nor stepping forward and coming with her to fix this. She cleared her throat and tried again, much lower tone.

"No, n-no, seriously, who is with me? I have no idea how to get to Crystal Prep".

"I'll go". Lola stepped up. "Maybe I can try to reason with them".

"That's the spirit!". The fashionista grabbed the bunny's arm and rushed out without hesitation. "Come on!".

* * *

The two girls were at Crystal Prep Academy, searching for the 4 girls whom stole Rarity's concept. They were without to be seen too, sneaking past students wearing the same uniform as if it were an important place of education, like a posh university or something like that, They pressed their bodies behind some lockers, hearing faint music in the background of all the hallway noise of students talking and walking. Rarity and Lola both looked at each other and nodded, rushing to the music room where the girls were practising their concept, The show had just finished, the two girls in the view of them.

"Hey, girls!". Sour Sweet began to talk to them. "So what did you think of our routine? Scared yet?".

"Don't change the subject, Sour Sweet!". Rarity pointed at her, angrily.

"But you didn't bring up a subject". Sugarcoat answered.

"You, either!".

"Ooookay...". The lead tried to keep it cool.

"You know why we're here!". Rarity was stern. "You stole my our music video idea! Now... change your concept, or else!".

"Sorry, heh, but we can't".

Her friend began to laugh at the fact.

"And why is that?". Lola gave them a question.

"Because we care about winning. Duh!". Sunny Flare responded.

"And we will, because we're just about to submit our video".

The girls began to laugh more.

"You're what?". Rarity stammered. "It doesn't matter! Because we are still doing our video the way we planned!".

"Go ahead. But there's just one flaw in your little plan".

"By the time you submit yours, it'll just look like you copied us". Sunny Flare answered.

"Except the worse version". Sugarcoat added.

Lemon Zest turned the music back on, the girls resuming their dance routine. Rarity and Lola watched in agony, anger and hate at them.

* * *

"Oh, this is all my fault!". Rarity reported back to the 10 remaining girls in the music room. "All the money we raised is gone, and now we have no music video! I should never have convinced you all that we could pull this off in so little time!".

"Are you crazy? We're great at doing stuff super-fast". Rainbow ansered. "I mean, look at Pinkie Pie. She just built that castle made entirely out of chocolate bars while we were talking".

"Want some?". Pinkie offered.

"What I want is a new video concept!".

"Eh". Pinkie took a bite out of the castle.

"So let's create one!". Rainbow gave some enthusiasm, despite all going low for Rarity.

"Really?".

All the other girls agreed to Rainbow.

"I'm sure if we all put our heads together, we'll come up with something even better than before". Sunset motivated.

"Okay. I suppose it's worth a try".

Pinkie grabbed the entire group all together in a huddle and worked together.

"I think it's working!".

"Yeah! I-I got somethin'!". Applejack pitched. "Okay, so we're in home-ec class...bakin' some apple fritters! And then, a fresh batch comes outta the oven. And everybody's havin' a great time!".

"Wait. So basically, we are eating pastries at CA in our music video?". Rarity asked her.

"Uh, I guess I'm just kinda hungry". The southern farm girl laughed.

"Anyone have another idea?".

"Oh, oh! I do!". Rainbow pitched. "So... we're in the middle of the jungle. And we're being chased by henchmen who are shooting poison arrows at us! When suddenly, out of nowhere, the shadow of a giant beast appears!".

"Wait a second! Isn't that a scene from the latest Daring Do book?". Twilight remembered.

"Oh, yeah". She laughed. "That's why it seemed so cool. Never mind".

"Okay! I've got it!". Pinkie spoke suddenly, mere flinching Smurfette and Vanellope.

"Please, do tell". Rarity replied.

"We'll start out on... the moon! And we'll be wearing really sparkly costumes. No, wait! We'll be in spacesuits! We're surrounded by gorgonzola cheese! But then, a space doggie walks over and start to eat the cheese!".

Her idea generated laughter from the other girls, minus Rarity who didn't seem satisfied with their pitches.

"Stop! This will never work!". She aggressively broke out of the huddle, the other girls eying her.

"Aw, why not?". Pinkie asked.

Rarity grumbled.

"Because the contest is for dance music videos, and not one of your ideas included dancing at all!".

"But they were pretty funny, huh?". The hyperactive pink girl giggled before turning to Rainbow Dash. "I liked yours, Rainbow Dash".

"Thanks, Pinkie!".

Rarity suddenly growled, reaching her breaking point within seconds of not coming up with an original idea.

"Are you okay?". Fluttershy tried to reason with her.

"Okay? No, I am not okay! The contest deadline is tomorrow, and we have just been wasting time!".

Rarity stormed out of the music room, the other 11 girls wondering how to repay the debt, but for coming up with not one dance video idea. They immediatly felt sorry for the fashionista.

"So much for Vexy's invention...". Vanellope quietly replied, feeling for her best friend.

"Okay...". Lola stepped forward, her closest of the whole group standing by her side. "We're doing something wrong here. Rarity specifically said music videos only, no wacky Daring Do adventures or space cheese on the moon. We need to make up for her".

"How?". Fluttershy asked.

"Let me try and reason with her first, then I'll notify your importance to carry on". The bunny looked toward the door, her hand to her chest.

* * *

That's the end of the second part of Dance Magic. I hope you all enjoying this sor far. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	19. Dance Magic Part 3

Chapter 19: Dance Magic Part 3

Rarity was sat crying and sobbing in a random cafe, from the importince of the video conest she was motived and determined to fulfill. Her only source of calming down was a bowl of ice cream placed in front of the sorrow fashionista. She took a few spoonfuls and ate to try and ease the pain inflicted, but a hard and painful in her heart to try and stop her tears. She overheard familiar territtory, on the same page as her. Her ears picked up every word that the Crystel Prep students said.

"It's no use, Sour Sweet" Sunny Flare asked. "Why are we even still trying?".

"Because the deadline hasn't passed. We can still come up with an original song to replace the Sapphire Shores one we've been practicing our choreography with".

"That's highly unlikely". Sugarcoat vaguely responded.

"Why did we tell Rarity that we already submitted our video?". Lemon Zest wanted to ask.

"So that we can still use her concept". Sour Sweet lead. "Rarity is creative. She'll come up with something else. But if we don't, we have nothing. And imagine what our classmates would say".

"They'll say it's our fault the spring dance had to be held in the boring old auditorium instead of on a yacht like we promised".

"Exactly".

"Oh". Rarity had wiped her tears and came up with an idea. "They just don't want to disappoint their classmates".

"But the Harmonizers have a band. They'll surely have a killer original song, and we don't". Sugarcoat stated.

"Yet". The lead simply answered.

"Face it, Sour. We're doomed". Sunny Flare announced.

Rarity came over and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, girls".

"R-Rarity!". Sour Sweet was suprised. "Uh, how long have you been over there?".

"Long enough to hear that you have no original song".

"Like I said. Doomed". Sugarcoat sighed, going back to her ice cream.

The fashionista chuckled.

"Maybe you're not. Look, I know our teams haven't been getting along too well lately. But I think I have a solution where everybody wins".

"We're listening". Sour Sweet comprehended as she sat down and explained her concept.

* * *

"So what's the big plan you were excited about?". Applejack asked Rarity, whom dragged the 11 girls into Gym 2. She had her eyes closed and when the time was right, thus eyed the crystally stage without saying anything. The girls were in shock and awe of reactions.

"Aren't the Crystal Prep girls using this video idea now?". Sunset Shimmer asked.

"They are, yes. But so are we! Girls, you can come out now!". Rarity signalled the Crystel Prep students to to walk and expose themselves to the Harmonizers. "I know it's hard to believe, but the Crystal Preppers here helped me to realize that competing against one another was getting us nowhere".

"And Rarity helped show us that winning was the only thing driving us. We didn't even care if we had to steal to accomplish it". Lemon Zest added.

"But that's not who we are. Anymore". Sour Sweet spoke.

"The Crystal Prep Academy girls have offered to help with dance moves if we'll help them with an original song". Rarity explained.

"Combining our talents is the most logical thing to do". Sugarcoat told.

"We'll make one epic music video together". Sunny Flare added.

"So, what do you guys think? Are you in?". The fashionista was toward the 11 girls, all speechless with the exception of Pinkie Pie.

"Best! Music! Video! Idea ever!".

* * *

The girls were hanging around the stage area, preparing for their music video. Fluttershy was carrying lyric sheets around, walking toward Sunn yFlare in the process.

"We can start by teaching you the words to our song". She gave a lyric sheet to her.

"But this is just about the Harmonizers. There's nothing about us in the lyrics".

"Yet. Wanna help me make some changes?". The timid shy girl pulled out a pen and offered the Crystel Prep student the chance.

"Anybody else care to work on some music?". Rarity asked.

"We'll get to it after I teach you some dance moves". Sour Sweet replied, making Rarity choose the other option.

"Music first".

"Dance first".

"Music first!".

"Dance first!".

"Music first!".

Dance first!".

"The order is irrelevant". Sugarcoat came to snap the two of their arguement. Rarity stopped and realized.

"Oh, yeah". She looked at Sour Sweet, the Crystel Prep lead doing the same, prompting the two to laugh.

* * *

"Lights!". Rarity began.

"Camera!". Sour Sweet added.

"Action!".

 _I feel it stirrin' deep down inside my soul_

 _The rhythm's taking hold, and it's about to roll_

 _A million sparkles falling across the floor_

 _So, DJ, give it more, it's what we're looking for_

 _Dance the night away_

 _All our friends right by our side_

 _It doesn't matter what style you bring_

 _We're about to go on that ride (Hey!)_

 _It's dance magic, once you have it_

 _Let your body move, step into the music_

 _It's dance magic, and it's electric_

 _Let your body move to the music_

 _Doesn't matter what style you got_

 _Just keep dancin' on that spot_

 _Your friends like you for who you are_

 _Dance queen, on the scene, superstar!_

 _Crystal Prep, you got the moves_

 _Rainboom bringin' all the grooves_

 _Put it together and make it fit_

 _Crystal Rainbooms, dance magic_

 _Dance the night away_

 _All our friends right by our side_

 _It doesn't matter what style you bring_

 _We're about to go on that ride (Hey!)_

 _It's dance magic, once you have it_

 _Let your body move, step into the music_

 _It's dance magic, and it's electric_

 _Let your body move to the music_

 _Crystal Rainbooms got a style that's all our own_

 _Dancin' nonstop, body movin' in the zone_

 _Bring whatever style you got_

 _'Cause the party is goin' on_

 _It's dance magic, and it's electric_

 _Let your body move to the music_

* * *

The girls were at the mall, admiring their music video on a giant TV screen. The group has raised enough money for their incentive purposes.

"Yee-hoo! We've got enough to make Vexy and Smurfette proud!". Applejack looked at Lemon Zest.

"We're having the spring dance on a yacht!". She eyed the southern farm girl.

Who's up for a celebratory Aunt Orange smoothie?!". Pinkie wrapped her arms around both of them, the group cheering as they walked away. Rarity and Sour Sweet made ties with each other.

"Ohhh-ho-ho-ho-ho!". The fashionista gasped. "I have just had the most brilliant idea! Maybe Crystal Prep could use an award-winning band to play at their spring dance? It'll be the perfect way to show off your new dance moves!".

"That would be amazing! Of course, then we'd have a new dilemma to deal with".

Oh, no. What?".

"Figuring out what we're all gonna wear?". The Crystel Prep student answered, giving her some time to breath.

"Oh, I already have some ideas that I'd be willing to share".

"Me, too". The two girls walked to catch up the group while simultaneously laughing it out. Vice-Principal Trunchbull was in the mall at the time spending time on clothes shopping. It occured to her at the luckiest moment when she spotted the group walking past her as she pulled out a megaphone and congratulated the girls.

"Wonderful music you had playing in the background!". She proclaimed.

"Oh snap once again!". Lola replied.

* * *

That's the end of this adaption of Dance Magic. I hope you all enjoyed this. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	20. Dream Team

Chapter 20: Dream Team

Sometime after the group settled ties with Crystel Prep Academy, a lone smurf was busy updating her blueprints in the Construction classroom. She was putting the finishing touches of what her toaster-machine will look like before starting to build it. She had more than one of the same pen, just in case she was going to put something huge onto it. Vexy worked hard on this, no one else in the room. Her forehead was starting to sweat from all of the innovative ideas to put down. Her mind massed into one idea, then another comes to forget. She was about to place her stationary equipment back in her bag when the door opened. Jorge Schezchlak walked in and saw the black haired smurf concluding her upgrade.

"Hey". She greeted, walking over to the serbian.

"Were you just updating your blueprint?". Jorge asked.

"What's the problem with that? I always wanted to make a toaster-soda combo".

"You're also forgetting that I'm also in this, Vexy. Anyway, that's not important for now. It'll sometimes be difficult to make just one with the two of us, considering this consumes our time at the academy. Why not boost up the time".

"Like rushing, right? I don't want to rush on this project, Jorge".

"No, I meant having someone else contribute to the project you seek. Someone who knows Construction in and out. Someone with an equal IQ on yours".

"Who?". Vexy was staring at the serbian, another student walking in the classroom.

"This must be the group I need to help". Hogarth Hughes stopped right in front of the two students. "You must be Vexy, right? I'm Hogarth Hughes, transfer student from Maine".

"At a young age, he witnessed a friendly robot who wanted to make peace with him".

"It was a giant robot, too". Hogarth added.

"Oh...". Vexy was both speechless and blank on the idea on another assistant in her plans.

"I heard there was a toaster-soda machine that needs building".

"Um, yes. Yes".

"And Jorge Schezchalk told me about how well you've been constructing ideas, hence your Element of Innovation".

"He was one of the protesters out in the courtyard at the time of Principal Celestia's mistake of sending the Harmonizers to thank Gloriosa and Timber". Jorge explained.

"I honestly don't know if I should let another student on this project". Vexy was generating two ideas, both leading Hogarth either joining or leaving. "I thought this was only a pair, like what Mr Anderson said".

"At least give it a try, Vex!". Jorge smiled at the smurf, the 10th member showing a faint smile in response.

"Let's experiment on this trio". She replied, her final answer.

"Welcome to the team, Hogarth!". The serbian turned to him. "You might be the thing we never knew we needed!".

"My pleasure to be working with a Harmonizer". Hogarth shook hands with Vexy, the Maine born student excited to get into this. Vexy walked out the Construction classroom with her bag strapped on her. Jorge and Hogarth exited the room and closed the door, watching the smurf head back to Dorm 49.

* * *

Gardevoir was walking down a quiant hallway that housed the Media classroom and the Scientology classroom among other rooms. She was coming back from her Track period, extra laps given to her by Coach Malone. She hugged a book to her chest, knowing the fariy was going to spend time in the library before heading back to Dorm 34. She heard something at the end of the hallway, Gardevoir taking cover in from the lockers and slowly peeking out.

"I told you to never take the last slice of pizza from me!". A sharp male voice came from the corner.

"Bisharp...". Gardevoir recognized that voice.

"I'm sorry, stranger". The defendant tried to speak up. "I never knew it would be y-".

"Never knew is not cutting ties, missy! You know how much my anger flows when I don't get my pizza!".

"Please...This isn't helping...".

Bisharp therefore held up his left arm, a steel beam absorbed from the palm of his grey hands. He swung it around and held it facing whom he yelled at.

"Oh no!". Gardevoir watched in horror.

"Last words, do you have any?!". Bisharp threatened.

The female student accused stood back against the locker and wimpered.

"I thought not". Bisharp began to swing the steel beam toward her, Gardevoir having a quite open gate to save or leave. She did the only sensible option and rushed to save the student. She ran as fast as she could and stood in the line of Bisharp's swing. He hit Gardevoir, the fairy slammed against the locker with tremendous force and fell to the floor. Bisharp unkowningly fled to escape detention while the female student watched as an almost dead fairy looked at her.

"Don't worry, let me call Nurse Redheart". The female student grasped her sights on the nearest telephone and dialed the nurse quickly as Gardevoir lay in a pool of blood from the steel beam.

"Y'ello!". A calm Nurse Redheart answered the phone from her office.

"Ma'am, we've got a female student in a pool of blood!".

"Where is this?".

"Near the Media room and adjacent to Gym 1!". The student frantically looked back to the phone and Gardevoir.

"Help is on the way!". Nurse Redheart hung up and quickly rushed to the scene of the crime. Gardevoir was almost going to pass out from the pain inflicted by the beam. She coughed, making the nervous student even the more nervous. Nurse Redheart spotted the laying Gardevoir and thanked the student for noting her of this travesty.

"Oh my god!". Nurse Redheart immediatly pulled out a stretcher and some mop extender to clean up the blood. "Thanks Toola Roola for notifiying me!".

"Apparently a slice of pizza caused all of this!".

"Is that all?!". The nurse was lifting Gardevoir on the stretcher and gave the mop extender to Toola Roola.

"Help me clean this up!".

Toola Roola nodded, therefore garabbing the mop extender and cleaning up the pool of blood. Nurse Redheart placed her hand on Gardevoir's bloody wound and sighed.

"Help me get to my office!". The nurse demanded Toola Roola to do this.

"But Nurse Re-".

"Just do it! She's going to die from blood loss!".

Toola Roola quickly saluted and took the other end of the stretcher to lift up. From there, the two worked together and ran to the nurses office, just in time for Gardevoir to miraculously wake up from the trauma.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Hogarth Hughes joining Vexy and Jorge Schezchlak to build the former's innovative invention, and Gardevoir suffering severe damage to herself after saving Toola Roola from Bisharp. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	21. Investigation: Electric Boogaloo

Chapter 21: Investigation: Electric Boogaloo

"He did what?!". Infernape was enraged at Bisharp for hurting Gardevoir, even though he never meant to in the first place. The ape was in Dorm 35, along with Garchomp, Luxray, Jolteon and Gengar.

"He didn't want to bathe in your fieary blaze". Luxray was sat on his bed. "Someone made him the angry steel he already is and raised his metal onto her, by which I mean not on purpose".

"Gardevoir is one of my closest companions. To me, Bisharp is sending messages of war specifially to me".

"Because he can't do anything to kill you, only using some fire move and he's gone?". Jolteon asked.

"Yeah...wait, Jolteon...can you and Luxray see where he went?".

"You are equal to Bisharp than you are to him". Garchomp added.

"Judging by the steel typing he is, he's probably gone to the janitor's closet, the same closet that Luxray caused havoc on the academy". Gengar spoke.

"This is kinda a big risk, Infernape". Jolteon turned to him, the fire type student lay on his bed. "The Fall Formal is next week, plus the guest speaker is a few days away. Having me and Jolteon investigate the closet and sneezing out the power can devastate the whole academy and pull the schedules backward".

"You are careful, Jolteon. What Lux tripped over was a steel cable, something that won't do him alot of damage". Infernape was chill.

"Um, okay". The electric eeveelution walked to the dorm door with Luxray. "If this happens again, I'm blaming you".

The two students left the door, Garchomp wondering if this was really worth it in the end.

"Are you sure Luxray can really return down there?". The dragon turned to Infernape.

"I may not have the brightest ideas and the smartest brain, but a fellow student can be crazy and still get away with telling the truth. Aren't I right, Garchomp?".

"I-I guess so...". The purple student went back to reading a book about elementals. Jolteon and Luxray's mission was starting to fade beneath the fascinating information of each elementals of Earth.

* * *

Luxray and Jolteon walked to the janitor's closet, the same which the lion cub accidently caused a fuss around the building. Their instincts told them Bisharp might be inside, but for sticking up to Gardevoir - one of the most loyal of the family tree of friends they had meant alot to them. Jolteon opened the door, revealing a staircase leading to a dark void and nothingness. Luxray walked in first, much to the dismay of the eeveelution.

"Don't sneeze the power out this time". He warned, but also a reminder of what happened.

The lion cub nodded, pinching his nose whenever he felt dust coming through his nose. The two creeked down to the closet, nothing but darkness overcrowded their vision. Luxray was the only one of out the two that could see through the dark. They kept moving foward, suddenly stopping to hear footsteps coming down the steps. Luxray and Jolteon gulped and slowly turned around, thinking it might be Bisharp coming to get revenge on whom he thought could frame him. Whistling was heard, the voice not matching the description of the steel pokemon. The two students backed up, only pressed against a wall a few centimetres away. The janitor had come with a flashlight, shining at the wall where Luxray and Jolteon were near. The lion cub wanted to open his mouth and scream, but Jolteon quickly covered it to prevent noise. Jolteon quickly found a cardboard box not to far from him and dragged the cub to take cover with him. The flashlight wa s quickly shone on the box, but no noise was heard, thankfully tricking the janitor. He walked over to his sound-proof vault room to rest. Luxray exhaled to pant, Jolteon meanwhile keeping calm about this.

"Keep the noise down, Luxray! He's going to hear you".

The lion cub panted less and less as the eeveelution peeked out of the cardboard box, facing toward the vault room where the janitor had gone.

"That must've been Leo...".

"Who's Leo?". Luxray asked him.

"The janitor. He-".

"Great generic lion name!". The cub inhaled the soft anger.

"Shh!". Jolteon lifted his hand and held it to his mouth to silence Luxray. He waited until it was a perfect opportunity to high tail it out of there.

"We should go!". The eeveelution softly instructed.

Luxray nodded. Together, they lifted up the cardboard box and snook past the vault room, the janitor taking a nap inside. The two electric pokemon ran up the staircase and back to surface. They closed the door and ran back to Dorm 35 in hopes to explain the whole situation to Infernape and the crew.

* * *

Jolteon and Luxray opened the door to Dorm 35, on the news that they didn't find who they was looking for. The two students were suprised to see Bisharp in the dorm, despite Infernape's hatred towards his action.

"Seriously, Bisharp!". Luxray thought, the annoyed look on the cub's face said it all apparently.

"We found nothing in the janitor's closet". Jolteon told the group before he got to the real business. "A certain someone almost killed Gardevoir".

"You wanted me?". Bisharp exited the closet room, four pairs of angry eyes staring down at him. "Ah! Jolteon and Luxray! How pleased of me to see yo-".

"Spit the truth!". Jolteon placed his hands on waist. "Did you...".

"...accidentally hurt Gardevoir while trying to comfront somebody over a slice of pizza?!". Luxray finished.

"You know about it too, huh? Toola Roola took it right in front of my eyes! I was infuriated!".

"It does not give the right to-".

"Okay!". Bisharp yelled, making everyone in the dorm flinch. "Gardevoir'd rather sacrifice herself to save Toola Roola! You all know how she is with helping someone in a hard situation. I didn't meant to whack her with a steel beam".

Bisharp sighed.

"I'm sorry. I should go and apologize".

"It took all of that to convince me you never meant to hurt Gardevoir, or Toola Roola in that case". Infernape added.

"Suffering at the hands of a fire primate, especially if your steel, well...".

"It hurts like Garchomp's ground".

"The truth hurts more than excuses". Gengar spoke. "Just be glad she's still alive after dealing that hard blow to the chest".

"I should really wait outside the nurses office". Bisharp felt bad for himself, thus leaving the dorm. Luxray and Jolteon watched him go, their mission successfully completed.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Jolteon and Luxray being set a mission by Infernape to locate Bisharp, only for the steel pokemon to eturn to Dorm 35 when they came back. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	22. Curfew In My Mind

Chapter 22: Curfew In My Mind

It was the time, a few days later for the day of the guest speaker. It was a very exciting time for the academy, for it's 500 students and for the faculty. It was the first time Canterlot Academy had ever held one invitee to talk about his hobby and likings to the dorm inhabitants. For the 12 girls gathered in Dorm 49 was their excitement boiled so high it could explode with glee and merriment. Twilight picked up a book or two and grabbed a pencil to write notes down. She turned to her friends.

"We are so syked for this guest speaker to arrive!". The studious proclaimed calmy, the other girls minus Pinkie still.

"This is going to be so super fun!". The hyperactive pink girl jumped and wrapped her arms around Rainbow and Vanellope's neck.

"I guess somebody is delighted to see this new addition". Rainbow responded, showing a smile at Pinkie. "Principal Celestia going to make more money from this as well as the occasional funds".

"I'll give it a shot". Sticks answered, standing at the back of the group with Smurfette and Fluttershy. "But I loathe it when one of my friends get hurt".

"This is a piece of cake anyway". The smurf placed a hand of the badger's shoulder.

"With the Fall Formal and the inexplicably Science Fair coming in a few weeks, we could be dealing with a rough time shcedule before we really hit Christmas time". Lola explained. "You have thought of an idea for the Science Fair, Vexy?".

"Already working on it". The black haired smurf wrote all of the ideas in her mind, ready for pitching. "I have to coincide with Jorge and Hogarth to create that toaster too".

Twilight turned around and stared at the clock above the door, the time rearing close to their department to the auditorium.

"Better soak this all in...". She thought, keeping the girls and herself at bay from the excitement of this new territory.

"If it's okay with Twilight and I to lead, just to keep things on the safe side". Sunset walked to the studious, thanking her for the offer to help take charge.

"Thanks Sunset".

"One of us is likely going off-bay with this thing anyway". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl grabbed the door knob.

"Don't say that!". Sticks warned her of what was possibly about to come, unaware but the mobian badger. "Likely, something will happen, even without all of you gushing over this. I'll keep things clear at the back".

"Uh, huh. Riiiiight!". The co-leader opened the door and walked out first, the other girls following her. Sticks was the last to leave, her mind possibly leading to somewhere negative.

"Why did I just say that?". She sighed, walking to catch up with the group.

* * *

Everybody was gathering in the auditorium, preparing for who was about to speak their mind about the Construction based event taking place within the large arena. The Harmonizers were one of the last the last batch of students to enter, almost every seat took except for a row of 12 seats of individual purposes. Twilight signalled the girls to take the spot and thus they did. Vexy went first and walked past the studious, apparently Jorge Schezchlak sitting on the row above her seat with Sally Bollywood greeting the smurf next to her own choice of seat. Smurfette went ahead and followed her sister, with Twilight taking the next seat across. Sticks had the hold of the seat closest to the walkway for unknown reasons, but to possibly keep a close eye on the flaws of this speaker.

"We meet again". Sally whispered to Vexy, waiting for this to start.

"I know right...". The smurf answered, keeping quiet as to not draw attention to herself.

Principal Celestia walked onto the podium, about to announce the guest speaker to the whole of the academy. She tapped the mic to test, before she drew close and spoke.

"Welcome, students! This is our first official meet and greet guest speaking opportunity for a fellow employer to come and demonstrate the values of what it's like to be in the Construction side of business! Can we give a round of appluase to those who made this possible?!".

The students clapped, those contributed likely being the majority of the Charity class on the weekends.

"I am excited as you all are! This guy flew across the pond with his fellow companion to give you all a speech about Construction!

Principal Celestia excited the stage as the students applauded for the guest to walk onto the stage with his dog. Vinyl Scratch gave the thumbs up, allowing Norman and Sandalwood to open the curtains and reveal a wooden table.

"Gee! What a start!". Sticks softly remarked.

A man dressed in a green sweater and brown pants walked onto the stage, along with a dog a darker shade of beige.

"Greetings!". He spoke through the mic, holding it around with him. His unusually obvious british accent probably marked the girls' first guess. "I am Wallace, here to show you all a new kind of invention to all of you folk!".

A four legged friend, Gromit entered the stage carrying a wagon of the supposed contraption, scarily similar to the one Vexy conceptualised, along with a square-shaped cheese. Wallace grabbed the cheese and put it aside on the table.

"That's some nice cracking Wensleydale, lad!". The british icon reached into his bag and pulled out a slice of bread and a cup. "I'm sure many of you students know about this invention already existing. Allow me to reframe your memories. This is a toaster-drink machine-hybrid thingamajiggy, allowing for efficient slicing and guzzling all year round without ever having to do both seperately! Gromit, lad, will you do the honors?".

Gromit grabbed the cup and poured a nice and lovely orange juice while Wallace took the slice into the toaster, instantly popping out toasted. He then took out a butter knife and scraped some Wensleydale cheese, topped off with some jam.

"See!". He showed the audience what his contraption was capable of, but half of them were probably bored at this point. "Oh, at least give some sort of enthusiasm".

"This is just nuts". Sticks softly remarked, the truth slowly getting to her head again.

"Wasn't that what you was going to make?". Smurfette whispered to her sister, the black haired smurf seemingly bent out of shape this thing she was going to bring alite wasn't an invention after all.

"Yes. I'm going to have to add some stuff to differenciate mine from his".

"How about if I try and ask some volunteers to give this a try". Wallace hoped that this would enlighten the mood. Unfortunately, no one wanted to try. "Are you even helping me, an old man capable of designing cool gizmos for the youth?! Never mind, I'll choose somebody".

He waved his finger around the auditoirum, no one safe enough to risk this. He stopped just to the edge of the Harmonizers, safe enough from some of them. Unluckily for Vexy though, it was on her.

"You! Blue skin in the middle!". Wallace shouted to the smurf, whom seemed deflated after seeing his contraption.

"Me?".

"Who else was I pointing to?!".

"Um, okay!".

Vexy stood up, the whole academy staring at her to enlighten to atmosphere around the auditorium. She slowly shifted without saying a word, Sticks looking at her with the guilt in her eyes. The smurf walked past her and down to the stage, Wallace and Gromit giving her a chance to bring alive this spirit.

"You're our only chance to make this a dream come true". The old man spoke.

Vexy climbed onto the stage and walked to the wooden table housing the invention she once had in her mind. She grabbed a cup of emptyness and hovered over the sensor indicating the orange juice. She did this, all the while hundreds of eyes stare into her plus the deep and painful feeling that she may have just been robbed of her own idea.

"Gee! You're no fun to work with, are you lad?". Wallace only fueled the fire in which she lay burnt with hatred.

Gromit leaned over Vexy's attempt to pour another cup of juice while Wallace scraped some more butter on more toast. The look in the smurf's eyes wanted to her to stop and give up, but at the risk of possibly being called a dunce at her own favorable department. She wanted to freak out, so loud.

"How is everything going over there?!". Wallace asked the black haired smurf, at this point she had enough to truly care about this anymore.

"Don't speak to me". She quietly answered.

"What was that, lad?!".

"You heard me!". The look on her eyes was the look of a naughty smurf.

"Heard you what?".

"I said...!".

The smurf chose this the opportunity to flip out, throwing some orange juice at Wallace to pay him back and stomped up the surface to the double doors outside of furiousity. The whole entire academy watched her anger turn into hatred because of one small thing.

"That is what you get for stealing my idea, jerk!". Vexy slammed the double doors, some students flinching of the sudden loud bang. Wallace watched in confusion as to what Vexy was meaning from that. The entire campus was confused. The Harmonizers and Jorge Schezchlak were the only ones to understand why she did this.

"Ahem! Apologies for that...". Wallace continued, despite Vexy's hatred looming in the auditorium. "Who want's to go next?!".

Only one student chose to raise their hand. Unsuprisingly, it was Peppa Pig trying to forget this whole incident by buttering toast.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Vexy getting angry at Wallace and Gromit for stealing her primary idea for an invention, at the risk of the whole academy turning on her. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	23. The Aftermath

Chapter 23: The Aftermath

After the seminar, the Harmonizers were worried about Vexy, what Wallace & Gromit had done to her and her future idea. Smurfette felt the hard hit out of all of them, for her sister to be completely angry over her stolen idea made her sad inside. The black haired smurf was currently in Dorm 49, making some drastically new adjustments to her not-so-inventive project. Her mind was still fixated on how such a guest speaker like Wallace & Gromit could do so much damage to her while they did so little to enlighten the auditoirum. Her signiture grey woolly hat was about to cover her face, only slighty lifting up once the smurf heard a knock on the door. Twilight opened, revealing her and the 10 girls walking in.

"Are you going to talk?". Sunset was feeling down after what the smurf went through.

"What happened?". Twilight asked the black haired smurf.

Vexy turned back to her blueprint and sighed, getting up from the desk and ripping the blueprint in half and dumping it all in the trash can.

"Don't speak about it...". She softly answered, her eyes turning back to a fiery red eyes seen at the auditorium not so long ago.

"We need to know what made you-". Her sister wanted to comfort her, but the 10th member turned around and snapped.

"I SAID DON'T TALK ABOUT!".

Smurfette flinched and touched her heart, the blonde haired smurf was going to cry. Her sister was obviously upset too.

"Leave me alone, girls!". Vexy was staring out into the window, her arms rested on either side of her face.

Twilight and Sunset turned back to the door, silenty ordering the other girls, plus Smurfette to leave. The smurf looked at her angry sister, the girl was obviously about to continue comforting her but chose to say nothing. She walked out, the tears in her eyes about to bawl.

"I'm so sorry". She chose to say the three words.

"It's not your fault, Smurfette". Sunset answered.

"Yes it was...".

"How?". The red and yellow-streaked haird girl turned to Sticks, whom had her arms crossed and tapped her foot angrily. "Ohhhhhh, oops!".

"How could you even-?!". Pinkie was about to stand up to Vexy, but was pushed aside by Fluttershy. "Wait a minute, Fluttershy!".

"Now is the time to get assertive, Pinkie!".

"Can we all just forget this happened and move on?!". Sticks was still tapping her foot, the badger the key focus on Sunset's mind.

"I can't believe you, Sticks!". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl crossed her arms and scoffed. "You give the Harmonizers a valuable ticking time-bomb of negativity!".

"Hey! I wasn't the one who said one of us was going off the beaten path! You did! I sure hope you pay your debts!".

"Say that to my face!".

"Okay!".

"Girls!". Twilight silenced both Sunset and Sticks, and possibly Pinkie and Fluttershy. "This has got to stop! No one is in the wrong here!".

"Try saying that to Sticks!". Sunset faced away from the studious.

"I never said those things!".

"Really, Sunset Shimmer!". Smurfette stepped up to Sticks. "You'd really think upsetting my sister really helps me, do you?!".

"Girls". Twilight tried to silence the ongoing fued, Lola, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow and Vanellope watching the whole thing.

"I only said-!".

"You said those things on purpose!". Fluttershy was another to stand up against the badger. "Being hyprocrital about blaming Sticks is not going to get you away from this mess!".

"No one upsets my friend unless they really mean it!". Pinkie jumped in, Sunset fighting a losing battle.

"Oh really? And what about when Vexy hit the feeling she was going to make new adjustments to her blueprints only to scrap them?!". Sunset argued. "Who's fault was that?!".

"It was still your liability the whole way through!". The smurf yelled back.

"Girls!". The studious walked beside a losing Sunset, destined to break up the arguement. "Can we all just stop this argueing?!".

"So now you're siding with her?!". Sticks eyed toward Twilight.

"No one is siding with anybody!". The studious spoke in a meddlesome tone. "Do you clearly see the damage Vexy is in right now? The emotional stress because of what she went through?".

"Having all of the academy sit down to what seemed to be somebody buttering toast and drinking orange juice?". Sticks guessed. "You have many different options for Construction and you pick that?!".

"Somebody had to steal her idea because of your impetus characteristics!". Sunset yelled.

"Stop!". Twilight pushed the two back with her magical ability. "No one did anything wrong to the other! What Vexy went through was just a struck of misfortune!".

"Is that so?!". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl turned to the studious, believing she might have the answer.

"Yes...". Twilight transformed her tone to calm. "I can't control the future. No one can. It was all a stroke of bad luck and anti-climatic misfortune".

"It's going to take more than that to convince me Sunset meant to harm Vexy by saying those things". The badger faced from her.

"But it has, Sticks". Twilight answered. "You don't understand how much power we hold if we stopped arguing over who caused who to make our friend upset".

Just then, the door opened as Vexy wanted to explain everything to hher sister.

"Smurfette, can we talk?". The black haired smurf peeked out of the room, the 9th member of the Harmonizers obliging. She slowly walked in and closed the door. "Listen...".

"I know what you're going to say, Vexy. I'm hearing...".

"I might not be able to make it to the Fall Formal after all". The words that came out of her mouth sparked bad luck for Smurfette. "I'm so sorry this had to happen".

"But you picked a dress that suits you, and you throw all of that away".

"Just listen!". Vexy grew assertive in tone. She sighed and continued. "I have to unfortunately generated a new idea in my mind for the Construction class. The toaster idea that was stuck inside of me faded away".

"That's sad...". Smurfette lifted a hand on her chest.

"It's going to take up more hours than expected. Jorge, Hogarth and I was going to make this the sweetest thing that came out of my talent. This new thing or addition is going to clash with the Fall Formal. I'm sorry to give you the news, but I tried".

Vexy turned around and showed some tears in her eyes, the fact that her sister was going to the Fall Formal without her made her more upset.

"I don't feel like going to the dance either if you're not going". Her sister replied.

"What good does it make if you quit with the Fall Formal?".

"It...It would mean alot. We are sisters after all, right?".

"I would rather let you go to the dance than have you by my side, Smurfette". The black haired smurf turned to her.

"I don't feel like what you're trying to say to me is going to do me any good. My biggest concern is you right now".

"If I do go, it's going to put me in detention because of a strict deadline date thereafter". Vexy walked over to her. "I'll be fine".

The warmth of Vexy placing her hands of Smurfette's shoulders made the blonde haired smurf tear up inside. She slid her hands forward, giving Smurfette a warm hug to let her go it alone at the Fall Formal. Smurfette quickly placed her hands around Vexy and sobbed in her arms. The two released from the hug a few seconds later, the black haired smurf girl looking at her sister.

"It's going to be fine. Make this all you can to enjoy yourself. Do not faulter by no means".

Smurfette nodded, apparently wiping away her tears and walking away from the smurf. She opened the door and walked over to her class, trying to forget about the incident and it's consequences.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Vexy's new idea apparently taking up more hours, right throught the entirety of the Fall Formal, that being Smurfette's greatest challenge to face the dance without her by her side. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	24. Form Of Rehabilitation

Chapter 24: Form Of Rehabilitation

After her Math class, Smurfette was lonely staring out into the courtyard from the top deck, apparently thinking about her sister, Vexy. How she couldn't go to the Fall Formal because of some guy who stole her invention. The smurf never had that feeling, of being lonely before in the academy. She could choose her other 10 friends, but Vexy was the one she drew to the closest since the two became sistsers a few years back. She sighed, laying on a chair with her sunglasses covering her face. The sun didn't help her either, the heat only adding to the fire that was fueled upon her. The smurf was trying to forget this all happened, what the guest speaker inpacted on. She noticed a shadow come up to the top deck from the staircase and began walking to her. Smurfette's leisure was obscured through her sunglasses, the figure apparently blocking out the sunlight.

"Smurfette...". A familiar voice spoke to her.

The blonde haired smurf had a familiarity with deja vu, that voice she heard before. Thinking it could be her sister, she lifted the sunglasses up. But it wasn't.

"Oh...Brandy". Smurfette responded. "How pleased I am to see another recognize me!".

"You're the only up on the deck. I thought I might wonder what you was doing".

"Nothing much". The smurf offered a seat to the poodle, believing she could cheer her up. "Want to sit down and soak in the sunlight?".

"Sure...". Brandy pulled up a chair next to the smurf and laid down. She pulled out some sunglasses of her ow and placed them on her face. The two wasn't exchanging words until a few seconds later. "What do you want to do after today's classes are up?".

"To be honest, I don't really know what to do anymore".

"Why is that? Did something happen with Vexy? Were you in a fight with her?".

"Want to hear the full story?". Smurfette asked her.

"Did it have something to do with your sister stomping angrily out of the auditorium? I saw it happen from the second tier".

"There is this level of anti-climatic, and another level of stupid. I think both can be put together to sum up the whole seminar".

"Please?". Brandy lifted her torso up and looked at Smurfette. "Tell me the full story, otherwise Vexy's actions were meaningless".

"Once upon a time, Vexy had a great and innovative invention that no academy students have ever even thought of at this point. It was a contraption designed to make toast and act as a soda dispenser at the same time. She thought when making this, that it was going to be her highlight of her Construction phase before Christmas. That was, until the guest speaker came along with a scarily similiar invention. Infact, he creating the machine just before she had the time to finish the pre-production process of her idea. Being the Element of Innovation she is, she couldn't bare copying someone else's idea would get her the popularity she deserved. To me, it was the brightest idea she wanted to go for, but at the cost of making her extremely angry and upset, passing down that guilt to me. I feel sorry for her, just thinking about how we could sell it if we made more and printed more polygons".

"That...that seems sad". Brandy felt her heart for Vexy. "I wish I could've stopped Wallace from making the appearance, but...I'm not Principal Celestia".

Smurfette sighed.

"I know. Everything she built up for, for this moment in which she could make billions from her idea, flushed down the toilet worse than Leo's janitor toilet. I just want to cry a river just thinking about it".

"What is she doing now? Is she going to make a new invention".

"Yes". Smurfette nodded. "But she's going to miss the Fall Formal, the first Fall Formal that Canterlot Academy has ever hosted. She picked out a nice dress too, then all of this happened and I'm at sqaure one".

"What can I do to help?". Brandy asked the smurf, both staring out into the blue sky of Nevada.

"I don't possibly know what to do when the Fall Formal kicks in. Plus, she's got the Science Fair to worry about. I hate to think what her idea will be, let alone the complexity of a rushed project to come by. She might even flunk the Construction class because of Wallace, and she's the star student in that department".

"I heard a fight going on outside my dorm. Was that an idication it was all screwed over?". The poodle got into the detailed plot of the incident.

"I don't want to talk about the argument between friends, Brandy. It's best if you just leave that be and worry about Vexy".

"But I'm not worried. I'm worried for you worrying about Vexy".

"Thanks alot. But I'm stuck in a very difficult situation. This is all topped off with Caramel Applesauce coming to the Fall Formal without his girlfriend. What am I suppose to say to him?".

"Oh...". Brandy let her sunglasses slant over her eyes, laying back to spend time with a deflated Smurfette. "I wish I could help you, honestly I could throw all of my Charitble work to you to help your sister".

"That really means alot to me, Brandy. I'm thankful for you to help me along the way".

"Friendship is magic". She concluded.

Both students were still staring out into the bright sky, nothing but their sunglasses protecting them from harsh sun rays. The courtyrad was decently occupied by a few students enjoying the heat, either by sitting on the grass or hanging out near the dorm buildings. Some students were still in class at the time of this happening to ease congestion. Brandy and Smurfette wanted to make the most of the Fall Formal, the former wanting to help inflate Smurfette's mood by helping her come Fall Formal time.

* * *

That's the end of thic chapter. Brandy Harrington tending to Smurfette's wounds after the blonde haired smurf explained everything to the poodle. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	25. Falling Over Again

Chapter 25: Falling Over Again

Vexy was alone in the Construction classroo time when everybody else was enjoying pleasantary music inside Gym 2; the Fall Formal greeting them in it's palms. The blak haired smurf broke the news to her sister, who became quiet and upset ever since. She has only spoken to Brandy Harrington about the ordeal, pledging the poodle to give her some comfort. She, too was going, mainly for protection and possibly the majority of Dorm 23. Not only did Vexy have to come up with a totally different idea, but her plans were going to soon become a problem to her studies, not to mention the Science Fair she wished to participate in. Brandy Harrington opened the door to Dorm 49, all the other Harmonizers excluding the 10th member looking at her. She wore a nice short cyan dress that covered most of her body, a pink handbag accessory and her hair was all plaided with with beads facing the back of her head. Smurfette was at the back of the dorm, brushing her hair with a sombre tone.

"I'm glad you came, Brandy". Twilight spoke. "We needed a clean back-up to replace Vexy".

"Always happy to help!". The poodle exclaimed, closing the door behind her. She walked over to the smurf, keeping the promise she would complete her mission.

"Brandy! What a nice suprise!".

"Hey, listen, Smurfy! I only wanted to make you happy, like how Vexy made you happy when the group was in sudden broken mess. She was the one who truly cared for you".

"You can fill for her". She answered, placing the brush inside her drawer. "Sometimes it's better to learn by yourself than others".

"Why do you say that?".

"Well...everyone has their journeys. Everyone has their motives. I'm trying to pick up the pieces, left by my loss".

"Vexy will come up with something!". Applejack clarified.

"But what good does it make when she has to miss the dance. I feel like a wailing pile of hopelessness".

"You better leave it, Applejack!". Sticks reminded her. "She's pretty coaxed to deal with this".

"Chin up!". Brandy lifted the smurf's chin, faced down to think of Vexy's absense. "Relax, Smurfette! I got you this time".

Smurfette sighed.

"I guess so. Looks the things will make me have to soak all of this without the need of my bond". The smurf got up and walked towards the door. "Okay, I feel like I'm ready!".

"That's what I like to hear!". Brandy cheered.

"This is going to be so exciting!". Pinkie jumped in the air. "Go, team!".

The blonde haired smurf turned and smiled at Brandy and Pinkie. This is going to be one of many for a few years without the need of her only protection. The 12 girls soon left for the 2nd Gymnasium, where the stage was set up for the Fall Formal.

* * *

Vexy was still in the Construction classroom, sat at a table and glued to her mind generating ideas for a drastically different project for her presentation. She would only flare more on the fire if she went and told Jorge and Hogarth instead. She stayed in to avoid getting more to her plate. The black haired smurf drew up a diagram on a large piece of paper, emphasizing and brainstorming what her invention would look like and how it would function. Her mind was fixated on the project and Smurfette, how she couldn't go to the Fall Formal and instead chose to study here and think hard. Her stash of pencils perched on the desk were blunt, her arm rested and her hand on her head. She groaned and transformed the paper into a ball and threw it behind her in the nearby trash can. She had a pile of pure white paper to draw her idea on, but she couldn't get what she was looking for within her own element. Almost everything had been taken at this point, leaving her to only more and more turmoil down her rabbit hole. Her ideas wanted to be deep minded and subtle, but nothing came up that suited her. The smurf planted her head onto the table, the beanie hat she wore covering her forehead as it fell to join her. She peeked at the clock without moving her head, it was only a few minutes since she started to do this in private. Vexy silently groaned and continued working, hoping to at least get something new and fun out of this.

* * *

Twilight and the girls entered Gym 2 at the sight of disco lights illuminating the ground, the stage empty as Vinyl Scratch laid on some really good music to soothen the international hate of current trends. Smurfette and Brandy walked in together, the pair catching up to the girls as they paced a slow momentum.

"They've really tried to make it look like the Fall Formal back at CHS!". Rarity admired the beauty.

"Makes me feel like home again". Applejack chuckled.

"Who's up for feasting!". Pinkie squeed right in their face. None were keen on her take on the word fun.

"No thank you, Pinkie Pie! I'm not starved yet!".

"Does this make you remember the impact you had on the last Fall Formal?". Twilight tired to keep things calm on Sunset, the red and yellow-streaked haired girl breathing things easily.

"4 years is long enough to go by. I think I can manage this". She concluded before she saw a familiar looking contraption on the side of the table next to the refreshments. "Hey look! Is that...?".

"...Vexy's invention!". The studious whispered. "Principal Celestia must've been gifted by Wallace as a means of thanks despite what happened".

"Something seems 'off'". Sunset was not quite sure how Wallace's invention got here, but the british elder was too nice to give it away to a place hoping to print more out. "I better call Vexy and hope for the better".

She whipped out her cellphone and dailed the black haired smurf's number. The phone beside her ringing as if it were a ticking time bomb waiting to go off any second. The noise and the ringtone made Vexy flinch upon thinking too hard and looked over to the screen. Fearing for the worst to happen, she quickly picked up the phone and pressed it against her ear.

"Y'ello?".

"Vexy. It's Sunset Shimmer. Do you notice something is a bit off with your taste?".

"No, why?".

"Well...". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl eyed the contraption one more time. "Wallace must have given Principal Celestia his own invention to place on the refreshments table, the one thing you were aiming for".

"Again?". Vexy groaned. "I don't want to talk about Wallace & Gromit right now, Sunset! I have business to attend to".

"But I'm warning you now! I hate to think what your sister thinks when she sees this".

"You are pushing me over the limit with this toaster-soda combo!".

"But you were the one who thought of th-".

Vexy had already hung up the call, leaving Sunset to place her phone back in her dress pocket. She looked at Twilight and shrugged, possibly to make her ignore whathappened.

"Moving on...". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl began walking toward the stage, where students were dancing to Vinyl's chosen mixtape. The disco lights seen were shining all over the place with the lights on the floors also spinning. She caught eye of the disco ball hanging above them, the silver glittering catching the admiration of Rarity's liking. The girls wanted to dance first, as evident by Sunset joining Rainbow, Pinkie and Fluttershy to rush to the dancefloor. Rarity, Applejack, Smurfette and Brandy walked over to the bleachers placed inside to relax until it was time for their dancing to take shape.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Smurfette by Brandy's side as the smurf is dealing the Fall Formal alone without her sister, and Vexy's attempts to come up with a new idea looking slim. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	26. Hard Luck

Chapter 26: Hard Luck

Twilight and the girls came back a few hours later after spending some adequate time in the 2nd Gynasium as a result of the Fall Formal. All of them except Vexy had a blast, listening to music and dancing and awaiting the princess to be crowned, Twilight gaining the honor. The golden accessory was on her head coming back from the dance. Sunset eased her way despite the last Fall Formal she witnessed was a disaster. They were going to Dorm 49 to refresh.

"I'm glad that's over!". Sunset breathed a sigh of releif, her friends getting the idea she didn'tenjoy it, but in actuality she did. "I'm tired aftr all of that dancing!".

"We all deserved it! Principal Celestia outed the dance to end it's 3 year hiatus. I'm tired too".

"And not because you were crowned second time in a row". Rainbow answered, her remark giving Sunset a faint nod, herself making use of the crown fro evil purposes.

"I know...". Twilight opened the door to their dorm. No one was currently in, giving the 12 girls some space to sporadically place them inside. "Everything we worked hard for, it all paid off".

Pinkie slanted and jumped right on her lower bunk bed to calm down.

"Can we call it a night?". Brandy tagged along with them, her dorm on the other side of the wall. "I'm pretty exhausted. We all are".

The 11 Harmonizers nodded, Sunset, Sticks and the poodle walking toward the door.

"Night, y'all!". Sticks concluded.

"See you tomorrow!". Sunset waved.

"I'm worried for Vexy...". Smurfette lay on her lower bunk. "She's not back from her brainstorming yet".

"Yeah!". Rarity checked the clock perched high on the wall adjacent to the desk. "It's getting late! Where is she?".

"Didn't she say she was coming back after the Fall Formal ended?". Applejack sat next to Fluttershy.

"Now that you mention it, Smurfette". The timid shy girl answered. "That invention totally wrecked her credibility".

"Uh, I suppose...I just want to go to sleep, tell me I need to fix this tomorrow".

"When you can...". Rainbow remarked, Pinkie, Twilight and Lola staring at her. "What? You can give a girl some shut-eye but you can't force 'em!".

"Are you really sleeping in that dress, Smurfette?". Vanellope walked over to the walkable closet.

"I don't know anymore, Van...this is a nightmare".

The smurf was staring at a mattress of Vexy's bunk bed, as a result of taking the lower bunk. The blonde-haired girl slid her lower half in the thick blanket ready to forget about what her sister told her beforehand. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted into a dream sequence, the other Harmonizers noticing she was this way.

* * *

The next morning...

"Good morning, sleepy head!". Pinkie Pie shook the arms of a still asleep Smurfette as she mumbled in her dream.

"What'd you say, papa?".

She immediatly opened her eyes to a hyperactive pink girl right in her face, smiling as the sun shone in on the academy.

"It was all a dream?".

"Yeah! You drifted off as soon as you came into the dorm! Time to do some fun activities together! Whadd'ya say, Smurfy?!". The girl squeed.

"That would be wonderful...". The smurf leaned past the hyperactive pink girl and looked up to Vexy's bed. She left the bed and wanted to see if her sister returned while she was asleep. To her findings, she didn't return. "Oh...".

"Vexy didn't return?". Pinkie asked her.

Smurfette couldn't answer, but yet a small nod was visible from her. Pinkie climbed up the ladder and found nothing. She gasped and quicky jumped down and covered her mouth.

"You're right...". Pinkie whispered.

"Let me reason with her...". The smurf pushed her aside and walked over to the closet, her deafult white dress and white heels in there.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into!". Pinkie replied. Rainbow, Lola and Applejack staring at her from behind. "What?".

"Sister's don't give up to each other, Pinks". Lola explained. "You're going about this the wrong way".

"Lola's right!". Applejack nodded. "Vexy didn't return so she's taking the liberty to speak to her alone".

Smurfette had already exited the closet, her usual white dress and heels dressed on her. She took no action and left the dorm without saying a word.

"Where is she going in such a hurry?". Pinkie remarked.

"Pinkie!". Lola spoke up.

The hyperactive pink girl flinched and looked at her.

"Do you mind! We're dealing with a situation here!".

"What sit- Ohhhhhhhh...". Pinkie facepalmed, knowing it was best to leave the smurf alone for now.

* * *

Smurfette entered the Construction classroom, belieiving she could find her sister. Her luck came within a few nano-seconds as she was situated right at the front desk. Vexy was sleeping from the exhuasted brain from last night.

"Vexy...". She softly spoke, walking toward her as she lay dozed. The blonde haired smurf came closer, a few metres only seperating the two sisters. Smurfette gradually touched her arm and shook her gently with two. "Vexy...".

The black-haired smurf slowly opened her eyes at the sight of being gently shook up by her sister. She felt her forehead before snapping to realize where she just slept.

"Did I literally sleep here the whole night?". She wanted answers, but only Smurfette wanted was her sister back.

"Vexy, it's me!".

"Smurfette...". She recognized that voice, the sweet-like tone of her voicebox giving her nice return, but for a price. She looked at Smurfette, the blonde-haired girl smiling as if she had not seen her for a while. "I am so sorry".

"No need for that right now. What happened? Did you spend the whole of the Fall Formal in this very room?".

Vexy soon gave a sigh, the piece of paper she had been generating ideas from still near her.

"I have nothing to pitch to Mr Anderson when the time comes. I have tried and failed. Coming up with a new idea when tons and tons of original content are already implemented is easier said than done".

"Have you tried asking Jorge and Hogarth for help?".

"They still know about the toaster idea being quote on quote "Innovative"! They won't believe me when I don't tell them I flunked their grades".

"How about If I help you?".

"You're not the techie-constructiony type of girl".

The smurf stood up and placed her seat back. She walked over to the failed ideas, all in the trash can. It was evident by Smurfette that she had wasted numerous pieces of paper.

"All of my failed ideas are all in there". The 10th member added. "Every single one of them. Take a look!".

Smurfette knelt down and rummaged through the trash can. She pulled out a paper of a random blueprint and read it.

"Driverless car blueprint...". She read, all the while Vexy was running out of time to find a new original concept. "Cool...".

"You call that cool? Someone already took that idea and is now expanding on it".

"You'd think your head is getting to this idea thing?". Smurfette asked her, but she only gave out negative energy.

"I'm running out of valuable, precious time to pump this out! Mr Anderson is going to chew me if I don't find something to work with!".

"You need to chill". Smurfette lowered the volume of tone for her sister, as she tilted her head downward to the papers. "Why don't we spend some time tgether, like sisters always do".

Then pause, nothing for a few moments as the two sisters waiting for one another to respond. Vexy sighed and eyed Smurfette out of the corner of her eye.

"It's going to take alot to take me away from you...". The black-haired smurf slowly showing a faint smile as she turn around and walked over to Smurfette. She placed both hands on her sisters' shoulders.

"Sistership comes first...". She gave the all-clear to Smurfette. "I need to get out of here too".

"Can you ask Jorge and Hogarth if they have anything new to work with?".

"Yes. Yes I would". The smurf released her hands from Smurfette's space and the two walked out, heading to the courtyard to practis some wand magic. It was up to Vexy's colleagues to come up with something, since Wallace pretty much bottlenecked Vexy.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Vexy giving leadership to either Jorge or Hogarth, the two most prosperous of the Construction class after the smurf. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	27. Witness Upon Sight

Chapter 27: Witness Upon Sight

After calming down in front of Smurfette in the Construction classroom, it was decided that Vexy would be returning back to spending time with her sister, but only for a limited time it seems. She still had to come up with something, a new innovative idea for Mr Anderson. However, her colleagues Hogarth Hughes and Jorge Schezchlak have no awareness in the change of project. The two smurfs were heading the the courtyard to practise more wand magic, Smurfette in need for her sister's pleasurement and her safety. One of them was completely unaware of the fact that Principal Celestia let Wallace's invention be printed. A few students were down the hallway they were walking too, placing stationary items into lockers and talking with friends. Smurfette and Vexy indeed needed something to take their minds of what was going on right now.

"Everybody's forgetting about the incident". Smurfette reminded Vexy that, indeed no one was teasing her about the stolen idea fiasco in the auditorium.

"And everybody will soon snap back to tease me...". Vexy sighed. "I want things to go back to way they were, before Wallace stepped in".

"The past is nothing changable. Your goal without a plan is merely just a wish. I'm sure you can think of something that can fix your reputation".

"Nothing will...". Vexy stopped, the blonde-haired smurf stared at her.

"Huh...".

"I appreciate you trying to cheer me up, Smurfette. I really do".

"What is it you're trying to say to me, sis? Isn't practising wand magic one of the best activites we can do together?".

"The expert in the Construction department was once a beginner, like the newcomers going to try a hand at this innovation. I lost alot of rep during my brainstorming clash with the Fall Formal. This is hard for me".

Smurfette came and placed her blue hands on the smurfs shoulders.

"It never gets easier, you just get better". Smurfette exclaimed. She released herself from Vexy and began walking. "We should explain to Hogarth and Jorge you likely messed up big time with the toaster thing and scrapped it on purpose, eh?".

"What kind of impact will that have on them?".

"Forget about the task and follow me". The blonde haired smurf signalled her sister to walk beside her, acting as the bodyguard to Vexy's guilt trip. The two walked past an open classroom, a peculiar and familiar looking object on the desk, visible from Vexy's corner of sight. She stopped and eyed the innovative object. Principal Celestia printed her original idea into several 3D working models and placed them in every classroom of the academy. The black-haired smurf was unsuprisingly annoyed and scoffed, Smurfette comforting her on the journey.

"Relax, Vexy...". Smurfette eased her. "We have to-".

"Is that my idea, finished with it's production phase and printed to all of the other classrooms?! I better hope so it has".

"Vex...".

"Principal Celestia gave Wallace the heads up to print loads of copis out to give away! The fiend!".

"Listen, Vex...".

"They don't understand my anger!".

"Vexy!". Smurfette silenced her ala raising her voice. That got her quiet.

"I'm sorry, Smurfette...". The black-haired smurf lost sight of the toaster-soda machine and continued walking forward, Smurfette joining her.

"You don't have to be sorry, sis. I was worried too, it might fall into the hands of Celestia and the printing press".

"All of this because I wanted to impress Mr Anderson. I might as well give in and tell him I have nothing".

"Or...". Smurfette had an idea. "Remember when I told you that you need to pass ideas over to Jorge and Hogarth? They can lead and you can assist".

"Oh...yeah...I did say that, didn't I?".

"Equal share of the project!". Smurfette concluded as she let Vexy into the courtyard first before closing the glazed double doors.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Vexy seeing her stolen idea in the flesh for the first time, undoubtably getting all heated up about it. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	28. Wearing Pride Among First Comings

Chapter 28: Wearing Pride Among First Comings

A ball was passed along as Pinkie, Twilight, Sticks and Rarity were looking out into the courtyard from the upper deck. The badger was catching and throwing a random piece of sphere to Pinkie, whom insisted she'll do something unusual.

"Catch!". The hyperactive pink girl threw the ball with force back at Sticks, whom reached out her hand and caught mid-air. She rolled forward and passed it back to her. "You're good! Do you want to pass it back to me and see if I can do that?!".

"Why not?". Sticks caught the round ball and proceeded to throw it slowly toward her at a greater height. Pinkie jumped high in the air and caught it, landing back down via frontflip. She threw the ball to Sticks.

"Not bad...".

"Silly! Attributes matter to me more than you do!". The hyperactive pink girl exclaimed.

As Pinkie and Sticks were playfully engaging in their activity, Twilight and Rarity stared out into the courtyard, apparently gazing at how Smurfette and Vexy are coping despite hard times piled on top of them. The two girls were currently talking about the Science Fair, the studious preparing for her venture into familiar territory.

"Have you got any ideas for the Science Fair, Twilight?". The fashionista spoke with a calm tone.

"I have tons of ideas I'd like to showcase, but they are all equal to one another. To aim for even one of them may be a wrong-doing. I don't know yet".

"What kind of ideas?".

"Spaceship installed with handheld heaters designed to give individual warmers to everyone on board. That's just one idea out of a possible one hundred".

"I have designed a pretty unique outfit I'd like to wear at the fair". The fashionista closed her eyes and visualized the moment. "Though I doubt any other student besides our friend will care for it, am I right?".

"Yes...". The studious looked down upon the grass and concrete of the academy courtyard, a few students hanging around until their class begins. Smurfette and Vexy were busy practising wand magic, the spectacle seen from the upper deck. The blonde haired smurf watched as her sister wielded the wand she gave her.

"And...". Vexy shot the magic in the air by aiming her wand vertically. A glowing movement of blue essense gave a light show in the midday. It was not enough for students to be amazed. It just signified her worrysome friends about the smurf sisters. The essence somehow made it all the way back to Vexy, the blue dust tucked nicely in Smurfette's wand. The blonde haired smurf wondered why such an event could happen, shrugging it off as a result of no further answer.

"Eh, must've been the wind". She said.

Vexy lifted her hand and licked her index finger. She held it up in the air, letting the breeze pick up on her saliva. This would allow her to pin point the direction of the wind.

"There's no way it could have come back with such a westernly wind direction". She lifted down her hand.

"Then I have no idea how that happened".

"Believe me, Smurfette". The 10th member spoke. "I'm having a hard time trying to forget about the toaster thing. I appreciate your efforts to cheer me up, Smurfette. But I can't let go of that stolen idea".

"Oh...There are probably more innovative ideas out there, waiting for a chance to reality itself from the norm".

"And by that you mean...".

"Look". Smurfette came to her. "You have me, it's all that matters right now until we can fix things with you and your Construction blunder".

That granted Vexy a faint smile coaxed by her warm words of wisdom. She couldn't have failed before if Smurfette was there by her side. It was only until she disappeared from the fae of the earth that she started to realize how more important she was than to her grades.

"Thanks...". T'was the word she was allowed to quietly respond to. The black haired smurf offered Smurfette her wand and she unexpectedly hugged her without saying a word. Vexy returned the embrace immediatly thereafter, feeling the composure of ease inside her sister's heart. It wasn't about the grading, it was always about her sister coming first, then the grading. The 4 girls were watching from the upper deck, the two smurfs hugging.

"Eeeeeeeee!". Pinkie jumped and filled the air with elevation. "Hugs! I like hugs!".

"I'm glad Vexy's happy for now". Rarity responded. "I was worried her anger was going to spiral out of control given the Wallace situation".

"She's still needing to build something new and original". Sticks tagged along.

"Yes, but her realization that friendship and sistership is more important than the grades of Canterlot Academy helps alot, don't you think so too, Twilight?".

The studious said nothing, but instead nodding in response.

"I want them to come up here and play with us!". Sticks looked at them, granted their status is calm now.

"Why so?". Rarity eyed her from the corner of her eye.

"Variety and or consumption of great bonds rather than the stronger than strong from me to Fluttershy and vice versa".

"You don't even know how to create one".

"I'm going to take that as a form of bias and say I grew up alone and only befriended Amy when I had the chance. Were you going to expect me to befriend a walloby?".

"There aren't you wallobies around here, Sticks".

"What do you want me to give to you as a form of word to mouth processing? You wouldn't expect me to say something like 'fizzle pop berry twist'".

"Tempest Shadow?". Twilight overheared the mild arguement.

"What's a 'Tempest Shadow'?". The badger was confused, thus turning to her.

"Oh...nothing, just a friend of ours you have no idea who we are talking about".

"Oh...okay. Yo Pinkie! Want another ball game?!".

"I know the perfect place for us to play!". The hyperactive pink girl grabbed Sticks' hand and rushed down the staircase toward the Track field. The cloud of dust in the shape of the badger blew toward Rarity, the fashionista grew a sudden cough and let it out.

"Just a little dust in my voicebox...". Rarity lied, smiling to spit the truth away.

Twilight gently rolled her eyes and continued back to her Biology book, engrossed in the fascinating facts it had to manifest.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Smurfette and Vexy soon realizing that friendship comes first while Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie and Sticks watch from the upper deck. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	29. New Ice

Chapter 29: New Ice

Vexy was heading to her the Construction class, ready to spill the truth out to Jorge and Hogarth. They still think that the smurf was continuing the toaster thing they spent time together talking about. She was nervous, neither of them knew she scrapped the idea because of some british guy. Why she had no Construction class at the time is completely raising some questions, but alas she had to get the truth spoken out. Vexy opened the classroom door, no one in her sights as the unlight room sparked creepily come Halloween time. The smurf flicked the light switch and walked forward the one of the tables.

"Weird...". She thought, the girl looking to the window, the direction of Gringotts Steak House distances away. Vexy laid down the new blueprints on the table, apparently thinking of a new project. Vexy pushed aside the work she felt was already taken, her innovative stretching to new heights, a worrying factor for her friends, especially Smurfette. Just then, she heard footsteps coming toward her. She looked at the door, soon going to swing gently as one came into the classroom. To her suprise, it was Banette. Vexy eyed her with a stern look on her face for interrupting her, allowing the ghost pokemon to slowly drift away. That was when she heard more footsteps in the midst of her hard thinking. Jorge Schezchlak and Hogarth Hughes followed Banette's sense and tracked Vexy down without really knowing her partnership and friendship with the smurf was going to cut ties. The two boys entered, finding Vexy stood at a table with countless blueprints.

"Vexy...". The serbian came forward, knowing that she gave up on the current idea she had. "What's going on?".

The smurf soon sighed, her love for innovative ideas shattered by this one guy who came across the pond.

"We need to think of a new idea for the class".

"Ever since Wallace & Gromit stole your idea without you really knowing it was to be new in the first place". Hogarth explained to her, the words dealing nothing for her at this moment.

"The more you talk about them, the more hate I generate. They stole my idea. I was going to make trillions from the toaster idea".

"Why make trillions when you can make billions".

"Hogarth. Billions are less than trillions".

"You know how much time this is going to waste away if you choose this option, Vex. You may not even spend time with us, let alone your Harmonizer friends". Jorge spoke.

"They call me Element of Innovation for a reason, Jorge!". Vexy was feeling aggressive and threatened, but not so much to completely and physically harm her. "I'm as strict on these turf as Trunchbull with keeping tabs on all of us!".

"No need to be like that, Vexy". The Maine born student spoke up. "We can just add new features on our original idea".

"But what good will come out of that? Everybody will just plagiarize me for stealing Wallace's invention and leave me hanging off a cliff".

"We'll continue with the toaster-soda combo without you then".

"I suggest you don't". The smurf took the idea away from them. "I have a soft spot for you. The way every student will hate you for copyright deals mass amount of damage on you two seems unbearable. We need to expand and think of something new and original".

"What do you suppose we make then?". The serbian looked at the blueprints. "Half of these, if not most are already taken. It would take until Christmas to properly work on the final product".

"Believe me when I say finding a new option is way better and sounding much smoother than risking copyright infringment". Vexy explained, the two boys understanding what she meant.

"Wouldn't it be good if we all thought of something that ha never been implimented before and wait until our next Construction class to figure out what we'll be doing as a group?". Hogarth suggested.

"I couldn't see why that should be so hard. What do you think, Jorge?".

"I was really hoping to bounce off fame with our original idea, but eh...what's a whole lot of hurting you with plagiarizing going to do to stop you making stuff. I'm in!".

"Okay!". Vexy picked up the blueprints and placed them all inside her backpack. "Meet me back here Thursday morning and we'll think as a group. I have no doubts Mr Anderson will proably wonder why we started a new project".

"Let's do this!". Hogarth signalled the two students to lift their arm in the air and high-five him. It was only a few weeks until Christmas time, so Vexy's pressure on completing this project on time will probably not hinder on her emotional status right now.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Vexy, Jorge Schezchlak and Hogarth Hughes together making a planned new project, promising to come up with something by their next Construction class together. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	30. Replacement Identity

Chapter 30: Replacement Identity

"So here I am". Vexy wrote in her journal as she sat behind a wall in the courtyard. "Trapped in my own time, probably consumed by the worst kind. My ideas seem barren at this point, my only inventions snatched at the hands of an Englishmen and his silent dog. My friends told me something that would help, but will I execute and bring myself to this thought? Time was running out and all I needed was fame for all of the wrong reasons. I felt like sighing at this point, but luckily Jorge and Hogarth stepped in and we will not fail as a trio. A new project shall be made, and I will make sure it stays that way".

Vexy's hand was placing the pen back inside the case and she hid it in her backpack, the smurf wiping her face with her hands. She wanted to do this, albeit being strict toward her friends by risking her relationship with Smurfette, the one thing she truly cared about as a member of the Harmonizers. She got up, the courtyard seemingly silent on a Wednesday. It would be exactly 24 hours until they got together and thought of something o replace the original toaster idea. She looked around and smiled, the gentle breeze picking up through her hair as it swayed vertical beneath her grey woolly hat. Taking steps toward the library to research and possibly generate a new idea, she walked into the academy and down the hallway housing different classrooms, some occupied by faculty such as Mr Cranky, the Math teacher. She noticed laser sounds coming from the gaming room not too far from the library as she entered another long hallway. An arcade style voice, presumably a male could be heard as one student was engrossed into mashing the buttons and trying to beat a hard game. Her back was turned to the wall as she came closer, making out a figure sitting down at a large flatscreen TV. The smurf peeked inside and knocked. It was nothing new for her, it was just Sticks playing a really difficult game.

"What are you playing?". Vexy granted the four words needed for the badger to answer, but not to turn her head to the smurf as a result.

"Cuphead". Only she answered was what she said, the badger needing concentration at an all time high. Vexy wanted to excuse herself from the badger as quick as she could.

"O-kay. I'll be just in the library, not that you care anyway". The smurf excited the gaming plaza, dashing off toward the library while Sticks continued hardening herself with the game.

"Gotta think of something to show Mr Anderson...". Vexy was about to enter the library as little to no students were situated there. Ms Cheerilee was always at her desk, filing papers and checking her computers connected to all of the other computers inside the large expanse of books and shelves. Vexy wanted to take some inspirations and find something that would benefit her, the 10th member of the Harmonizers taking to the left of the area. Her mind was fixated on the Construction section of the lines of books that decorated the hallway of literature, facing the I.T books to the opposite. She dumped her backpack on a soft cushion and picked out a book that she felt was useful to her studies. From there, she got comfortable and opened the book, hoping to find an idea that would soon pop in her head.

* * *

The next day...

"Okay class...". Mr Anderson, the Construction tutor settled down with the class of students that Thursday morning as Vexy, Jorge Schezchlak and Hogarth Hughes entered the learning facility. "Today we will be going over what you have learnt thus far in making a stood-out project!".

All three of them were working together as a group to replace their old with the new. They took their seat in the middle of the class, all on the same row. The serbian began facing to the smurf, hoping she had an idea they promised to make.

"Did you find something we could make that will benefit?".

Vexy was engrossed in her Construction book laid out in front of her. She heard Jorge speak to her and therefore answered.

"I got something we could make together, you, me and Hogarth. But it will have to wait until Mr Anderson stops speaking to us". The smurf could only avoid risking troublesome elements that would be present in any college/academy class.

"It's getting close to Christmas as we know it". The tutor explained. "We will continue making our projects right up until then, hoping that some if not all should be 100% finished. But first, we need to make something that would go nicely with the display of projects at the Science Fair. You make something that will surely scrape first prize, and I get revenue from the money in order to buy advanced tools to better suit your needs of innovation".

* * *

A few moments later...

As the students were sporadically placed all over the Construction classroom making adjustments to their innovative ideas, Vexy, Jorge and Hogarth were stood next to a table at the back of the class, the smurf explaining her bestest idea.

"Okay, as I was searching for clues and ideas in the library, I stumbled upon something that will make us the stars of this subject. How about we make transportation consisted of a vaccuum-like people tube?".

"Done! Elon Musk already had that idea first". Hogarth explained to the smurf.

"We should make something like a device capable of absorbing energy through one's emotions". Jorge pitched. "Enough of that stuff will bring happiness to hundreds of students plus the outsiders of Canterlot City, opposite if angry".

"Not a bad idea". Vexy placed her index finger and thumb on her chin, letting the former drape across her blue skin. "Hogarth?".

"Taming volcanic gas to a safe level of exposure and then making a futuristic microwave built only with that gas in mind, or maybe I'm thinking way too over the top".

"Keep going?".

"So basically, gaining some air from Mount Rainer as it's scheduled to erupt and placing that air in a container, we bring it back to the academy and build the microwave as what it's capable of. We let that gas run through the appliance, ensuring whenever a power-cut happens, the microwave will never ever shut off, meaning it runs on the gas".

"That seems interesting...". Vexy responded. "But how much time will that consume?".

"If my calculations are correct, Mount Rainer should be scheduled to erupt in about weeks time".

"Wouldn't that put Seattle at a very great risk?". Jorge asked the Maine born student.

"There's two options, one is the adforementioned Mount Rainer, or we can scoop up some gass from Mount St Helens, which will probably erupt sometime in the next decade or so".

"Can we just travel to Washington and see which erupts first?". The serbian suggested.

"You two can, but I have the Science Fair to worry about". Vexy answered, putting the Maine born student and the serbian at a risk in terms of directions.

"Primljeno k znanju!".

"Huh...".

"That's understood spoken in my native language".

"Oh...".

"We should probably stick with my idea". The Maine born student suggested they'd work on at this point.

"Good enough for me". Vexy replied. "You should probably print the directions from Canterlot City to Seattle on Google Maps, just to be on the safe side".

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Vexy, Jorge and Hogarth coming up with a finalised product they will be willing to replace. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	31. A Vital Error

Chapter 31: A Vital Error

Vexy was busy making herself the planned project that would eventually be passed down to Jorge and Hogarth to build. The smurf had another hurdle to jump over; her project for the Science Fair was non-existent at the time, thus allowing the 10th member of the Harmonizers to build pressure on herself. She had nothing to display at the fair, only adding to her injuries since the guest speaker started it all. Time was ticking and she worked hard on planning the project for her Construction class. Her ideas stemmed like a flower, engaging the writing in its extent. The smurf placed the pencil back on her table and looked at her work. She got up and walked over to the desk housing Mr Anderson's paperwork for the classes and dumped her idea for her colleague to see. She swiped another piece of paper and went to making her project for the Science Fair. However for her though, making the whole thing was building immense pressure for the strict deadline that was next week. She was not alone though, as other students signing up were also walking the path that the black haired smurf chose. She looked behind her once she started to build, pieces of material stacked up on the shelf. A few hours working into the project, that number had slowly decreased until Vexy was the last student to take whatever last piece of grantie and concrete there was. Unlucky for her, some student swapped the material for a prank and painted the granite in black acryllic paint to fool the smurf. She never knew, as the one she was mistakingly using and the black granite looked scarily similiar in size and weight. Vexy's hands were dirty, but that never stopped her as she worked day and night across a span of days to finish it in time for the Science Fair.

* * *

The next week, at the fair...

Gym 2 was packed with students, tables and concrete statues and wagons as Vexy entered just in time for the fair. Her walk was a shallow one, the 10th member eying all different displays of student-made art and decoration. She stopped just right in front of Peppa Pig's display, the smurf looking over her and catching glimpse of her chosen work.

"Can I perch my statue next to yours?". Vexy asked kindly, to which the british pig oblige.

"Yes...".

The smurf pushed her wagon adjacent to Peppa's volcano-esque design and kicked it, the wagon transforming into a table. Her statue towered above many, giving her the tallest display in the fair. Peppa looked high at it, supposedly wanting to know what the smurf had.

"That's pretty!". The pig was in awe. "What is it suppose to be?".

"It's a commemoration of Professor Discord, using granite like stone and particles. He is one of the top ranking professors at Canterlot Academy, paving the way for successors like myself to fully understand and supplement myself in the Construction departmant as a rising star".

"Ooooh!".

"Everything is looking pretty good so far!". Lola came around with a clipboard and pen, acting as the official grader of the Science Fair on top of everything else she does. The bunny noticed Vexy's high-rise statue next to a generic looking volcano at a Science Fair type of display. "Hello Vexy! I didn't think you was going to make it at first".

"Me neither...so, do you like it?". The smurf directed her arms toward the statue.

"That's a pretty good looking statue of Professor Discord. How did you make it?". Lola asked while simultaneously preparing herself to write Vexy's answer down.

"The last piece of granite I could possibly find. I was the last one to make mine, and I could say it might have paid off in the end".

"Uh, huh. Peppa?". The bunny turned to the pig.

"I made this volcano using the last bits of stone available in the classroom at the time. I swapped out the bitumen slime for the black granite because that would not go well with my display".

"Don't listen to her...". Vexy thought, immediately regretting what she had done.

"Bitumen slime, eh?". The bunny looked back at the smurf. "Vex, did you...?".

"Me?".

"We all know how well bitumen slime can react when it's placed next to a volcano display. It's the same as asphalt, a gas that is highly flammable. If enough heat is stored inside the statue, it could explode with great force".

"Oops...". Vexy tried to cover up the mess by smiling awkwardly, but the bunny had other things to say.

"Let me paint you a picture on why the material you used is such a bad idea. Long ago, there was a Jordanian city known as Tell es-Sa'idiyeh. Their buildings' mortar was moslty made using that stuff. You know what that stuff was that bitumen slime falls under?".

"Tar?".

"Yes. The people of the ancient civilization paid the price when a city wide blaze engulfed everything in 700 BCE. But here's the kicker, their buildings exploded while being burnt and rained down upon their people, wiping them out for good. For many years we don't use tar for that kind of material, so I'm suprise you made a major boo-boo here".

Infernape spotted the bunny and wanted to come closer, despite Vexy's statue being made in a flammable substance. Lola caught him from the corner of her eye and quickly turned around.

"Infernape!". The bunny stopped him.

"Huh...".

"Don't come any closer!".

"Could that be any indication?!". The smurf asked her frantically.

"Yes! There's a reason why fire pokemon don't walk on roads!".

"Actually we do. We were just lucky enough to not get stepped on an invisible landmine". Infernape spoke.

The gases from Infernape's body and hair sparked a disturbance in Peppa's volcano.

"Do you even know what Vexy's statue is even made of?!". Lola spread her arms out to cover the pokemon from the display.

"No. I wanted to get a closer look at it and see Discord's inspiration and commemoratial purpose".

Peppa Pig heard a faint rumbling coming from her display, thus turning around to witness her volcano was about to erupt.

"Guys...". The pig warned the group, Lola, Vexy and Infernape seeing the pig's display about to take shape. Lola looked at the statue, the bright orange glow about to become persistent. By now, everyone was seeing an orange glow come from Vexy's side of the gym. Every student in the Gymnasium therefore panicked and ran for the nearest exit, the Professor Discord statue about to explode. True to its word, the statue splattered across all directions of the gym along with making a loud bang. Every display was covered in slime, even those with volcano displays were covered in tar, allowing for more explosions. Everyone was scared that this was happening, even humiliating for Vexy to get outrun by yet another british icon. Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna was there at the time, witnessing the horrors of an early fireworks display inside the academy.

"What on earth...!".

Lola tried not to say anything, even to consult Vexy for her huge mistake. She just watched smaller explosions for a short amount of time before things finally dissipated to its normal glory. Vexy witnessed her statue was no more, its remains all across the Gym 2. Students like herself slowly walked back in. Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna walked back in and directly to the epicenter of the damage. The smurf picked up a concrete piece of Professor Discord's index finger that was left unmoved and sighed. She ran out, knowing she would get a detention for something she did so minor to deserve this. Lola and Infernape watched as the two faculty walked in front of the students.

"I'm safe to say that we can all agree that someone obviously made a huge mistake in crafting their display. I'm afraid to name names because I never saw who had done it".

That sense of deja vu traversed through Lola as hard as the first academic year. She tried to cover up the extent of the damage all across the Gymnasium, but it was too obvious a question. She wanted to excuse herself so badly, and she had the chance to do it.

"I have to go wash my hair...". The bunny concluded and ran outside to Dorm 49. She was probably thinking the same place she would find Vexy was at her own accommodation. Everyone was left speechless that the star-risen Lola would chase after a star-risen Vexy.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Vexy granting Gym 2 an indoor fireworks display courtesy of mistaking bitumen slime for black granite. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	32. Lost Cause

Chapter 33: Lost Cause

The door opened as Lola Bunny was tired from the harsh consequences of Vexy's statue display at the Science Fair, the one which turned out to be disastrous upon close inspection. Even though the bunny gave adequate examples of why the mortar used was dangerous, but it was little to late being placed next to Peppa's volcano. She just wanted a shower, but had to call out for Vexy first.

"Vexy!". Lola shouted for her, but to no avail. Dorm 49 was empty, only her to keep the place company. "Just great...".

The bunny walked toward the bathroom and placed her clothing on the rack, ready to put back on once herself was all the dryer than now. The room's temperature was moderate, allowing her to safely wash all the dust and soot away from the bitumen enounter. She turned the shower on to a comfortable level and started to bathe. The door opened as another Harmonizer walking in, just as the shower was turned on. She must be the second one in the dorm. Not bathing in the fact that she heard some catchy Shakira tunes courtesy of other students playing them through earphones. The girl checked the air vent underneath Twilight's single bunk. That was when Lola stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her like a gown. She took her default attire from the rack and walked out, seeing the other member checking ad possibly crawling through the vent.

"Sticks...". Lola wanted to see what was going on after the badger set ties between her and a finger gun-happy cup.

"I was cautious after I left the gaming room. I heard a big bang coming from the Gym 2. Checking the air vents could be my answer to why it did that".

"Or you could just leave the vent alone". The bunny went over to her makeup desk. "It was a one-time only explosion inside the academy".

"But you know how curious I am". Sticks crawled inside the ventilation shaft.

Lola peeked toward the open air vent.

"No amount of karma can be distinguished from Vexy now". She sighed. "First, Wallace steals her idea from the palms of her hands, then Peppa Pig had to use the generic volcano display at a random Science Fair while our dear friend made something out of tar".

"Wait, what?!". Sticks cautiously looking behind her while crawling through thousands of dust particles. "Lemme hear this...this seems intereting".

As the badger was crawling back into the dorm, closing up the vent with it's door, Lola explained the truth like any other Harmonizer member.

"Vexy used bitumen slime as the mortar for her giant towering statue of Professor Discord. Why she chose Discord of all professors is completely baffling to me. I tried to warn her of the possible explosion Gym 2 could face, but Peppa Pig's fiery volcanic display and Infernape walking over to get a closer look. I didn't expect for her prize to become such a tourist attraction, but that's what she got. And I feel somewhat guilty I was a part of it. Now I have to find Vexy and tell her it was all a stroke of misfornate, because there's nothing like beating a dead horse harder than what you witnessed last year, Sticks".

"Tell me about it!". She comprehended.

"I feel like part of this is my fault for not keeping this under control like I always do. The only thing that would have made it worse was if Sally Bollywood and Jenny McBride went back to teasing me, like all of those years ago".

"Sunset Shimmer was feeling the brunt too alongside you". The badger added. "I was completely out of your reach when she first joined you at the interest of taking out the Dazzlings".

"That had nothing to do with my suffering, but that's close enough for me to grasp. I'm sorry, I should be explaining this in more detail, but my head is so fixated on Vexy right now. I almost feel kind of sad for her to have landed in the role of butt monkey".

"Does someone want a hug?". Sticks spread her arms out.

"I'm fine, Sticks". Lola rejected her. "Thanks by the way. I got to find Vexy and tell her this was not meant to be. Where have you seen her last?".

The badger shrugged, having not spent time with her since the two of them gazed under the stars in the Oregon woods last year.

"That piles more difficulty on me". Lola sat at the desk. "I have no doubts Twilight will have heard the blast too, or Sunset or Rarity or Rainbow".

"You know, you could own up to Celestia about what happened".

"But Celestia chose me to grade all of the marvelous displays at the Fair. Owning up to her is like crawling out of a spider pit when there's a venomous one trying to bite you".

"Owning up to her is probably the equal amount of frustration and guilt built up by killing your parents because they hold some valuable information on your ancestry dictatorship".

"That's deep". Lola's heart was merely sunk.

"I know, that's exactly what happened when I was just a lil' baby badger girl. For years leading up to my first ever conversation with a moving person, all I ever did was preserved my one abode".

"Did you ever see the guy that killed off your beloved parents?".

"Not even once did I step foot in their sights, or my sights if you ask me. Karma is reacting to Vexy like what it did to me back then, or what you had to deal with all the teasing by Sally and Jenny".

"I see...". The bunny got up from the chair and walked over to the door, presuming Twilight or Sunset could be back at any moment. "I better get going. Wanna join me?".

"How can I join something I was not a part of anyway?". Sticks added.

"Oh...right...see you soon".

Lola closed the dorm door, ensuring Sticks home alone until one of the other Harmonizers get back. This was not even her dorm too, but just to preserve it like her burrow all those years back.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Lola and Sticks sharing great chemistry between each other, making the former feel slightly better about comforting Vexy. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	33. Fighting Back Pride

Chapter 33: Fighting Back Pride

"Vexy!". Lola checked the last place she would probably be hiding out: the library. The smurf wanted to recover from inevitable detention from exploding the Gymnasuim. She knew about the possiblilites of Vice-Principal Trunchbull going to chase her down, serious if Vice-Principal Finster was joining in on the fun too. She lay hopeless at the back room, the air conditioner situated ajdacent to her likely feeling merely better to the black haired 10th member. In all of her determination to get her project out came out a dud and she read a book to pass the time. She didn't know how long she was going to spend in the library, only gathering Vice-Principal Trunchbull to search the place when the place was closed for the night. Lola entered just in time for Cheerilee to start garning the last visitors before she summoned a sign in front indicating its closure. The bunny had time to make her feel better. Smurfette hadn't known about this either, only dampering Vexy's hopes of amending her status in her favourable department. She spoke to Cheerilee about her friend's whereabouts. "Have you seen Vexy anyway?".

"She came in here to rid her mind of the terrible incident at the Science Fair". The librarian answered. "Shouldn't she have gotten into trouble already for blowing up Gym 2?".

"I have a feeling Trunchbull might be tracking her down. Where is she? I need to speak to her".

"Out in the back, though I'm closing the library soon. You better make this quick".

"I sincerely appreciate you, ma'am!". Lola walked to the deeper core of the library, finding rows of tidy books in its shelving order and position. The bunny was searching the perimete until she came across the grey hat of Vexy, apparently tucking next to the smurf. Her black hair was visible, making her a little weird.

"Vexy...". The bunny caught her attention as the smurf stopped reading and eyed her. "You...let down your hair...That's weird. I-I mean we haven't seen you without your grey hat on you. I thought it was a little misunderstanding, considering Vanellope-".

"Get to the point". Vexy grew stern toward her, Lola gaining some decreased momentum.

"Look, Vex". She came closer. "I'm here to give you a fresh batch of air. The Science Fair was all but a wasted pile you contributed to".

"I'd rather let myself out of this academy than attend another Fair like that one. Hfmmph!". She scoffed. "Everyone was looking at me, all because I put a lousy flammable substance in my work".

"You...don't have to give a second coming to it if you don't like your first impression". Lola slowly scraped the back of her hair with the right arm, feeling merely nervous. "Sometimes, being good at a second attempt may just bring out the best in all of us".

"But you cannot recreate your first. All it does is suck confidence away. Try asking that to Fluttershy within training at Evergreen Ladies. She knows what I'm talking about".

"Yet, everyone is kind of mad at me for sticking up to you...maybe".

Vexy was beginning to drift her sights away from her friend and back to the book.

"I came to cheer you up. Isn't that what Smurfette wants all of the time? What would she say when she sees you like this? What would her response be?".

"She has already witnessed my true potential of anger". The smurf softly answered. She just wanted to put the book away and plead innocence, but saying those things to Lola, coupled with immense pressure from the strict vice-principals and Smurfette's unknown knowledge of this got to her insides and began tearing them up like a single piece of paper with the wrong blueprints written on.

"Please, Vexy. Making this more difficult on me than it is to you isn't getting us anywhere, and the library closes in 5 minutes. Come to Dorm 49 with me and we'll fight back your mojo".

Vexy sighed, ultimately putting the book back where it belongs and placing her signiture grey woolly hat on her head, covering her complete black barnet. She got and walked past the bunny.

"I'm already in enough turmoil as is...Twilight and the others, especially my sister will know about this".

"I've only talked about this to Sticks. She wanted to stay in the dorm so that she can hang out with you".

"What's the fun of hanging out with a paranoid whacko like her?".

"Trust me. She isn't always like this...". Lola's words faded from the library as the two friends walked out and toward Dorm 49.

* * *

That's the end of this short chapter. Lola finding Vexy and recruiting her back to Dorm 49 to make her feel better after what happened at the Science Fair. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	34. All Is Love And Friendship Nudge

Chapter 34: All Is Love And Friendship Nudge

The Dorm 49 front door opened as Lola and Vexy returned after hard times dealt by the smurf, for what happened in just a span of a few hours. Students awaiting her inside were the other 10 girls. Smurfette had no memory of what was going on with her sister, but alas she wasn't going to avoid asking her the truth. Vexy, now rejuvenated from her guilty loss strolled to her bed and sat down.

"Sorry I was gone, girls". Lola was apologetic, albeit no one wondering why she went with this. "Vexy was feeling kind of down lately with the whole 'Science Fair' thing".

"I'm open for the questions". The black haired smurf let her fellow friends discuss this. The first one to ultimately speak out was unsuprisingly Smurfette. The blonde haired smurf came to her.

"What happened, sis?". The smurf's black eyes lined up with Vexy's. The 10th member leaned her upper body backwards toward the wall and gave the speech.

"The Science Fair was what happened. My Professor Discord statue got heated up with Peppa's generic volcanic display and everything got worse from there. Everybody was looking at me as I was the one to explode an entire Gym, thus I ran as soon as Pirincipal Celestia came forward".

"You made a Professor Discord statue?". Twilight asked her, amazed at her towering masterpiece of a former prize.

"But it's gone. It went kaboom in the Gym 2. I feel so ashamed that this had to happen. Plus, I think Trunchbull is going to chew me up and spit me out".

"Ewww!". Sticks felt slightly disgusted, granted she delivered the scareily simular answer too.

"I don't think Trunchbull was the one to truly encourage herself to chase after you, considering what you've done". Sunset added.

"It could've been Finster the one to crowd you in a corner". Fluttershy tagged along.

"I know, I'm sorry about the mess. I gave my confidence away and gained it back when I spoke one on one with Lola. She was the one who helped me recognize the damage. She was there with me".

"Tell me this I felt the same way, sister". Smurfette lifted her droopy chin and held it, lining her eyes with hers. "Your pain is really equal to me, what I had to go through without you. And I possibly couldn't think of a more excellent example for when you. You were right into my heart all along throughout the ordeal".

"Thanks Smurfette". The black haired smurf smiled as her sister was going through the hard times with her. Those watching a strong sister bond, particulally Pinkie and Rainbow's eyes transformed into anime eyes as they smiled so much that they were about to shed a tear.

"At least you're okay!". Vanellope jumped behind them.

"Well at least someone is back to pastures...". Sunset watched as she stood a distance, closer to Twilight's position.

Just then, Vexy's phone began to ring, as evident as it vibrating in her skirt pocket. She held the phone to her ear, a familiar voice could be heard on the other end of the line.

"Vexy?".

"Jorge!". The smurf recognized the serbian's voice as she was locked into his conversation.

"I made it!".

"Where are you right now?".

"You said you wanted all three of us to make a project about absorbing gas into a microwave so that it never runs out".

"Yea...?".

"I took a plane to Seattle and paid a taxi to take me to either Mt St Helens or Mt Baker to gather information".

"Sure thing going to greater lengths to make this possible. But why Mt Baker?".

"It's located far north of Seattle. Making the trip up to Mt Rainer would put a risk to the big metropolis should it erupt".

"But I still think Mt St Helens is far than what you want to gather. Which one should it be?".

"I don't know. I'll take it as a hinch one of these volcanoes will erupt first. It could be my two picks, or it could be Mt Rainer. Anyway, I'm staying in a hotel to further pad my Seattle trip. I'll see you soon, Vexy".

"I'll see you later". Vexy hung up and placed her phone back in her skirt pocket. The group of friends around her wondered what it was and who it was. The smurf explained without anyway asking. "Jorge Schezchlak, Hogarth Hughes and I have gathered up a new planned project for our Construction class. It's a microwave that never needs electricity, but instead running on gas from a volcano. I know, it sounds far-fetched. But I had nothing to counter the toaster idea".

"Gas? From a Volcano?". Rainbow replied. "Shouldn't that be enough to put a big city like Seattle to risk".

"It may be treading thin on the state of emergency status, but we're confident the eruption won't be as powerful to put Seattle to ash".

"I hope not". Lola responded from the back of the group. "Remember what happened to the ancient city of Pompeii in 79AD? Everyone and the civilization was buried under hard rock from a nearby volcano. What lays upon it is now another city awaiting the same fate".

"Yeah, like that's ever going to happen to Naples". Sticks answered. "Wait, I shouldn't be assuming".

"We should get some sleep". Rarity walked out of the closet, her night gown on her already. "I was in there the whole time. I suggest you do the same if needing".

"What if we don't feel like sleepin'?". Applejack asked the fashionista.

"Well in that case...". Sunset opened the door as she, followed by Sticks exited the room. "I'll see you tomorrow!".

"Oki doki loki!". Pinkie waved goodbye to them for another day. That made Vexy slightly more better to have finally put the past behind her.

* * *

That's the endof this chapter. Vexy's sisterly love with Smurfette easing her to forget about her worries, with the day drawing to a close. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	35. Easing Difficulty

Chapter 35: Easing Difficulty

All was well for Vexy now, having cleared her doubts and guilts away from the mass humiliation triggered by the Science Fair and guest speaker. Only her contribution to what seems to be a delayed opportunity could be a hurdle for her before the end year. Just a few days later, the black haired smurf could be spotted walking to her Construction class, examining the findings of Jorge and Hogarth respectively. One of those studnets travelled to Washington to gather some volcanic gas for the microwave, while another was responsible for the technology of such project. Vexy opened the door, seeing no one other than Toola Roola, Rita the Fox and Vince LaSalle come up with their own innovative ideas for the extra credit. She lied the blueprint of the microwave on the table closest to Mr Anderson's desk and thought of the way to make it wok without another faulter. She was already caautious of the three strikes punishment, so be it if she made one more to be devasted. The 10th Harmonizer spent some time in the classroom, all the while her colleagues were finishing up the pre-production stage. Vexy would need Hogarth's chip to be installed in her build, as she primarily focues on that kind of stuff. The pressure amounted on them before Christmas, to get it on time to avoid Mr Anderson's suspicion. Students came and went, only time was gradually slowing for them. Once time went almost to dinner, Vexy realized she spent way too long in one room, aproximately a few hours rather than her average time of just a couple. She seemed adament that this was going to work, as Jorge Schezchlak was coming back from Washington with adequate evidence to combat the pressure. The glass jar he had been carrying was not empty anway, but seemed empty with the volcanic gas. The serbian enetered the academy and walked straight to the classroom with the smurf inside. He gave it to her and smiled, knowing he had come back with the goods. Now was waiting for the Hogarth to finish the technological components of the microwave, the two of them calling it quits for the day. It was already nearing dinner, the sky about to get dark as early as 5PM given the seasonal shift. Vexy's stomach was calling, the smurf closing her backpack with the blueprints inside Dorm 49 and walking out.

* * *

Inside Gringotts Steak House...

"I have made up for lost time". Vexy's enthusiasm granted her the benefit of the lost toaster fiasco that ingrained her concious mind. Her stomach and herself were tucked in to some meat loaf that apparently tasted good according to her. "I found an adequate way of building the finished product from start to finish. No worries".

Her friends were there with her, enjoying different meals as the sky grew dark and colder temperatures became a regular occurance.

"Good work, Vex!". Rainbow gave her the all-clear that grew lacklustre days prior. "I knew you would find a way to make up for that lost time!".

"Too bad the Fall Formal couldn't be post-poned". Smurfette added. "It would have been the perfect time to hold such event".

"Aye!". The black haired smurf comprehended. Seeing her sister smile was enough to make her happy, and the pressure that was amounted to her from the guest speaker all the way up to the aftermath of the Fair had been diminished.

"What are you planning to do when Christmas rolls into town?". Vanellope asked the girls, whom were occupying two tables next to each other.

"Eh...". Pinkie was the first to answer, but then again, assuming the plan was always something risky. "Whatever suits best!".

"I was hoping to visit Ralph and hang out with him. I haven't got to spend alot of time with him during Christmas. This is my opportunity to break nutcracker and focus".

"I'm curious...". Sticks was sat between the hyperactive pink girl and the mint green suprise. "Does your world share the same temperature as my world and this world and Equestria?".

"Why do you ask?".

"Testing to know if Sugar Rush is as colder as Holoska during the winter months".

"If that's the case, I'll have to suit up an appriopriate get-up for the holidays". Rarity answered from the side. "One can never get under freezing and call it a day".

"Yeah, just don a hoodie like what I'm wearing". Vanellope pinched the shoulder parts of the clothing and slightly lifted it up before letting go.

"I have an outfit to consider...". Sticks thought.

"We need a song for our band to sing". Sunset asked Twilght, whom was taking time with her meal. "Got any suggestions we may embark?".

"We have some...". The studious opened her notebook of planned musical numbers for the holidays. "I wonder if anyone will use these songs before us or vice versa. I don't want my group to suffer brutality from other groups".

"What are the chances of that happening?! Canterlot Academy is one of the safest places in America".

"Yes, having that title under your belt is asking for the trouble to happen. Think of the possibilites".

"Hrrrgghh! I don't think so. Besides, Daniel Reddcliffe is planning something sweet for half of the group come Christmas time".

"A trip to Saddle Arabia?!". Pinkie was excited.

"No, silly. You'll see".

"If anyone wants to meet up with me when I'm free, I'll be in the library". Applejack spoke as she pushed her plate aside. "Right now, I have a score to settle with my brother before the storm hits".

"What storm?". Rarity asked the farm girl, resulting to point toward the large clouds rearing toward the city from the west. "Oh my!".

"The remnants of Hurricane Aule...". Twilight walked toward the window of the restaurant. "I didn't think it was possible for it to hit northern Nevada".

"You have earthquakes, volcanoes and rarely hurricanes from the Pacific to worry about". Rainbow responded. "Who ate their meal so we can go already?!".

"Rainbow's right". Sunset pushed her plate aside. "I hate getting caught up in intense wind".

"From the looks of things, it's already starting to pick up". Sticks spoke before shifting her mind to something else that she couldn't see. "How did Applejack see the storm in the darkened sky?".

The faint sound of rumbling from Aule's thunder clouds filled the restaurant.

"Yeah, forget I said anything".

"We probably should leave before we get shaken up in the storm". Rainbow signalled the girls, already done eating to leave Gringotts Steak House and quickly back to the academy to ride out the storm.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Vexy's ease into her project and a storm brewing. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	36. Distant Drums

Chapter 36: Distant Drums

Back at Canterlot Academy, the Harmonizers were tucked inside Dorm 49, riding out Aule in style. Twilight noticed that Applejack was already inside the academy. The distant thunder of the storm merely gave them the spooks, as so did the other students, not less with Jorge and Hogarth. Smurfette and Vexy were watching from the window, thousands of droplets splattered onto the glass as it if were a shield. Lola was standing outside the 5th dorm building, spectating from close-up. No lightning strike came toward the courtyard however, only the flashes of lightning of a pre-winter storm to fill the void. She held her arm out to the open, feeling the water drop onto her hand. The bunny went back inside into Dorm 49 and closed the door, everybody minus Applejack to occupy the space.

"It's getting pretty bad out there". Lola started to speak. "Who knew such a storm could hit Nevada. The remnants must have been blown from Mexico with the strong winds of another storm".

"A powerful pressure intensifying in the Pacific". Twilight added. "Mother Nature is yet to unleash true potential on us for reaking havoc on the environment".

"If anything, you should stop using technology for our sins". Sticks answered.

"No, it's not that". Sunset replied. "We're pumping emission into our atmosphere for goods such as appliances and stuff".

"I don't know how long it will last". The bunny sat on her single bed.

"You're worried it might be another one?". The studious asked her.

"No...".

"It's not stopping any time soon". Smurfette was watching the rain with her sister. "It's gradually getting more persistent by the minutes".

"I just felt the speed of the storm. Nothing is slowing down and or speeding up".

"I really hope Applejack doesn't get blown away". Vexy was worried. "To lose a friend in the midst of a storm is heart-breaking".

"I know right".

"I can assure you Applejack isn't going away from us". Twilight eased on the situation, but it still wasn't enough to convince them.

"When will she be back? I'm getting kinda worried mourning for the loss of one member can deflate an entire group".

"I'm going out there". Vexy turned her back from the window and opened the dorm door.

"Are you sure it's safe out there?". Vanellope questioned.

"Trust me. I have been in worse than storms. I'll be looking over Applejack once I'm out".

She smiled as she left the dorm, letting herself brave in the storm as far as the courtyard canopy that overhung the entrances to the academy. Vexy's hair and hat were immediatly swaying violently as she stepped out, the smurf having a tight grip on her woolly accessory to avoid losing her signiture hat. She looked up, rain falling faster than what she could imagine from an early winter storm. No sign of Applejack, just swarms of violent debris slamming against the walls of the academy. Vexy gulped and hoped for the Element of Honesty to return from her grudge. That exactly came whithin a few minutes of hopeful watching the storm wreck havoc on the city. The southern farm girl ran to her, apparently fearing for her safety.

"Vexy! What in tarnation are you doin' out here?!".

"I was waiting for you from out front because I feared you was going to blow away".

"You could've waited for me from Dorm 49, but seeing how you care for me...".

"How long will this storm last?". The smurf asked, as they were going back inside.

"You're asking a really good question, there, Vex!".

As the two made it back to Dorm 49, a loud roaring of thunder could be heard as lightining struck close to them. This, in turn, made Smurfette and Fluttershy flinch as Vexy and Applejack closed the door.

"How did it go?". Lola asked the farm girl.

"It was a pretty simple match against my brother. He wanted to me to test skills at table tennis before he qualified for the nationals. Nothing like sibling rivalry in the midst of Aule!".

"I don't think this storm is passing any time soon". Sticks told her. "I could wait out this in my sleep and never get tired".

"We have time to go back to the academy before the late hours come". Applejack walked toward the closet to dry her hair, as she never went under the canopy. She walked past a docile Sticks leaning against the wall between the closet and the bathroom.

"If that's the case, what do you suppose we do?". Rainbow gave the question.

"What you wanna' do?".

"Nah...Daring Do: Rescue Organization is airing. I can't miss the finale".

She picked up the remote and turned from a black screen to the Daring Do cartoon. She dropped the remote onto Pinkie's lower bunk.

"Oooh!".

"Hey Pinks, wanna join me?".

"If anything to ride out the storm!".

And so, Rainbow, Pinkie and possibly Twilight stared at the TV showing Daring Do: Rescue Organization, and episode where Daring Do traverses through a jungle filled with booby traps. Sticks never minded her friends using her greatest fear, on the contray that made them happy. She sighed and left the door, hoping to ride out the storm in Dorm 23.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The girls riding out the storm in Dorm 49, with Applejack having came back from settling a grudge with Big Macintosh. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	37. Ensemble Assemble

Chapter 37: Ensemble Assemble

The next day...

Rarity was working at her very own store in Canterlot City, Carousel Boutique. A line of worldly made dresses line up the shop window as a display to the townsfolk. She was busy working on another shiny ensemble to go in line with her wardrobe of alternative clothing for the dorm life. Her working shedule coincideded with a grudge she was able to cancel with Applejack, whom she was okay with the idea that the fashionista had to do this. The sound of sewing machines at her desk, making careful precisions to her outfit that no one was able to interrupt her badly. Lola opened the door and caught all of the dresses lined against the store window, possibly a sign of formal getaway emergencies. The bunny caught the fashionista at her desk, occupying the sewing machine and waited until she was finished sewing her fabulous piece of art together. Rarity stood from her chair and placed her dress on the rack ready for expanding on. That was when she spotted her strongest bond.

"Nice dress...". T'was all the bunny wanted to begin.

"Oh...". The fashionista chuckled. "I was just finishing up an alternatre ensemble for our academy life. So, do you like the Carousel Boutique?".

"I don't like it, I love it. I was caught off guard by the fabulous dresses adorning the store display window. It's a really nice way to draw in your target demographic".

"Thanks. As bright as I may be with adding sparkling glitter to my collection of accountre, I have to be careful with how I handle my time. Class doesn't wait for anybody".

"We can all agree on how that will turn out if failure is key". Lola added.

"Anyway...". Rarity walked over to the dressing room. "Want to try anything on? We have clothes, shoes, accessories galore!".

"I wouldn't mind trying something on". The bunny walked over to the dressing room, Rarity pulling out a perfect outfit for her to try on. The bunny closed the curtain after getting given one, undressing while Rarity worked to make slight sdjustments to her shop display. She push aside the curtains, showing herself donning a red dress with sparkles and black boots.

"Oh my, you look lovely, darling!". Rarity turned around and spoke, the bunny also sporting a black fedora hat.

"I look beautiful in this!". Lola admired her look. "This nice hat goes well with the attire".

Rarity giggled.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll see what else I have in store".

"Yep, lemme change back!". Lola closed the curtains once more, apparently taking off her alternative clothing option and putting her signiture yellow tank top and purple skirt back on. She swapped the boots for her traditional light blue boots and came to walk over to the fashionista, whom was lining more mannequins to the store window.

"More money needs to be brought in to dress these lifeless mannequins to perffection, to moire standards! Without all of these mannequins bordering the window, no one will come to my shop".

"Mind if I help you, Rare?". Lola offered. "I am pretty good at organizing".

"You can start by arranging price tags on the clothing I have just sewed together. They're on the rack next to my desk".

The bunny walked over, eying the rack that her bond had ordered to assist.

"Where are the price tags?".

"They're all in the back room!".

"Got it!".

As Lola got to work on the price tags, Rarity got to work on the mannequin decoration, adorning them with unused clothing from the back room she held there. The bunny whipped out a marker and asked Rarity how much money before writing them down. As the two were engaged and the sun hid beneath the sky as the day drew to night. Almost complete progress had been their method of time. Rarity and Lola first noticed Canterlot City residents walking past the store and notified Lolam whom at this point as finished with the price tag labelling. Rarity, meanwhile was still decorating the mannequin displays with the choice of attire provided by the rack she brought across. The door opened, Lola and Rarity knew because the bell rang, Their first batch of customers of the day coming to find something to buy of their likings. Lola signalled herself to do ore, thus walking to the cashier desk to get ready. Rarity peeked behind the backdrop and smiled, her strongest and close friend helping someone out in a tough situation, the Black Friday weekend drawing closer she may have feared before Lola came along.

"I think she has got the touch I needed". Rarity screamed in delight, to herself.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Lola offering her greatest friend of the Harmonizers assist at Carousel Boutique. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	38. Show Me

Chapter 38: Show Me

"Alright class!". Mr Anderson came into the Construction classroom with great enthusiasm. The students he taught were sporadically placed around the perimeter of the room, with their projects covered in white sheets of soft cotton. Vexy, Jorge Schezchlak and Hogarth Hughes stood at the back of the classroom, despite the smurf's flawed first idea going to waste on her. "The deadline is now here. I want you all to show me what you have created on the theme of innovative projects. Don't dissapoint me, I know you won't anyway".

The tutor walked toward the nearest batch of students closer to him, as Vexy breathed a sigh of relief that this was all under controlled. She fist bumped both Jorge and Hogarth, the sign of teamwork edging closer to legendary status. Mr Anderson couldnt wait to finally see the microwave idea, unbeknownst of Vexy's massive pain to scrap the original toaster. Jorge eyed the projects made by the other students in the class and observed the winning prize, though the competitive side was optional.

"I wonder what the other students made". The serbian spoke, both Vexy and Hogarth hearing him. "We went to greater lengths to creat this, at least give us some credit".

"I almost failed becuase of Wallace". Vexy added, her guilt looked upon like the past. "I'm sorry, stomping out of the auditorium like that was what I couldn't control, because of my anger that lead because of the stolen-".

"It's looked upon now". Hogarth silenced him, the Maine born student smiling. That gave Vexy the same reaction.

"Forget about it. It's gone like your dignity back then". Jorge added.

"I had to cough up my mistakes so I couldn't lie to Mr Anderson". The smurf answered. "I'm not worried about my grades, though. I'm worried about-".

"Your sister?". Hogarth stepped up.

"I'm worried about your grades too. We did do this as a group after all. Taking it into consideration contributes made by you and Jorge really helped me turn over a leaf with the toaster episode. I am happy to have you as allies of the Harmonizers, if it so pleases Twilight, that is".

"She accepts anyone who helps a member of her group". The serbian spoke. "Who's to say she couldn't find a place for me and Hogarth to ally her? We fit right when we're students at Canterlot Academy".

"Yeah. I guess you're right".

"Now let's see what you three students have in store for me". Mr Anderson came toward the group, as Hogarth got prepared to take the white cloth down to showcase. "Remember, I'm looking for either a pass if you can tell me the simple description of your idea, a merit which you need to explain what it does, or distinction if you can anaylze how it works".

"Got you covered!". Jorge lead, to which the tutor nodded in satifaction.

"Let me see what you have created".

Hogarth hands, still on the cloth leaned to the right and quickly unravelled the microwave to Mr Anderson. It was sparkling albeit being made of steel metal.

"Voila! Our volcanical microwave, built from the hands of Hogarth, collected from the smart mind of Jorge, and brainstormed by the innovation of myself". Vexy explained.

"I collected volcanic gas from Washington, as Mt St Helens erupted a small one. It was enough for me to return and impliment the gas into the appliance". Jorge gave an answer.

"It works by operating like any other microwave, but the risk of it ever breaking is extremely slim". Hogarth added.

"I put together steel parts and gave them to Hogarth to build, then I installed the gas into the project".

Mr Anderon eyed the microwave in close inspection, giving an interesting insight into the build in more detail. He retracted back to face the three students, delightly pleased.

"This is very good model you three built upon. I have never seen a microwave that runs from volcanic gas. I must say your innovative skills ae out of this world, Vexy!".

"Well, I...". Vexy was nervous to spit the truth out to the teacher. As Jorge and Hogarth looked at her with anticipation of her troubles. She sighed.

"Is something wrong, Vexy?". Mr Anderson asked her.

"I had to rush brainstorming the idea, hence why it looks so generic".

"Why?".

"I had another project to consider, the same project you have perched on top of the display cabinet behind me". The smurf pointed to the display case with her thumb as she stared down, waiting for the inevitble punishment.

"Wallace was a great guy to print the toaster-soda combination to us. What are you talking about?".

"I was originally supposed to make that toaster thingy".

The other students in the class whispered to each other on the subject matter. Mr Anderson was puzzled, but understanding why the smurf chose to scrap the idea.

"Yes...I can see why. After the guest speaker of Wallace & Gromit came into the academy with their own build, the academy had a taste of mania with it, hence why Principal Celestia printed countless models for each of us as a sign of respect from across the pond. You was trying to be different, an innovative star you are, Vexy. I understand why you wanted to scrap the idea you once had and come up with the microwave. You are a star student in my class, no matter what hurdles make you fall".

"I'm not in trouble?". Vexy slighty lifted her head at the tutor.

"Not at all! I once had the same reaction when I studied at Canterlot High School as a senior student. Everybody mocked me for stealing an idea of a fellow student that thought of the idea before I had. Everybody chatisised me for infringing on Gina Hooves' idea before she decided to become a sales pitcher".

"Was that why she appeared on Best Friendly?". Uni-Kitty asked. "To become a marketing boss?".

"Yes. I don't blame Vexy for using another idea and rushing, just as long as she got the project out on time. I'm thankful for that. I applaud all three of you for working as hard as you can possibly be to make this happen".

Mr Anderson therfroe walked back to his desk, the pile of paperwork in front of him as he took them off the desk and gave them to the nearest student.

"Be a darling and hand them out please. We should write about our progress, showing others what you did to overcome and build these innovation! I'm expecting good marks from all of you! Don't disapoint me!".

The students therefore sat down at a desk they could find, awaiting the paperwork used for showing evidence of things. All of them whipped out a pen and started writing as soon a the paper lay down in front of them.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Vexy confessing her troubles to Mr Anderson, the teacher once telling her he had to deal with the same thing. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	39. Expanded

Chapter 39: Expanded

As the days were drawing closer to to December as ever before, that meant for the city, all of its residents and Canterlot Academy to think about their plans for the holidays. Thick snow was looming like a blanket of white cloud over Canterlot right now, the occasional droplets of snow was warning of a bigger blizzard to hit the area as intended. That didn't stop the 12 girls, otherwise frail from the cold and harshness of American winter weather keep their temperature a safe level of 37 degrees. The pre-Christmas celebration at the Xtreme roller rink proved this, the girls safely tucked inside and enjoying themselves. Lola was busy skating along with her half-sister Berri. Rainbow, Vanellope, Applejack and Rarity were competing on the few game stations courtesy of NFL table. Sunset and Fluttershy were playing a calm game of snooker to further ease their stability. Twilight, Smurfette, Vexy, Sticks and Pinkie were skating together and discussing the holidays. Everyone was enjoying the last few days of November time, in which all of the leaves have completely fallen by now.

"I'm so excited for the holidays". Twilight began, as she skate to the rythmn of Michael Jackson's 'Stranger In Moscow'. "Flash Sentry is going to planning something spectacular for me. I can't wait!".

"I feel the same notion of anticipation of yourself, Twilight". Vexy answered. "Caramel Applesauce has something in store for me. I feel I've cleared everything that held my hurdle up high like a ladder. I've explained my truthful mistake to my Construction tutor".

"Truthful, you say?". Smurfette looked at her.

"Was you not here when I was sobbing about my dud?!". The smurf was playfully asking her.

"That was an episode for another day. Today is my fresh, being excited for this time of year and et cetera".

"We could go back to Smurf Village for a while and see how papa is doing".

"That could be a suggestion, if my boyfriend is going to spend more time with me. You could do that by yourself if you want, sis".

"What about using that oppotunity as the both of us go along with it?". The blonde haired smurf asked her.

"Listen, Smurfette. You don't always have to be around my side twenty four seven. I want to test if my relationship could grow without you, hence why classes are put this way as reasoning".

"You could always hang out with me!". Pinkie jumped in the air while on her skates. "I have tons and tons of activites we could try out!".

"Pinkie's right. If you're going to drift away from me with the absent-minded pathway, she is your first option".

"But what if Pinkie is busy then?".

"You don't always have to rely on Pinkie for the fun stuff, Smurfy!". Sticks started to speak, obliterating her thought while with them. "Vanellope and I have got her covered for when she is in the absense".

"Are you sure?".

"It's no wonder why I gave Sunset the all clear to shoot the three of us with my magical stand ability. I did it for a reason".

"You have survived the Fall Formal without me, sister". Vexy continued, her companion turning to her. "But that was in the reigns of Brandy Harrington. You're next step is to spend time with either Sticks or Vanellope while I date. This is to probably to avoid wasting countless hours in Dorm 49 all lone in your sorrows".

"Okay...but that's not to say I'll admire nature on my own, if that's the case. Picking flowers for the Horticulture class is my thing anyway".

"If you need me, I'l be talking to Sunset. She may be finished with Fluttershy right now". Twilight concluded, as she skated away from the four girls and onto the soft carpeted side toward the snooker table to see if her bond had finished playing.

"There goes the lead...". Pinkie shrugged as she popped a piece of gum in her mouth. "Hey, Sticksy! Wanna race around the rink?!".

"I'm afriad to say no!". The badger followed the hyperactive pink girl to the starting position, leaving only the smurf sisters to hop off the rink and to a table.

"Take it with a pinch of salt. Either Pinkie, Sticks or Vanellope will keep you company while I'm gone. They always know how to make you giggle". Vexy walked to the occupied table, Rainbow and Vanellope already back from the grudge against Applejak and Rarity.

"Sup Smurfette! Vexy!". Rainbow was hanging back in her seat, her knee protruding slighty on the table. She had a glass of apple cider by her side. "How's things hangin'?".

"We were discussing-".

"Actually, I wanted to spend time with Vanellope while Vexy was busy with her boyfriend. You know how it is".

"That's cool and all, but why me of all girls?". The mint green suprise was puzzled, staring at the sisters.

"I become worrysome very quickly about the busy schedule that Pinkie or Sticks, or both. They would not want to spend some time with me. Do you have the same fate?".

"What is she talking about?". Rainbow eyed her bond.

"Oh...it's nothing new, Dash". The Sugar Rush racer turned back to Smurfette. "Why do you think I have some busy times on my hands? Rancis Fluggerbutter, despite how dreamy he is to me and vice versa, we have nothing planned. Is that why you've came to me for answers?".

Smurfette nodded, the mint green suprise taking the time to think.

"Seems a bit risky, don't you think. But then again, I like risky. Granted my relationship in the woods differed between you and Sticks...".

"What is your final veridtc?". Vexy spoke.

"I'll see if I have the right time for us to hang out, Smurfette". Vanellope eyed her straight on. "In my mind, you'll probably go out to pick more flowers, seeing how often you do so".

"Great!". Smurfette turned to her sister. "We should probably sit down somewhere to rest our legs".

"M'kay". Vexy seemed adament that her sister was going to go down that route, of spending some extra time with one of the other girls rather than the 10th member of the Element of Harmony. Vexy walked away from her, knowing it was the right time to let her sister spend some extra credit on Vanellope while with her bond.

"Why don't you sit down, Smurfette!". Rainbow offered the vacant seat next to her, but the 9th member chose to sit next to Vanellope.

"We start now...". Vanellope thought.

Smurfette smiled at her, Vanellope's hazel eyes staring down at her, but friendly to the smurf as one could ever get. She turned to rainbow, who was the one talking.

"So...I heard the sweet new additions Vice-Principal Luna will be adding to Gym 1. That gymnasium never gets used, apart from occasional sporting events".

"It seems a bit complex to cram all 500 students into one medium sized gymasium, right?". The blonde haired smurf answered. "Or am I wrong?".

"No, you're right. Gym 1 does need renovating, the fact that no one ever bothers to trek further for their Christmas gift wrapping than what Gym 2 offers".

"We should totally deck the halls!". Vanellope gave an idea to Rainbow, or possibly Smurfette to team up and renovate with adorning decorations. "You should work on the light display, I get to work on the candy, and Smurtte can-".

"Pick flowers and make hats to place them in?!".

"Yeeeeeah! Okay, I see what you're trying to think of". Rainbow responded. "We could definately go for that. Gym 2 is overcrowded this time of year to even care anyway. It's gonna be just the three of us to help Luna!".

"Sweet! Cannot wait to start!". Smurfette pull her right arm close to her left arm resting, as she was satisfied to help them.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Smurfette anticipating working with Rainbow and Vanellope to renovate Gym 1 for the holidays, and Vexy planning a date with Caramel Applesauce. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	40. The Start To December

**NOTE:** These next 11 chapters are all based on the usual Christmas holiday that the 12 girls experience with the academy. As a veteran who reads these and all of the other instalments, this should come at no surprise. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 40: The Start To December

It was that time again, like all of the other years that the Elements of Harmony, Sunset Shimmer and Sticks the Badger experience. For those typical academy students attending Canterlot Academy. It was almost edging closer to the date, due to the month starting right now. Christmas was already starting to cover everything like greeting someone with open arms, accompied with a hug. A quarter third of the 12 girls were inside Gym 2, decorating the halls with adorning lights of tinsel. Rainbow, Vanellope and Smurfette agreed to give Gym 1 some love, Vice-Principal Luna stacking some boxexs of Christmas decorations for the three girls to get started. They entered the gymnasium full of zest energy.

"Say goodbye to bland because we're going to make this place as comfortable as Gym 2 could ever get!". Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

She rushed the the boxes, pulling out some long, green fluffy tinsel and threw it to Smurfette.

"You can pick a side to lay this on". She rummaged through the bag again, pulling out a bauble of red and sparkling elements attached. She gave it to Vanellope while searching for more of the same object.

"A Christmas tree is more than my pleasure!". The mint green suprise waited for more baubles to be handed to her.

"That's why it's so special!".

"Do you think this will ever pay off?". Smurfette spoke while adorning one side of the wall with the tinsel. "Like when Luna first introduced this idea of turning Gym 1 into something other than an unpopular dump".

"Sure it will! If it's successor can handle it, so can this room! Here, I'll help you, Smurfette!". Rainbow grabbed some tinsel out of the box and walked to the opposite side of the gym to Smurfette. She plastered some via small string and connected it to the more she was going to work on. Smurfette was taking her time however. Doing this for the first time without her sister was fading from her mind, delighted to help someone other than her sibling. Vanellope was around the tree, placing baubles and sometimes red tinsel to the adornment. After a while of doing this, the three girls took the items out of the box, one by one until it was actually empty. But they still had more boxes to go, unless there was no more room to hold. Rainbow Dash whizzed past them and opened the box as fast as she could using her magical ability.

"Take your time, Rainbow Dash". The smurf told her. "This is a declaration of beauty, something that's the lack of flowery familiarity".

"I've never seen you act like this". Vanellope was staring at the quick-step of Rainbow's agility. "I'm guessing you were resting your super sonic speed last year".

"Well...would you like seeing me race around you in a flicker?". The athlete asked.

"I don't know, would you?".

"I was being rhetorical". Rainbow folded her arms, displeased at the fooled strategic standing next to the entrance to Gym 1.

"I'm sorry. Slap my hand".

"It's okay. You can watch me hang the decor in ten seconds flat!".

Rainbow therefore resumed her ability and quickly emptied the box. She quickly gave some to Smurfette and Vanellope, ensuring she wasn't the hoarder when it comes to teamwork like this. The three girls continued to make Gym 1 look as pleasing as it was before, not like some downgradedment of Gym 2.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Rainbow, Vanellop and Smurfette making Gym 1 the best it could be. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	41. Amass The Active Viewing

Chapter 41: Amass The Active Viewing

Dorm 49 opened its arms as Rainbow, Smurfette and Vanellope entered the empty dorm, resting merely after helping Vice-Principal Luna adorn Gym 1 with Christmas decorations. The silent sound of the breeze was filling the dead nose, along with the TV remote resting on top of the tables above the flat screen. The athlete eyed her attention onto the remote, interested to find out the TV schedule. She picked it up and turned on the television. Smurfette and Vanellope were watching her as they eagerly couldn't wait for another episode of Daring Do: Rescue Organization.

"We need to wait...". Rainbow smiled as she looked behind her, only her head moving. She retracted back to the TV, the shedule telling that the cartoon would be airing any minute. Rainbow climed up to her upper bunk and eyed both Smurfette and Vanellope. "This is going to be so sweet!".

"I'm starting to get interested in the show myself. Seeing as though you, Vanellope, Twilight and Pinkie are enjoying it". The smurf responded.

"I know right. It's awesome to see what adventures Daring Do embarks upon, whether cave, jungle or city".

"You should start from all of the way to the first episode". Vanellope caught the attention of Smurfette. "Daring Do: Rescue Organization has some complex story arcs only the die-hard fans understand. I suggest episode one is a good place to start".

"That one time Daring Do avast the pirates holding her love interest hostage by coming up with an elaborate scheme!". Rainbow gave. "It was one fof the better story arcs of the series, and that's only Season 4!".

"Season 4?". The smurf was puzzled.

"The show is split up into seasons of 26 episodes. Accounting the total amount is...". Vanellope counted her fingers. "How many seasons is it, Dash?".

"Six".

"Right, so...fifty two times three equals...one hundred and fifty six!".

"Season 7 is just airing the premeire". Rainbow added. "One hundred and fifty six, and counting. Don't expect the show to be cancelled any time soon, given the amount fof views and marketing with the toyline and such".

"Seems like a good show to get invested in". Smurfette was interested.

"I don't know how you're missing out already!".

"Better soak in this already, if I don't want to be called something I'd regret hearing...". The smurf eyed the television screen as the signs of Daring Do: Rescue Organization began to show. Twilight opened the dorm door to find the girls watching the TV. She saw what was airing, the opening to her favourite cartoon was with the girls as she closed the door.

"Hey Twi, why don't you sit down. We're watching Daring Do: Rescue Organization!". Rainbow greeted.

"Season 7 has just started?". Twilight walked over to her bed and dumped her backpack down. She sat downa and looked toward the flat screen TV.

"Yep! Fresh new ideas to come out of our favourite hero, Daring Do!".

"How did the decorating go?". The studious lay her question over to Smurfette.

"Not too bad. How's Vexy? Is she doing fine without me?".

"She's handling spending time with Jorge, Hogarth and Infernape to be honest with you. Were you planning on meeting her now?".

"Nah. It can wait. I'm invested in viewing this episode, then I'd like to try from the beginning of the series".

The title screen emerged from the TV screen, indicating it's episode title. Daring Do was in the forest, searching for clues about the mystery of the Phalex Symbol. She stumbled across a river after a while, one of the clues given was the follow it down stream.

"Huh...never knew this would be a key component to my finds". Daring Do spoke to herself.

She immediatly track the flow of the water heading down up despite going downstream. Weird, she thought. This was an area that had strange gravitational pulls, allowing the water to act this way. She decided to follow the down slope of the river, coming across a wild boar in the process. Rainbow was eager to find if she had deafeated a wild beast, thus squeling so quietly. The dorm door opened, an eye peeking from the outside. Twilight noticed this and spoke.

"Huh...".

"The door opened the reveal a sentimental Sticks, walking in to find the girls staring at a screen. She leaned to look, Daring Do finishing the beast just like the warrior herself would do.

"This is so awesome!". Rainbow Dash couldn't keep the exciting all to herself.

"What's going on?". The badger wanted the answers she seek.

"We're watching Daring Do: Rescue Organization. Wanna join?".

"Nah. I was going to meet Amy anyway. Plus, I ain't all that comfortable watching a screen. Toodles!".

"You leavin' already?". Vanellope asked her.

Sticks didn't say anything, as she left for Dorm 50. The distraction quickly faded away as Daring Do found another clue to the Phalex: A big mayan temple covered in vines.

"Yes! The sweet spot!". The adventurer spoke as she begind to move forward.

"Stop!". A mysterious voice read her movement.

Daring Do stopped.

"Who goes forth into my chamber of wisdom, a temple you might say! Are you the ashen one who seeks the Phalex Symbol?!".

"Y-yes...". Daring Do replied with simplicity.

"A MacGuffin like the object you truly chase is the key to one's great ordeal!". The voice erupted. "I shall grant only the warrior standing in front to the access point capable of streaming clues to what we're all about".

"So it's like the internet?". Daring Do gave a smirk.

"Yes, if you was the fool to admit that I wasn't even talking about what you have just said to my face. Go ahead, and reveal the truth about the Phalex!".

Daring Do walked up the steps to the mayan temple. A ather displeasing and eerie atmosphere crowded the area, giving the location a much needed sense of dread that was about to unfold. Inside, she saw a stone drawing of a puzzle she needed to solve. Placing the correct symbols with one another revealed an open door down to the base of the temple. The dark, dingy void below gave Daring Do to need to light her torch with a stone she found prior. She headed down, finding nothing but steps leading her further into the abyss. That was when the TV cut to an ad break, allowing Rainbow to rest her enthusiamn greatly extended and upgraded to squeling fanatic. Twilight, Smurfette and Vanellope watched her scream.

"Take it easy, Rainbow!". Vanellope covered her ears.

"I'm sorry! It's just that, Daring Do is uncovering the secret mysterious Phalex that was introduced in Season 6! I can't wait for more to come!".

"If that is, letting Trunchbull into out abode!". Twilight answered.

"I'm going to text Vexy what I was doing. She might come to realize the show's potential. She might want to watch it with us". Smurfette pulled out her phone and dialed Vexy's number. From there, the girls remanied silent except for the smurf.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Daring Do: Rescue Organization airing it's 7th season, Rainbow Dash fangirling over the mysterious Phalex Symbol that holds within. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	42. A Fine Line

Chapter 42: A Fine Line

"That was so awesome how Daring Do discovered the ancient mayan temple in the premeire!". Rainbow Dash exclaimed, still onthe mind of her favourite cartoon. She was hanging out with the girls at Mrs Cakes' Shop on a cold winter's evening. "The way she followed the stream downwards, when it actually flowing upwards...EEEEE! Did any of you see it?".

"Sounds like the show is determinded for a bang of a premeire". Applejack answered enthusiastically. "The producers must be filling the void with exposition to keep one glued to a TV screen like what you were dreaming of".

"I know right. Smurfette is just starting to get into the show. She has to start all the way from the beginning, just to see other story arcs unfold".

"What's so special about Daring Do anyway?". Sticks lay back, sipping her orange smoothie. "I heard it's a really good show. I don't understand the hype".

"Yeah, I wish a certain somebody actually invested instead of wishing television screens can suck people in an alternate dimension". Rainbow picked up her coffee and took a sip.

"That's not my problem, Dash. I have a rough history. Lay low on me for once, sheesh!".

"Whatever, I'd rather discover the mystery of the Phalex with Daring Do".

"Such a warm feeling beiing beside Vexy again". Smurfette was sat next to her prized sister as a reunion with her after the Daring Do programme ended a speculation convention.

"I had to run errands for Vice-Princial Shining Armor. He tasked me with running to the grocery store to get some more ingredients for the academy cafeteria before the snow storm hit. He's fondling up a good relationship with me from my perspective".

"Don't get too carried away working for my brother, Vex". Twilight was sat opposite her with a hot cup of tea in her hands. "He may have the small tasks for you. But in hindsight, he may go big with you".

"What's the likelihood of that ever happening?".

"One time, I think it was last year. He gave Daniel the opportunity to collect data from different neighborhoods within Canterlot City. Then, he made him fly to San Franciscio to meet a relative of his".

"Are you making this up, Twilight?". The smurf grew suspicious.

"I'm delivering this on factual terms, Vexy. I hate to feel how you would fare in that situation. I care for my studies, but most importantly, I care for my family more".

"Just as long he ain't going overboard like last time". Vanellope spoke, sipping her mint chocolate chip smoothie. "By the way, Isn't Celestia planning something for us for the holidays?".

She looked at Twilight, whom couldn't find an idea. It was the likelihood of too much stuff to handle the festivity.

"I need to check".

"Oooh! To get my mind out of the gutter...". Rainbow broke the silence within the store, and to her group of friends. "Anybody coming to the mall to wait for this new video game that's coming out?".

"I heard all about it!". Sunset Shimmer, normally silent until this point got extremely excited for it. "It's tomorrow! We should be able to wait such short time for it".

"Great! Meet you there!".

* * *

The next day...

Sunset Shimmer was running to the mall to wait in line for the holday release of a new video game. She found the line, caving behind Sandalwood and Micro-Chips to wait.

"Hey! Is this the line for the new Tirek's Revenge video game?". She asked.

"Yeah!". Sandalwood responded, pointing to the sign.

"Ooh! Rise of Tirek was awesome! I've been waiting ages for the sequel!"

"Whoa, whoa. Heh, this is the line for the line". The male eco-student pointed to the actual line. Sunset realized the exceedingly long wait this had to be in order to grab the new game for herself. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl checked her phone, the time needed for this kind of new release. She therefore sighed, probably regretting this.

"Hey, it's about the quest with your buds. Not the loot". Sandalwood fist-bumped Micro-Chips.

* * *

As time passed and Sunset was already growing extremely bored and fragile to even continue. Where was Rainbow Dash when she said that she'll wait with her?

"Can you believe we've already been here three hours?! Time flies when you're with your best friends! Ha ha! Let's do trust falls!".

Sandalwood fell backwards with nobody catching him.

"That looks unsafe". A familiar voice was heard next to Sunset, prompting her to turn left to see Rainbow walking up to her.

"Rainbow Dash? I thought you couldn't make it".

"Turns out I had a little more on my plate than what little time I had before meeting you here. Where is everybody else?".

"Uh, I didn't think they'd wanna do this. But, hey, at least you're here...".

Rainbow zipped away out of the mall, leaving Sunset to almost fall. A ball almost hit her too, the red and yellow-streaked haired girl turning to Sandalwood and Micro-Chips.

"Oop! Sorry! Sometimes things get outta hand when you're having this much fun with your best friends! Ha ha!".

"Is this yours?". Pinkie Pie jumped from behind Sunset, giving the ball back to Sandalwood. Rainbow fetched all of the other girls too.

"Turns out they do wanna do this!". She proclaimed.

She slid next to Sunset, the red and yellow-streaked haired girl smiling to pass the time.

"Tirek's Revenge, huh?". Vanellope stared at the sign. "I've played the original".

"Honestly, it's all worth it once we step inside. The magic has just begun!".

* * *

More time passed, this time quicker as the Harmonizers together spent time doing various activies to wait it out the long load times. This is including making bracelets out of apple fragments, playing rock music and listening to podcasts. The 12 girls were in front of the video game store just hours later as they were ordered to enter, and upon doing so, Sunset was eager to buy the game for herself.

"Wow! It's my turn already?". Sunset spoke.

She walked up to the cashier, whom placed a cross onto the sign that displayed it, much to her dismay.

"Sorry. The game sold out more than Battlefront 2 could ever get".

The red and yellow-streaked haired girl therefore pondered before realizing what she bargained from this.

"Aw, it's all right. I got to hang out with you guys. Who cares about a video game?".

"Oh! That's what we were waiting for?" Pinkie grabbed the sign. "I just thought we were having a super-duper fun line party! I pre-ordered it for you weeks ago".

She ruffled the game out from her hair and gave it to Sunset.

"You know what the best part of this game is?". The co-lead asked the girls.

"Um, the quest?". Applejack guessed.

"The powerups?". Rainbow added.

"The revenge?". Fluttershy replied.

"The microtransactions?". Sticks vaguely answered.

"It's multiplayer!". Sunset gave the answer, in which the girls cheered. Not only did Sunset have time to spare, but allowing herself and the girls to play together with only one copy of the game seems so enjoyable.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sunset waiting for the game and Vexy running errands for Vice-Principal Shining Armor. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	43. Longing To Depart

Chapter 43: Longing to Depart

As Christmas was drawing closer to the girls, one could only imagine to anticipation of what the day would feel like. Twilight, Sunset and their subjects were checking out the decorative Gym 1, amazed at Rainbow leading the group of Smurfette, Vanellope and the athlete herself. The studious was walking around the christmas tree placed in the corner of the room. There was a white fence around it to disperse any hooliganism. She was watched by Fluttershy and Vexy.

"This looks beautiful!". Twilight spoke as she slowly inspected the beauty of the tree. She hahd made a full lap of looking before she wanted to retreat back to the Evergreen girls.

"We all love it. The girls outdid themselves with the decorating". Fluttershy answered.

"That's only a quater of the group". Vexy added. "Imagine what it would look like if all 12 of us decked the halls".

"Only one can visual a stunning backdrop of colors and dazzling, glittering tinsel!".

"I'm glad you two love it. I seem to be noticing a few little flaws, but that's just the nitpicking side of things".

"Yeah...". Sticks noticed the tree looked strange in some places, as she stood in front of the wall staring at this one piece of flaw. "I'm noticing too".

"The tree looks amazing nonethless!". Sunset Shimmer came over to them. Rainbow and Vanellope came over too, gaining the sight from the red and yellow-streaked haired girl. "You girls did an amazing job!".

"It was nothing!". Rainbow responded. "Smurfette was the true helper!".

"She was the one who put the best baubles on the christmas tree when she was finished with her side of the wall". Vanellope eyed the wall, the display looking flashy to the girls.

"Stunning!". Vexy whistled.

"Obviously the design of your sister's involvement proved worthy of Gym 1's eventual population trust". Rainbow spoke to the black haired smurf. "All we need to do is work on a few finishing touches, like presents under the tree".

"Or we can just let Vice-Principal Luna take care of that". Sunset stopped her. "After all, you did contribute to the task. Give her some credit".

"How about we fill the gymnasium with balloons!". Pinkie suggested.

"That seems like a mighty fine idea!". Applejack opted. "Let's get blowing!".

* * *

After a while of filling Gym 1 with some few balloons Pinkie had brought from the nearby convenience store, Gym 1 never looked so bright as before. Every corner had visual design added with the flare of the inflatable balloons. The Harmonizers were stood by the wall ajdacent to the hallway entrance, spectating every inch of the gymnasium.

"I say we wrap this up!". Rainbow lead. "Gym 2 is going to have some rough competition!".

The other girls responded with cheers and nods.

"Let's go see if Vice-Principal Luna has the presents yet". Sunset proclaimed just as whom she spoke of entered the gymnasium, obviously shock and awe from the decorations. She was carrying christmas presents too.

"Oh my! This looks amazing!". The vice-principal checked around the gym until she saw the girls standing in a row. "Did you do this?".

"All with the help of Vanellope and Smurfette, of course!". Rainbow replied.

"We just wanted to help make balloons to greater spark its importance to the academy!". Applejack added.

"This is absolutely stunning what you've done with the place! It's no wonder why all of you are prized students of ours! Is this what you were planning between classes?".

"You could say that, but we improvised. Daring Do: Rescue Organization was airing and I coouldn't resist fangirling". Rainbow spoke.

"Well...this suits well for the 250 capacity it's suppose to hold. I have no doubt in my mind the other students will find this attraction...well...attractive!".

"This looks pretty!". Peppa Pig, fresh from her class started to wander around the gymnasium, Vice-Principal Luna and the 12 girls watching her, some wishing she hadn't walked in to spoil the suprise. Rarity walked up to the british pig, detailing the decorations to her.

"Having her walk in just ruins the narrative structure to me". Sticks softly spoke to herself as she lean against the wall.

"Do you like it?". Rarity asked to Peppa, whom seem flabbergasted at all of those pretty tinsel.

"Yes I do!".

"Peppa Pig loves the decorations!". A mysterious voice could be heard.

"What on earth was that?". Vice-Principal Luna questioned her sanity's requiem.

"Ack!". Sticks facepalmed so fast. "She accidently forget to turn her narrator's box off! I'm gonna suffer! Tikal warned me about this!".

"Well...". Rarity continued. "I appreciate you adore these lovely decorations, darling. But I do believe you've spoiled the suprise for yourself".

"That's okay. I like wandering anyway".

"Why don't you run along now, young one". Lola walked over to Peppa. "I'm having bad deja vu flashbacks just thinking about it".

"Lola is telling Peppa to leave nicely". The voice was heard again.

Lola froze for a second and looked at the readers. She eyed Peppa before cooling down.

"She really needs to turn that off". Sticks complained.

"Yes...". Rarity coughed. "You really should be on your way now".

"Oh...what a shame. I was hoping to look at the tinsel. See you later!".

"See you later!". Lola waved to Peppa as she left the gymnasium, before gritting her teeth. "Not...!".

"Did something happen, darling?". The fashionista looked at her bond.

"One does not simply learn how to spell bitumen slime with an IQ as high as room temperature".

"In other words, you hate Peppa for what she did to Vexy? I agree".

Smurfette soon noticed about Vexy. She turned slightly next to her, the smurf had vanished. The blonde haired smurf asked the others.

"Where did she go?".

* * *

After a quick explaination of the whereabouts, Vexy was joined by her trustworthy sister outside of Gym 1. The 10th member was staring out into the overcast sky, snow falling on her as it turned to liquified water. Smurfette wanted to ask what she was doing out so lonely outside the gymnasium.

"What are you doing?". The original smurf asked.

"Do you ever have that feeling?". Vexy asked as she noticed her bond.

"What feeling, sister?".

"When ice melts, it turns to water. When snow falls, it turns to crispy salt".

"Why are you out here in the bitter cold?". Smurfette noticed something was not quite right with Vexy at the moment.

"I like it this way...".

"You'd rather spend the holidays getting hypothermia rather than snuggling with your sister?". Smurfette wanted the answers to a relatively calm and collective Vexy Smurf.

"I cannot digress more". The 10th member pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and read it again, Smurfette joining her. She gasped thereafter.

"You're going to Boston?! All by yourself?!".

"Yes...". Vexy continued. "Vice-Principal Shining Armor gave me to oppotunity to fly there to collect some paperwork from AllData Enterprises, one of the most successful research companies in the US. He's reaching out to me, giving me one of the bigger tasks".

"Twilight was right all along". Smurfette placed two and two together.

"Yes, yes she was, Smurfette. I might not be here to snuggle by the fire with you for a while. I don't know how long I'll be gone".

"Don't say that!". Smurfette was desperate to hug her, so she did. Vexy's reaction from the embrace touched her heart as she returned the hug. The other girls were watching from the entrance to the academy as Vanellope came forward and reached out to hug the both of them, having a knowledge of Vexy's Boston flight. Sunset, Fluttershy and Pinkie walked forward to join in, with Applejack, Rarity, Lola and Sticks following. Lastly, the small tears amounted in Rainbow's eyes coaxed her to move forward, bringing along Twilight. Vexy was unexpectadly in a group hug by all of the Harmonizers, the smurf closing her eyes and giving her last moments together for a while, all whilest gazinginto the illuminated sun behind the snow clouds.

"Thank you girls...".

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The Harmonizers knowing of Vexy's flight to Boston is going to worry them quite alot. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	44. Noel Way Out

Chapter 44: Noel Way Out

Smurfette and Vexy were spending some time in Dorm 49 with the rest of the girls. Smurfette needed some explanation as to why her sister was handed a flight to Boston. The blond haired smurf lay on her bed, Vexy sitting beside her.

"I am left to ponder...". Smurfette started to speak, the girls noticing as some of them wanted to get ready for the Christmas Fair, picking out their wardrobe for the occasion. "I don't have a legitimate explanation".

"It'll be alright, Smurfette". Vexy brushed the side of her hair, only covered by the smurf's signature white hat. "You have delved into deeper territory without who you really cared for the most".

"Spending the holidays in Boston, though...I don't know how to react if you and I were separated at Christmas".

"How did you get the ticket anyway?". Vanellope asked.

Vexy sighed.

"Vice-Principal Shining Armour told me to collect some information from a new research company called AllData. They were called Sprinkler before they re-branded. He wanted them to send me to collect something for him, a nice gratitude of my errands. You're right, Twilight. I should have listened to you all along".

"This is a big deal, both inflicted at you, and us". Rarity added. "Usually, snow storms cover the north-eastern United States like a thick blanket of bitterness".

"Listening to you makes me want to turn the thermo-stat on". Rainbow shivered.

"Darling, I have done it for you".

"What would Papa Smurf say when I tell him that you'll be going to Boston all by yourself?". The 9th member grew worried about her father.

"Relax, sis. I have this all in the bag. The plane tickets from Canterlot City International Airport had a bargain deal for planes to the east cities. Rarely does it ever avoid the white christmas in this country".

"I see why". The fashionista comprehended.

"I only have a few hours to spend with my family before I leave". Vexy got up, the girls coming close to her.

"Want me to tidy up your area of the dorm while you're gone?". Applejack spoke.

"And explain to Mr Anderson your reasons to fly to Boston?". Lola added.

"I'll dial you on mobile to see how you're doing". Smurfette stood up.

"We'll hook up the video calling device onto the TV and we can all see you then". Twilight tagged along.

Vexy's eyes began to water as her support made her happy inside.

"I would love it if you would complete all of those options. Thank you girls, so very much".

"Eeeeeeee!" Pinkie jumped toward the group, spreading her arms out. "Group hug!".

All 12 girls hugged Vexy as she returned the favor. They were released a second later. Vexy checked her watch, the time was drawing close to the next hour, the smurf needing to spend time before heading out across the country.

"I now the perfect place for us to have one last get-together before I go". Vexy walked toward the door, leading the group as Smurfette closely tagged along for the ride. She knew exactly where she wanted to go, to a place where she was longing to visit. It was on the outskirts of the city, killing enough time for them to travel there and back.

* * *

"Behold! The Giant Blueprint generator!". The 10th member eyed the large structure as the 11 girls exited Twilight and Sunset's car. It was the shape of a bucket with a pipe running down to the height of the female students.

"Whoa...!". Smurfette and a few other Harmonizer members retaliated by mouth in awe. They were obviously suprised that this was an unsung tourist destination outside of their own city.

"I've never seen such amazement like this before". Vanellope looked at the giant bucket.

"I betcha this is where Vex got her toaster blueprint and etc". Sticks guessed.

"The answer is yes, and no". The black haired smurf turned around to them. "Part of it was in my head, the other half went to this beauty. You see, when somebody coming to this place has an idea, but cannot foster up the design to make the blueprint, this is where it comes in. The tubes descending all the way down to the...".

Vexy faced her palm down the height of her head.

"...this height allows the tubes to make contact with the person whom the structure uses ink to make their reality come true. I don't use it often as other people do. Why would the Element of Innovation use this to her advantage anyway?".

"I never knew this existed until you showed me". Smurfette stood by her.

"When you decorated Gym 1 with Rainbow and Vanellope, I took a quick lap around the city to see if I can find anything new. Turns out this was hiding in the desert, or would I rather say 'not-so-secretly'?".

"Seems like it got hit with Le Flight Shooter the way I'm looking at it". Sticks titled her head.

"Of course it does, but objects like this can not be enlarged or prone to cause any harm to us". Vexy explained. "When I came here looking for the blueprints I wanted...I got them as soon as I pushed the lever".

Vexy checked her watch again.

"We should head back to the academy. My time is almost over. I have to pack my winter gear for the 2,720 mile plane flight to Boston".

The smurf sisters caught up with the girls, whom shared seats within Twilight and Sunset's individual vehicles. The 9th member took the window seat, staring out into the desolate Nevada desert as a forest of branched trees slowly covered the northern side of the country, to the border with Oregon. She sighed, Vexy putting an arm around her as she dug into her arms and thought about the next couple of days without her sister. The Harmonizers made it back to Canterlot Academy, all of them heading to Dorm 49 for Vexy to pack her things. She was the only one in the dorm with the suitcase to keep her company. After that, Vexy came out with the suitcase full of her ideal most things to think about while on the trip. The girls then made it to Canterlot City International Airport where they stood outside of the entrance to the large airport.

"This is it...". Vexy stood, her suitcase dragged along with her as she took a deep breath and sighed. She looked behind her, all of her family smiling at her, even Smurfette whom seemed dreadful for her departure.

"Anything else you want to say to us before you go?". Twilight noticed the nerve in Vexy.

"We could throw you a goodbye party in the terminal!". Pinkie lightened the spirits.

"No..". Vexy rejected, though seeming confident in the ordeal. "That's fine. I'll be fine, girls. Smurfette, I want you to take care of yourself while I'm away. Don't let Trunchbull or Finster let you down. I'm doing this for Twilight's brother".

"No problem!". The blonde haired smurf answered. "I'll be fine without you. Spending time with Vanellope has taught me some things".

"Understandable!". Vexy nodded before turning back around. She took big strides toward the front entrance, the girls all wishing her good luck on the mission. Vexy turned her head to the girls and smiled back. She knew what she was getting herself into. The only thing that separated them from the black haired smurf was the glass that shined the front entrance despite the snow on the ground. And with that, their friend was gone.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. A hard battle to fight the tears as Vexy takes the flight to Boston to meet up with AllData Enterprises. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	45. Task One

Chapter 45: Task One

Smurfette and Vanellope were hanging out in the music room an hour later. Gone was the longing of the blonde haired smurf to ponder about her sister, knowing she would be fine word to mouth when she left. She was currently handling the tambourine as Vanellope hit up the guitar, a random guitar out of the closet. The mint green surprise came out of the closet, seeing the smurf a little down.

"Still thinking about Vexy?". Vanellope asked her, her friend giving a simple answer.

"No. She's left for the time being, sadly. I'm perfectly fine hanging out with you".

"If it's any consolation, Vexy is probably on that plane heading to the east coast of America. You have me to keep you safe, and the other girls".

"That's what everybody else thinks. I don't have to spend the most time with someone if they don't feel like it, if they don't feel the same as they were when they came into the scene".

"You should lay down and forget about it for now. Play some instruments while you're at it!". Vanellope held her guitar slightly , readying her fingers. "I'm gonna play simple 4 chord progression. I want you to join in with the tambourine. Think of it as a Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash duet".

She started to play the simple chord progression, as the music hit Smurfette's ears with the temptation to play along. She held her tambourine up, the other hand to bash it with and began to play. After a while, Smurfette started to enjoy a little bonding time with Vanellope.

"That's the spirit! Now, add vocals to the mix and see if it sounds better!".

"What?!".

"Be like Twilight and Sunset when they lead the Harmonizers!". Vanellope gave her point across despite the music playing.

Smurfette felt up the courage to to open her mouth and let out her harmonic beauty.

" _Just a small town girl..._ ".

"Yeah That's it!".

" _...living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going an-y-where. Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit. He took the midnight train going an-y-where_ ".

"You have the hang of it, Smurfette!". Vanellope gave the praise.

"Thanks...This is making me feel alot better by letting my voice out. Can we keep playing?".

"Sure! Why not!".

Vanellope kept playing the 4 chord progression while Smurfette resumed her singing talent.

" _A singer in a smoky room, the smell of wine and cheap perfume. For a smile, they can share a night, it goes on and on and on and on_ ".

The door burst open, Sunset Shimmer walking through with Lola and Applejack.

"Do I hear what I think I hear?!". The bunny spoke.

"Yep!". Vanellope answered, the three girls taking a seat on the steps as the rest of the girls entered. "Why don't you join in!".

"Is that my tamborine?". Fluttershy pointed to what Smurfette was holding.

"And my guitar?". Rainbow looked at Vanellope.

"We're not breaking it or whatever". Smurfette answered. "Do you need it?".

"Um, not right now". The timid shy girl gave her answer.

"Anyway, you were sayin', Smurfette...". Vanellope eyed her, giving her the signal to continue.

" _Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard. Their shadows searching in the night. Streetlights people, just to find emotion. Hiding, somewhere in the niiight!_ ".

By now, all of the remaining Harmonizers witnessed from the steps of the music room as Vanellope kept playing on as Smurfette was just near the end.

" _Don't stop believing. Hold on to the feeling. Streetlights people_ ".

The girls were cheering loud as Smurfette hit the final notes of the song.

" _Don't stop_ ".

The smurf lifted her breath away from the chord as it was stopped by the mint green surprise. She opened her eyes and witness the girls walking to her as they cheered.

"You were amazing!". Fluttershy admired.

"I saw you perform with us with the Harmonizers!". Twilight added. "I never thought you'd be this good on solo act!".

"That was awesome!". Rainbow jumped.

"Thanks. I had the courage to sing by hanging out with Vanellope".

The mint green surprise, still at her position winked to the smurf.

"Vexy said I should hang out with the comedic trio, just to feel like I'm enjoying myself with laughter".

"She said that, right?". Sticks folded her arms, slightly puzzled. "Anything else to declare?".

"She knows what is to come when either me, Sticks or Pinkie take the helm of positioning to replace Vexy while she's in Boston". The mint green surprise unstrapped the guitar from her body and placed it to the side of the music room.

"Promise is a promise that never breaks. At least, that was what she used as her motto anyway". The blonde haired smurf answered. "I wonder...".

* * *

As the plane flight descended onto the soil of Boston Logan International Airport, a lax Vexy was seated as she was waiting for the jet to land safely. She took a nap to replenish herself to brave the task head on as the plane full of passengers soon began to disperse onto the terminal. Vexy grabbed her make-up bag from the top shelf of the jumbo jet and started to walk toward the terminal as intended. Upon leaving Terminal C and collecting her baggage at the collection point, she was greeted by an unknown person. Vexy stopped and looked up to see a tall figure at her feet.

"Welcome to Boston Logan International Airport". The voice of a masculine businessman spoke to her as greetings. "Feel free to explore the city or to grab a snack at the airport kiosks dotted around the facility. We hope you enjoy your stay".

Vexy topped her hat off to him and continued forward. Upon arriving outside, she was amazed at all of the snow covering the city of Boston. Now all that she needed to do was find a place to stay and meet up with AllData.

"Extra credit, here I come!". Vexy spoke to herself as she moved forward with her suitcase.

* * *

The 10th member had made it to one of the hotels of the city: Seaport. Vexy was inspired by all of the architecture of the northeast, how the rooms were spacious and looked grand in comparison to Canterlot City accommodations. This gave her the impression that she was back at Canterlot Academy with her friends. She stumbled upon the reception area, only a few people in the lobby at the time of her arrival. She walked up and caught the attention of the clerk behind the desk.

"Welcome to Seaport!". The clerk greeted her with open arms. "How may I help you?".

"I would like to book a room here for a few nights". Vexy laid out the money Vice-Principal Shining Armour gave him. It was enough for somewhere to stay.

"Are you new here?". The clerk began to check a room appropriate for the smurf while simultaneously talking to her. "You must be new here?".

"Yes. Yes, ma'am. I flew a plane all the way from Canterlot City, Nevada. Somebody sent me to collect something for someone".

"Ah! Makes much more sense". The clerk gave her the key card as she took the cash from Vexy. "Here you go! Your room is 210! If you take the elevator up to the 2nd floor and walk down the hallway to your left, it should be there".

"Vexy took the card and walked away, not before waving to her.

"Thanks by the way".

"No problem! Enjoy your stay!".

As the smurf began to walk to the elevators to the 2nd floor, a group of people flooded out as she had a time-frame to get in there quick along with her luggage.

* * *

Vexy opened the door to Room 210 to find a classy hotel suite too her liking. She walked in and left the suitcase to the right of her. So far it looked like her flavourtown. The television was mounted to the wall opposite the single bed that looked king sized. The trash can was underneath the desk in which the smurf wanted to use to gather some adequate data upon. There was a wardrobe to the far right of the room, all empty of nothing but racks. The bathroom was to the smurf's left side, it being white-tiled with bling accessories.

"I think I'm going to like it here". She spoke. "Of course, there's the snow storm but that's not going to harm me, isn't it?".

She looked out of the window for a while, seeing all of the skyscrapers aligning the skyline, the convention center not too far away. This should be fine for her, if any liable force is effective from the storm, that is.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Vexy arriving in Boston and Smurfette hanging out with the comedic trio. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	46. Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 46: Calm Before The Storm

"Hey girls! Vexy here!". The 10th member began to speak on her intercom, all the way from Boston. "I have arrived in Boston for the few days I am going to be using. My reasoning to fathom this was a good idea was to provide extra credit to the academy and pretty much, Vice-Principal Shining Armour. I'm staying in a really luxurious hotel named the Seaport. You would expect to see me representing the campus all the way out in the east country. Until next time, this is Vexy Smurf, signing off!".

She pushed the power button and lay on her bed. The bright sun rising from the ext day bloomed in the room, the smurf sometimes finding it difficult to see the screens of her intercom and television unit mounted on the wall. It was bright, despite how bitterly cold it was. The smurf got up from the bed and walked over to the window, pushing aside the curtains to look out toward the skyline. She took a deep breath, knowing her mission was to collect some data from a company based in the city.

"This is it, Vexy. All alone in a new city we have never turfed before. To back out of this now is near impossible to think, and to think my consequences will be severe if I fail this".

She continued watching the skyline move no more. A few seagulls were flapping their wings around the towering buildings in the distance. Vexy could only hope to think of her friends back in Canterlot City.

"Smurfette...". Vexy slanted her arms on the window ledge, only her slight mention of her sister was enough to gain some more confidence to go to AllData and speak to them. She turned around and picked up her hotel card and her bag. Now was the time to do this, she thought.

Vexy exited Seaport, noticing a line of cabs waiting outside. She thought about the cash she provided while on the trip, the smurf opening her wallet. She had just enough to drive there and back, plus small handful of extra cents Vice-Principal Shining Armour gifted her. Vexy ran over and opened the cab door to take the back seat.

"AllData Enterprises, please". She gave the chosen destination.

"You seem new here, friend". The cabbie driver answered. "Where'ya from?".

"Canterlot City in Nevada. I came here on a mission to collect some data for one of my colleagues".

"Hmmm...better hurry up before the snow storm comes. I heard horror stories of people missing their flights because they were cancelled".

The driver stepped on the front pedal, therefore making the cab rear off toward the chosen company Vexy was given to. Despite what the driver had said to her about the cancelled flights, she was still adamant about completing the task at hand. At the back of her mind, something told her she was going to overcome a different, much difficult problem.

* * *

Back at Canterlot Academy...

Smurfette was heading to Art class, seemingly bright and cheerful despite Vexy's absence in the city. Students were heading off to different periods, leaving the blonde haired smurf all by herself. But that didn't stop her from attending her classes on time. She opened the door, a few students already in the classroom, adjacent to easels of empty paper for those whom would like to draw. She walked forward, Miss Clyde working at her desk until the time came. Smurfette spotted Sticks calling her name at the back of the room, thus the 9th member walking to her.

"I'm so glad I'm not the only one here". Smurfette began as she took the seat, placing her bag under the table.

"You and me both, sister. Wait! I shouldn't be callin' you that!".

"It's fine, Sticks. I'm having a great time without Vexy. Spending time with you in class is going to be so sweet, I know it is!".

"Don't get your high hopes up yet, Smurfy! Teach is gonna' do something that I digress, given the amount of holiday spirit this academy is homing on. I wouldn't be too surprised".

"Yes...". The 9th member took out a piece of paper and lay it down on the table. She reached into her bag and pulled out her pencil case. Opening it up revealed a variety of stationary equipment, mostly that of pens and pencils.

"Oooh! Shiny!". Sticks was admired by the glittery chosen pen Smurfette was using. The smurf looked at the badger.

"I'm glad you like it too. Everybody has been amazed at how I personalize my stuff. I have never gotten the amount of glitter than Vexy does with her belongings".

"Well...take it with a pinch of salt. I like things that shine in me. I think you and I are going to get along just fine".

Smurfette smiled as Sticks placed an arm around her. Miss Clyde began as soon as all of her students were in attendance.

"Okay class. It's already a few weeks to Christmas Day. I want you to create something sentimental to up-rise the holiday season to its peak. I'm giving you the opportunity to work in pairs, groups and individuals. I want this to be adorning the hallway connecting this classroom. You may begin!".

* * *

Some time later, Smurfette and Sticks were side by side to the easels they were decorating. Smurfette taking her time to perfect the suited painting. Sticks was doing the opposite, thinking of a quick strategy to splatter paint all over the easel. This took the attention of the smurf.

"What are you doing?". She asked the badger, whom was covered in paint already.

"What do you mean?".

"The paint...all over your body. Are you-".

"I'm practising my Jujutsu Realism. What perfect time to do it than now. I'm sure teach won't mind".

"Uhmmm, okay. You are getting paint all over me". The smurf silently complained as Miss Clyde was observing them.

"Sticks always does this in my Art classes. I have gotten used to her wild upbringings". She spoke.

"That explains it. I'm making a nice wrath of lots of different colors and sequences to put along the hallway".

"I'm making a surprise!". Sticks simply answered, splattering more paint all over her work station. Smurfette flinched and moved a little to avoid getting more all over her.

"You don't say...". The smurf chuckled, then she went back to her easel.

Sticks' inspirational painting granted her more pain buckets to splash all over her easel, further making the smurf move back. This happened for quite some time as the badger suddenly stopped.

"Are you done yet?". Smurfette looked at her, paint all over her as she shook it off.

"Yes...yes I am!". Sticks further walked behind her easel and picked up the painting to show to her. She flipped it around, the smurf in awe of her work. It was a painting of the Sticks and Smurfette under a wreath as the other girls looked on. They were having a good time, as friends winking at the observer who viewed the painting.

"I thought that you would maybe think about Vexy so much it would distract ya'. This is to symbolize you and myself under a Christmas decoration to show that we're having a great time together".

"Huh...". Smurfette garnered a closer look as the badger placed it back on the easel. "Certainly interesting to look at. I love it!".

The smurf quickly placed an arm around Sticks, whom returned the favor by placing an arm around her. She winked and gave a thumbs up at the readers.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Art class moving swimmingly as Smurfette eased the pressure on herself about her sister, and Vexy collecting data from AllData, and possibly connecting the pressure on herself. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	47. Hammerspaced

Chapter 47: Hammerspaced

A few days later, in Dorm 49...

"We should get some preparation done so Principal Celestia can move over to the gifting of the great". Twilight suggested.

"I don't mind helping you, Twi". Sunset answered, giving the studious some composure to work with. "I already know the standards in this field anyway".

"It's going to take more than you to help the lead principal. But I don't mind".

"I'm pretty beat from all of the soccer tournaments held at other campuses". Rainbow lay on her bed, reading a Daring Do book. "Plus, my favorite cartoon of all time is coming on later".

"Don't you ever get sick and tired of watching that show?". Rarity asked her.

"Everyone knows that DD:SO is prime-time material. Why else would it be so popular in the first place?".

"At least listen to what she says, Dash". Smurfette was confident to answer.

"Fine, fine. Sometimes I wish we didn't diverse from opinions".

"I will let you rest your legs, Rainbow Dash". Twilight continued. "Sunset, Lola and I are going to help Celestia with the gifting of the great".

"Don't tucker yourself out while you're doing it!". Pinkie waved goodbye to them, as the three girls were already leaving. The hyperactive pink girl was already planning something for the smurf, seeing as she was the last of the trio she hadn't touched upon yet. "Hey Smurfette!".

"Yes, Pinkie Pie?". The 9th member looked up to see her down upon her.

"I have a surprise to show you!".

"By what surprise do you mean?".

Pinkie pulled out a random cake from behind her back. This caught the eyes of some of the girls, not including Vanellope and Sticks.

"How did you do that?". Rarity wanted the explanation.

"Easy...you should try it!".

Sticks chuckled from a distance, in her usual spot of leaning against the wall.

"Yes, Rare. It's super easy. Watch me!". She added before pulling out a skateboard.

"Ooooh!". Fluttershy was amazed.

"Mind not abusing the gag so often it becomes a cruel joke?". Applejack asked from the studying desk.

"Eh...". Pinkie shrugged before eating the whole cake in one bite. She pulled out a slice of cake from nowhere and gave it to Smurfette. "Have this to think of me".

"Shall I eat it?". The smurf spoke.

"Tomato Tamato, whatever is your best!". The hyperactive pink girl jumped toward Sticks. She whispered in her ear. "It's a secret to you, I and Van...".

Suddenly, the intercom displayed a message from the city of Boston. Vexy' message to the girls was displayed in full video form, her face was seen from the thumbnail alone. Smurfette grabbed the intercom as fast as possible, Fluttershy, Sticks, and Pinkie crowding around her.

"Vexy Smurf here!". A familiar voice from Smurfette's sister coaxed her to warm up. "Hello sis. How are things going without me?".

"Wonderful. Pinkie, Sticks and Vanellope have been keeping me company!".

"Ah! I was hoping you would choose that route. I'm currently packing my luggage to come back to Canterlot City. I have spoken to AllData about my plans and they let me in no problem!".

"Great news!".

"Keep spending time with them, I know they have alot more in store for you! We shall meet again the next day or maybe...probably the next day. It doesn't take that long to fly a few thousand miles on a plane anyway. Vexy Smurf, out!".

* * *

The intercom went silent, nothing but the people of the crowd displaying noise as Vexy was already at the airport where she walked in and found a large crowd of those wanting to fly to and from home for Christmas. She placed a finger on her lip and realized the trouble she would be receiving.

"Oh no!".

The smurf walked up to the clerk desk of the airport and displayed her ticket to the person behind the counter.

"Return flight to Canterlot City please!".

"Hmmmmm...This ticket is acceptable to fly in. You may pass. Make sure you place your baggage on the conveyor belt provided by the airport".

"Thanks!". Vexy concluded as she walked over to the baggage control area and placed her suitcase on the conveyor belt ready to be taken into the chosen plane. The black haired smurf strolled over to the giant board that displayed the planes' arrivals and departures. Only a few for Canterlot City. She felt confident to see her sister in the flesh again. That was, until an announcement was heard all around Boston Logan International Airport.

"Due to inclement weather from the snow storm, all flights across the USA will be either delayed or cancelled from the icy runways of those affected. For more information about this inconvinience, see the customer service desk. All flights to and from the west coast are either delayed or cancelled due to snowy weather. Thank you!".

The shock-wave from the proclaimed announcement spilled bad news for those affected by the flights. It almost seemed like a domino effect. For Vexy though, it meant the smurf gradually panicking over the flight she was scheduled to fly on, whether it was either delayed or cancelled as stated by the P.A announcer. She was about to explain this to the other girls, but either they may be in class or she might break the spirits within them. She decided to wait for further instructions, as evident by walking to the customer service desk.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Vexy's flight is either delayed or cancelled due to the thick snow, and Smurfette enjoying some time with Pinkie in Dorm 49. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	48. Patience Arising

Chapter 48: Patience Arising

"Girls!". Vexy called on her intercom, apparently worried for herself and her friends. Smurfette quickly responded with the worry some look on her sister's face. "I have some bad news".

The 10th member looked behind the customer service desk to the giant board of arrivals and departures. She bit her fingernails trying to find a way out of this.

"Yes, Vexy! Is something wrong?!". The blonde haired smurf frantically answered, the girls in Dorm 49 along with the smurf.

"Apparently so! My flight has been delayed and or cancelled due to the snow storm!".

Smurfette was horrified to hear the news come out of her mouth. Her sister was stuck at Boston Logan International Airport and may or may not get home in time for Christmas. Her family depended on her to continue fighting back despite the differences and hurdles. She was starting to cry, her voice beginning to show signs, but she held stronger than she could without her beloved family member.

"How long are you going to wait in there?".

"I don't know, Smurfette! I don't know! Every flight to and from the west country is arriving later than usual, not to mention flights from Boston to places like New York City and Baltimore! I'm currently at the airport's customer service desk to provide more information about the disruption!".

"Okay...". The 9th member showed a faint smile, but kept it hidden as her hand slowly reared toward the hang up button. She didn't want to hear any more, despite how confident she was. "I love you, Vexy!".

"I love you too, Smurfette!". Vexy exposed an obvious smile to coax the warmth inside of the blonde haired smurf. That feeling when you're about to hug someone but hide the fact that a sinister, much darker omen lurks within. She hung up, the smurf explaining the news to the Harmonizers as calm as she could deliver.

"Vexy's flight has been altared".

The 10 girls were surprised to hear such news come out from a sisterly lovable friendship like Smurfette and her sister. The fact that one of them was stuck some 2,720 miles away gives a sense of deja vu from below the ground that is a hot place.

"How?!". Applejack asked her.

"All flights to and from Boston Logan International Airport are either delayed or cancelled, even some coming from the east coast and some from the global cities like London, or Sydney. I told you this was a bad idea, Twilight".

"How is any of this my fault? Shining Armor wanted a deal and she went along with it".

"We cannot simply spend another Christmas without a family member!". Vanellope spoke, catching the attention of all girls. "Look what happened when we were made to suffer having it without Sticks".

"Don't remind me about Anon-A-Miss!". The badger answered, simply disgusted to hear it mentioned again. "I've had to recover from my boo-boo because of the CMC".

"This is a disaster...". Smurfette sighed, covering her face with the pillow from her lower bunk. Sunset came over to the disgruntled smurf.

"Look on the bright side, at least you got to hang out with our very own comedic trio".

"Yes! But now I'm worried for Vexy! Would she even come home for Christmas from all of the snow covering New England?!".

She simply sighed and pressed the pillow against her mouth, muffling her added response.

"I want this nightmare to end".

"You've come this far without crying about your sister. Don't make that moment your failure". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl placed an arm around her, gradually making her feel better. Smurfette uncovered her face with a smile.

"Thanks Sunset Shimmer!". She hugged her without warning.

"Guess all we have to do is eagerly wait for the update...whenever that may be...".

* * *

As time passed and the Harmonizers suffer without their 10th female member to come home is taking a huge toll on them. Vexy's anticipation from the updated news from Boston Logan International Airport. She was at the front of the customer service desk at the airport, a line of up to a mile of people waiting for the same explanation.

"Hi, I heard my flight was delayed...".

"Yeah, yeah. Everybody's flight has been delayed because of the hazardous snow. What are you willing to ask me?".

"How long is this going to last? You see, I have family back at Canterlot City and they will be devastated to not find me come Christmas time".

"Security and flight control say it's going to take at least a few hours to plow all of the snow off the runways. How eager are you to fly back to Canterlot City?".

"Right now!". The smurf began frantic.

"Like I said, everybody's flight has been delayed. Now sit and wait so I can deal with these other people".

Vexy grabbed her suitcase and strolled toward the waiting area, sickened of the guy behind the desk.

"How rude? Where has his sentimental spirit gone?". She mumbled.

The smurf dumped herself on the cushion-y seats provided and stared out of the dark window that housed the runway. She sighed in defeat, creating a fog of her own breath. It began to trickled down to the gutter than stood the glass window, little by little. Vexy began to wonder if she would ever be home in time for Christmas, let alone Smurfette who was worried for her so.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Vexy stuck at the airport and Smurfette breaking the news to the other girls back at the academy. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	49. Alter-Nativity

Chapter 49: Alter-Nativity

Christmas seemed to be drawing ever so closer to the global calender date from across the world. Those who chose to enjoy it to the fullest were bright with envy and the opposite applied to those who seek it out as a passive, but also enjoyed the holiday spirit. As time soon passed on closer from the west coast meant that Vexy's anxiety over he delayed flight from Boston could be avoided to hit impact with the 25th. In fact, she was scheduled to fly on the next plane to Canterlot City, back where she belongs. She was staring out into the waiting area of the dark evening, watching as the snow fell on to the staff that were plowing the runway devoid of any safety. Only the time could tell if any of her woes just blew away, only the incandescent feeling of love emitted from her body. That one feeling of feeling like you are homesick and only want nothing more than to get home. She pulled out her phone and placed her earphones in her ear. Just as staff were diverting holiday goers onto an alternative plane to Los Angeles, the smurf stood up and walked over to the attendant.

"What's going on?". The smurf wanted to ponder.

"I'm diverting people to an alternative plane bound for L.A via Canterlot City. Were you in any need to travel there?".

"Uhm...". Vexy's fuzzled brain was getting to her. She took out a ticket and showed it to the attendant. "Yes...".

"Great. We should be good to go in about 30 minutes! If you could follow up to the plane and take a seat, that would be appreciated!".

"I greatly applaud you!". The smurf was calm albeit her excitement to finally get home to her family. She plugged in her earphones and walked toward the plane. Minding her only self was the option to keep, Vexy's only mission was getting back home for Christmas. She took a seat next to the window of the plane, a random stranger sitting next to her a few minutes into the ordeal. Within minutes of being like this, the random figure spoke as soon as he or she got everything settled down.

"Normally things like these don't happen at Boston Logan International Airport, but the Christmas rush hour is on the worry list of many travelling flight goers the world over".

"Affirmative". Vexy understood, browsing through her song playlist for the journey.

"We are admist strange beings, in a strange land. Of course, we are not the only ones engaged in this".

"The only option I want is to get back home to my family in time for Christmas". The smurf answered.

"The way I see it, our fates appear to be intertwined. If only we could be so grossly incandescent, my dude".

Vexy nodded, gaining some evidence to the smurf understanding the stranger's woe. She was just about to choose the perfect song for this situation as the flight attendant jumped on board and the pilot was given the go. The flight attendant then spoke to the passengers.

"Welcome aboard United Airlines Flight 9358 bound for Los Angeles via the stops at New York City, Indianapolis, St Louis, Denver, Canterlot City and Las Vegas! We hope you enjoy the luxurious provided by the plane to keep you company while on the journey! If there is an emergency, the pilot will be alerted to stop the plane and deal with the mass head on! We hope you enjoy the journey!".

Vexy looked at the tiny board from her view to be greater from the front of the row she was situated on. She went back to her song playlist, choosing the perfect one and began to sing along to it.

" _Flying home for Christmas...Oh, I can't wait to see those face..._ ". The singing caught the attention of the stranger next to her.

" _I'm flying home for Christmas, yea...well, I'm movin' down that line_ ". The stranger overheard the song through the smurf's earphones.

Vexy stopped and looked at her, pulling out one earphone jack.

"You know this song too?". She asked.

"It's a classic 80s song! Why wouldn't I sing along to it?!".

"We should sing along to occupy ourselves on this prolonged journey!". The smurf plugged in the earphone jack and continued, as the plane was heading west toward L.A.

" _Top to toe in tailbacks_ ".

She eyed the stranger next to her, continuing the next verse.

" _Oh, I got red lights on the run_ ".

" _But soon, there'll be no freeway , yea_ ".

" _Get my feet on holy ground_ ".

" _So I sing for you, though you can't hear me_ ".

" _When I get through, and feel you near me_ ".

" _Flying in a plane. Flying home for Christmas_ ".

* * *

Hours later, at in Dorm 49...

"I am back!". Lola had just entered the dorm after helping with Vice-Principal Cadence with the Christmas Fair. A long and tiring shift at her own greater expense. The other girls were inside the dorm too, discussing possible events that may happen in the new semester.

"How did it go?". Sunset asked the bunny.

"It was alright, from my standards. Cadence was pretty lax of the whole 'Helping for Extra Credit' programme to some degree. I almost feel sorry she couldn't do as much as she could".

"Hopefully, the next year she will be back on her feet". Applejack added. "Hopefully".

"We are not promising much to come out of her". Fluttershy tagged along.

"Isn't she responsible for introducing a new layout for the academy next month?". Rainbow told Lola.

"Something is on her mind as of recent. I better go check on her when we roll into the new year".

"Whatever it is, we can't just ignore it". Rarity explained. "Something must be done".

"Exactly!". Sticks comprehended.

"I feel like we need to give her something to ease whatever is on her mind, like a construction gift or maybe even some flowers to calm her so".

Suddenly, the dorm door quickly opened as a familiar voice is heard.

"Did somebody say construction?!". Vexy proclaimed, the girls eyeing the direction of the smurf.

"Vexy!". Smurfette jumped from her bed as the other girls followed her. The 10th member was caught in a group hug for a moment before they all let go.

"I'm back".

"I thought you was going to get here a lot more later than expected". Twilight spoke to her. "Did something happen?".

"Let's just say I had a stroke of good luck from the staff at Boston Logan International Airport. "Amidst all of the snow came a diverted plane heading to Los Angeles. I jumped on that plane knowing it would take me to Canterlot City".

"How did your data collecting go, Vex?". Vanellope asked.

"Smooth. They were kind to offer me some snacks while getting some valuable information to send back to Vice-Principal Shining Armor".

"What hotel did you stay in?". Rarity asked her, at which point the black haired smurf was tiring from all of the questions thrown at her. "I bet it was fabulous staying there".

"You are asking way too many questions girls". The smurf giggled. "I was staying at Seaport, on the 2nd floor. I had a wonderful view of the Boston skyline from my window".

"I'm so glad you were okay while out in the dangerous world!". Smurfette came the closest out of all of the girls. The warm feeling her sister was getting from the love of her family bloomed to its peak.

"Home in time for Christmas...". She finished the sentence, walking toward her top bunk with her suitcase and unpacking everything in her rightful place.

"That's all that I ever wanted for Christmas!". Smurfette smiled as she wanted to help her sister unpack. The strong sisterly love from the dorm was noticeable from the other 10 girls. The smurf sisters were the only two in the closest room as the door was opened and their voices could be heard working together. All of the other girls minded their own business and got back to discussing the future events of the new semester next year.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Vexy returning home safely from Boston, Smurfette apparently stoked to finally see her sister in her sights again. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	50. Christmas Day

NOTE: Entertained yet? We are halfway through this fanfic, so I hope you are still enjoying this. Let's continue.

* * *

Chapter 50: Christmas Day

It was the 4th consecutive year of Canterlot Academy's special day of the year. Snow was falling on a bitter morning as everyone was still fast asleep waiting to open their presents as soon as possible. Nothing but the sense of excitement filled the campus along the way. For one smurf, everything was back the way it should be, hoping to capitalize on her mission with a nice Christmas with her family. She was the one to wake up first, noticing the dead noise, nothing but snoring and the occasion moving of the bed sheets to accompany her. It almost felt like she has never woken up in so much composure before, let alone her sister was below her. She had an aerial view of the dorm from her point of view, being so high up on the top bunk. Only Rainbow and Vanellope matched her height, but they were still fast asleep. How could Vexy climb down from the top bunk without waking up the girls in all but a calming manner to wake Twilight up first. It has become kind of a tradition to wake the leader of the Elements of Harmony up first, the smurf going to take a leaf out of Lola and Sticks' book. The 10th member uncovered herself from the duvet and grabbed the side ladder to lift her body up and drag herself down. She did so in a slow but gentle and quiet manner, so much so that she was almost unheard of. Vexy walked over to Twilight as quietly as could be, knowing her fate of opening presents in imminent. She spoke a a soft tone, giving the studious time to slowly open her eyes and notice.

"Twilight...".

A while has passed and the studious woke from her dream, noticing a calm Vexy beam down at her, emotion and everything.

"What is it?". She answered.

"It's Christmas".

"How long was you standing there".

"Only for a few seconds. You might be asking: Why didn't I wake Smurfette up first? Well to continue to trend of waking you up first on the special day, seeing how effective Lola and Sticks made it happen".

"That is thoughtful". Twilight rubbed her eyes and yawned, lifting her upper body up as she went. "Let me wake up first and we'll take our fair share to wake the other girls up".

"I'll start by waking my sister up". Vexy concluded, slowly walking up to Smurfette's lower bunk and quietly calling her name. "Smurfette. Wake up. It's Christmas".

The 9th member's eyes slowly began to flicker as the blonde haired smurf slowly opened to what looked like Vexy peeking down at her from the side of her lower bunk. Her smile was all enough for her to be convinced it was the time to wake up.

"Vexy...?".

"It's time already?". She slowly lifted her body. "It almost seems like yesterday we had last Christmas. I'm guessing Twilight is waking the other girls".

"How about you and I wake Applejack and Rarity up?".

"It will be a pleasure". Smurfette opted to co-work alongside Vexy to simultaneously wake Applejack and Rarity up. After a while of waking everybody up, with all 10 girls awake and getting ready for the Christmas spirit and the gift wrapping in Gym 2, Sunset and Sticks opened the dorm door, both wearing smiles to indicate their happiness.

"Merry Christmas, y'all!". Sticks greeted with open arms.

"You too". Twilight answered as she was already in her normal attire. It would only take a while for the other girls, minus Vexy, Smurfette and Rainbow, whom was quick to dress herself, to get their usual clothing on themselves.

"I'm going to go check the weather outside". Vexy walked to the door. "I might have a feeling it's not so white with snow after all, considering how warm the world is gradually falling into".

She left the dorm, leaving only the 11 girls to discuss their 4th Christmas at Canterlot Academy. Smurfette, however didn't hear her say she was going outside as the 9th member was organizing her clothing in the walkable closet room. Sunset walked to the window and looked out.

"Seems less likely to cause a snow catastrophe than I originally meant it to be". She thought, speaking to herself.

"It's not you, Sunset. It's just climate change". Sticks answered, fearing the effects.

"We should be okay, if not the change of climate to trick us into thinking it's spring when in reality it's fall and vice versa".

"You don't normally worry for that kind of stuff". Twilight spoke to her bond.

"I don't know how she came up with that excuse, Twi". The badger answered, right next to her.

"Do you want me to wear a pink top or stick with the usual?". Rarity was with Smurfette, whom was just about done by walking out into the main dormatory room.

"It doesn't matter which".

"Where did Vexy go?". The blonde haired smurf set her eyes around the dorm, trying to locate her.

"She wanted to check the weather to see if the bitterly cold temperature is actually what she wanted for Christmas". Rainbow answered.

* * *

Vexy was staring out into the courtyard from the upper deck as snow fell from the grass and foundations that lacked a canopy. As Smurfette came up the stairs to a dazed Vexy, she spoke her name.

"Vexy...". The blonde haired smurf came closer to her sister. "Why are you outside in the bitter cold?".

"I have always wondered what a snowman of myself would look like". She answered. "But unfortunately, I cannot drag myself to create one. I always have that feeling sometimes, no matter how hard you try and make you something you envisioned for a long time, it just won't come out the way you would want it to".

"To be honest, I have the same feeling too. We are on the same page".

"Every day, I would always imagine a future where I could be with that snowman, always excitement to hug the coldness of its hearts as it would slowly melt from the approaching sun from beneath the clouds".

"Yes...". Smurfette could only answer a simple response as Vexy turned around and pulled out a present from her pockets. She gave it to Smurfette, the one she cared about the most.

"This is for you, sister". The black haired smurf added. "I brought it especially for you while in Boston".

Smurfette looked at the present and dragged herself to slowly open the cube shaped surprise to reveal an ornament of a heart with Smurfette + Vexy: Sisterly Love scribbled on. Smurfette quietly gasped with her eyes starting to tear up as a result of extreme love and caring from her loyal sister. She immediately hugged Vexy for her troubles to get the gift she wanted for a while. It only took a one ticket to Boston to get the mentioned gift. Vexy returned the hug thereafter, not long until both of them were released from each other.

"We should go back to the girls. They might have already left for Gym 2". Vexy nodded to her sister, Smurfette replying with the same posture. The two of them held hands after walking down the stairs and into the academy, showing their unbridled sisterly relationship that bloomed even before Vexy's troubles began.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Vexy giving the perfect gift to Smurfette on a cool Christmas morning, as the girls were getting ready for the gift wrapping and the Christmas dinner. What will happen in the new year? What will happen in the second half of the fanfic? Read on to find out. Please review.


	51. Construction Criticism

**NOTE:** Before we continue with the fanfic, I just want to point out the new students/dorms mentioned since the last update, plus some extras I simply forgot over the installments.

 **Dorm 1:** Sally Bollywood, Doowee McAdam and 2 others.

 **Dorm 2:** Peppa Pig and 9 others.

 **Dorm 4:** Jamie, Jamie, Sam, Sam, Alex, Alex, Ashley, Ashley, Sasha and Sasha.

 **Dorm 6:** Shantae, Bolo, Sticks Tricia Badger, Hogarth Hughes and 6 others.

 **Dorm 9:** Trixie, Stacy Hirano and 8 others.

 **Dorm 10:** Marine the Raccoon and 9 others.

 **Dorm 12:** Octavia, Chris Thorndyke and 8 others.

 **Dorm 15:** Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa, Naoto Shriogani and 3 others.

 **Dorm 17:** Lightning Dust and 9 others.

 **Dorm 19:** John Weskar, Temmie and 8 others.

 **Dorm 20:** Genesis Baxter, Daniel Reddcliffe, Jorge Schezchlak, Emmy Roosevelt and 6 others.

 **Dorm 23:** Candace Flynn, Sticks the Badger, Sharpay Evans, Ryan Evans, Max Goof, Roxanne, Stitch, Angel and 2 others.

 **Dorm 25:** Hugo the Hugus Primiticuz Bear, Rita the Fox, Ashley Armbruster, Ashley Boulet, Ashley Quinlan, Ashley Tommassian and 4 others.

 **Dorm 27:** Monika, Natsuki, Yuri, Sayori, Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi, Sayaka Miki, Mami Tomoe, Kyoko Sakura Kyubey.

 **Dorm 28:** Isabella Garcia Shapiro, Adyson Sweetwater, Ginger Hirano, Gretchan, Holly, Katie, Milly, Ryan Shumber, Clarissa Marie Darling and Sam Anders.

 **Dorm 31:** Cream the Rabbit and 9 others.

 **Dorm 32:** Fleetfoot, Flitter and 8 others.

 **Dorm 33:** Vinyl Scratch, Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Wasabi, Gogo Tomago, Honey Lemon, Fred and 3 others.

 **Dorm 34:** Lopunny, Gardevoir, Medicham, Cinccino, Primarina, Purugly, Meowstic, Mawile, Banette and Diancie.

 **Dorm 35:** Blaziken, Bisharp, Genger, Infernape, Luxray, Garchomp, Lucario, Jolteon, Sceptile and Zoroark.

 **Dorm 37:** T.J Detweiler, Ashley Spinelli, Vince LaSalle, Gretchan Grundler, Gus Grizwald, Mikey Blumberg, Sunset Shimmer, Timothy Brisby, Jenny McBride and Martin Brisby.

 **Dorm 40:** Neptune, Nepgear, Plutia, 5pb-Chan, Noire, Uni, Blan, Rom, Ram and Vert.

 **Dorm 41:** Apple Fritter, Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, Bulk Biceps, Moondancer and 4 others.

 **Dorm 43:** Aqua Blossom, Amethyst Star, Photo Finish, Violet Blurr, Pixel Pizzaz and 5 others.

 **Dorm 44:** Snips, Snails, Tikal the Echidna, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Tree Hugger, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

 **Dorm 45:** Flash Sentry, Apple Critter, Soarin, Spike, Big Macintosh, Jamie Apple-Pie, Bugs Bunny, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Fresh Ciderberry and Caramel Applesauce.

 **Dorm 46:** Sandalwood, Derpy Hooves, Norman, Toola Roola, Sweet Leaves, Micro-Chips, Heath Burns, Scott Green, Captain Planet and Paisley.

 **Dorm 47:** Watermelody, Crimson Napalm, Velvet Sky, Mystery Mint, Bright Idea, Curly Winds, Indigo Wreath, Teddy, Wiz Kid and Sophisticata.

 **Dorm 48:** Starlight, Tennis Match, Cherry Crash, Cloudy Kicks, Fuschia Blush, Lavendar Lace, Golden Hazel, Rose Heart, Blueberry Pie and Blueberry Cake.

 **Dorm 49:** Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Lola Bunny, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Smurfette and Vexy.

 **Dorm 50:** Taffyta Muttonfudge, Coco Bandicoot, Berri, Chaney, Haemi, Jeanie, Uni-Kitty, Brandy Harrington, Fidget and Amy Rose.

That's all of them! What do you think will go down? Read to find out. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 51: Construction Criticism

Applejack and Vexy were in the Gym 2, using the Construction to their basic as the two girls were preparing to build the set of the Spring Fling that came a few months. What better way for them was to start in the new year than when Principal Celestia would want to get ready for the dance. Sunset Shimmer wanted to check up on the two, thus the red and yellow streaked haired girl walking up to the smurf and farm girl.

"Oh, I'm so glad we picked the two of you to design the set for the eventual Spring Fling, girls". The co-lead spoke.

"We were the only ones that wanted to do this together". Vexy eyed Applejack and gave a nod to her, possibly as synergy to the team.

"And the plans look fantastic. Just one thing. One little, kinda huge, important thing. Is this gonna be built in time?".

Applejack looked toward the co-lead.

"Absolutely! Construction's the quick part. Like I always say: "Measure twice, cut once. But only after you measure three more times". She answered before resuming hammering.

"Glad that's not my job! I'd be afraid I'd hammer my finger or something!".

"What?". The farm girl didn't catch her.

"I said I'd be afraid I'd hammer my finger or something!". Sunset Shimmer repeated, albeit louder.

"What?!".

"I said-".

Before she had a chance to repeat again, Applejack whacked a hammer on her bare hands rested on the wood. Vexy noticed and flinched from the inside.

"Waaah!". An injured Applejack scream out.

* * *

"You're going to be fine". Nurse Redheart exclaimed after wrapping Applejack's hand in bandages. Vexy and Sunset watch as this happened.

"Whew!".

"Just stay away from lifting, hammering, cutting, anything set-building related". The nurse concluded as she left. Applejack soon looked at the two girls standing next to each other.

"Glad it ain't anything serious". Sunset answered.

"I'm not used to you injuring yourself, Aj". Vexy added.

"Pfft. Don't worry. I still got thi-".

Applejack smacked her injured hand on her non-injured hand, causing the pain to intensify.

"Ow!".

"Maybe you should lay off the hand for a while, not get hurt some more". Sunset came over to her.

"I could fill in for you". Vexy looked at her hammer, then back at Applejack. "This set is not going to be completely used until the last 3 months of the academic year".

The door opened, revealing a few Harmonizer members and a fellow stranger. They began walking to the 3 girls and the unfinished set.

"Kon'nichiwa!". Sticks greeted as she, Rainbow, Pinkie and a newcomer to the girls' allied forces strolled to the set.

"Just the girls we were looking for!". Sunset Shimmer proclaimed. She began to notice the unfamiliar face. "Uh...who are you? I don't think we've seen you here before".

"She's just walking with us to lunch!". Sticks put a hand on her shoulder as the sweet girl with the white bow and the old rose hair began to talk.

"I'm guessing you're getting ready for the Spring Fling...not like it's time for Principal Celestia to soak all of the money into making a standout performance".

"I was the one who thought of the idea". Vexy was still holding the hammer, as she went to work. "Applejack followed me to ensure a team building mechanic, both meeting you for the first time, and for the importance of the Spring Fling".

"Want me to help?". Rainbow raced to the vision board and held it up. Much to Applejack's familiarity with having family help along, she decided not to budge.

"I'm fine, Rainbow Dash, but thanks for fetching me the board. Green is my power color".

"I wish I could help you girls, but I promised me and Monika get to lunch as soon as possible. I might be hanging out alot more with her than my usual mobian buddies".

"Huh...Monika...that's a nice name". Sunset overheard Sticks and looked at the anime girl.

"Thanks. I should really introduce Sticks to writing haiku's so she could enter into the academy's Literature Club, which I run as president".

"She's reliable to me and to Pinkie". The badger added.

"I see you are already making the most of out this second half". Applejack sat down on the stage step of Gym 2, resting her injured hand on her knee. "How's everything' going', Vexy?!".

"Pretty good!". The smurf stopped her hammer noise by answering the farm girl's question, before she contiuned to whack away at the loose pins.

"Wanna join us, Sunny?". Pinkie asked the red and yellow streaked haired girl. Fortunately, her stomach started to rumble as soon as the hyperactive pink member said so.

"Now that I think about it...". The co-lead jumped from the stage and joined Pinkie, Sticks and Monika, leaving Rainbow to depart to Gringotts Steak House for a quick bite. It was just Applejack overseeing Vexy for as long as possible until either one started to grow signs of hunger.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. A short introduction to Monika from half of the Harmonizers as Applejack injures her hand and lets Vexy go alone to build the Spring Fling set. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	52. Taking Out The Trash

Chapter 52: Taking Out The Trash

A few days later, as Vexy was still working on the Spring Fling Set, Twilight, Lola, Fluttershy and Smurfette were looking out onto the round field that house the academy's baseball team, led by Rainbow of course. They were discussing the Spring Fling event in which students could relieve themselves from the academic year. Few students passed them as they were closely together as a group. It seemed that area of the academy wasn't as busy as somewhere like the courtyard or the track field.

"I'm thinking of spending the Spring Fling over here". Twilight pointed to the baseball field, where aside from hosting regional baseball matches is overlooked by venues like the track field, soccer pitch and basketball court.

"Yes...". Smurfette walked over, inspecting the untidy field. "I see why you want to choose the messiest of messes. Why the baseball field of all areas?".

"Not many people use it beside matches and or Sport classes".

"If Rarity saw this, she would go bananas over this". Lola thought of the harsh possibilities of cleanliness, especially of her bond's reaction to the field. "I say we need to dispose of this trash".

"This seems a bit time-consuming, Lola". Fluttershy was also observing the messy field.

"Would you rather have an unused venue for all eternity and prefer Gym 2? I always keep variety in my mind when helping". The bunny answered.

"I have no indication if either Celestia nor the vice principals know of our eventual plans to renovate this area". The smurf placed her hand on her chin, the index finger running along her lower lip.

"Smurfette's right. We don't have permission to do this". The bunny stood up after examining a piece of warm cloth on the bitter grass. She faced toward Twilight.

"I'll go ask Celestia if we can transform the field into a dance party". The studious was eyeing the entrance to the building. On her way in, she stopped and looked at the 3 girls.

"Uhhh, are you coming or not?". She asked them.

"That's fine". Lola answered. "We'll hang while you do the business".

That gave Twilight a nod of satisfaction, knowing Lola was one of the Harmonizers capable of taking charge to an extent degree. She left indoors, the bunny being left with Smurfette and Fluttershy as they walked toward the baseball field.

"We should give the Sport class a favor and clean this up". Lola bent down and picked up the same warm cloth she examined before. She threw it back down. "Yuck! What else in out here?!".

"Gee, the basketball court is never in any way this full of waste". Fluttershy tagged along.

"I wonder why...". The bunny searched around for a trash can around the baseball field. Unfortunately, there wasn't any to be seen. "The first thing we need to do is put a trash can around the perimeter of this outdoor space".

"Alot of students come here to watch Rainbow's baseball team play against other academics in and around the US mainland. These trash particles left by unknown students leave them in the most obvious locations".

"I agree strongly". Smurfette responded, scooping up some dead leaves and rotting food. "They mostly leave them around the bleachers".

"That's a good place to start. Let's get going!".

Fluttershy and Smurfette nodded, rushing to the main bleachers, taking to one of the either side while Lola was tasked with cleaning the middle section of the seats and surrounding ground. This went on to take minutes off their time, though they really never minded about this. Twilight came back as soon as she could after speaking to Principal Celestia about gaining permission. The studious walked toward the bleachers, wherest the 3 girls were disposing trash in a big pile, behind the row of seats away from the baseball field.

"I've spoken to Principal Celestia about this. She seemed pretty relaxed about this thing. She won't be able to help until the start of May when the final month of our stay is determined".

"Have you spoken to her about needing a trash can in this area of the academy?". Lola was speaking to her from behind the pile of garbage. "Everybody couldn't find one so they dumped all of their trash on the field. Not an impression that you want to set for the Spring Fling, isn't it?".

"Oh...". The studious was halted and wanted to help some more. "We could make one".

"But it would overflow and burst, scattering the trash once more. Are you sure it's worth a shot to build a makeshift trash can?".

"I'm pretty adamant we can make one. We just need to find the right materials to steer our goal into the right direction".

"I can contribute heavily on the project". Smurfette volunteered. "I was thinking about Vexy and her inspiration to make a trash can that never overflows and clean itself, but then she's still working on that set".

"I understand what you're trying to say, Smurfette". Lola replied. "An infinitely disposable trash can is not a bad idea, far from it actually. We just need someone other than Vexy's busy schedule to pass the time".

"Like Jorge?".

"Exactly my point!".

"I'll head to Dorm 20 and pitch him the idea". The blonde haired smurf concluded, walking toward the aforementioned destination. "If he says no, there's always Hogarth".

"We'll keep tabs on the quest!". The bunny concluded as she wanted to leave the area along with Twilight and Fluttershy, thus they walked over to Dorm 49 to relax before lunch. It would only take 1 trash can of infinite power to recycle all of the trash around the baseball field and it's adjacent open spaces, allowing for easy acces to the alternative outdoor venues of the eventual Spring Fling.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Twilight, Lola, Smurfette and Fluttershy improvising and motivating themselves to clean up of all of the trash around the area of the baseball field, ala trash can of innovative power. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	53. Deserved Invitation

Chapter 53: Deserved Invitation

Back in Dorm 49...

"Hello y'all!". Lola came in with Twilight and Fluttershy closely in tow, the other girls standing around. They were just about to head to lunch together, since Smurfette was already in talks of installing a trash can courtesy of her sister. Speaking of Vexy, she was taking a break from building the Spring Fling set and was look to spend some time with her family.

"What took you as long as you needed to?". Rarity gave her question directly at the bunny. "Did something happen?".

"We were just cleaning up the baseball field in time for the Spring Fling. I know what you're thinking - we could have expansion from Gym 2 to where we've just been".

"But you know how messy the field gets". Rainbow replied. "It's going to take more than the Fling to clean what is left of the current state".

"Only because there isn't any trash cans about, which brings me nicely to my next topic. Smurfette is holding talks with Jorge Schezchlak to install a disposable trash can that never overflows and such".

"She was thinking of how busy Vexy is with her mission". Fluttershy added.

"I have no problem with that". The 10th member answered. "Smurfette is getting the hang of talking to my my Construction buddies. As far as I know it, she's helping me adapt more to my skills".

The other girls agreed to the black haired smurf. It was not long until Twilight lead the group again.

"We should be going to lunch, but we cannot leave Smurfette behind".

"What fun is there if one of our friends get left alone in the dorm while we go dine at Gringotts?". Vanellope was laid on her top bunk, her feet touching the ceiling.

"That just ain't fun!". Pinkie jumped behind her bunk, merely spooking the mint green surprise.

"At least she's doing the right thing and speaking to Jorge". Rainbow concluded, opening the dorm laptop and switching the power on. She was online a few minutes and was about to take out her headphones when she noticed a notification email from the team behind one of her favorite shows of all time. She gasped and continued. "Come check this out!".

A few girls crowded around her, not least Fluttershy and Sunset among them. Rarity, Sticks and Vanellope were the only ones not crowding the Element of Loyalty. Rainbow eyed the exciting content as she read aloud to the girls.

"The production team behind Daring Do: Rescue Organization courteously invite you to Studio Blir to watch a live shooting of an episode of the show. We have seen your enthusiasm as a die-hard fan and want you to have your views on the story arcs we pump out to you!".

Some of the girls shrieked in excitement, not least the primary girl to fangirl - Rainbow.

"I cannot believe we are actually invited to watch Daring Do: Rescue Organization live! This is awesome!".

"I can't believe my eyes either!". Twilight got excited from the email. "They must've saw our comments on and loved them so much!".

"I haven't really gotten invested yet". Sunset spoke, placing her hand on the side of the chair. "Is it a good show?".

"How are you not in the gang squad yet?! Smurfette started watching the show from the beginning to feel for Daring Do and her crazy adventures!". Rainbow responded.

"I'll buy some time to watch from the start. Just as long as you're happy we get to watch a live shooting of the show".

"Hey girls!" Smurfette opened the door to find almost all of the group crowded around Rainbow. The 9th member wanted to wonder what was going on, thus asking Sticks - the closest to her at this point. "What's going on?".

"Beats me".

"Smurfette!". Vexy dragged her to the laptop, in which the blonde haired smurf stare at the invitation to truly realize what was going on. "We are invited to watch a live shooting of Daring Do: Rescue Organization!".

"Oh my god! I always wanted to watch a live shooting!". She got stoked to find out.

"Now you get to! The producer of the show saw a comment posted by Rainbow Dash, telling him or her that she liked what she saw!".

"Sweet!".

"We should discuss this further at Gringotts". Twilight concluded as the girls moved to clear Rainbow's path before following them out of the dorm toward Gringotts Steak House. Rainbow was so excited about the eventual trip to Studio Blir for a live shoot of Daring Do:Rescue Organization.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Rainbow, Twilight and Smurfette excited among others to watch a live shooting of a scene to their favorite show. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	54. A Little Bit Of Monika In My Life

Chapter 54: A Little Bit Of Monika In My Life

The Elements of Harmony and Sunset Shimmer were currently dining out at Gringotts Steak House for the evening. They were discussing Daring Do: Rescue Organization and their free ticket to watch a live shooting of a scene. Rainbow Dash, the supposed ringleader of this whole fanatic of the show was enjoying some tacos, with Twilight, Smurfette and Vanellope seated nearer to the athlete, all having different meals. Twilight was having steak, Smurfette enjoying her pancakes and Vanellope tucking into cake. The other members of the group, all having their meal choices were stoked to watch DD:RO perform their tricks on stage. Not alot of people were inside Gringotts Steak House at the time, giving the girls free space.

"I still can't believe how super duper exciting this is!". Rainbow pushed her plate aside, finishing her meal. Her mood said it all to the rest of the group. "Daring Do: Rescue Organization, on a live set!".

"I know. My theory is that they want some familiar faces to boost their viewings and TV ratings, ensuring a good show and the fact that it will never get cancelled by money grubbing cash cows!". Twilight answered, the second girl to finish her dinner.

"I just don't want anything to happen while it's going on". Fluttershy grew concerned over the safety of the Harmonizers watching a live shoot. Rainbow noticed this grow on her pegasus friend and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her forward.

"Relax, Flutters. This is easy talking right here! You're hanging out with Sticks too often, it's makin' you question everything".

"Is there a definite reason as to why she's not with us right now?".

Some of them, including Rainbow shrugged.

"Uh!". Pinkie comprehended.

"The last time I went to a movie shoot, I couldn't bare to witness my next move". Sunset moved aside her plate. Fluttershy's kinda right, girls. Safety does come first".

The enabled the timid shy girl to smile faintly, as someone who was interrupted from just watching a shoot.

"I understand, Sunset. We cannot see you get hurt, or any one of us. I just need to control our excitment! YEEE!".

The door to Gringotts Steak House opened up, revealing to the girls Sticks, along with 4 other girls. Applejack saw the badger first and wanted to ponder why she wouldn't hang out like good times sake.

"Sticks?". The farm girl asked, but to no avail.

The badger chose a vacant seat near to the Harmonizers and was to busy to notice her usual friends. 4 Japanese friends were going to treat her like new to enroll in a project.

"What is she doing?". Rarity wanted to deliver the question, allowing shrug responses from Rainbow and Vanellope.

Sticks walked up the counter, waiting in line for one person to finish. She was about to get her own meal when she panned her head to the left and noticed the 11 girls she used to hang out with all of the time. Sticks facepalmed hard in response, but kept her cool and walked over.

"So, I suppose you're here to, huh?". The badger answered, but some of them wondered why she didn't come in with the 11 of them and instead four other students of the same nationality.

"Quick question, dear: Why didn't you come in like the rest of us?". Rarity asked her. "Did something happen?".

"What are you talking about?".

"The group feels lackluster without you". Sunset spoke. "What's going on?".

"You're suddenly hanging out with those girls rather than us". Smurfette added.

"I assure you I'm still in this gang, but Monika wants me to enroll in the Literature Club along with Yuri, Sayori and Natsuki".

"Who's Monika?". Fluttershy asked.

"I believe she's talking to me". The girl with the old rose hair and white bow appeared next to Sticks. Meanwhile, the other 3 girls walked up to pay for their meals at the counter.

"This is Monika, the president of the Literature Club!". Sticks introduced her to those who haven't met her yet. For the girls like Applejack, Sunset and Rainbow, this was done for a reason.

"I have met some of you before, in Gym 2. Consider this introduction my pathway to the origins of Sticks' days at the academy before she met me and my crew".

"We share a connection, both having a favourable color".

"I'm more preferred to emerald green, since It serves a special connection to my eye color. This has always stuck with being part of my identity. I've no doubt Sticks' choice of green is the slime from the robotic mess she called a pet".

"I see". Twilight answered. "Are you still on board with the movie shoot?".

"Of course I am! I don't want this meet and greet to become the literal 'green with envy' if I don't hang out with my family!".

"I see these are the ones who you've stuck with the most throughout your journeys, Sticks". Monika spoke. "The ones you feel are the most loyal and upmost about who you really are".

"Anyway, I'm going to get my dinner". The badger concluded, leaving the girls with Monika. Some of them wondered what the route Sticks was taking was going to be worth it.

"A Literature Club, you say? Twilight, wanna help out Monika?".

"Uhm...will this affect the movie shoot?".

"Movie shoot...? Is there something I'm not a part of". Monika grew concerned.

"We've been invited to a movie shooting scene of Daring Do: Rescue Organization!". Rainbow explained with much awe.

"Oh...I'm not used to going to a movie shoot. I always find myself engrossed in writing poems to my friends".

"I understand. Have fun".

Monika turned her back from the girls and walked up to the counter to grab her dinner. Sticks already left for the other table with Yuri, Natsuki and Sayori, her one step goal of getting into the Literature Club seemed promising.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Monika introduced to the other half of the girls and Sticks hanging out with the Doki Doki gang. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	55. Your Reality

Chapter 55: Your Reality

The door opened to Diane C. Appleberry's English classroom as Sticks found herself meeting an empty room. This was the room Monika told her to meet, the badger eager to get started writing poems. She switched on the light, eradicating what little left there was until all of the perimeter of the classroom lit up so suddenly. Sticks had her backpack with her full of stationary equipment. It was lonely without her newest friends, all of that put aside as Monika entered the classroom with Yuri and Natsuki.

"Welcome! Sticks!". The lead girl spread her arms out to the sheer size of the classroom for such a small club like the Literature Club. Was there suppose to be another girl coming along, t'was Sticks pondered so little.

"This classroom is too big for something as densely populated as this club".

"I found no one new to brave in the Literature Club quite like how you approached me. It would seem that another one of your friends will be joining...some girl by the name of Twilight Sparkle".

Sticks stopped and stared at the president.

"How do you know her name?".

"My excellent prediction and guesses allow me to feel what's better or worse about Canterlot Academy".

"Cool. Where's Sayori?". The badger looked around, even toward Yuri and Natsuki.

"She slept in again". The purple-haired Yuri answered smoothly.

"Same ol' Sayori". Natsuki folded her arms and chuckled. "Personal character trait if you ask me. I doubt that you're the same".

"Uhhhh...maybe I could be oversleeping alot, but then again. Amy Rose would want to spend time with me".

"I guess this Amy Rose is also your fried, right?". Monika added.

"That is correct!".

"We should get started...". The president walked forward and placed a sheet of paper down on the table. Both Yuri and Natsuki followed suit, Sticks hearing footsteps growing louder and louder. It was Sayori, rushing to the classroom after unknowingly oversleeping yet again.

"Sorry I'm late, girls!". She panicked, grabbing her backpack from herself and placing it beneath the table.

"I shouldn't be worried anymore, Sayori". Natsuki replied. "You always come in late. It's an intigral part of your personality".

"We understand". Yuri spoke, already writing draft poems on her sheet of paper.

"Okay!". Monika lead, beginning the session. "Let's get started writing our haiku's!".

* * *

Time went past and all 5 girls finished their poems one by one. Monika was the last to be done given her time and effort. Sticks was liking this so far, only her EoH friends and Sunset Shimmer could give her more euphoria to boot. Monika spoke to all of the members, organizing her poem for later.

"Okay! So now since we've finished writing our poems, why don't we share our stories together. Sticks, you should start off since you're the newest recruit".

"Uhh...okay...". The badger grabbed her sheet of paper and stood up, Monika, Yuri, Sayori and Natsuki all staring at her. She cleared her throat and began.

 _I dream, sometimes I dream big._

 _But all I really know is the size I dig._

 _Being all but one fugitive I seek in my vision._

 _Could I be the one who succeeds in this division._

 _Before I came here, all was with me and 4 other heroes._

 _Embedded in a technology not complicated by ones and zeroes._

 _Now look at me, an ally to the Elements of Harmony._

 _Including Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash and Lola Bunny._

Sticks panned a little up with her eyes, seeing smiles from the 4 Japanese students.

"How's that? Did I do good?".

"That was perfect!". Monika clapped. "Did you thought of that from the mind of yourself?".

"Part of it, yes. My friends back in Dorm 49 was the other reason why I grown so much confidence since my first meeting with them".

"I wonder how Twilight Sparkle will handle our little Literature Club".

"Yea...I wonder...". Sticks placed her hand on her face, the index finger across her chin as a sign. Not only was Twilight a magnificent student when it comes to these type of things, but will she settle down with new faces like Monika and her friends was the question on Sticks' minds.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks writing her first haiku and the girls considering recruiting Twilight into the Literature Club. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	56. Invitation Interrupted

Chapter 56: Invitation Interrupted

"Twilight!". Sticks entered Dorm 49 only Twilight, Vexy and Fluttershy were to greet her with awe. The badger had knowledge of the leader's writing skills on top of her studying, and chose her as a perfect candidate, seeing a potential success in the Literature Club. Immediately after hearing her name being called out, Twilight walked out of the walkable closet.

"What is it?". She as in a calm manner.

"I want to invite you to the Literature Club. Monika and the girls seemed adamant about your potential prosperity, judging how you study hard and write so much...".

"I didn't get a response from Monika regarding the clash this will have on the Daring Do movie shoot".

"We put aside the shoot for once, writing haiku's and talking about our feelings is what's more important".

"You see, Sticks. If I go now, we won't have time to get ready for the live movie shoot tomorrow. Are you sure I want to risk it?".

"Take Twilight's advice with a pinch of salt, Sticksy". Vexy spoke, alerting her. "She's doing this for a reason".

"Hmmmm...you have a point, a point I cannot prove because of a pinch of salt in my veins".

"What happened?". Fluttershy knew something was wrong.

"Yeah, I wonder. Why are you so dependent on the Literature Club when everybody else is focused on the Daring Do set?". Twilight folded her arms.

"Uhhh...my brain is fuzzy. I forget things when I have fun and stuff".

"Did something happen while speaking to one of my birdie friends?". The timid shy girl told to Sticks.

"No. I'm fine!". The badger suddenly flinched.

"I see...are you trying to avoid going to the movie shoot?!". Twilight was stern, straight looking into the badger's light blue eyes.

"Making actors pay for their roles and imaginative characters and then releasing it as a moving image sector on some kind of big television screen or handheld technological abomination does not suit me, nor a cartoon character delving into political favor!".

"It could only go one way. Either you go without us, or head to the movie shoot!".

"Not to mention we're going to spend some time at Studio Blir. Who knows, maybe your mobian friends might become busy in that time". Vexy added.

"When is this movie shoot?". Sticks asked.

"As I already said, it is tomorrow".

"So is that a no?".

"Can you give a minute, Twi?". Vexy jumped down from her top bunk and walked toward the dorm door, but not before signalling Sticks to come with her. The two were met outside, leaning against the wall. "Do you know why she is busy prior to the movie shoot?".

"Is it because she's a really big fan of the cartoon and I'm not?".

Vexy suddenly sigh, believing that to be the answer.

"I hate to do this to you, Sticks. But Twilight's right. I like your ideas and what not, but she can't let go of an opportunity of a lifetime quite like the Daring Do invitation that Rainbow Dash was sent".

"Major bummer!". The badger heared the 10th member speak that directly to her.

"Eh, sticks and stones may break my bones. Now I know how she feels when you're always right. Allow yourself to invite her to the Literature Club after the movie shoot has ended".

"That is some validable option. Eh! Monika can wait! Friendship comes first!".

"We must get some rest before heading over there!". Vexy concluded, noticing the time was late evening. She walked back indoors, not before she exchanged a smile toward the badger. Sticks sighed and walked toward Dorm 23, in the hopes of inviting Twilight to the Literature Club before the movie shoot seemed broken at this point. Twilight wanted to do this for a reason, to watch her favorite show without the need of a television or on-demand service. It wouldn't be that long until the other girls and Sunset Shimmer head back to Dorm 49 and Dorm 37 respectively.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks failing to invite Twilight to the Literature Club, insisting she'd do it after the movie shoot according to Vexy. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	57. Movie Magic Part 1

Chapter 57: Movie Magic Part 1

Daring Do's opposition - Mojo was walking back to his lair with the secret of finding out the Phalex code to unlock the crystal worth a thousand words or more. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a vital piece of ancient code to discover the Phalex's hidden history.

"It is almost time". He cocked an evil laugh with him. "Once I have the secret to the Phalex, no one will be able to stop me, and Marapore will fall! For I am Stalwart Stallion !

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!". A disgruntled Rainbow Dash interrupted, causing the director to stop filming.

"Ugh! Cut!".

"Sorry. But at this point in the story, Stalwart Stallion would be known as Mojo".

Twilight waved her finger across her face, trying to get her to ease.

"What? You think he wants Daring Do fans to call him out for making a mistake like that?".

"Let's go again". The director - Canter Zoom lifted the megaphone up to him and spoke. "And this time, say "Mojo" instead of "Stalwart Stallion", 'kay? And action!".

* * *

The Harmonizers and Canter Zoom were walking to another set, introducing the former to Studio Blir and it's properties. For girls like Rainbow Dash, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Twilight Sparkle and Smurfette, this was a dream come true.

"I can't believe we're really here!". Rainbow clarified.

"Thank you so much for letting us come, Mr. Zoom". Twilight thanked the man starting it all.

"We promise we won't get in the way". Sunset Shimmer added before she took a deadpan look at Rainbow. "Again".

That caused the athlete to laugh nervously. Canter Zoom stopped and turned around to the 12 girls.

"As a fellow Camp Everfree alum, I was more than happy to afford the girls who helped save it the chance to visit the set of one of the episodes of Season 7".

"Eh-heh! That's right, boss! Not for my friends, but for me too to get closer to the show than ever before!".

"Uh, there's a problem in wardrobe". One of Canter Zoom's colleagues ran to him. "They can't find the costume Daring Do is supposed to wear in the nightclub scene".

"If we're ever able to finish it, it will be. If you'll excuse me". The director walked away from the Harmonizers, allowing them to brave the tasks on their own. Twilight pulled out a visitor schedule of what was happening around Studio Blir.

"According to our visitor schedules, they won't start shooting the next scene for a while, which means we have time to ".

"Get my picture taken with Chestnut Magnifico, the actress playing Daring Do!". Rarity interrupted in awe.

"And ask her to sign my petition to bring more bird feeders to Canterlot High!". Fluttershy added, that prompted to the girls to look at the timid shy girl. "Well, Chestnut Magnifico is an avid supporter of a foundation that helps build homes for animals in need".

"Oh, okay. But I was thinking that we could ". Twilight continued before she got interrupted again, this time by the co-leader.

"Check out all the sets?".

"I'd sure like to get a closer look at that volcano". Applejack tagged in.

"Actually, I thought we'd ".

"Find the buffet!". Vanellope chimed in.

"And the cupcake fountain!". Pinkie jumped.

"I don't know what a cupcake fountain is, but I'm pretty sure they don't have one". Rainbow responded.

"Of course they do. I read it in my _100 Things You Didn't Know About This Movie Studio: Insider's Tour Guide_ ".

"Is the number-one thing we didn't know that the guy who founded this studio was an eccentric oddball with a sweet tooth?". Applejack asked.

Pinkie checked the tour guide to see if the farm girl was right. Turns out she was right.

"Oh! Yes!".

"I guess we're splitting up?". Twilight agreed, so did the other 11 girls as they parted ways for their objectives. The studious was stuck with Rainbow and Smurfette.

"I don't suppose we want to-". The studious stared at both of them.

"Check out the Phalex message that A. K. Yearling designed specially for the episode?". Smurfette suggested.

"You read my mind!". Twilight concluded.

* * *

Fluttershy, Rarity, Lola and Sticks were parked outside the trailer of Chestnut Magnifico, eager to introduce themselves, even thought they weren't as avid Daring Do fans like the rest of the group.

"Maybe we shouldn't bother her when she's in her trailer". Fluttershy didn't want to interrupt the actress.

"Darling, please. Actresses love interacting with their fans". Rarity turned down her suggestion.

Just then, the trailer door slammed open, onto the fashionista. Lola and Sticks stepped to the side as Chestnut Magnifico was yelling to someone on her phone. But who to?

"Oh, Miss Magnifico! I ". Rarity wanted to introduce herself first, but was unable to.

"Ugh! I don't care if I'm under contract! This is a joke, and I want this thing shut down! Do you hear me?!".

An angry actress stomped down from the trailer and toward the Daring Do set. The 4 girls watched her go inside.

"She probably just didn't see us". Rarity giggled, as Lola and Sticks shrugged to find the answer seemingly fruitless.

* * *

Applejack, Sunset and Vexy were walking across one of the sets for the later episodes of Daring Do: Rescue Organization. It was a jungle area designed to uncover the long lived Phalex mystery of the series-long story arc.

"Hmm. Wonder how long it takes to build somethin' like this". The southern farm girl admired the scenery.

"Several weeks, I'd bet". Sunset replied.

"They sure do go all out makin' it look like the real deal, huh?".

That was when Vexy stood on a piece of crunchy material. She picked it up, revealing an unnecessary piece of wrapper from a chocolate bar. The smurf gave it to Sunset, since she was devoid of any pockets.

"Though I don't think the rainforest is known for its... Bon Mot peanut butter praline crunch bars. We better pocket this. Thanks Vexy!".

She gave a thumbs up at the smurf for not ruining the shot. The response she held was a nod as the three girls kept on walking.

* * *

Twilight, Rainbow and Smurfette were searching around the main set for the Phalex introductory. This was also housing the Phalex message, as Rainbow spotted them before the other girls. She gasped in the process.

"The Phalex message!". Rainbow rushed to get a closer loo, as did Twilight and Smurfette.

"Yep!". A mysterious voice from behind them deemed feminine, the three girls turning around to see a slender female. "Designed to unravel mysterious and elaborate puzzles for the 7th season of the show. You're from Canterlot Academy, right?".

"Uh-huh". All three responded.

"I'm Juniper Montage, Canter the director's niece. What do you think?".

"They're awesome!". Rainbow squealed.

"A. K. Yearling is very hands-on when it comes to the sets and props for the show".

"Have you met her?". Twilight asked.

"Just once when she came to check out the relics. I did get her to sign a copy of the latest Daring Do book, though". Juniper Montage squeeled.

"So what do you do here?". Smurfette asked.

" Mostly, I bring my uncle coffee and help get everything ready for shooting. I've been on the set for all the movies he's shot here. Pretty much know every inch of this place like the back of my hand. I tried to convince him to cast me as Daring Do, but...he really didn't go for ! Have you guys seen the set for Caballeron's secret lair?".

The girls wanted in so badly, as Juniper Montage showed them the keys she'd been keeping in her skirt pocket.

"They usually lock the door to that set, but I've got keys that open just about every door in this place. Come on. I'll show you".

* * *

Pinkie and Vanellope were backstage, apparently full on stomach. Pinkie sighed and checked the tour guide.

"Three lunch buffets, six different kinds of fondue, two rooms with nothing but candy, and still no cupcake fountain! Oh, well. At least we found those peanut butter praline crunch bars! They weren't in my guidebook, but they sure were delicious!".

"I'll say". Vanellope sighed. "You think they got any more?"

Suddenly, Canter Zoom came past the two girls with Chestnut Maginifico, as desperation was kicking in to his veins.

"Ahh! One more month, Chestnut! That's all we need! I'm doing everything I can to keep us on schedule! But with all the setbacks we've had, I don't think we can do it! If you could just agree to stay on for one more month...!". The director tried to plea, as the actress was searching for her favorite snack.

"Unacceptable!". She yelled.

"But-".

"Where are my imported peanut butter praline crunch bars?!".

Pinkie and Vanellope froze.

"Now would probably be a good time to resume the search for that cupcake fountain". The mint green surprise whispered as the two girls quietly made a run for it.

* * *

Back at the set...

"You guys should've seen the Phalex message". Rainbow whispered to Applejack before she finally fangirled so loudly. "They were amazing!".

Canter Zoom turned behind his director's chair.

"Ugh! Quiet on set, please!". He ordered.

"Sorry! Maybe I'll just go take one more peek at them". The athlete left as fast as she could to the other set, as the scene was getting ready.

"And action!".

Mojo was walking toward his lair built inside a volcano as it stood still against a barrage of thunder and lightning. He was about to enter as the top of the volcano fell apart, the 11 girls gasping as Canter Zoom held up his megaphone.

"Cut! Cut! Cut!". The director was obviously exasperated, hesitant to finish this episode despite it's drawbacks. "What is going on around here? We just filmed on this volcano, and it was fine! This could set us back weeks!".

"Girls!". Rainbow ran back o the girls as fast as she could. "It's gone! It's all gone!".

"What's gone?". Canter Zoom asked.

"The Phalex message!". Juniper Montage joined the Element of Loyalty.

This time, Canter Zoom and the rest of the Harmonizers gasped as there was another problem on their hands. Who took the vital source of MacGuffin of the 7th season?

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The girls introducing themselves to Studio Blir and the Phalex message apparently missing at the hands of too many drawbacks. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	58. Movie Magic Part 2

Chapter 58: Movie Magic Part 2

The Harmonizers and Canter Zoom raced back to the original place some of them found the Phalex message. Rainbow explained everything she wanted to gt out of her mind.

"I wanted to check it out again up close, and they weren't there!". She lead.

"This can't be happening! What are we gonna do?!". The director panicked.

"Couldn't you just get the prop department to make new ones?". Sunset Shimmer suggested, but even that wasn't enough to make Canter Zoom calm.

"The missing message were personally approved by A. K. Yearling! We could have new ones made, but we can't use them until Miss Yearling has given them her official stamp of approval! You think it'd be easy to reach someone who is always holed up in her office writing, but Miss Yearling is a very difficult woman to track down".

"I-It'll be okay, though, right?". Rainbow asked.

"Chestnut's contract with us is almost up, and with Mount Vehoovius collapsing, and now this, I fear we'll have to stop production altogether!". Canter Zoom spilled out the disappointed news even Rainbow couldn't bare to think.

"But-but you have to finish this movie! Think of all the Daring Do fans who'll be so disappointed if you don't!".

"Are you sure there's nothing you can do to ". Twilight spoke before she interrupted by a sudden crash. This made Canter Zoom even more stressed.

"I'm so sorry. Please excuse me". He left with Juniper Montage, whom quickly engaged a smile toward the 12 girls before she departed too. Twilight tried to piece all of these connections together.

" Hmm... There was trouble with one of the costumes when we first arrived. A set that was fine yesterday just collapsed. And now, the most important props in the movie have been stolen. I don't think these are just coincidences".

"Me, neither". Sunset added. "All the things that have gone wrong on set have put production on hold. It seems to me like someone is going to a lot of trouble to make sure this series doesn't get made".

"Who would want to ?" Vanellope had to say before Fluttershy gasped.

"Oh, dear! You don't think...". The timid shy girl broke a little piece of the clue.

"Oh, no-no-no-no. Certainly not!". Rarity added, catching the attention of all the girls minus Lola and Sticks, whom tagged along.

"When Rarity, Lola, Sticks and I followed Chestnut Magnifico to her trailer, we overheard her saying something about shutting down the movie...".

"Yes, but she said she wanted something shut down. We don't know that she was talking about the movie".

"Maybe she's just really mad that they're always running out of her imported butter praline crunch bars". Pinkie jumped to the four girls.

Sunset realized the familiar bar Pinkie chimed out, thus reaching into her pocket and pulling out an empty wrapper of the same kind.

"Bon Mot butter praline crunch bars?". She read.

"Those are the ones!".

"We, uh... may have tried a few ourselves. Heh". Vanellope smirked.

"We found this on the Mount Vehoovius set right before it collapsed". Vexy said.

"It sure seems like all signs are pointing to Chestnut Magnifico as the one causing all the problems around here". Twilight lead.

"I don't know who's behind this or what's going on, but the first thing we need to do is find the Phalex message". Rainbow was determined.

" I agree. The relics were here earlier, and if Chestnut is behind this, then they must still be around here somewhere".

"Chestnut Magnifico is an acclaimed actress!". Rarity folded her arms in disbelief. "She'd never do something so dramatic!".

"An actress? Dramatic? Never!". Sunset replied so sarcastically.

"Well, she might do somethin' like this if she was tryin' to get out of workin' on a movie she didn't want to do". Applejack answered.

"Why don't Lola, Sticks, Fluttershy, Vanellope and I follow Chestnut Magnifico and see if we can find anything out?". The co-lead concluded, leaving with almost half of the group in tow.

"In the meantime, we should look for the relics". Twilight lead her half.

"Where do we even start?". Applejack asked. "It's not like there's some mysterious, thievin', cloaked figure we can chase after and say, "Hey, tell us where you're keepin' the relics!"".

"You mean like that one?". Rarity pointed to a dark clocked figure on the corner of the set. This caught the attention of all of the girls in Twilight's group.

"Hey! Stop right there!". Rainbow Dash activated her geode and raced toward her. The others tagged in too, Smurfette and Vexy taking a detour to try and catch the figure by themselves. They had no luck, and thus joined their group a few moments later. Meanwhile, Rainbow was racing around the Daring Do set, trying to unmask the thief who stole the vital Phalex message. She found no luck, even with her magical ability to run faster. She looked around behind the set of 19th century English set, which was a part of the Phalex abilities to travel back in time to a historical era. The other girls caught up to the Element of Loyalty, the athlete herself panting for breath. She turned around to them.

"I can't believe I lost them! My geode gives me super speed, but I guess being awesomely fast doesn't help when the person you're chasing knows their way around better than you do".

"Hey, guys". Sunset came around the corner with the other half still with her.

"Any luck findin' Chestnut?". Applejack asked.

"We couldn't find her". Lola answered.

"But we did find a cupcake fountain!". Vanellope held up a cupcake and ate it in one bite.

"Then we got lost and somehow ended up here. What have you guys been doing?".

"We spotted this super-suspicious cloaked figure, but they got away". Rainbow Dash sighed. "I don't know where they went".

Suddenly, the second director of the Daring Do series ran up to the 12 girls. He needed extras to play the scene.

"What are you girls doing here in the back? We need extras to play in a Victorian-esque scene of Daring Do: Rescue Organization in which the Phalex message needs to be seen, or else I'm doing it later!".

"You're not Canter Zoom...". Sunset Shimmer noticed.

"I'm the second director of the series. The first guy gets confused of all of these complex story elements and story arcs that he can't keep track".

"What needs doing, boss?". Twilight asked.

"Uhh...". The second director held out a clipboard of the parts needed. "A couple of extras on Night Soil duty. Who wants that role?".

"I don't mind to play one". Vexy volunteered, which granted Lola a puzzled look on her face.

"Do you even know what a Night Soil Man is, Vexy?". The bunny asked.

"Sign me up also!". Sticks raised her hand up, the director assigning both the smurf and the badger. Lola retracted her question and gave in.

"Okay, have my word".

* * *

"And action!". The second director was in his chair, Vexy and Sticks among the first to walk in the scene. Rainbow and some of the girls excused themselves quietly and continued the mission they seek. This left Lola on her own watching the whole thing. After a while, Vexy came across something disgustingly-looking that she stopped and looked at the director. This caused him to stop the scene. "Cut!".

"I'm sorry, but what am I doing here?".

"Have you even been engrossed in Victorian culture? Your job as a Night Soil Man is to make sure the streets of Victorian London are clean and smell fresh. That's why we have laid down plastic excrement on the ground. All of this was before the advent of plumbing".

Lola facepalmed. How could she let this slide like this?

"Vexy, get yourself educated". Sticks told the black haired smurf.

"Let's try this again, and this time pick up the chosen equipment and throw it in the sewers, kay? And action!".

The scene started out as a normal day in 19th Century London. People were carefully walking to their daily workplace, some going on horse and carriage. Sticks and Vexy, as what their roles intended to be came into the scene. It was all well until they came across what looked to be something disgusting and awful. Vexy looked at Sticks kneeling down to pick up the excrement and finally snapped.

"I can't do this!". The smurf took off her costume and stomped out of the set.

"Cut!". The director was displeased with the results. Sticks and Lola was displeased. It was just like picking up a piece of Bhad Bhabie merchandise, but Vexy made it look so hard. Lola volunteered herself to fill in the time herself.

* * *

Elsewhere...

The girls were chasing the thief who stole the Phalex message into backstage territory. Pinkie brought with her a bucket of pudding she obtained through her favorite set, Stormy with a Side of Pudding. Rainbow Dash was first to run into the closet where the thief was, the dim-litted room filled with equipment was the best place for her to hide. The Element of Loyalty found herself looking all over for her. She picked up a piece of costume, which turned out to be a missing outfit Daring Do was suppose to wear earlier.

"Hey! This is just like the outfit Daring Do wears in the nightclub scene. What's it doing in here?".

Suddenly, the door behind her shut as the Phalex thief locked the closet with the keys. This was just enough time for the thief to escape the area before the other girls caught up.

"Hello!". Rainbow banged on the door just int time for the girls to notice.

"Rainbow Dash?". Twilight eyed toward the closet. "Hang on, I'll get you out!".

She activated her geode and focused solely on the door. The locked closet eventually busted open for the athlete to reveal herself.

"Thanks Twilight". She thanked. Rainbow still had the missing costume, thus Sunset responding about it.

"Hey, is that the costume that went missing when we first got here?".

"Yeah. But I didn't see the person who locked me in, and there's still no sign of the Phalex message".

"Huh. I say we head back to the scene of the crime. Maybe there's somethin' there that could lead us to the message". Applejack spoke.

"Or... we could let the culprit lead us to them!". Twilight lead.

"How? I just told you I didn't see who locked me in here".

"I've got a pretty good idea who our thief is. But we're gonna need Canter Zoom's help to catch her".

* * *

"Vexy!". Lola's plea for the smurf destined for her to stop halfway out of Studio Blir to reconsider her options more carefully. "Why on earth did you choose to be a Night Soil Man?".

"No one wanted to participate". The black haired smurf turned around to the bunny.

"Yes, but that was no reason to be angry all of a sudden. You thought the name sounded cool to your taste, but in reality it's a much more disgusting omen. Haven't you even paid attention in History class?".

Vexy sighed and turned to the side.

"I was sorry about what I have done. I was desperate to get something out of this, not least follow Twilight and the girls to catch the Phalex thief. I should've listened to my instincts".

"Was that so hard for you?". The bunny grew softer in tone.

"Did Sticks already leave the scene when she was finished?". The 10th member asked.

"She joined the other girls. Here, let this be a lesson next time you want to do something just because it sounds cool. We should head back to the girls. They might have found who stole the Phalex message".

Vexy smiled and nodded. Together, they went back to the set of the Tricorners where the Phalex message was originally stored away.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Lola comforting Vexy of a bad mistake and the girls edging closer to decphering the Phalex thief. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	59. Movie Magic Part 3

Chapter 59: Movie Magic Part 3

Canter Zoom, Juniper Montage, Chestnut Magnifico and the Harmonizers were all on the Tricorners set, the Element of Loyalty showing the missing outfit she had found in the closet.

"You found this in a supply closet?". Canter Zoom looked at the costume.

"We didn't find the Phalex message. But we don't think the thief has had a chance to take them off the lot yet". Twilight explained. "We wanted your permission to search the Tricorners Village set from top to bottom. Maybe we'll find a clue that would lead us to where they're hidden".

"Of course. Chestnut, I need you to get into hair and makeup. As soon as we get the Phalex, we're gonna start shooting again". He ordered.

"Hmph. We'll see". The actress walked away.

"Juniper, can you do a smoothie run? I'm sure all this sleuthing is gonna make everyone thirsty".

"Absolutely!". Juniper saluted before dashing off.

* * *

Juniper was quickly relocating the missing Phalex message in a hidden location, as the 12 girls followed her. She picked the message up, but couldn't manage to hide the fact that her hood went down, just in time for the girls to expose the truth.

"I told you all it wasn't Chestnut!". Rarity spoke, alerting Juniper.

She dropped the message, but picked it up and showed it to them, failing an attempt to hide her secret.

"Look! I found the missing Phalex!".

"Because you're the one who stole them!". Sunset answered.

"She... She wouldn't". Canter Zoom walked toward them.

"She would". Twilight pieced the clues together. "And she did. What she didn't expect was for Rainbow Dash to come to the Tricorners set before she was able to sneak them off to a safer hiding place. So she was forced to hide them in the first place she could find. But she knew she couldn't leave them there. So the first chance she got, she tried to sneak them away. Unfortunately for her, we spotted her! But Juniper knows "every inch of this place like the back of her hand"...and was able to trap us and lose Rainbow Dash. For a while. But when Rainbow Dash managed to figure out where she'd run off to, she locked her in a closet with a set of keys that gives her access to "just about every door in this place"...which gave her the time she needed to hide the Phalex here".

"When did you figure out it was her?". Rainbow scoffed.

"I started to piece things together when I unlocked the door to get you out of the supply closet. But I knew Juniper would never admit she was the one who had taken the message".

"Unless, of course, she was caught in the act of trying to move them again!". Sunset added.

Twilight then turned to Canter Zoom.

"Which is why I told you to send her on that smoothie run. So she'd think she had the opportunity to get the Phalex off the lot where we'd never find them".

"But instead of searching the Tricorners set, you all were secretly following me here". Juniper had some courage to speak up.

"Why would you do this?". Canter Zoom questioned her.

"I'm sorry! Okay? I'm sorry. I just can't stand Chestnut! She's always eating all the peanut butter praline crunch bars, which are the only candy bars I like".

"That's hardly a reason to go ".

"And I was mad at you for casting her as Daring Do! I mean, I have told you over and over again how badly I wanted to play Daring Do, and you just ignored me!".

"But, Juniper, you're too young! You don't have any experience".

"I know! But I thought if enough things went wrong, Chestnut would maybe back out of the movie and then... you would give me a chance". Juniper plead for him, but instead the director wanted her out of the set.

"Not only did you jeopardize the production, endanger the safety of the actors and the film crew, but you also lied to me and took advantage of my trust!".

"I know. A-And I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone, and I was going to return all the props, just as soon as Chestnut quit. I hope you can forgive me".

"You're my niece, Juniper, so, of course, I can forgive you. But I'm sorry to say you're no longer welcome on the set, and it'll be a long time before I consider allowing you back here! Keys!".

Juniper handed him the keys as the security took her away from the set. She exchanged one last glimpse of the Harmonizers before finally leaving. Chestnut Magnifico entered, completely refreshed.

"Canter, there you are! So sorry I'm not in makeup, but I've just gotten a call from my agent. I no longer have to work on that ridiculous documentary about nests next month. Ha-ha! I swear, when they approached me, I thought they wanted to do a documentary about my organization for homeless animals, not on various "nests" around the world! Completely misleading! But no matter! That's all behind us!".

"Does this mean...?".

"No more scheduling conflict! I can extend my contract and continue filming Daring Do. Hey, is that the missing Phalex message?".

"Yes! And I don't think we'll have to worry about them disappearing again. And it's all thanks to our visitors from Canterlot Academy. First you save Camp Everfree, now the Daring Do movie. Y'all are certainly on a roll".

"Heh, heh. Uh, speaking of roles... Don't suppose you've got any extra parts my friends and I could play? You know, heh, as a reward for saving the day?". Rainbow suggested.

Canter Zoom fit all 12 girls in a box made with his index fingers.

"I think we could figure something out".

* * *

In an Arabian setting, possibly that of the Tricorners Village. A young Daring Do was running toward her goal to stop Mojo from plummeting the village in total agony. Some of the girls were ran pasted by Daring Do, playing extras as everyday residents of the village. Fluttershy and Sticks were right in front of the main hero, stepping out of the way as soon as Mojo caught sight of Daring Do.

"You will give me the message of the Phalex, pronto!". He cocked a sinister voice.

"I don't think so, Stalwart!".

"Have it your way! Hostium prihobore...". He began summoning large swathes of lightning with his staff, the message slowly reaching out of Daring Do's hands and toward him. "Give up, Daring Do! The Sword shall be mine!".

Daring Do lost the message to him, but at this point Rainbow Dash threw a rope to her. Using what she got, Daring Do used the rope as a whip and knocked the staff out of Mojo.

"This is so awesome!". Rainbow fangirled uncontrollably.

"Cut! Again?!". Canter Zoom eyed toward the athlete, displeased with the results.

"Uh, sorry".

* * *

That's the end of this adaptation of Movie Magic. The Phalex thief has been caught and the girls offered a role in the episode. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	60. Leaping Off The Page

Chapter 60: Leaping Off The Page

"This is gonna be great!". Rainbow Dash was alone in Dorm 49 as the rest of the Harmonizers were busy preparing for something. "A whole afternoon with just me and the best books ever written!".

She reached out past her coffee to the stack of Daring Do books and grabbed the top of the tower. She sat on her bed and opened the book.

"Daring Do and the Forbidden City of Clouds by A. K. Yearling". She read aloud.

The book opened with the scenery changing as Rainbow Dash was sprinting away from whomst the enemy was. She was carrying a lizard as it slithered while the Element of Loyalty was running.

"Slingshot will never catch me now!". She panted for air. "The Doomed Diadem is going back where it belongs!".

She could hear a honk, only out of place in a setting as sparse as a jungle. Could've been a jeep for all Rainbow would care. But she came to a dead end and looked for an exit. Slingshot came up to her and opened his mouth, just to hear more honking come through.

"Huh?".

Slingshot charged at the dreamy athlete, but was too late to notice she got away via vine. Rainbow landed herself on the other side of the cliff, her lizard still in tow. She turned to him.

"So long, Slingshot!".

Rainbow Dash turned away from him.

"Now I just have to find A. B. Ravenhoof's old pal, Brumby. Then, he'll lead me to the Forbidden City of Clouds".

She sprinted away from Slingshot, running to where she was needed next. A parrot came flying alongside Rainbow. She looked at the animal, puzzled at the ringtone it was making.

"Huh...".

* * *

She came to an ancient site full of mystery, searching through flashlight for someone who can trust. Suddenly, the Element of Loyalty heard a thud come closer and closer.

"Dr. Caballeron? I-Is that you?". Rainbow turned around to see nothing.

She was panicking, finding a nearby stone statue and climbing on top. She scouted the area to see nothing still, as her nemesis grows closer.

"Reveal yourself!". She grunted.

There was nothing that seemed to be harming her, but the ground shaking was an exception. Rainbow was losing balance from the earthquake, so was the statue she was perched upon started to split in two, resulting in the athlete falling and screaming. Luckily, she was snapped out of her daydream to see Twilight and Rarity below her at the door.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but Applejack honked a million times, and you weren't answering your cell. If we don't get going, we'll miss the movie". Twilight lead.

"Heh. I'm ready". The 3rd member jumped down from the bookcase and walked past the two girls, Twilight shrugging the encounter with a familiar response before walking out with Rarity.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Rainbow getting caught up in her favorite book series of Daring Do, forgetting that she almost missed the movie that her friends were planning to see together. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	61. Mirror Magic Part 1

Chapter 61: Mirror Magic Part 1

An angry Juniper Montage was stomping from her job at her break as she came across a large screen suddenly turned on the famed Harmonizers and Crystal Prep students from what they have done in October.

"Those girls! Ugh!". She groaned. "First, they get me kicked off the Daring Do set. Now... Ooh! They're everywhere! I bet they'll be at the premiere tonight. I bet I'll be the lucky one ushering them to their seats. Ugh!".

She picked up a sign of the movie premiere and shook it vertically, not making things any better.

"Juniper". Her boss contacted her through walkie talkie, the girl having had enough by imitating him followed by static. "Where are you? We need you back at the popcorn popper stat".

"What was that... boss? Can't hear you! Losing you!".

Juniper walked over to a sunglasses stand, continuing her rage and lust for revenge.

"Tonight would have been about me. I would have been a star!". She lifted a pair of glamouring sunglasses, the kiosk clerk shaking his head side to side to signal negative influence. "You're right. They are a bit much".

As she was placing the sunglasses back in its rightful spot, a weird magical dust or some fragments descended onto the mirror she was using to check out her look with the accessory on. The girl picked up the mirror again, seeing her glamorous affections compared to her normal wardrobe. This caused her to panic and drop the mirror.

"What was that?".

She leaned and reached a finger into the mirror, making the magic burst. She picked it up and looked at herself, apparently seeing herself as a movie star as paparazzi took photos of her.

"Mmwah!". Her reflection responded.

"Incredible!". Juniper handed in some money to the kiosk clerk. "Keep the change. Something tells me this thing's worth it".

* * *

Elsewhere in the mall...

"And so, I told the clerk of the clothing store "This might be too glam for me", thus she wanted to get a new version of the same brand but with less glamorous features". Lola told her story to Sunset Shimmer, the two girls seated at a table while the other 1 girls were off to get their lunch.

"Wow...interesting piece of information, that is". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl pulled out her diary. "I hope to same could be said for the amount of pages left to write in my diary. It could've been a memory in told from you to me".

"Uhmm...I second to notice". The bunny was reading a Canterlot Academy textbook while Sunset sighed and turned her head downwards. Pinkie Pie came to sit next to her as the remaining Harmonizers came back from ordering lunch from the food court.

"What's the matter, Sunset Shimmer?". The Element of Laughter asked.

"Oh, I just ran out of pages in my diary. That's all".

"Chillax, SunShim". Rainbow Dash passed her as she wanted to sit on Twilight's table.

"Um, who's "SunShim"?". Fluttershy asked her.

"That's Sunset Shimmer's new movie star name". She sipped on her milkshake. "I just made it up!".

"For sweet apples' sake, we only have bit parts in this flick. We're not movie stars". Applejack stated.

"Yet, darling". Rarity responded. "Yet".

"There's more bothering you than just diary pages, isn't there, Sunset?". Twilight turned to her.

"Uh, I don't wanna take any of the fun out of our big movie night...". The 11th member wanted to cover up, thus getting Pinkie to yell at her to spill it.

"I said spill it, SunShim!".

"Okay, okay. It's just that things have been calm around here, magic-wise".

"And that's bad how, precisely?". Rarity asked, as Smurfette and Vexy were busy talking to each other about keeping the tame magic out via wands.

"It's not. It's just that instead of enjoying the fact that things are calm, I'm constantly thinking about things going wrong, even when they aren't".

"Ooh, like... like what things?". Fluttershy asked, as Applejack and Sticks eyed her also.

"I don't know. I shouldn't even be thinking about any of this stuff right now. And neither should any of you". Sunset Shimmer added.

No one but the 12th member wanted to ask something, thus raising her finger, but she was stopped by Applejack.

"Don't even say it, Sticksy". Applejack wanted to keep things calm.

"All I did was raise a finger...". The badger replied.

"It's okay, she isn't doing anything worth damaging to our credibility". Sunset answered. "Maybe I should go to Equestria and ask the princess what advice should be heard when dealing with this type of traumatic event".

* * *

Back at the movie theater...

"It's like this mirror is the only one around here who gets me". Juniper stared at her reflection being totally popular with cameras flashing.

"Popcorn spill at the condiment counter". Her boss cleared his throat to her.

"Does this look like someone who cleans popcorn spills?". Juniper showed the mirror to the manager.

"No. It looks like someone about to fire somebody".

Juniper was handed the brush nonetheless, the girl grunting to the spill.

"Ugh! This is the worst. Hey, I know what will perk me up! A little Mirror Me time!".

She looked at herself in the mirror, wanting more glamorous time as fans turned her to asking for her autograph.

"That's more like it!". She giggled. "I wish this popcorn would just clean itself up so I could just stare at you all day".

Her mirror magic was activated, the popcorn spill ascending up to the mirror's uncanny valley. It was all gone! Just in time for the boss to notice!

"Whuh? Done already? I'm shocked".

"You and me both!". Juniper cocked a nervous laugh, seeing how handy this could all be.

* * *

At the front of the academy, Sunset Shimmer was making her way into the portal housing Equestria as a mission for herself to study magic. She lifted her hand into the magical transportation unit, getting sucked in almost immediately. Landing herself in the Crystal Library via the strange device to send ponies to check out Canterlot Academy, Sunset Shimmer crashed into a pile of books, just in time for a shadowy figure to stare at her.

"Uhhhhh...". Sunset was shaking her head to rid herself of the dizziness, just in time for her vision to go back to normal. "What? Who are you?".

"Starlight Glimmer!". The figure introduced herself to be a former villain herself.

"Oops". Sunset laughed nervously and tried to stand on hind legs. Starlight was confused, the 11th member apparently reminding herself that she was Equestria. "That feels a little weird after all this time. Starlight Glimmer. You're Twilight's friend, right?".

"Uh-huh! Were you needing of another diary to fill out your problems with?". She lifted a book with her horn and dropped in on the floor for Sunset to put away.

"Thanks!". Sunset tried to pick up the book, not noticing she had a horn. Starlight pointed to her horn to remind the red and yellow-streaked haired girl - or pony. Starlight wanted to know of the amenities in the other world.

"What's it like back there?".

"It's pretty different. And not so different at the same time. It's kinda hard to explain". Sunset answered.

"Heh. Guess you kinda have to go there to really get it, huh? I, uh, don't suppose...".

"You'd really think Celestia would be fine with you tagging along?".

"I don't know for sure that she wouldn't be okay with it". Starlight clarified.

"That's not a particularly compelling argument".

"I'm always stuck inside this castle not learning much about friendship".

"Well, I haven't ever seen you in that world. So chances are you aren't gonna run into yourself".

"...is something you don't hear everyday".

"So, just lay low. Don't draw too much attention to your—".

"You'll barely even notice I'm there!". Starlight scoffed.

"Introducing you to my non-pony friends could be a nice distraction".

"But you'll also totally notice I'm there, and it will keep your mind off of other things that might be bothering you. So? What do you think? Can I go back with you?!".

"Hmmm...".

Sunset's mind was fixated onto the portal, in which it was glowing like crazy for her to roll along with the idea.

* * *

Back in front of Canterlot Academy...

"What happened?". Starlight Glimmer's vision became blurry at the site of the school's front entrance became much more visible after a while.

"It's all pretty weird at first, but try to roll with it". Sunet's mind was wandering off to Tennis Match, whom was walking by. "Hi!".

"Are these?". Starlight looked at her limbs. They were totally different limbs from what she was used to.

"Hands".

"And what happened to the rest of my hoo—".

"Feet! Those are feet. Remember the whole thing where I said you need to lay low? Now would be a good time to play it cool".

"Oh. Right. Heh. Play it cool. Heh-heh".

Starlight warmed herself up to walk to the entrance on all four, Sunset nervously running up to her and stopping her pony-like status from blooming. The light purple student stood up.

"You did say I'd make a good distraction".

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Juniper Montage's second job and Starlight Glimmer finding first strings in the human world of Canterlot City. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	62. Mirror Magic Part 2

Chapter 62: Mirror Magic Part 2

Juniper was scraping some popcorn from the vender. Delighted that her mirror could correlate with her job, she purposely dropped the scoop of popcorn on the ground, ready to join the other fragments of the food.

"Mirror, pick up this popcorn!". She demanded.

A pair of customers stared at her from the desk, the girl acting weird granted them a weird look. Juniper retracted the mirror back to her.

"Mirror, I command thee, pick upeth this poppage of corn!".

Nothing.

"Ugh! Why won't this thing work anymore?". She scooped another batch of popcorn and was about to spill it on the ground when one of the customers interrupted her.

"Like... we were gonna eat some of that".

"Mirror, make these annoying people go away". Juniper faced the mirror at them, the two going away as the girl wanted to cough up the working conditions of the moment. "Well, that kinda worked...".

"Juniper Montage?!". A familiar voice shook her.

"Whoa!". She flinched to notice Pinkie Pie notice her coming toward the movie theater along with the remaining Harmonizers.

"What in the blazes are you doin' here?". Applejack asked.

"Were you invited to the Daring Do premiere? Ooh, that's exciting! No, crazy! No, concerning! No! Just no! No offense".

"I wasn't invited to the premiere. My uncle Canter Zoom felt bad for firing me, so he pulled some strings and got me this job". Juniper explained.

"You work here?". Fluttershy spoke.

"As little as possible". She kicked some popcorn that rolled behind her.

"Y'know, if you hadn't tried to sabotage the movie, you could be celebrating with us". Rainbow fueled the fire, in which Juniper got mad and lifted the slid-able part of the counter to reveal herself.

"Ooh! This should be my night! I would have found a way to be in the film if you all had stayed out of it! I would have been Daring Do! Everyone would've loved me! See?".

She showed them the mirror, all 12 in the frame. This did little damage to them, in Juniper's favor.

"Can't you see what's right under your noses? Ugh! I wish you'd all just go away and leave me alone!".

She pushed the mirror toward them, the mirror responding as a glowing aura trapped the girls and pulled any Harmonizer member that isn't Sunset Shimmer, right into the void. All that was left was Fluttershy's barrette lying on the floor, to which Juniper picked up and wore it like a badge.

"Hmm. Looks like I may be finally getting the hang of this". Her reflection transformed into that of the same reflected Juniper Montage from before.

"Hi, me!". The figure giggled.

* * *

"Eleven cell phones, all straight to voicemail". Sunset Shimmer was walking with Starlight Glimmer in the mall toward the movie theater. The latter was licking ice cream she had brought a while ago.

"I'm sure they're around. What's the worst that could have happened?".

"Magic is on the loose here now, and it does not work the same way it does back in Equestria. Any number of terrible things could have happened". The 11th member exhaled. "And lately, I spend eighty percent of my time thinking about them. My friends are probably fine. I'm overreacting. But maybe not. I can't tell anymore".

"Is this the problem you wanted to speak to Twilight about, right? Because you can still talk it over with me if you want".

"It's just... I know my friends and I have been given special powers for a reason, and I want to be ready for whatever is gonna be thrown at us. I guess knowing that is making me feel like I could never really relax and let my guard down, so I end up obsessing about it and can't get out of my own head". Sunset explained. "Not all of us have these magical abilities".

"Hmm. That is a toughie. Guess my advice would be to just trust things will work themselves out in the end. If you spend too much time worrying about the bad things that might happen, you'll miss out on all the good things that are happening".

"Like how you're teaching me something new right now?".

"Yup. Like that".

"Come on". Sunset laughed, placing an arm around Starlight with both of them continuing onward "Let's go take a look around the theater. I'm sure they're fine".

* * *

"Uh... Any clue yet where we are or what just happened? Anyone?". Rarity explained.

"Pinkie Pie's on the case!". The hyperactive pink party girl checked the camera that was viewing them. "Nope, no wall over here. Come out, come out, walls, wherever you are! I don't get this place! There's no walls in here anywhere!".

"Somehow, some way, that dang Juniper sucked us all inside of that mirror of hers". Applejack couldn't fathom the reason.

"Or into some kind of limbo behind it". Twilight added.

"I think I might be freaking out a little bit". Fluttershy softly spoke.

"You call that a freakout?". Rainbow asked.

"It's sort of a deep-down-inside freakout. Ah!".

"On the upside, there's popcorn in here!". Pinkie threw a batch of popcorn in the air and proceeded to chomp on a few. "Mmm, sticky...".

"How could this happen on the evening of my very first movie premiere?". Rarity was damned. "Of all the nights! Curse you, cruel fate!".

"Not our number-one problem right now, Rarity". Lola reminded her.

"Mmm, true. But perhaps we can agree it's in the top five".

"Is there really no way out of here?". Sticks was surprisingly calm throughout this, observing her pensive mood as of current. Just then, something came raining down from the same way the 11 girls came in. It began hitting them from above.

"Oh, my heavens! What's that?". Rarity screamed, using her shield to protect herself.

Rainbow picked the fallen object up.

"Chocolate-covered almonds?".

Twilight activated her geode to stop the falling almonds, as Pinkie was growing hungry.

"Dibs!". She began eating them all up.

* * *

Sunset and Starlight entered the movie theater, observing the lobby for the rest of the Harmonizers. Sunset froze and took Starlight in for cover behind a claw machine.

"It's Juniper Montage!". She proclaimed.

"No!". Starlight gasped, not knowing who she was. "Who's that?".

"She's trouble". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl soon noticed a familiar looking object on Juniper. "Huh. That's Fluttershy's barrette. Wait here for me".

"Sunset Shimmer. I was wondering if you'd show up". Juniper caught her through the mirror.

"I'm, uh, looking for my friends. I don't suppose you've seen them".

That caused her to giggle mischievously.

"Where are they?".

"I'll never tell".

"You have to tell me. There's no way all eleven of my friends are missing for nothing, right?".

Juniper's temper was rising, fast.

"I know you want people to like you. But trust me, the magic in that mirror is only gonna make things worse for you". Sunset added.

"You're just saying that because you want the mirror for yourself".

"What I want is my friends back. Please, Juniper. You wished them into that mirror. Maybe there's a way you can wish them out".

"Or maybe...". Juniper held the mirror to face Sunset, readying her attack. "I wish you'd join them!".

The aura inside the mirror charged at Sunset, trapping her inside and slowly pulling her into the mirror. Unfortunately, Starlight saw her do this.

"Sunset!". She gasped.

It was another sound for Juniper to notice, as Starlight was about to cover again. She looked around the movie theater, no one in sight of her range. Starlight was the only one not sucked into the mirror. She had to do something, now!

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sunset Shimmer getting sucked into the mirror to join the other Harmonizers, Starlight Glimmer needing something to rescue the day. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	63. Mirror Magic Part 3

Chapter 63: Mirror Magic Part 3

As the 11 Harmonizer girl were still trapped in the mirror, sporadically placed around the void, Twilight and Applejack tried to help reach the only portal back to the normal state. No matter how hard she tried, the studious couldn't make it. She saw something flowing in, like a red orb crashing down. It was evident that Sunset Shimmer was sucked in too, as she came crashing down into the void, her friends watching her land.

"Sunset Shimmer!".. Twilight ran to her, as the girls did the same.

"Oh...". Her vision became blurred for a second before Rarity and Applejack gave her a hand.

"Hooray! We're all together again!". Pinkie gave her a hug, signalling the 11th member's smile.

"But wait. If we're all together, then nobody out there knows where we are!". The studious spoke.

Fluttershy, despite lacking any courage to settle in the void started to notice her geode glowing.

"Um, girls...". She tried to catch their attention.

"Starlight Glimmer does!". Sunset explained.

"Um, girls...".

"Who is she?". Lola asked the red and yellow-streaked haired girl.

"Heh...".

"You didn't. She isn't...!". Twilight spoke.

"I kinda told her she could come back here with me".

"Girls...". Fluttershy tried to grasp them.

"You really think Celestia would be okay with that?". Applejack asked.

"I don't know for sure that she wouldn't be okay with it".

"Um, so sorry to interrupt, but ".

"Whoa! Check out our geodes!". Rainbow noticed.

"That's what I was trying to say". The timid shy girl sighed.

Just then, a wave of multi-colored auras filled the void, making the 12 girls merely spooked.

"Something's changed. This wasn't happening before". Twilight looked around her.

"Maybe it's because all twelve of us are together now". Sunset answered.

"Is this a good thing or a bad thing?". Applejack said.

Their geodes began shooting magic into the only mirror portal back to the human state. The other girls whom didn't have their geodes stood back and witnessed the events.

"I'm going with not a good thing!". Rarity responded frantically.

* * *

Juniper Montage was checking out her mirror as the same burst of magic filled the mirror, allowing her to grow taller and transform into whom she'd wanted to be of this whole time. Starlight watched from the wall as this happened, the taller figure reflected her reflection in a shiny object.

"Now everyone will recognize I'm a real star!".

She left, walking past Starlight whom saw the extent of her huge transformation. She followed her into the mall as onlookers screamed at the huge Juniper at their level of height.

"Okay, first things first. I need to get that mirror away from her". Starlight spoke to herself.

Juniper stared at the crowd among her, acting all like it was paparazzi. She bent down and looked at a random child.

"Want Mommy to take our picture together?".

As it could have been expected, the child fled from the mall, crying. Starlight planned the perfect chance to grab the mirror, not yet executing it.

"Mmwah! Mmwah!". Juniper began walking around the mall, acting like she was the star.

Starlight had the perfect chance to take the mirror out of Juniper's firm grasp. The taller figure turned around to her, trying to take the mirror back from Starlight's desperate struggles. The mirror was knocked out of both of their hands, falling onto the mall floor and cracking.

* * *

This led to the mirror's void, filled with the Harmonizers to slowly break apart.

"The mirror is breaking!". Sunset Shimmer softly proclaimed.

"If Starlight Glimmer doesn't find a way to get us out of here soon, I don't know what's gonna happen!".

Sunset looked up at the mirror's portal and prayed.

"Starlight Glimmer, I hope you know what you're doing".

* * *

"Give that back!". Juniper ordered as she was chasing and agile and frantic Starlight Glimmer. The girl hid behind a plant pot.

"No! This mirror is nothing but trouble. You have to realize that".

"What I realize is that you are just like those other girls! I wish you'd join them!".

Juniper picked up the plant pot, nothing working on the mirror. Starlight ran away, trying to find a way to fix this.

"Eh... Phew! Looks like you can't make that wish unless you're the one holding the mirror!".

Suddenly, Starlight slipped, the mirror reaching the ground once more. This led to more fragments of the void breaking, as the 12 girls wanted out so bad. She got up and hid behind a kiosk as a desperate Juniper followed her.

"I wish Sunset Shimmer and her friends would come back!". Starlight tried again, nothing more but a crack led to a failed attempt.

"Looks like you can't use it, either!". Juniper laughed, thus trying to catch the girl but failed. She picked up a structure and trapped Starlight. Juniper corned her.

"Give it back to me!".

"But my friends are trapped in there!".

A TV screen perched behind Juniper began playing Dance Magic, therefore fueling more fire into her.

"Your friends stole my one chance at being famous!".

She smashed the TV screen as Starlight hid in the kiosk. As the towering figure creeped up on her, the girls trapped inside the mirror's endless void were perched up on only one standing platform as it continued to shatter.

"Is fame really what you're after or are you looking for something else?". Starlight continued.

"Like what?!". The angry Juniper violently picked up the kiosk roof, exposing Starlight to her from above.

"Like... a friend?".

"Who would want to be my friend?".

"I would".

"Why?".

"Because I understand you, Juniper. You think getting revenge is going to make you feel better, but it's not! Please, don't make a mistake that you'll end up regretting for the rest of your life". Starlight seemed to make her passive.

"I've already made too many mistakes. What I've done is... is... unforgivable".

"No, Juniper. I know they'll forgive you. But first, you have to set them free!".

Juniper grabbed the mirror from Starlight as the 12 girls trapped inside began crowding around each other as their one platform began to shrink fast. The taller figure walked away from Starlight.

"I...". She looked at her, deep down inside this was the best option. "I wish I could make up for my mistakes".

By now the void was nothing more than 12 girls being carried by an exhausted Applejack trying to keep her whole family alive at this point. The last piece of solid platform fell, just in time for the 12 girls to be brought back into the mall by a reformed Juniper, now in her usual attire. Relived conversations were rife, as Sunset and Starlight reunited with a hug.

"Starlight, you did it!". The two attracted alot of attention from the academy students who were in the mall at the time.

"So much for laying low".

"I think even Celestia would understand".

Juniper looked at her last piece of mirror fragment and sighed, lifting it down to all of the Harmonizers staring at her.

"I'm so sorry". She apologized.

"It's okay. We've all been there". Sunset came over to her.

"Really?".

"Manipulated an entire town into giving up their talents so they wouldn't think they were special". Starlight explained.

"Overpowered by a magic I couldn't control and created a rift between two worlds, almost destroying both of them in the process". Twilight added.

"Turned an entire school into my own personal zombie army in hopes of conquering a distant pony world, and stole a jewel from an unnamed store". Sunset tagged along.

"Wow! We are a really forgiving group!". Pinkie broke the silence that was booming anew for a while, resulting in laughter from all of the girls.

* * *

The 12 girls and Juniper were hanging outside of the portal to Equestria. Sunset, Twilight and Starlight were watching Juniper sit down with Pinkie, Rarity and Vanellope as Smurfette and Vexy were practicing wand magic.

"I'm so sad to leave. I haven't really had the chance to get to know all of you". Starlight sighed, knowing her time was already over.

"Maybe you don't have to leave yet". Sunset placed an arm around her. "We could learn a bit more from you, seeing how you stay in Equestria as often and get to solve your own friendship problems with other ponies".

"I have been busy lately. Is there anything worth while I'm here?".

"There's a movie premiere of the Daring Do movie we've starred in. Sticks explained, Starlight nodding.

"M'kay". Starlight turned to Sunset. "Think you can focus on the positive?".

"Whatever happens is gonna happen. I've just gotta live in the moment, right?". She playfully nudged her as a response.

"Right!". Starlight replied, playfully nudging her back before both girls giggled.

* * *

That's the end of this adaptation of Mirror Magic. Juniper gets reformed and the girls getting to know Starlight Glimmer a bit more. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	64. Traditions Of The Trade

Chapter 64: Traditions Of The Trade

After a few days of nothing more serious booming the Harmonizers, with those days vanquishing the magic kept within a disgruntled girl's mirror, anything relating to the same level of dire was considered passive and easy for the Elements of Harmony, plus two. Rarity was busy working in Carousel Boutique, her store inside the downtown area of Canterlot City. Her motive was to create more clothing and dress them up in a fancier look than her predecessors. Vanellope walked past the store, catching a glimpse of the Element of Generosity concentrating on her sequences. She paused, knowing if this was passable or if she would want to see if Rarity had made anything new since reforming Juniper Montage. Vanellope let her index finger drape across her chin for a few seconds, allowing herself the time to walk inside. Rarity didn't notice however, the fashionista on the second floor of the building in her work station. The mint green surprise walked over to the line of clothing that fit her style and rummaged through, checking tags and prices. She parted the clothing hook from the rack and held it to her chest. That was when the bell rang, Lola Bunny walking inside.

"Oh, hey Vanilla". The Element of Sportsmanship greeted.

"Vanilla?". Vanellope placed the dress back on the rack. She looked at the bunny.

"Oh...I'm sorry, did you not like the name I made up?".

"It's fine, if you can call it by that. I just didn't expect anyone coming up to me and calling me Vanilla, especially if it's one of my best friends".

"It's not easy being popular, is it?". Lola walked up to the store window and wanted to see if anything needed changing.

"It's not easy handling two elements, but I guess that's how Twilight saw me. Any luck with showing Starlight Glimmer around the campus before she left?".

"She seemed pretty pleased with how Principal Celestia ran the place. She felt right at home in Equestria. Though to be honest, I don't blame her".

"Why so?".

"Without her keeping tabs on Twilight's castle, no one would be there. It is her duty to clean up the place while we are at the academy".

Lola exposed herself from the store window, walking toward the back room where crates were laying.

"Want to help Rarity and tidy this store for the public?". The bunny asked the mint green surprise.

"I don't have anything special on my minds". Vanellope obliged, walking to the store room and opening a crate. Inside those crates were boxes ready to be unloaded. Both girls were unloading clothes from their boxes and placing them on racks ready to be sold, or to be given to Rarity for updating. Speaking of Rarity, the fashionista was finished updating a piece of clothing and came to the main room. She placed on the rack what was believed to be a torn outfit at first, but with her magic turned it into a glamorous masterpiece.

"Voila!". Rarity examined the outfit she had transformed. "Quite a piece of work I handled myself".

"This is perfect!". Lola eyed her sights toward the swampy light green shaded shirt that was all worn down before the fashionista touched it. It had glitter running at the top of its shoulders.

"Cool shirt, I find it hard to think to myself that I have seen this somewhere before". The mint green surprise thought for a second.

"That's because you have, darling. It was originally used at a party in downtown Canterlot City, but then it got worn down, town and had liquid poured all over, allowing bacteria to flourish all over. I took this when someone traded it to me and I finished off the rest".

"This is when Juniper trapped us in the mirror. We couldn't see the outside world from that stance". Lola added.

"The trading was before Juniper's revenge, dear". Rarity explained. "I left it in the back room for later, but then all of that happened, ugh".

"I don't suppose Vanilla could wear it". Lola eyed toward Vanellope, seemingly quite and observing the plain tee.

"Who is Vanilla?". The fashionista was confused.

"She's talking to me, Rarity. I don't know...".

"Take one answer, pal".

"To me, she's pretty composed in that one outfit she always wears, Lola". Rarity spoke. "Don't worry, we have all sorts of clothing for you to choose!".

"Thanks but no thanks" Vanellope rejected, little sympathy to the two girls standing with her. "Something just caught my eye while passing by. I wanted to have a look".

"I understand". The bunny nodded. "It's nice to have an extra pair of hands assisting you. I feel like I'm the only one helping Rarity in her shop".

"Tell me about it". Rarity answered from behind.

"Welp...I better get to settling that score with Rainbow Dash". Vanellope turned to the door.

"You're leaving so soon?".

"I'm not that kind of person. I'm speaking my own words, I hope you understand". The mint green surprise smiled before she opened the door and walked out. She began walking toward the academy. Lola and Rarity looked at each other and shrugged it off, knowing Vanellope was easily more athletic than glamorous. They began to get the boutique ready for opening.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Vanellope stopping by Carousel Boutique to look at something that caught her eye, and Rarity and Lola helping to get the store up and running for another day. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	65. Part Of The Set

Chapter 65: Part Of The Set

Vexy Smurf was longing to continue building the Spring Fling set in Gym 2 following the vanquish of Juniper's bad side. Following the Harmonizer's victory and reformartion of Canter Zoom's neice, the girls parted ways as soon as Starlight Glimmer stepped into the portal back to Equestria. The 10th member was alone in the gymnasium, nothing but the sound of construction tools like a hammer being banged against loose pins to upright the scenery. This was what she wanted to do. Build. She noticed a gift someone had put on the shiny Gym 2 floor and paused for a second. Would this be another one of Pinkie's surprises or could it be a legit piece of valuable set decor? The smurf climbed down the ladder, praying that the piece she was working on doesn't fall over. The girl slightly jogged toward the gift, a basket left by Vanellope in order to help.

"To Vexy Smurf...". She read aloud, no one hearing but her. "I hope this works. The Spring Fling set takes time to build, not to mention sweat to boot. I really couldn't be there to watch you and help you, so I brought you this present as a means of decoration. It's up to you if you feel like putting this somewhere on the set to boost its nature. From Vanellope Von Schweetz...".

The black haired smurf turned around her to the set she was previously working on. It was still standing by the looks of it. The Element of Innovation looked back and fourth from the set to the gift for a while and walked to the ladder. Climbing back up, she continued where she left off in the hopes that Vanellope will spice up the Spring Fling set. It would only take a few more months, since Vexy was not the fastest girl of the group. Rainbow Dash could be heard in the distance, as it gradually got louder as she entered Gym 2 in a flash.

"Heya Vex!". Rainbow spoke, alerting the black haired smurf currently wearing a construction hat instead of her signature grey woolly hat. "What'ya up to?".

"Huh...". The 10th member turned to her, keeping her balance all the while. "What's up?".

Rainbow walked in, noticing the effort Vexy was putting in since the awful mirror magic a few days ago.

"This is looking nice!". She admired. "I like how you managed to keep the set nice and tidy!".

"It's a work in progress". The smurf resumed her hammering. The athlete walked over to the gift Vanellope had sent the smurf.

"What is this?".

"It was a little something Vanellope wanted to give me to decorate the set with. She wants to help me presumably. Since Applejack's hand is slowly getting better, more of more of the group are slowly helping me. But I'm mostly the one who works on it non-stop".

"I somehow find it weird how you fit bonding with Smurfette between the shifts". Rainbow said. "Twilight, Sticks and her are currently doing something else".

"That's cool. I wanted to distance myself from my sister for a while to work on this. Glad she's finally agreeing to enter into that Literature Club".

"Yep! The only thing keeping you two apart are the onslaught of activites at this academy. Have you got a vision board for me to pick up?".

"Um...". Vexy looked around her surroundings. "There should be one. You held one up for Applejack last month. I don't see the reason why there shouldn't be one lying around".

"Thanks, by the way". The rainbow colored haired girl activated her geode once more, allowing her to sprint around the gym at incredible speeds. She picked up the same vision board almost immediately and rushed to Vexy, holding up the board for her.

"I'm glad Vanellope starting to show some interest in this Spring Fling set". The smurf continued.

"Believe me, Vex. As Applejack began to recover from her injury, she wanted to let us know about your mission, hence why my strongest bond wanted to give you something for the decoration".

Vexy showed a faint smile, apparently grateful for her friends' contribution. She began to resume hammering the loose pins on the set, all the while Rainbow Dash held up the vision board.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Vanellope donating decoration for the Spring Fling set, for Vexy to hang later. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	66. A Hoenn Poem

Chapter 66: A Hoenn Poem

Twilight Sparkle, Sticks the Badger and Smurfette were heading to the English classroom, their schedule not interfering with their plans. They had adhered to meet and greet Monika and her anime friends for the Literature Club, since Sticks was keen to let her friends enter the innocent club. Smurfette felt adamant since leaving Vexy's side for another time, the 10th member currently working with Rainbow on the Spring Fling set. The three Harmonizers, plus Gardevoir were excited to see them too, the four students meeting outside of the classroom. After a quick introduction to Gardevoir by Sticks, they entered. Monika was all but speaking to the Natsuki as the only two girls in the room at the time.

"We're here!". Sticks churned out, the president turning to them and showed a smile.

"Kon'ichiwa! These must be your friends, right?".

"Only the best!". The badger stepped back.

"You're Monika, right". The studious offered a handshake. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, leader of the Elements of Harmony and the Harmonizers!".

"Smurfette, at your service!". The smurf added.

"I heard of the badger telling me about writing haiku's". Gardevoir spoke. "I'm Gardevoir, Fairy of the Hoenn region".

"This is a pretty interesting cast of characters you've brought over, Sticks". Monika spoke.

"They weren't my original plans, girl. Say, where's Yuri and Sayori?".

"Sayori overslept again and Yuri is running late. I never thought Yuri of all girls would be late to the Literature Club".

"Understandable". Sticks chose the nearest seat to her and dumped her baggage on it, rummaging to find her pen and paper.

Gardevoir immediately took the seat next to the badger, grabbing a pen and paper of her own.

"I'm guessing the only thing we do at this club is write poems, huh?". The fairy asked.

"We don't just write poems. We read our poems aloud to the rest of the group".

"Isn't that kind of the same thing?".

Just then, the classroom door opened as a purple-haired girl walked in. It was Yuri, shortly followed by Sayori. The two were obviously stopped by Vice-Principal Shining Armor for voluntary extra credit work.

"Sorry we're late, girls!". Yuri quickly found a seat and took it. Sayori did the same. It wasn't long until the female student grew suspicious of the new recruits. "Who are they-".

"New candidates". Sticks interrupted her. "I wanted to shed some light by having more students join the club. Twilight Sparkle, Smurfette and Gardevoir are here, man!".

"Oh, cool...". Yuri scooted her chair toward the slender appearance of Gardevoir, admiring her helmet-styled hair locks. "Kon'nichiwa!".

"Bonjour!". The fairy greeted in french.

Yuri looked confused, therefore turning to either one of the regulars.

"Don't mind the sudden french she hails". Sticks added. "I can do that too".

"I'm sorry, I just feel uncomfortable coping with a french dialect".

"It slowly gets to you, doesn't it, Yuri?". Sayori turned to her.

Twilight Sparkle, sat next to Natsuki and Smurfette wanted to get to know more about the former, thus was going to ask before Natsuki opened her mouth.

"Why are you looking at me like that?". The pink-haired student grew worried.

"I was going to say what background did you come from".

Natsuki sighed.

"A troubled one. I feel ashamed because of my abusive father. I'm worried about everything, like fading into obscurity at the Literature Club. I'm one step closer to becoming a nobody. Part of it is Sticks' fault".

"Natsuki, please". Sticks volunteered to be calmer. "I wanted to bring more-".

"Now girls, no arguing please". Monika shushed both of them. "Twilight asked a simple question. We all know Natsuki came from a rough background. No doubt Sticks suffered the same fate".

The badger turned her head toward the president, shuddered that she guessed her rough backstory.

"How did you know?".

Monika closed her eyes and chuckled.

"Eh-heh! I know everything, Sticks. Your past was a rough roller coaster about to be dis-repaired. You have learnt to put the past behind you".

"Well, yeah, that's true".

Gardevoir and Smurfette began to write, not engaged in the conversation the other members were having. Twilight began to write her poem shortly thereafter, promptly Sticks and the original club members to follow.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Twilight, Smurfette and Gardevoir taking their first steps in the Literature Club, assisted only by Sticks herself. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	67. Missed A Spot!

Chapter 67: Missed A Spot!

Sunset Shimmer was walking down a hallway that connected the Science Lab and Gym 1 like a forgotten path that no one knew so much about. Only a few students walked down that hallway every week, it was that empty. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl was admiring and exploring parts of the academy that was unused. Lockers without doors and flickering lights seem to add to the unnerve. Was this the great route to take to get to the Science Lab? Did Gym 1 actually consume this hallway in all of it's abandoned state? To her, it was just another, ordinary hallway. She had some books carried in her arms, held against her chest at a comfortable grip. She was the only one walking down the forgotten hallway with cobwebs and dust particles roaming amok. Sunset could see two hallways after it, one that lead to a dead end, only a door leading to a second janitor's closet, and one that if followed lead to a usable hallway next to the indoor basketball court.

"Weird how this part of the academy never gets used as much as it did back in the freshman year". She thought, as she took the latter option toward the flood of students producing carbon footprint by walking. As she got closer, she could hear the students talking about the Literature Club blowing up in sudden popularity. This could only mean one thing to the 11th member: Sticks, after Twilight was introduced by her let the studious promote and allow more to flood in. This is both a good thing and a bad thing. Sunset, not in the club at the time continued walking alongside the group of students heading south toward the indoor football pitch. The words picked up by the Harmonizer member indicated an event about to be witnessed. She entered the library after departing from the flow of footsteps heading further south. Cheerilee was working at the reception desk as librarian duty. She smiled upon noticing Sunset Shimmer, exchanging a smile to her. She soon walked past a mirror held by the library foundation as it soared over the red and yellow-streaked haired girl. Twilight Sparkle was working alone, her extra credit allowing her to study more as the rest of the Harmonizers kicked back and had fun for a while. The leader spotted Sunset coming to her study area via mirror and smiled, knowing she would have company.

"I took a different route to the library". Sunset was visible to Twilight, whom was taking a break from her studying for a while. "Gymnasium 1 started to eat up the hallway connecting it and the janitor's closet at the end of it. It's spooky to say the least".

"Oh! That's weird how it's used by Media students to film their paranormal short minutes of fame. I never thought my bond would take that shortcut".

"It was less of a shortcut and more of 'I haven't fully explored all parts of the academy's first floor. Faculty set rules to forbid anyone to set foot on the higher floors. What are you working on right now?".

Twilight showed her the pages she was studying as Sunset took a seat on the cushion next to the leader.

"I'm working out codes and finding out how to break said codes. It's complicated, but I know for a fact I find this interesting and fun to solve".

"Huh...interesting. Your Math class has become a lenient chapter, huh?".

"Not momentarily!". Twilight turned over the book page, exposing a missing page visible to the girls' naked eyes. "This is where my subject on Math lies, but someone took out the page to prevent me from figuring it out".

"Y'know, Twilight. You could use your head if it mean so much".

"But I'm working on a strict deadline for Math class! This is not on your part, but mine, and it's a very big problem! I don't want to be tardy!".

"Relax...". Sunset tried to breathe some light into the studious' stressed demeanor at this point. Suddenly, she remembered something, about what she heard as she walked into the library.

"Twilight. I think we have much, much worse things to worry about!".

"I could be demoted back to middle class education?!".

"No. It's not that!". Sunset looked around the her and Twilight, students working as they should. "Twilight, as I walked into this library, I heard some people say how the Literature Club is gaining popularity all on its own and out of control too".

"How? I was in that club not too long ago!". The studious panicked.

"No. Somehow, Equestrian Magic is running loose again. This time, it's running rampart all over the club without its members realizing it".

Sunset walked away from her, instead turning to a book which if pulled, a secret cave was revealed, possibly the same cave where the Harmonizers walked down two years ago.

"I think we need to talk about this strange happening in private. So many students know about this Literature Club now that you've joined. It's weird".

Twilight walked down, placing a stack of books on her study desk as she followed Sunset Shimmer down into the cave housing the backstory of Canterlot Academy. What this magic could contain is going to have some devastating result.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Strange Equestrian Magic has returned and it sights now on the Literature Club. I don't suppose whoever is controlling bad magic is somebody not so far away. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	68. Storytell

Chapter 68: Storytell

As days passed and things were looking fine up until Sunset suspected Equestrian Magic to be roaming around again, it was so weird fo it to randomly show up. But could it be the way she had thought it to be? Would there be any indication that someone around the academy's circle of communication is using Equestrian Magic to their advantage? If so, who was controlling it? Sunset's mind in her downtime was finding out what was going on. Ever since Twilight found the Literature Club exciting, all that her bond was thinking of was the disadvantages it could unleash. Twilight, Smurfette, Sticks and Gardevoir were newcomers to Monika's little club, as so it speaks from the president that very little was happening in the background. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl walked over to the English classroom, usually where Monika sets up the club. This was really getting to her, after vanquishing Juniper Montage and trying to enjoy every little moment of academy life. No amount of pressure could amount to this. Sunset Shimmer found Diane C. Appleberry's English room and pressed her ear against the door. Nothing. The 11th member opened the door via knob and walked in. Weirdly, nobody was in the classroom, but the lights were switched on. Her instincts kept her forward into the room, as books were neatly stacked on shelves. Apples students give to the teacher lay dormant on her desk. Sunset heard a sudden voice speak her name.

"Sunset...". A female student called out her name. "What are you doing here? Don't you have Track right now?".

The red and yellow-streaked haired girl turned 180 degrees, noticing a familiar student in the room.

"Toola Roola! How surprised of I to bump into you!". She hid the truth through a nervous chuckle.

"You're usually not the type of girl to miss class like this. Doesn't Rainbow Dash know where you are?".

"She does. I told her to run extra laps without the need of her geode so Coach Spitfire doesn't get suspicious".

"Then why are you not with her?". Toola Roola walked to her belongings, apparently needing a toilet break before the 11th member walked in.

"It's kinda complicated to explain...".

"I wouldn't know what's wrong until you tell me, sweetheart".

"Fine...". Sunset breathed a quick sigh and began. "I think Equestrian Magic is on the loose again. I just get this...strange feeling like it's deja vu or something. Ever since my friends and I fended off Juniper's bad side and everything reverted back to the way it was, I was unnerved by the fact that somewhere, somehow, someone is using Equestrian Magic again. I think it may be coming from the Literature Club being held in this very classroom. This doesn't help that Twilight Sparkle joined the club at the request of Sticks. I don't know if I should be worried or not".

"Hmmmmm, that's a mighty' big problem, Sunset". The Dorm 46 inhabitant responded. "Everyone knew about the club when Twilight joined. It doesn't help that Tree Hugger recently became a new member. Whatever it is, it's not doing those students any good. I have a sinking feeling one of them may be responsible for holding such magic".

"How could I help?". Sunset provided the question only Toola Roola could find the obvious answer to.

"Speak to Monika about what is happening. She can only do so much for you to find a quick way through".

"Yes. But where is she now?".

"Right now, the Literature Club is taking a break and returning tomorrow afternoon. That would be the perfect time to explain the story".

"I wouldn't have had any other option". Sunset pushed herself from leaning herself from the classroom wall. "Thanks Toola Roola for helping me!".

"With pleasure".

"I mean, how hard can this actually be?". She concluded.

* * *

"Are you noticing a strange aroma of glowy power anywhere?". Sunset was eyeing Monika the next day, the president setting up for the Literature Club. The Japanese student turned to her, walking over.

"What do you mean, Sunset?".

"Ever since you're club blew up in popularity, I've been getting a strange feeling that someone is using their advantage against others, and I think a club member is behind it".

"I don't think so". Monika rejected the claim. "I have had no reportings of strange happenings while running the Literature Club".

"Ever since Twilight Sparkle joined, that is happening. I don't know who is causing it, but I'm having a bad feeling your club is about to get dramatic".

"What power does she hold that's so special to you anyway?". Monika asked.

"She's the leader of the most powerful friendship group in the academy. I'm her assistant, or co-lead if you want to get specific".

"Hmmmm...". The president draped her index finger across her chin, a common gesture of thinking. "Strange that I haven't had this before...I'll see what I can do to muster up the information. I'll report back to you as soon as I finish the club for the day".

"Great!". Sunset began to walk away from the student. "Dorm 37 or Dorm 49!, check either one for me!".

"Totta!". Monika comprehended.

From there, Monika resumed her organisation of the Literature Club seating arrangements. Now that Tree Hugger is the club's most recent recruit, it was apparent that something was looming over the club. What could it be? Who was causing such travesty? Nobody knows but Sunset Shimmer.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sunset Shimmer explaining the strange aroma of Equestrian Magic hovering above the Literature Club like a transparent cloud at low level, after gaining some courage over talking about this to Toola Roola. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	69. Adequate Explanation

Chapter 69: Adequate Explanation

"Listen up, girls!". Monika placed a ton of paper of the table as Twilight, Smurfette, Sticks, Gardevoir and Tree Hugger, along with her the president's other friends listened closely to her. "We seem to be having a problem here. I don't know how to control it".

A few of the members looked at each other, not least Twilight, Sticks and Smurfette.

"What kind of problem?". Twilight asked her, not knowing of what was going on behind the scenes.

"A fellow student walked in yesterday and told me something I should be worrying about".

Monika then sighed, putting the main focus on Natsuki.

"I really didn't have to do this, but I have no control over my problem".

"Just tell us, so we can solve it as fast as possible". Smurfette spoke.

"It's not that easy, Smurfette. Twilight, you're friends with Sunset Shimmer, right?".

"What's going on?".

"Equestrian Magic seems to be on the loose, and it's setting sights on our club. I come to realize as more and more students joined this club, more and more of this bad stuff is reeking havoc on our lifestyle".

Sticks, seemingly calm up until this point tried to hide her expression away.

"Sticks?". Gardevoir called out to the badger.

"I totally didn't invite Twilight and Smurfette here!". She freaked out.

"Lies, Sticksy". Monika then sighed again. "Twilight is the most popular girl in Canterlot Academy. Inviting her to something like the Literature Club is going to attract attention one way or the other. This could go either way".

"I didn't know Equestrian Magic was gonna show up so suddenly, did I?!". Sticks raised her voice.

"Welcome to the club, pal". Sayori stated. "People have been making hanging jokes to me since the academic year started. I try to keep calm, but my only breath of fresh air is the club. D'ya really want me to go back to the way I was?!".

"What about Natsuki". Yuri added. "Having five new members in our club is going to drive her crazy".

"You really don't like me here, don't you?!". Sticks got up out of frustration.

"No. No. We love your contribution". Monika tried to calm her down.

"If this makes Natsuki any better, so be it!".

"Sticks". The president halted her from word of mouth as she was one step closer to walking out. "You write great poems, even better than the ones I write. All I'm trying to say is magic hovering over us doesn't mean you was the one that started it by inviting Twilight. Sometimes, the Butterfly Effect is a really good omen".

The badger turned around and faced Monika and the group.

"How so?".

"You was the one that started the problem, thus you must be the one to finish it. There is no need for members to gang up on you like a worthless nobody. We understand that you've got us into this mess".

"I've liked someone for their flaws". Smurfette clarified. "That was before I realized my sister's true homecomings".

"To be honest". Monika added. "We really don't have beef with your crazy theories, no matter how they turn out to be true in the end".

"Are you going to side with us?". Tree Hugger asked her, Sticks quickly pensive.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't do these kind of things. Okay, I'm going back in!". She walked back to the table housing all of its members. "What do we need to do?".

"Please...". Monika lifted her hand to signal the stop sign. "The magic is not going to burst in right now. When we have a problem, we will try to solve it. Right now, we need to stick to what we do best".

The members took a piece of paper each and equipped a pen. Sticks was the last one to do this, blowing over the fact that her invitation was the beginning of some hard times in the new year. Monika was planning to speak to Sunset Shimmer when the session ended anyway, reporting on its strange Equestrian Magic.

* * *

Sunset Shimmer was walking down a hallway, still thinking about the Literature Club and what she needs to do in order to stop the magic roaming inside. It was slowly getting to her, as the girl shook her head to try and forget the thought that stuck. However, she didn't look where she was going, and bumped in a random student on the way to her class. Sunset fell to the floor, her books scattered around her.

"Oof!". As she fell.

The student stared below toward her, rude of her to not noticing the red and yellow-streaked haired girl walk toward her. This girl was donning deep blue hair as a feature, not to mention her coat was light blue. Her attire consisted of a cotton pink tee with a heart print, blue denim with glitter running down the side of her legs and plain black researcher boots.

"Are you okay?". She offered a hand, to which Sunset obliged and stood back up, wiping the dust from herself.

"Yeah...thanks anyway". The 11th member knelled to pick up her books.

"I don't think we've met before, have we?". The girl spoke, throwing the red and yellow-streaked haired girl off-guard.

"Uhh...no...I don't think we have".

"I'm Temperance Astora, Dorm 20 favorite and excellent philosopher!".

"Nice name...I'm Sunset Shimmer!". She shook her hand.

"Were you going to Math class? Those books may be filled with dust now that they've been on the floor".

"Eh, I think I can manage with that. Hey! You were the girl working for the amazing research center down the road!".

"How did you guess?". Temperance asked.

"I was heading off to Camp Everfree when the school bus passed the center and I caught a glimpse of you sitting outside on your lunch break".

"Oh...kay. That's kind of what I wanted to do for the last couple of months, is to work at that center permantantally. T'was why I have high grades in Science class".

"Hmmmm...Interesting. It was nice meeting you, Temperance, but I gotta go to Math class! I'll see you around!".

"See you later!". The Dorm 20 inhabitant waved to the 11th member of the Harmonizers as she ran for the Math classroom. As she was not looked at by other students did she run to the Science Lab with her tube in hand.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sunset meeting Temperance Astora, a fellow Dorm 20 student and Monika explaining the problems in the Literature Club. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	70. Questioning Sanity

Chapter 70: Questioning Sanity

"I've spoken to them about the magic inside of the club at large". Monika was reporting to Sunset Shimmer about Equestrian Magic roaming amok in the Literature Club. "For some reason, everyone ganged up on your fellow best friend".

"Let me guess - Sticks?". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl pushed her body toward the wall to lean against it, her back facing the door toward the cafeteria.

"Yuri and Natsuki were angry at her for inviting Twilight and causing a Butterfly Effect to appear. All she ever did was to join the club and have a great time. I don't see why my Japanese friends have to be so rude to her".

"Hmmmm...She did say she had this ability in mind, though". Sunset stated, her locker half open at this point. "I don't blame the badger. I've spent days around her and she churns out weird theories that turn out to be true. How do we find out who is causing Equestrian Magic to roam?".

"Listen, Sunset". Monika closed her locker, the sound of the door slamming was faded and hid among the many students crowding the hallway at the time. "It's fun to find out the culprit sometimes, but finding out who is controlling Equestrian Magic or whatever, it's all to you. That's your own problems. I'm just a troubled teen who likes writing poems and reading manga. I don't know anything about supernatural beings".

"Huh... and here I thought I would have another to help me. Alright, I ain't stopping you, Monika. It was nice to speaking to you, may I find this person controlling weird and strange behavior around the academy!".

"Sayonara!". Monika concluded, letting the 11th Harmonizer member grab her books from Biology class and run back to Dorm 37, where she originally got them from.

* * *

Sunset opened the door to Dorm 37, T.J the only one in the accommodation. The Third Street leader noticed the Harmonizer member come inside as evident by her sound of rushing to find out a mystery. T.J was currently inside the walkable closet, putting aside some clothing he had brought from Carousel Boutique. He walked out to see Sunset writing a note to remind herself of the strange aroma.

"Sunset?". The Third Street leader spoke. "What are you doing?".

"I'm writing a note for myself to keep. Something is definitely going on around the Literature Club. Twilight Sparkle's entrance seemed to spark popularity amongst all of the students, not least someone who wants to take advantage of the girls. I'm sensing there is something wrong too, that is why I'm finding out the mystery".

"There doesn't seem to be anyone of my interest enrolling in the Literature Club. I learnt my lesson staying away from Monika after I mistakenly replaced her vegetarian diet of that with vegan".

 _T.J's POV:_

 _I wanted to get back at the Japanese girls after Sayori fooled my pal Gus into thinking he'd pee'd his pants. I exchanged a vegan yogurt with a sausage as a joke._

 _"What is this?". Monika stared down at the lone sausage on her plate, allowing me to chuckle. "Do I hear chuckling?!"._

 _She looked behind her, in her clear line of sight. Unfortunately, she caught me in a blink of an eye._

 _"You! Come here! What is this?!". She watched me in a stern demeanor._

 _"Uhhhh, it's a sausage_

 _"Yes! It is! You know clearly I am vegetarian! Didn't you see Principal Celestia put the vegetarian menu alongside the non-vegetarian menu?!"._

 _"Heh!"._

 _"I don't see the funny side, T.J! Remind yourself next time to NOT place food where they shouldn't belong! I am so done with this!"._

 _"Vegan bacteria, eh-heh!"._

 _"You made me so angry by pulling out this stunt, you little brat! I hope I don't see you again or I will pull off the same but this time it won't be pleasant!"._

 _"Okay! Okay! Geesh!". I ran as fast as I could, giving me enough time for Monika to replenish her food plate by wiping the sausage bacteria away before eating. She was so mad at me for joking around, yet Sayori watched as Gus cower in fear._

"Isn't that kind of the same thing?".

"Nah. Vegan is more avoiding dairy rather than avoiding meat".

"I wish to help you, T.J. Will she ever forgive you?".

"It depends on if you really define "forgive" to the same that she will forgive me. To me, I wanted to retracted my group away from the Literature Club because of it. But then Sticks heard about the Literature Club and joined, and not long after that, Twilight Sparkle joined, allowing the focus to sparkle on the Literature Club, the same group where Monika is the president. This only made me even more guilty that an average student like Monika could become such a drama queen when she wishes herself to be. This obviously doesn't help that she's popular now".

T.J went back into the closet, apparently cowering in fear.

"I'm going to go organize my clothing". He concluded, leaving Sunset Shimmer to feel remorse for him.

"If only there was a legitimate way of rekindling the friendship". She thought, grabbing her note and walking out toward the Carousel Boutique. She wanted to leave, not because of her safety of the Third Street leader, but she wanted to leave him be while he organised his attire collection in guilt.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. T.J Detweiler feeling guilty over Monika's popularity over a dispute, as Sunset Shimmer visualized his story. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	71. Stranger Things

Chapter 71: Stranger Things

Sayori was walking with Sticks the Badger as the two girls began to make their way over to cafeteria for lunch. It was too crowded to go to Gringotts Steak House now, as Cash Banooca released a limited offer on the menu, allowing an attraction of thousands of hungry Canterlot City citizens. They were aware of the strange Equestrian Magic seeping into the Literature club, as told by Monika from Sunset Shimmer. It was strange indeed, not least the regular club members including Sayori. It was a regular day at the academy. Students were heading to classes providing their schedule and those wishing to eat lunch early wished to do so. Sticks and Sayori walked among the hallway with extroverted students talking to one another in groups or pairs as they placed books and other stationary equipment in their lockers.

"Days never change...". The Japanese student chuckled a little, as she was hugging a book against her chest.

"I've no doubt Sunset felt the same way as you are right now". Sticks turned to her while still walking to the cafeteria. "Something is up, so bad to make her work up for it! I'm sensing a bad egg among the seekers of Equestrian Magic".

"You think? The weird magically glow is not doing any harm to us. Great things are still happening even with the effect in place".

"Have it your way, Sayori! I see no legitimate good side in this. I've been friends with the Elements of Harmony and Sunset long enough to know when something is wrong".

"Sticks!". Sayori stopped, realizing something is deep inside of her mind. "I have a bad feeling about this. What if the magic is keeping you away from your best friends!".

"How do you find that as a response?". The badger stopped and turned to her. "I have time to fit all of my relationships into one measly schedule!".

"Yes, but...this magic is slowly drifting you apart from the girls. You've distanced yourself from Twilight and Smurfette and scooted along toward Monika and I. That's probably why the magic is gradually growing strong".

"Pfft. Are you kidding me?!". Sticks joked, face-palming herself in laughter. "How can I drift myself away from the very girls I invite?".

She continued to laugh, Sayori biting her tongue out of desperation to keep the magic out.

"You are not taking this seriously, Sticksy". The student responded. "I noticed this first hand, and you're response in laughing in the face of evil?!".

"A'ight! I'm sorry, Sayori!". Sticks suddenly stopped and continued walking. "We need to catch the early line for lunch!".

"You are supposed to cover me from any student making jokes about me". Sayori sighed. The fact that Sticks was letting this slide was not in her favor. The two entered the cafeteria, noticing the line rather empty, thus deciding to enter. After Sticks and Sayori grabbed their lunch trays, which had plates of quesadillas and sushi respectively, they spotted Yuri sitting all alone at a table on the far right.

"Why don't we keep Yuri company?". Sayori suggested, as Sticks obliged with no hesitation. It was all good, despite Equestrian Magic looming over their heads. Yuri soon saw the two girls walk toward her, as the purple-haired Japanese student scooted to let Sayori sit next to her. After placing their trays down, both girls laid a hand on their food and began eating.

"So...I guess Sticks is making new friends". Yuri soon started to speak. "Gee...I kinda thought all along Sayori was the perfect girl for you to hang out with".

"She's just starting to get to know me outside of the Literature Club". Sayori replied. "She's doing alright from a standpoint!".

"After all, she did invite Twilight - the most popular girl in the academy".

"I'm sorry, what are you trying to say to me, Yuri?". The badger heard every word.

"People come and go, they walk past this academy and think to themselves "Wouldn't it be a better option if I pass on an opportunity?". Everything was going smoothly until you joined".

"If you're thinking about forming a coup against Sticks, Yuri. It isn't happening. You can't just behest a friend to leave just because you asked nicely. What about her writing skills?".

"Natsuki has distanced herself away from the Literature Club, citing her worrying insecurity. I've become more true to my words on hating the 5th member who joins because Natsuki was my closest buddy. Everybody is making hanging jokes to you because Sticks made Twilight join".

"Inquest, request or not, Twilight and Smurfette are great additions to the club. You just don't see the good".

"Of course. All I see is the bad". Yuri continued as she finished her sandwich. "Sticks should have never joined".

"Uh, hello! Yuri! I'm right here, ya know! I can hear every word yer' spout out toward me!". Sticks stood up, that feeling of getting attacked.

"Didn't Monika say you shouldn't disrespect another member of the Literature Club? Why are you finding ways of breaching the rules?".

"Didn't she also say to close a mouth that spits out the fake news?!". Yuri suddenly snapped at Sayori, making the student and also Sticks flinch. It could only mean one thing from here.

"Fine!". Sticks concluded, grabbing the last of her sushi and walking away. "If you're so happy about hating me, then so be it! I don't want to be in this club anymore!".

"Sticks! Wait!". Sayori quickly ran out to chase an angry badger, tugging her arm as she furiously waked out of the cafeteria.

"Get off me!". The badger pushed the arm violently as Sayori lost grip of it suddenly. She wanted to calm down in Dorm 23 so badly, thus she had no sights from Sayori's point of view anymore. The student clenched up inside of her and turned around as swiftly as possible, toward Yuri.

"I hope your happy!". She yelled at the purple-haired girl, meanwhile being neutral. "That was my one ticket to an easy roller coaster, and you lost it in the theme park!".

"She was a mistake, Sayori! You just don't see that. It's been the same since we've first stepped foot into Canterlot Academy 4 years ago! Thing never change! You should probably write a poem about that!".

Sayori was about to throw a punch at Yuri, but she barely even wanted to care about doing so. She faced the other way the same speed when she face Yuri and stomped out of the cafeteria toward Dorm 27. She was angry at Yuri for lashing out at Sticks with little emotion, but she was also angry at Sticks for the badger to not keep a calm mind throughout.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sayori and Sticks both walking out in anger as Yuri continues to berate the latter for joining the Literature Club. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	72. Midst Of Commision

Chapter 72: Midst Of Commision

Sunset Shimmer was making her way to Carousel Boutique, where dozens of customers flooded in and out of the store. It occurred to her that Rarity and Lola were busy along with the hired staff they've recruited. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl stepped inside the store, a few customers scattered around and few waiting in line to try clothing on. Rarity and Lola were situated at the cashier desk, as the 11th member soon caught a glimpse. She walked to the side of the counter and waited eagerly for the fashionista and the bunny to notice.

"Sure feels like it's busy...". Sunset thought, as waves of multi-colored humans lined to face the two friends as intended. "I'll just wait until this all passes".

She reached into her skirt pocket and took out the note, reminding herself to explain this to Rarity and Lola. Apparently, this was the same place where T.J got his new clothing from, so this was perfect for them to retrace back to the time. As minutes passed and the line slowly withered away to no customers, Lola soon called it a day as she finished with her shift. From there, the 7th member caught Sunset standing in the same spot for over ten minutes.

"Sunset!". Lola nervously laughed, unaware that she was with them while she was working with Rarity. "How long have you been standing there?".

"Long enough for myself to think about T.J's and Monika's broken friendship. Listen, I wrote myself a note detailing what is currently wrong with the Literature Club".

Sunset gave the bunny the note.

"Mhm...this is serious". As she read in her mind.

"There seems to be Equestrian Magic roaming the club, the same club where Twilight, Smurfette and Sticks were invited. It's probably causing the members to act differently too!".

"How so, darling?". Rarity closed the cash register and leaned against the counter.

"Ever since Twilight joined courtesy of Sticks, the magic has gradually absorbed inside. It doesn't help that Twilight's math book detailed the beginning of the overlay complicated, and how so many students recognize the club".

"That's bad news indeed. So why come to us for help?". Lola folded her arms.

"T.J is suffering the same tragedy too. He was responsible for swapping out Monika's meal, according to her sensitivity. He told me the whole story right after he came here to buy new clothes".

"If it's so serious, consider alerting the other Harmonizers about this. Vexy is still working on the Spring Fling set, so that's out of the fray". Rarity stated.

"Twilight, Smurfette and Sticks are also out of the bag too, since by now they seem to be consumed by Equestrian Magic as we speak". Lola added.

"My own buddy...". Sunset's body merely flopped. "Here! Pass me the note! I'll go speak to Fluttershy at the animal daycare center and see if she'll help".

"There is a good chance she'll be busy too". The fashionista hated to deflate Sunset even more, but what did she have to do anyway? "Why don't you go speak to Pinkie Pie at the Sweet Snacks Cafe?".

"Chances are, she'll be going back to the academy soon". Lola stated. "Now is the time to talk to her. We wish we could help, but these customers need their clothing".

"Thanks by the way!". Sunset concluded, walking out of the boutique and Rarity and Lola kept working. Pinkie's shift was ending any minute now, this was a good time to ask her.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sunset running to Carousel Boutique in the midst of Rarity and Lola's working hours and finding no luck in speaking to them, instead directing her to Pinkie Pie. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	73. Strange Equestrian Aroma

Chapter 73: Strange Equestrian Aroma

What was shrouding Sunset's mind wasn't passable, this was serious business to contend with. She had no luck speaking to Rarity and Lola about the strange Equestrian Magic leaking within the Literature Club. However, a light was shining at the end of the tunnel, signifying all hope was not lost. Pinkie Pie was just finished her shift at the Sweet Snacks Cafe and was walking out of the entrance when the red and yellow-streaked haired girl caught glimpse of her and called out her name.

"Pinkie Pie!". A familiar voice was heard as the hyperactive pink girl left the cafe. She turned to Sunset as she ran to her.

"Hey there, Sunset Shimmer! What are you doing here? I just finished my shift!".

"Yes, I know, Rarity and Lola directed me to for help. Listen, I need to hold a Harmonizer meeting in Dorm 49. Whatever is shrouding my mind is no avoidable circumstance".

"And by that you mean...".

"I'll tell you when the other girls still not affected by it will come. For now, we need head back". As Sunset placed a friendly arm around Pinkie. All hope was not lost and she acted like it was all sunshine and rainbows despite what was going on. Pinkie passed the thought along, but it clearly evident to her that her best friend was not as she seemed. Nearly hopeless was all the 11th member could streak up. The two walked back to the academy and allowed some time for any member that wasn't affected by Equestrian Magic nor working a shift to get a snack, just to allow time for Sunset to research more about the strange aroma.

* * *

"Listen up!". Sunset Shimmer was in Dorm 49, as she held a meeting with Rainbow Dash, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, whom had just completed her shift at the animal shelter. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl felt nervous inside and deflated, upon Twilight's sudden venture into getting sucked up by the magic. However, she braved enough courage and confidence inside to keep going. "I really didn't have to hold a meeting inside the dorm, but half of our family is absent because of what's going on!".

"What is it?". Vanellope was the first to ask.

Sunset sighed, trying not to crumble to the thought.

"A quarter of our group is consumed by Equestrian Magic upon entering a new club under the rule of a nice president. I don't think Monika is unleashing the magic, but someone else".

"Is everything okay, sugarcube?". Applejack merely anaylized her strange mood swing.

"I'm fine, Applejack. I feel so nervous inside due to Twilight's absence, that's all. She gave me to title of co-leader, so I must stick to that role. Must be the same reason why Lola, Rarity and Vexy aren't with us too".

"Rarity and Lola are still at Carousel Boutique and Vexy is still working on that Spring Fling set". Rainbow clarified.

"I don't blame them if they want to go the extra mile! I just feel something strange is going on with the Literature Club, how all of its members are acting strange. They are avoiding us somehow".

"How are Twilight, Smurfette and Sticks avoiding us somehow, I might ask?". The farm girl spoke.

"They are feeding off the magic generated by those who were the first ones to receive said magic. In other words, they exchange the magic from the feeder and giving the magic to other students who manage to join".

Fluttershy gasped.

"Oh no!".

"What?". Sunset turned to the timid shy girl.

"What if Vexy finishes early on the set and comes back to hear the news that her sister is consumed by Equestrian Magic?".

"I think you should be more concerned about Sticks, like how Sunset is more concerned for Twilight". Applejack responded.

"I know, but imagine the possibilities".

"It's okay, Fluttershy". Sunset added. "I can relate to you right now. I felt so nervous holding this meeting without Twilight, but I managed to cough up enough confidence to do it. I can never leave you all behind, especially those who aren't consumed by the magic. We all understand how dire this really is, but we have to get to the bottom of this, otherwise things will-".

Suddenly, there was a frantic knock on the Dorm 49 door. Sunset turned and walked to open it, revealing a panicked Primarina.

"Sunset! We need your help!". The alolan water fairy spoke as she merely stuttered.

"What is it?".

"Our dormmate is acting really weird all of a sudden! It's like she... never recognize us!".

"I'll be over there in a minute. Come join us! We have the same problem as you do!".

Primarina jolted to a vacant spot in the dorm, a smell of fresh aroma surrounding the room.

"As I was saying, we have to get to the bottom of this, otherwise things will spiral out of control, leaving us unable to fulfill our task!". Sunset continued. "Everyone in that club is slowly getting affected by this, no doubts the same is happening to Primarina's dormmate".

"What can we do to help?". Rainbow asked.

"Primarina and I will speak to Monika again! Rainbow, Pinkie and Fluttershy, you're on watch duty to see if any other students join the Literature Club! Vanellope and Applejack will recruit Rarity, Lola and Vexy if needed, and will possibly try to amend with Twilight, Smurfette and Sticks' strange behavior!".

"Weeeee!". Pinkie threw her arms out in glee.

"I'm on it!". Rainbow answered.

"I fear for the safety of Gardevoir's elegant and gentle nature that when Equestrian Magic eventually consumes her whole, she will be nothing but a mean spirited student". Primarina stated.

"Just like me when I almost made the school my breeding ground for zombie teenagers, huh?".

"Kinda like that...".

Sunset therefore sighed.

"Okay. We have to do this to save the Literature Club! For our friends!".

All of the members inside plus Primarina agreed unanimously to their quest to save Monika's friends from becoming the next batch of students Vice-Principal Trunchbull needed to recruit. It only took a few days for the magic to go completely awry.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sunset, Vanellope, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Primarina agreeing to save the Literature Club, plus Twilight, Sticks and Smurfette - the Harmonizers most respectful members. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	74. What Is Going On?

Chapter 74: What Is Going On?

A quiet Monika was concluding the Literature Club for another day, unaware of what the magic was truly capable of. It was quite noticeable of Yuri's strange antics and Sticks and Sayori's anger that this was the first stage of the effects of Equestrian Magic. The calm president placed the spare paper back on the desk for Diane C. Appleberry and stationary equipment before she would eventually return to Dorm 27 to hang out with her friends. That was when Sunset Shimmer and Primarina stepped foot, noticing Monika tidying the classroom for the English tutor. The 11th member and the water fairy revealed themselves to the president, folded arms and all.

"Do you think she will recognize Gardevoir's strange actions?". Primarina whispered, to her friendship of the fellow fairy dormmate.

Sunset could only guarantee a shrug and hope for the best. She walked forward, clearing her throat to grasp Monika's attention.

"Huh...". Monika turned around to see the two students stare at her. "Sunset! I didn't expect you to report back so soon!".

"Me neither, but we need to talk".

"I need to talk to you too". Monika was about to explain her story. "Sayori, Smurfette and Sticks have kinda been consumed by the magic. I don't know how they have been acting like this, but I don't think it has to do with someone inside, or outside".

"What about Gardevoir, Monika-chan?". Primarina cupped her hands together.

"The last I've heard, Gardevoir is not consumed by the magic yet. Every member has somewhat been calm beside Sayori, Sticks, Smurfette and Yuri. Natsuki is a surprise, given how easily she can fall into things like that".

Monika sighed.

"I wish I could help, dearly, but none of this is in my reach. All I ever do is host clubs like this one. I don't even know who is controlling the magic within the Literature Club".

"Can you lead us to a clue of who is doing this?".

Monika shook her head, still not figuring out who the real culprit is.

"I suggest you try talking to Tree Hugger. She hasn't been consumed yet, but time is your enemy".

"She's usually in Dorm 44!". Primarina recognized through Gardevoir's word of mouth. "Why did I panic about my friend if she's not fully controlled by Equestrian Magic".

"Not quite, but she's about to if you don't hurry". Monika stated. "I gotta tidy this room if Diane C. Appleberry is going to use it".

Sunset and Primarina looked at each other. Their next clue was to investigate Dorm 44 in the hopes of finding Tree Hugger. This was slow progress to find out who was controlling such devious magic inside of an innocent little Literature Club.

* * *

Rainbow, Fluttershy and Pinkie were inside Dorm 49, the only ones nesting there currently. They were watching reruns of Daring Do: Rescue Organisation to pass the time. However, the three girls knew the dorm was too quiet without all the remaining seven members of the Elements of Harmony. Even Twilight wasn't spending alot of time with her friends like she always does. It was strange indeed. Pinkie lay out her bed thinking about the other girls with Fluttershy keen to watch some episodes of DD:RO.

"I miss the other girls...". Pinkie twirled a bit of her hair locks out of boredom. "The room springs to life when Twilight is around, but she isn't. That's what's bugging me the most".

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Rainbow reached out to grab the remote and pause the show. She got up, along with Fluttershy and walked to the door. Rainbow opened the dorm door to see Sticks greeting them.

"Hello Sticksy!". Rainbow greeted with open arms. "How is the Literature Club going?!".

The badger, however had no idea the magic had consumed her wholly. She walked in and continued.

"Swifty, I must say. I was thinking about throwing a swell party for Monika and Gardevoir if needs be".

"Did someone say a party?". Pinkie jolted her upper body to face Sticks.

"Sure, but why a party of all things. You don't usually hold parties, Pinkie does".

"Fine, uhhhhhh. I, uhhh, will hold something else if that's the case".

"You don't usually act like this, Sticks". Fluttershy walked over to her bond. "This worries me alot for you to act like this".

"How am I worrying you alot, Fluttershy?! I'm perfectly fine! Look! Sayori made me this nice arm bracelet a while back!".

She lifted her right arm to reveal a second, much darker yellow arm bracelet not close to the one she was wearing all of this time.

"Yeah...". Rainbow placed the badger's arm down and wanted to spit the truth out. "What is going on?".

"Nothing, by the looks of it".

"There isn't nothing wrong with you!".

"Rainbow, p-p-please, you're going way too close into my f-face!". Sticks started to crawl back.

"Leave her be, Rainbow Dash!". Pinkie lifted her body up from the bed and walked over to her. "This is no ordinary feat we're dealing with".

"How so?". The athlete turned to her.

"This magic is causing those inflicted to act out of character, like you see how Sticks is trying so hard to act like me, but it can never work because she's paranoid".

"Maybe I should just leave if you're going to attack me, Rainbow!". Sticks concluded, as she got up and walked away from the girls and toward the courtyard. Rainbow realized what Pinkie explained, the true extent of the magic is to cause those affected to act weirdly. Fluttershy came over to Rainbow and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Now I should be worried!". The timid shy girl was merely shaking, but seeing her closest bond become a chill, easy student instead of a crazy conspiracy nut like she was used to made her question the mystery behind this.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks getting scared by Rainbow Dash interrogating her and Sunset and Primarina being directed to Dorm 44 by Monika. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	75. Path Of Hope

Chapter 75: Path Of Hope

Sunset and Primarina dashed toward Dorm 44 in a steady pace, figuring out the next clue to the mysterious Equestrian Magic consuming the Literature Club. Monika directed them to the light harlequin student, making a daunting trip past Dorm 49 seemingly Sunset's own priority. She hated to see what would Twilight act if she was consumed by the magic. There really seems to be nothing they can do to get rid of it yet. The two students walked inside the 5th dorm building, a few students noticing the red and yellow-streaked haired girl and alolan water fairy frantically investigate. The 11th member gave three knocks on the Dorm 44 door, eagerly waiting for Tree Hugger to open.

"Why is everybody looking at us, Sunset?". Primarina noticed the barrage of students around them staring right into the pair.

She could only answer through a noticeable shrug and turned around to the door. It eventually opened to reveal not Tree Hugger, but Tikal and Echidna.

"Sunset Shimmer!". Tikal cupped her hands together. "Just the girl I needed!".

"Is Tree Hugger in there?". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl asked, but as she looked past the orange echidna, could find no one but her in the dorm.

"I tried to contact her with the mind, but she won't answer me. She's ignoring me for whatever reason".

"Is Gardevoir okay?". Primarina added to the mobian.

Tikal could only generate with shaking her head.

"I can't find her either. Equestrian Magic is acting really fast and really efficiently, it's starting to eat up Tree Hugger and Gardevoir as we speak".

"What about Twilight! Is she okay?!". Sunset took a stride and looked her directly in the eye.

"Twilight's in the library, but don't think about grabbing her attention. For somewhat, weird ways this magic is slowly eating her up too".

Sunset was devastated to hear the news, face-palming as hard as she could. Primarina watched in total agony to hear that her Hoenn friend is getting consumed by Equestrian Magic.

"Is there, maybe another way we can investigate?". The alolan water fairy tried to grasp the red and yellow-streaked haired girl's attention, but to negative results.

"We are going nowhere with this...". Sunset felt deflated after the tired mission directed them to nothingness. She wanted to abort so badly. "I'm sorry, but this is tiring and tedious".

"What do you mean?". Tikal answered.

"I'm going back to Dorm 37". She only managed to whimper through a troubled voice. Primarina and Tikal watched as the 11th member walked out of the 5th dorm building towards her own. That was when Vanellope and Applejack ran to the entrance of the building.

"Sunset!". Applejack answered as though she might have found a solution.

"Huh...".

"You can never believe what happened!". Vanellope added. "Applejack and I might have found the perfect student to help you on the mission!".

"That's great!". It was clearly noticeable that Sunset's voice could only mean bad to come from it.

"Is everything alright, sugarcube?". Applejack asked.

Sunset looked at the two and laughed nervously, before continuing.

"No...".

"Why not?". The mint green surprise asked her.

"This mission is seriously tiring me to the point where I give up. Monika doesn't seem to be helping me, but instead she just sends me to Tree Hugger, or Gardevoir, or maybe even back to Dorm 49 to speak to Twilight. I'm sorry, but the magic has already consumed Sticks, Sayori, Yuri and Smurfette and is about to do the same to Primarina's friend and Tree Hugger".

"How is that such a bad thing?". Applejack probably should've regret saying that.

"Everything that has to do with it is such a bad thing!". The 11th member calm down. "Twilight is slowly getting consumed by Equestrian Magic. If we don't act now or sooner than later, the leader of the Harmonizers will be affected and she will avoid being by my side as the one with the supreme role. Natsuki is distancing herself awayfrom the Literature Club, because apparently having five new members join the club is damaging to her reputation or whatever".

"What can we do to help?". Vanellope gave her question to Sunset, whom had no legitimate idea at this point.

"I don't honestly know what will help right now".

"Didn't Vanellope say we have the perfect student for this case?". The southern farm girl asked.

"I sure did, and he's a good fellow coming from the lush green jungle!".

"Is anything going wrong?". Sceptile, seemingly out of the fray of this fiasco up until Vanellope and Applejack called him for help was facing the direction of Sunset.

"Who are you?". The 11th member hadn't a clue who this student was.

"He's another pokemon friend that happened to be Gardevoir's close buddy throughout the years". The mint green surprise explained. "After you and Primarina failed to get a clear explanation from Tree Hugger, or any of the remaining Harmonizers, this grass pokemon stepped in to help us".

"Consider me an ally for this match-up. I only knew Gardevoir in the same region as me, so I know her like the back of my leafy hands".

"Great! So you're gonna try and get a response out of her?!". Sunset asked with potential hope.

Sceptile nodded his head, signifying his great loyalty to the elegant fairy. Vanellope and Applejack looked at each other and smiled, seeing how they revived hope for Twilight, the girls and the whole of the Literature Club.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sceptile restoring hope for Sunset Shimmer after Vanellope and Applejack called him for help. Does Primarina know about this, though? What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	76. Leaf In The Book

Chapter 76: Leaf In The Book

The hopes of boosting the Literature Clubs' hopes were wished upon as Sceptile recently became interested in helping Sunset Shimmer and the girls find whoever was controlling the magic. Primarina had no idea another one of her friends was joining, but it all to save Gardevoir was the real Pokemon's intentions. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl woke up the next day, ready to resume the mission she hoped for in the beginning when her good friend Twilight first joined. It wasn't all about the Literature Club, with Sunset's dormmate and hooligan T.J Detweiler under the ropes of Monika after what had happened with their last encounter. The 11th member wished for a way to get them to amend the fences, but somehow it was hidden under this strange dance with Equestrian Magic. Sunset got dressed and walked out of Dorm 37, heading toward not the courtyard like originally intended, but two dorms down were Dorm 35 was her destination. She quietly knocked on the door, Lucario walking over to fetch the opportunity to face her.

"What do you want?". The steel pokemon asked her so suddenly.

"Uhmmm...". Sunset was about to move on with her question, but was distracted by a slew of different aromas in just one room. "Why can I smell burning in there?".

"Don't question it, it's just Blaziken and Infernape".

"How do you get so far as to not set off the fire alarm with that smoky scent?".

"I said don't question it! What do you want with us?!". Lucario grew aggressive in tone, merely making the 11th member flinch.

"Take it easy on her, Lucario!". Sceptile walked to the steel Pokemon. "She's just a student willing to be helped".

"Don't you at all care for Gardevoir?". Bisharp exclaimed.

"Says the one that almost killed her!".

"A'ight, Lucario! Don't take it out on me personally".

"Would you guys mind me and a random stranger talk for a moment?". The lone grass male Pokemon strolled out of the dorm with the 11th member. "Don't mind Lucario, Sunset. He's always like this".

"Uh-huh, he must have been like that since childhood".

"Precisely, all the way back when he was just a baby Riolu".

"I heard yelling coming from the other room". Lopunny peaked her head around from Dorm 34. "I guess Lucario got off to a really great start again".

"Exactly, my friend". Sceptile concluded before he gently whispered to Sunset. "Ever since he binge-watched 4Kids One Piece, it fueled his anger even more".

"Ohhhhhh!".

"Sunset Shimmer, right?". Lopunny exposed her body from the dorm. "I heard Primarina was looking for you".

"That's exactly what I was going to ask you, uhhhh-".

"Lopunny!".

"Right, right!".

"Gardevoir is acting like somebody I once knew, almost as like she's trying hard to be Lucario but is failing". Lopunny explained. "I hate seeing her like this, as the proud leader of Team Charm alongside Medicham and her".

"We feel like speaking to her right away, on the same level we're going to meet the alolan water fairy". The Hoenn grass starter answered. "Who is in there?".

"We're just leaving now". The normal bunny pointed her thumb backwards toward Dorm 34. "Cinccino, Meowstic, Purugly and I are going shopping at the Canterlot mall".

"Betcha the other girls are stuck in class?". Sceptile guessed.

"Yep! Anyway, be back soon". Lopunny walked back inside, fetching up the necessities for the shopping trip. She emerged a few minutes later, with Meowstic, Purugly and Cinccino by her side. Gardevoir and Primarina were the only ones in the dorm when Sceptile and Sunset entered their accommodation, leaving the two fairies to look at them.

"Sunset Shimmer!". Primarina recognized the iconic student, but found Sceptile's appearance rather surprising. "Sceptile?".

"I wanted to help out". The grass Pokemon spoke. "I'm a close friend of Gardevoir and I was keen to help her out considering Sunset is on the same boat".

"What is it?!". Gardevoir's tone of voice seemed drastically different from her normal, more elegant voice.

"You need to snap out of it, Gardevoir! Someone is controlling you within the Literature Club!". Sunset Shimmer grabbed her arms.

"Get off me!". The fairy moved her arms at a quick pace, leaving the 11th member with mere needles on her hands. "I'm perfectly fine where I am! Monika is getting to terms with how my play-style works and sharing a couple of questions with me!".

"Then why are you like this?!". Primarina was sat on the same bed as the victim, trying to get things through to her.

"Please! You're giving me not enough space to think about this!".

"What is it?!". Sunset's tone grew stern, as Gardevoir was reeling from the magic inside of her to even care about the serious nature of her trap.

"I saw somebody walk into the woods as I ran from the roller rink late at night". She explained, finally getting a result. "I didn't know who this person was and what she was wearing at the time, but I do know she emerged from the academy for some reason, almost like she wanted to visit the vast building with ease and not get into the trouble of Vice-Principal Trunchbull catching her".

"Is that all you saw?". The 11th member looked at Sceptile for answers.

"Who is this person?". The Hoenn grass starter asked.

"Like I said, I didn't know who this person was! Now if you excuse me, I have to add Fire Punch and Grass Knot to my learn-set before I knock the two of you out for not leaving me alone!".

"Gardevoir! No!". Primarina tried to grab her attention, but to no avail. She already left the dorm at this point, leaving the water fairy guilty for not doing this alone. She looked at Sunset as the only valuable source of hope. "Please! We have to save Gardevoir from becoming a monster! I beg of you!".

"She's going to add a fire move to her moveset!". Sceptile grabbed Sunset and shook her, but this did nothing to her as she stood still.

"She said something about a person wandering into the woods not far from the academy". Sunset placed a hand on her chin, indicating a thinking gesture. "It was also late at night too, so not everybody saw it".

"So...in other words?". Primarina added.

"We're going to check the woods today. It's our next clue to finding out who is controlling Equestrian Magic". Sunset concluded, leaving Dorm 34 with Sceptile and Primarina shrugging at each other. They left thereafter, joining Sunset as they ran to catch up to her.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sunset, Sceptile and Primarina getting a clue from a victimized Gardevoir, whom adopted the aggressive and serious nature like Lucario has always been. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	77. A-Lola-n

Chapter 77: A-Lola-n

"How exactly is this going to work?". Primarina was with Sunset Shimmer and Sceptile as they were one foot away from walking into the nearby woods met by some other student. The time was broad noon, so any hopes of catching who they where looking for vanished from their eyes and minds. The alolan water fairy stared down at the grass and was cautious of one's own footing.

"We have nothing to counter that question, Primarina!". The 11th member trailed with the Pokemon, as she and Sceptile began to trek deeper than Primarina. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl looked behind her to see a panicked fairy. "Huh...".

"Don't mind me! I'm just admiring the academy from here!".

"Seems as like the jungle is whats making her distraught". Sceptile answered. "We're going to leave without you if you don't' hurry!".

"I'm coming!". The water fairy took sight of her stepping as she wanted to join the two students in searching for clues. Sunset was searching further than the Hoenn grass starter, as she searched for minutes on end.

"There must be something in here that'll help us...".

"I will not stop until we find the answer". Sceptile assisted her, as Primarina closely tagged along.

"Listen!". Sunset silenced the grass Pokemon and pressed her hand against her ear. It almost looked like she had found something unexpected, but to the contrary of the two Pokemon students standing beside her it almost felt uncanny for them to hear the sound. "Do you hear that?".

"Hear what?". Sceptile was confused, but was confident anyway.

"Shush!". Sunset looked behind her to silence Primarina's footsteps to get a louder grasp at the noise. It sounded like a rustle of leaves being trampled on, as if someone else was walking in the forest. Sunset pin-pointed the location in which the sound was coming from, thus running to the source.

"Follow me!". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl signalled the Hoenn grass starter and alolan water fairy as the leader of the team. They walked forward, knowing something was lurking within their reach and radius that might be vital to them. A few meters in and a shadowy figure was what they saw walking past them. Sunset, Sceptile and Primarina hid behind a bush awaiting for their target to emerge. As it grew closer and closer, Sunset could see that the figure had long hair like her own, but less shorter than her own. The figure walked past, the 11th member breathing a sigh of relief to whoever it was hiding in the forest at this time.

"Sunset?". A familiar voice turned to her right and saw the red and yellow-streaked haired girl along with Sceptile and Primarina. To her surprise, it was Lola.

"Lola?". Sunset faced her. "What are you doing out in the middle of the woods?".

"I heard of a greater omen to deal with, but alas it's difficult to explain. Why are you out here with two other students, I might ask?".

"We heard somebody ran from this part of town in the dead of night". Sceptile explained. "This might be an important clue to our mystery".

"Hmmm...". Lola draped her index finger across her chin. "I see the point. Am I really that declined to know about the strange Equestrian Magic that's going on around the Literature Club?".

"Basically, that's all that's been happening ever since Sticks joined the club". Primarina added.

"The basis of effects...". The bunny sighed, but she had no other option than to help her friend. "I was just stretching out in the woods, as I have Track and I need that extra credit. If you really need something, I saw some mysterious and weird drawings nearby, I left some breadcrumbs to guide you on your way".

"Thank you so much, Lola!". Sunset suddenly hugged her, of the expense of finally getting somewhere with this to save her infected friends.

"Hehe...". Lola broke away from the hug seconds later. "All in a days work! I better be training at the field. Coach Spitfire won't want to leave me in the dust".

And so, the bunny rushed to the field, out of the same way the three students came in. Sunset, Sceptile and Primarina therefore decided to follow the breadcrumbs to their destination, only finding something that could help them a few minutes into the journey.

"Look!". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl pointed to a stone tablet containing some ancient writing. The 11th member picked the tablet up and came faced to face with the mysterious text.

"What is this?".

"Can you read that, Sunset?". Sceptile asked.

Sunset paid close attention to the text, figuring out what the passage said. She thought hard, and then came to a validable answer thereafter.

"I don't have any idea what it says, Sceptile...".

"It's ancient text, so no figure".

Primarina got hand of the tablet and caught sight of it's writing. She quickly retracted it to Sunset.

"No idea what it says either". The alolan water fairy shrugged.

"It seems like whoever knows the passage is the one controlling this kind of Equestrian Magic". Sunset clarified. "But who is smart enough to understand what it says? I wish Twilight was able to see this, but then again, it's the same student who got infected by Equestrian Magic so that's out of the picture".

"Is there any scientific answer to any of this?". Primarina asked, but the clue she gave out meant a glimmer of hope for Sunset.

"Wait! Scientific! That's our next clue!".

"It is?".

"We need to leave!". Sunset quickly and gently placed the stone tablet back where it came from and ran for the academy, with Sceptile and Primarina closely following her out of the woods.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Lola guiding Sunset, Sceptile and Primarina to a vital clue in the forest. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	78. Dial T For Truth

Chapter 78: Dial T For Truth

A hurried Sunset Shimmer raced back to the academy alongside Sceptile and Primarina. They had just discovered a vital clue to their mystery of the ongoing Equestrian Magic roaming amok within the Literature Club. Still, her three best friends were affected by this, but for Sceptile and Primarina meant this as a crime against their dignity. Gardevoir was already passing the magic down to the Natsuki after others failed. Monika was the only one that wasn't affected, but by then it was too late to cancel the club at this point. The three students rushed to the Science Lab in the hopes of finding Temperance Astora inside. Sunset opened the door and walked in, Sceptile and Primarina stepping inside with her. Temperance was working alone with some chemicals and a textbook, noticing the students through her clean, tinted goggles.

"Temperance! Thank goodness we've found you!". Sunset raced to her, but the fact that chemicals in bottles were laying around her desk meant she had to be careful.

"Can't you guys see I'm trying to use the theory of relativity to solve an elaborate riddle relating to Science?". The blue-haired student spoke.

"Who is this girl?". Sceptile was confused as to why Sunset Shimmer brought them to a random stranger.

"Temperance Astora!". She introduced herself to the two Pokemon. She got back to the main subject. "Why do you need me now?".

"Have you noticed something strange happening around the Literature Club?".

"No. Why?".

"Our friends are consumed by Equestrian Magic!". Primarina clarified, spitting the truth out.

"Basically, you get me, and her, and him...". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl concluded.

"That's wonderful. So why come to me for your assistance?".

"You must know of a way for our friends to act normal!". Primarina came forward a little.

"Uh...I can't help you, sorry". Temperance got back to her work, but Sunset came to her to spit the truth out.

"You must know what to do!". The 11th member raised her voice, indicating her loyalty to Twilight, Smurfette and Sticks. "How many people know the mysterious passage written on a stone tablet we've found outside the academy?!".

"What stone tablet?".

"A friend of Sunset Shimmer directed us to the stone tablet". Sceptile explained, remembering Lola's efforts.

Temperance looked back at her work and sighed, before she exposed herself from behind the desk she was working on.

"Look! I don't know who gave you this idea, I don't like it, man. I have no control over the magic inside of this club everybody's including in their conversations. I don't want to be a part of it".

"Then how come Gardevoir saw something or someone run from the woods in the dead of night?!".

"Whoever that figure was, it surely wasn't me". Temperance answered before she showed a faint smirk.

"Get to the point!". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl interrogated her right in her face, allowing the nervous victim to spit the truth out.

"Alright! Alright! I was meeting a friend of mine in the woods for a late night scavenger hunt when I stumbled upon a stone tablet with ancient writing on!".

"Who was this person?!".

"A fellow dormmate who goes by the name of Emmy Roosevelt!". Temperance cited the next student to speak to.

"Dorm 20?". Primarina recognized the name. "I only ever visited Dorm 20 once, way back in the first year!".

"Okay! But don't think I'm not coming back to you!". Sunset concluded her interrogating as she and the two Pokemon students exited the Science Lab. Temperance breathed a heavy sigh of relief, as she walked back to her station to resume her work.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sunset Shimmer finding another clue courtesy of Temperance Astora. Their next mission was to speak to Emmy Roosevelt, who supposedly hung around with Temperance at the time of Gardevoir's sighting. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	79. No Hope

Chapter 79: No Hope

Knock. Knock. Knock.

A silent but stern Sunset Shimmer with Sceptile and Primarina dragged along, was waiting beside the Dorm 20 door. Who knows who would open that door, but Emmy Roosevelt is their number one priority right now. She was their next clue to speak too after Temperance guided them to her dorm accommodation. Arms folded and patiently awaiting Emmy, Sunset wanted to clear things up and get to the real business and finding out who and what was controlling their friends at the Literature Club. The door opened, Daniel Reddcliffe swaying the hinged door aside to reveal Sunset, Sceptile and Primarina.

"Oh...". The british student was surprised to see her friend there, but not what she was seemed right now.

"Is Emmy Roosevelt in there? We need to speak to her". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl spoke.

"She's the only one in the dorm right now. If you like, I can leave while you speak with her". Daniel excused himself from the fray, allowing Sunset, Sceptile and Primarina the chance to talk to her alone.

"Thanks". The 11th member concluded as she entered the dorm with the Pokemon. The emotions in Sunset's eyes as she saw sights on Emmy felt impatience and lack of key focus, but had to do this anyway to save her friends and most importantly, Twilight. She stopped and looked at her, the student eying her too. "Emmy, we need to exchange the troubling situation right now".

"What is it?". Emmy's lack of knowledge in the current situation shrouding the Literature Club was shown.

"Do you have any idea about what's been happening at the Literature Club lately, despite not knowing what it's about and...you get me?".

"No...". As Emmy stood up, a piece of information popped up in her head. "Oh! You mean Tree Hugger's consumed by Equestrian Magic?! She's my friend from a while back and I feel bad for the girl. I don't have any idea who is doing this to them".

"Can you explain to me the stone tablet you found with Temperance?".

"That is intriguing, but my mind cannot understand the language written on that piece of material".

"You have to know something!". Sunset raised her voice, couped together with the red and yellow-streaked haired girl taking another step toward Emmy. "Even if it means speaking to another student!".

"What is there you want me to know, Sunset?". Emmy merely flinched, but kept going.

"About the Literature Club! About the strange Equestrian Magic surrounding it! Don't you have any knowledge and information that could help us?!".

"We're doing this to save Gardevoir, our friend". Sceptile added, as calm as he could be. Primarina was acting the same, letting Sunset take them on a ride.

"Like I said, only I was with Temperance, and I only saw the strange stone tablet written in a random place in the woods!". Emmy fought back, giving the red and yellow-streaked haired girl the treatment of feeling guilty. She was slowly making Sunset regret taking on this as a role and considered going to Equestria to figure out the answers to her problems, but kept her decision to do that an option she couldn't take on just yet.

"This isn't going the way we planned, Sunset". Primarina heed the incoming circumstances, much to the 11th member that she was slowly deflated. "Every student we speak to is just using the same tactics and that is directing us to other students to speak to".

"Is there anything you know?!". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl was desperate to get something valuable, but to no avail as Emmy shook her head.

"We should give in, Sunset". Sceptile answered. "This isn't going the way we hoped it would. I'm going back to Dorm 35".

"Go right ahead...". She felt ashamed for aborting this mission, but she had no choice but to. Sceptile walked out of Dorm 20 to return to Dorm 35, as so did Primarina back to Dorm 34. Sunset concluded and thanked Emmy before she slowly tracked her way back to Dorm 37.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sunset Shimmer, Sceptile and Primarina finding no luck as Emmy is all out of answers regarding their problem, leaving Sunset no choice but to abort the mission. What will happen next? Read n to find out. Please review.


	80. Subsidiary Of Dire Need

Chapter 80: Subsidiary Of Dire Need

As all of its members were getting eaten up by Equestrian Magic and slowly worsening overtime, Monika's hopes to control the Literature Club seemed all but bitter at this point. She was acting way normal than her lower rank members were, the only one not affected and witnessing the trouble first hand. Sunset Shimmer lost all hope, as this mission pulled out nothing interesting more so than speaking to one student after another and not getting anything before Sceptile and Primarina's entrance. It was all for nothing. But wait! What about that stone tablet they had found courtesy of Lola? What secrets did it hold that was valuable for the banishment of Equestrian Magic, and to save Twilight, Smurfette and Sticks from evil magic within? How would Sunset recognize and crack the hieroglyphs written and carved in stone? To her, there was nothing that could assist her right now. In Dorm 49 was where the girls were getting worried for the three girls consumed by the magic. They were not acting like themselves. Twilight was distancing herself away from the group as leader, Smurfette was befriending alot of students originally as an introvert and Sticks was acting more like Pinkie Pie rather than the paranoid nut-job her mobian friends first recognized her for. Lola, Fluttershy and Vanellope were the only ones in the dorm, noticing how scarily quiet the place is.

"Is anyone getting a sense of dread everytime I walk in this dorm?". Fluttershy was keen to ask the two girls.

"It's weird how Twilight is avoiding us, don't you think, Lola?". Vanellope bounced the question to the Element of Sportsmanship.

"Yes...I wonder if Sunset has found the remedy needed to bring Twilight, Smurfette and Sticks out of this magic they've been forced in. Knowing her, she most certainly found something useful".

"How would you tell so?".

"I guided them to a stone tablet I found in the woods that could maybe, possibly, I don't know if it would help them on her journey. She was with two Pokemon so this thing is serious".

"Considering how Gardevoir got consumed, it's no surprise that Sceptile and Primarina are helping her". Lola added, walking over the scarce makeup desk. "Smurfette is usually around this area of the dorm, but as she got eaten up, the desk has been slowly spacious and devoid of any accessories and or makeup. It's like she doesn't want to be a part of this any more from my standpoint".

"Don't say that, Lola". Fluttershy flinched, hearing the words that came out of the bunny's mouth. "You make it sound like she wants to quit the group".

Lola sighed and placed a fist on her heart, hearing the slow beat. Every slow beat signifies the bad feeling of her beloved family.

"I know it's hard for me to say this, Fluttershy. I know it's hard for me to specifically point it out, but hearing those words come out of my mouth was what I was thinking anyway. I miss hearing Sticks saying she wanted to destroy cable network because it transmitted signals to cults and left right and center. Would you rather be perched on top of the Burj Khalifa during a thunderstorm if that's all I'm asking?".

"Umm, no...". Fluttershy answered quietly.

"Why did I even say that as an option?". The bunny faced away from Fluttershy and Vanellope and sighed again, looking down. "My mind is just fuzzy from the lack of Twilight in this room. Everything is too quiet and that is what's bothering me".

"Isn't the dorm always quiet when half of us are at class?". Vanellope asked.

"Yes, but Twilight, Smurfette and Sticks shouldn't be like this to us, Vexy is still working on that set and Rarity's being hypocritical with the amount of sales at the Carousel Boutique. I need to refresh my mind and not focus on the bad, despite how massively harrowing this is".

Suddenly, the Dorm 49 door opened to reveal Vexy, fresh from her break of setting up the Spring Fling set. She walked in with a good mood, albeit her sister in great trouble.

"Girls! I have just almost finished the Spring Fling set!". She proclaimed. "It took all of that time, but it's worth it in the end".

The 10th member walked up to the makeup desk, in need of some upgrading to her appearance. From there, she saw that there was little to nothing perched on the table.

"Should we tell her that her sister is consumed by Equestrian Magic?". Fluttershy whispered.

"Why is there so little on this desk?". Vexy looked behind her, all three girls desperate to break the bad news to the smurf.

"That's what I was about to ask you about". Lola merely chuckled and sighed. "Vexy, this is serious".

"Just tell me. It's not like I've experienced this before".

"Smurfette...how do I put this? Smurfette has been consumed by Equestrian Magic via the Literature Club. The makeup on the desk and the accessories that came with it have slowly been emptied by your sister in the desperate attempt to start afresh. This magic is making her act drastically different than what you were used to with her".

"Like what?!". Vexy began to raise her voice, her cry of mercy.

"She's befriending everyone in the academy like she's an outgoing person who's scared of nothing". Vanellope further explained. "She's trying too hard to be a trait of Pinkie Pie-".

Lola violently nudged her to change the words of the mint green surprise.

"Ow!".

"I'm sorry, but how can she act like Pinkie Pie the same way that Sticks is doing it? It just doesn't add up".

"Pinkie's capable of talking to everybody and befriending them _AND_ run parties. You forgot to put into account that Sticks is trying to run parties even though she's a nut-job mobian".

"How can we revert Smurfetter back to normal?!". Vexy was in dire need of an answer.

"The same method we use to bring Twilight and Sticks back to the way they was". The bunny lead a surprisingly small team. "I need to guide you to the same stone tablet Sunset saw after I left her. Come!".

As such, the four Harmonizers left the dorm in favor of trekking into the woods to find that ancient stone tablet. It was the same tablet that Sunset used to get something out of Temperance but to no avail.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Lola shaping up her own rescue team and Vexy hearing the news that her sister is consumed by Equestrian Magic. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	81. We Are The Sinnoh Boys

Chapter 81: We Are The Sinnoh Boys

Sunset Shimmer was staring out into the courtyard from the upper deck, her arms rested upon the railings in a sour emotion only one could describe as tasteless as shameful. She felt bad for aborting her mission, but to save Smurfette, Sticks and especially Twilight - her closest Harmonizer bond was going nowhere, even after the boosted efforts of Sceptile and Primarina. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl sighed, a cloud of faint particles departed her mouth and swirled into the sky. Just as she was about to stare into the bright, sunny sky, she recognize a memory she had with Twilight before the studious got sucked in the magic she knows her currently.

 _Sunset's flashback:_

 _"Twilight, want to spend some time with me in Mrs' Cake's Shop?". An agile Sunset grasped the attention of a tamed Twilight Sparkle in a hallway._

 _"I wouldn't mind if I did!". She was in no rush to do anything special, alas coming along for the ride with the red and yellow-streaked haired girl as the two whispered to themselves and giggled._

Sunset continued starring up into the sky and pondered, her emotions merely fighting back the tears just thinking about it. The girls sighed once more and spoke to herself.

"If only you went back to the way you were, Twilight...". As she stared at a lone, abandoned book on the side of the railings. It was a perfect memory of the 1st member, but Sunset was more fixated on trying not to cry as her waterways started to shine. Again, she felt bad for abandoning her mission to save the three infected girls and the Literature Club. This was when the eyelids started to water, as the 11th member covered her face on the thin bars connecting the deck walls as a safety barrier. A tear rolled down her cheek, hurting with more pain than its physical state, and fell down to the courtyard below. Fortunately, nothing was splashed by that one droplet but a student in a group of four. He noticed the tingle as the single droplet fell onto him. The student looked up, a hidden wail, but so obvious girl was sobbing on the upper deck. That was when he signified the group to check the upper deck for something wrong. As Sunset was slowly calming down from her atrocious memory, four boys, more presumably Infernape, Lucario, Garchomp and Luxray walked up the stairs to find the red and yellow-streaked haired girl slanted on the railings.

"Hello?". Infernape, the supposed leader of the group spoke, alerting the 11th member to look at them.

"Huh...?".

"I felt a droplet of tears coming from the upper deck. Is anything wrong?".

Sunset was speechless and questioning if she had known these students before, but she was adamant to answer.

"It's kind of a long story, one that I don't want to waste my life thinking about all of the time".

"What happened?". Luxray asked, despite not knowing Sceptile was involved in helping this student save the Literature Club.

"Wait!". Infernape stopped him. "I think I know what went wrong. Sceptile told me about this, his efforts at helping you proved to failure. Of all the Pokemon that had to help you...".

"Infernape!". Lucario jolted to stop.

"Fine, fine. I care for Gardevoir too, even though she wants to annihilate Sceptile and Primarina as we speak, there's no stopping her".

"I have already tried getting the message through to Gardevoir. She just won't listen". Sunset answered, but stopped as she remembered what information she gave her. "She told me where the stone tablet was. Does that help?".

"What stone tablet?". The fiery ape was stopped dead in its tracks, a clueless as can be.

"Temperence Astora was with Emmy Roosavelt in the woods in the dead of midnight. That was when Gardevoir spotted them.

"What was Gardevoir doing at that time?". Garchomp explained.

"Probably just practicing her twisted ritual, as a sign of how wicked this Equestrian Magic is right now".

"I've spoken to Temperence and Emmy and both of them came out with empty results". Sunset explained, wiping the last of her visible tears. "Nothing is helping me at this point. Not to mention Sticks is now a party planner expert like she wasn't meant to be".

"Who's Sticks?". Infernape was clueless once more, thus Luxray speaking.

"I think she's talking about the paranoid badger again". The electric lion student added.

"What can you do to help me, and save the club from the brink of destroying the academy in its magic?".

All four Pokemon came out with similar results of nothing yet. But another group's footsteps was heard coming up to the upper deck.

"I hear someone is saving the Literature Club again". Lola Bunny and her group walked up the the level of Sunset, whom seemed glad she found her.

"Lola!". The 11th member rushed to the bunny and hugged her for a second as she let go.

"What's going on? Why is there more students willing to help with our rescue mission?".

"Allow us to introduce ourselves!". Infernape placed a hand in the air and slashed his arm diagonally. "I am Infernape! The leader of the Sinnoh Boys!"

"Uh-huh...". The bunny comprehended, not minding the over-the-top ape Pokemon. "And?".

"Ahem, Luxray, Garchomp and my main man, Lucario!".

"Might I proclaim what's so special about...whatever I'm standing in front of".

"Lola, it's okay. They're here for Gardevoir too".

"Who's Gardevoir?". The bunny was confused.

"Hehe, the joys of confused students as bad as Gengar's Confuse Ray". Lucario folded his arms and snickered. "Okay, yeah we are here to help you, Sunset Shimmer! What do we need to crack open first?".

"There's a stone tablet in the woods just outside of the academy. Maybe that will solve the mysterious person controlling the magic inside the club".

"We had no luck cracking the code". Vexy explained. "I think we need one of these guys to help us".

"It's worth a shot, I guess". Infernape had no idea what he was getting himself into, nor any other of the Sinnoh Boys.

"Okay! Time to backtrack to the tablet!". Lola organized her group and the Sinnoh Boys and Sunset to merge into one bigger group into solving the mysterious Equestrian Magic roaming amok. The 9 students therefore exited the upper deck area and made their way toward the academy entrance and the woods.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Infernape, Luxray, Lucario and Garchomp joins the rescue operation that'll surely save the Literautre Club from being wholly swallowed up by Equestrian Magic. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	82. It's Too Late, But Still Time

Chapter 82: It's Too Late, But Still Time

Sunset Shimmer, Lola Bunny, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Fluttershy, Vexy, Infernape, Garchomp, Lucario and Luxray were scouting the woods for the exact stone tablet the 11th member stumbled into thanks to a certain member of the rescue crew. Sunset yearned for to find out what was causing their good friends to act like this, and it was desperate to know who was behind this magic. It was all going out of control, not to mention Vexy's sister was involved. Garchomp and Fluttershy were at the back of the group, walking slower and quite a distance away from the group. The look on Garchomp's face signified the love hate relationship she had with Gardevoir, as the timid shy girl soon noticed and spoke to him.

"What's wrong?" Fluttershy stare at the Sinnoh pseudo legendary as he pondered about his fairy friend. "Is it about Gardevoir?".

"How do you know?".

"If it's anything that involves the infected Literature Club, then by all means discuss your problems with me. I can relate".

"I have a love-hate relationship with Gardevoir". Garchomp sighed. "On one hand she's always sweet and nice to all of the other students, the next she's indifferent to me and what I do. Everytime I meet her, she's acting like I know too much considering I have the highest bas stats out of the 20 Pokemon students that came here, her included. I always feel weak when around her nice demeanor, not because she's another fairy".

"When did this happen?".

"About a week ago, when Gardevoir was starting to be consumed by Equestrian Magic. I only care for her for how much she has changed throughout the years".

Fluttershy and Garchomp stopped, as they lost sights of the group.

"Well, we can always talk it out between you and her when this whole episode is over, how does that sound?".

"I guess. What are you here for?".

"I'm doing this for my good friend Sticks the Badger, of course".

"Cool, but why the badger of all students?".

"It happened all the way back in the 1st year, before we even met you and the other Pokemon. Tell me, Garchomp, what was you doing back then?".

"Infernape was just an impish character like he always was. I got dragged into pranking Coach Spitfire and thought it was funny, but as I look back I indeed condemn my involvement".

"What I always do when I feel bad is talk it out among the people I upset, like Coach Spitfire 4 years ago when you had the chance to avoid it all".

"But what of it? What expense do I deserve from that?". The taller Pokemon student turned to her. "I'm sorry I'm acting all assertive, but Infernape was wrong to do that to me".

"Sometimes, being assertive can benefit from others". Fluttershy smiled. "Look at me for instance".

"I am looking at you. What's so special about you".

"A minotaur named Iron Will basically shaped me up to be who I am now, at the risk of hurting my friends".

Garchomp suddenly looked around him, the others basically left the two students alone.

"Are you sure we were meant to catch up with the other team members?". The pseudo legendary asked.

"All I ever do is take things slow when I'm in these kind of situations". Fluttershy started walking toward the group, with Garchomp following her.

* * *

"Can any of you decipher this?". Sunset Shimmer stared at the stone tablet, the same one Lola directed her to. Infernape, Luxray and Lucario stared at the passage one by one, taking as much time as one could get. Although the three of them got a few symbols down as one combined force, it didn't really take enough to decipher all of the words.

"Hmmmmm...To check the...uhhhhh...". Lucario read in his numb mind currently. "That's the problem. I can crack some symbols and words on this tablet, but not all of them".

"To check the classroom...". Infernape understood the 4th symbol was the word 'classroom'.

"What classroom is it referring to?". Lola asked the fire/fighting starter. "There's so many classrooms in Canterlot Academy, it's kinda hard to count a few if not all".

"I have nothing". Luxray shrugged after looking at the hieroglyphics once more, much to the dismay of Sunset.

"What about Garchomp? He might be able to crack this?". Vanellope clicked her fingers.

"Did you summon me?". Garchomp and Fluttershy caught up with the group after the two had a delightful conversation together. "Oh yeah! The tablet!".

The pseudo legendary Pokemon student rushed to the stone tablet, staring at the piece carefully and slowly deciphering each word that was written.

"To check the classroom of the Appleberry is true to the words of the wise bull. To observe the scientific reason for this to unfold and bloom in its face, must be a while before all breaks leg". He read. Garchomp faced away and was confused. "What classroom has an Appleberry in it?".

"Diane C. Appleberry by any chance?". Lola was quick to answer. "Since Monika always sets up the Literature Club in that classroom only, it's no surprise that the stone tablet is directing us to that one specific classroom".

"But there's nothing scientific about that classroom, and there's really nothing to...oh wait".

"Bloom in its face? Equestrian Magic? It's pretty obvious it all adds up!". Lola answered.

"Is it talking about a certain scientist in that room?". Sunset asked. "Temperance Astora is one science geek. Maybe the tablet is talking about her".

"But what about the last part". Vexy grabbed the stone tablet. " _Must be a while before it all breaks leg_. Is this talking about the Sport period?".

"Could be". Vanellope answered.

"But Science and Sport are completely different periods". Infernape spoke. "There's no way this ' _Temperance Astora_ ' character could possibly have Sport in that classroom".

"Unless...". Lola pieced the clues together, in which Infernape was a huge help to her. "Infernape, you're a genius!".

"No I'm not. I'm just an impish character with characteristics you must commonly find on wild apes like me".

"Sunset". The bunny turned to her. "When does Temperance have Sport?".

The red and yellow-streaked haired girl checked the schedule pack that came with the dorm sheets.

"Judging by this schedule pack, tomorrow afternoon. We have plenty of time to devise and observe the current status of the Literature Club".

Just then, a panicked Sceptile came running through the woods looking for the group. The Hoenn starter stopped and panted for air, before he could get his breaking news across.

"Sceptile! What's going on?". Sunset stood up and came to him.

"It's Monika! She's been consumed by Equestrian Magic!".

Sunset and the other eight students gasped. To hear the leader of the Literature Club got consumed by the magic screams out of control. Now nobody is safe from the evil magic within.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Garchomp deciphering the stone tablet's message to indicate Temperance Astora in Diane C. Appleberry's classroom during Sport period, and what will happen to Monika now that she's consumed by the almighty Equestrian Magic? Read on to find out. Please review.


	83. Damage Output

Chapter 83: Damage Output

"But how!". Sunset Shimmer was reeling from the heartbreaking news that Monika was consumed by the magic after so long being exposed to it. The other students watched as Sceptile delivered a response.

"She's been like this for over 24 hours now that I've noticed the change of mood in the girl". The Hoenn starter explained. "That makes all of the members affected by the magic".

"What about Tree Hugger?". Fluttershy added, fearing for her other friend.

Sceptile unfortunately shook his head.

"She, too is infected by Equestrian Magic. The other dormmates around her, especially Tikal the Echidna and the CMC grow worried for her own safety. Instead of a cool, outgoing hippie girl is now a jerk to her dormmates and could wreck havoc on the academy alone".

"How is that possible?". Infernape asked. "We were only in this for Gardevoir, Sceptile".

"Friends don't leave other friends behind, and that includes Gardevoir's friends and Sunset's friends".

The red and yellow-streaked haired girl therefore smiled at the Hoenn grass starter. He tilted her head slightly down and placed a hand on his head.

"I really hope Monika's okay! She wouldn't talk to me after she got eaten up by the magic".

"Is she becoming the embodiment of Smurfette?". Vexy frantically asked.

"Or Fluttershy before she became assertive?". Vanellope tagged along.

"Or Twilight after she got consumed?!". Sunset needed answers.

"You could say that, I really wish what was left of the Literature Club we could salvage, but alas was made for a reason, uhhh...the word, not the jumbled up pile of mess we have now".

"You'd think we'd be okay with all of the club going haywire on the academy?". Vanellope spoke.

"You've survived this long at the academy when instances of Equestrian Magic grew aloof". Sceptile grew calm. "But part of your team is infected, which means the Elements of Harmony will not work to its potential. Gardevoir came with us through the portal from the Pokemon world, so as a fellow friend of her-".

Just as Sceptile was finishing his speech, a jolted figure came running up to him. This figure had spiky crimson hair with black tips, a teal bangle separating a huge mass of the figure's hair from the lower portion. He had dark gray coated skin and light blue eyes, with the addition of an even darker gray tee, crimson shorts and black sandals. Sceptile noticed his dormmate running up to him.

"Zoroark!". The Hoenn grass starter caught his eye. "What's going on?!".

"I saw something strange walking up to a group of students in Gym 2! It almost felt like a hologram or some sorts!".

"Hologram?". Sunset was confused. "What hologram, Zoroark?".

"I only saw as I walked back from Track!". The Dark Illusionist was catching the last of his breath. "A hologram for a party organised by somebody, right in the middle of Spring Break!".

"You don't mean...?". Vexy answered, but Sunset had a better understanding.

"It could only mean one thing...". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl interrupted. "If there's a party going on in Gym 2, it's organised by Sticks the Badger!".

"Why would she host such an event? She hates formal get-togethers". Zoroark explained.

"Haven't you read about the Equestrian Magic eating all of the Literature Club, released out by the the one who first joined the club a few months back?".

"You are making it sound like Sticks released Equestrian Magic, Sunset. You want to save your friend, right?".

"He's got a point, Sunset". Lola answered. "I suggest we'd fix this as soon as possible".

"But he's clearly not a Sinnoh Boy-". Infernape clarified.

"So is Sceptile, you fool!". Lucario jolted to stop his talking.

"Fine, don't beat me over the head with your anger-inducing mega uber attitude".

"Does adding Psychic to my attacking set ring any bell?". The steel Pokemon smirked.

Infernape squinted and immediately regret his decision to wail.

"I'll keep quiet".

"Where is Sticks?". Sunset asked Zoroark, whom seemed to have the clearer answer. "Is she still in there?".

"Why do you think I saw a party going wild in Gym 2?".

"We better hurry if she managed to destroy my hard-working Spring Fling set!". Vexy ordered.

Sunset nodded, therefore she walked away from the stone tablet and toward the academy. The other students followed her, including Sceptile and Zoroark, albeit the two never having any idea what the stone tablet said anything, at least the former took a good look at it.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sceptile explaining the reason behind Monika's failure to control the magic and Zoroark hurrying to break more news of a party going on in Gym 2, in which Sticks is hosting. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	84. Party Setup Fodder

Chapter 84: Party Setup Fodder

Sunset Shimmer, Lola Bunny and the rest of the gang hurried inside Canterlot Academy toward Gym 2, in the hopes of finding Sticks there. The badger was clearly not what she seemed by her appearance, the magic spilling its way out to the academy after consuming all of the Literature Club including Monika. They were at a slow pace, seemingly to avoid suspicion at the party. The 11 students ran inside and found themselves staring at the doors to Gym 2, decorated in balloons and streamers. The Spring Fling set Vexy was working on for the duration of three months was untouched, the smurf breathing a sigh of relief.

"Where did you say you saw her?". The lead asked Zoroark, whom scanned the entire gymnasium. No where was Sticks to be found right now.

"She was right here". The Dark Illusionist answered. "I saw as I walked past the gym. She seemed completely out of character".

"That's because she's consumed by Equestrian Magic. I hate repeating this, but sometimes you Pokemon never seem to remember certain events". Lola added.

"Alright, I hear you". Zoroark continued scouting the area as he entered Gym 2, amongst other party goers like Temmie and Shantae. Somehow, Pinkie Pie knew how serious this was, and thus omitted herself from the whole fiasco. The crew walked in as Zoroark began journeying deep into the gymnasium as students cut past them. Fluttershy was bracing herself, but otherwise kept her cool as her strong bond was being searched. Not only that, but Smurfette was at the party too. As Vexy walked past her infected sister, the two of them exchanged eyesight and was nervous, according to the 10th member anyway. It was the first time that she saw her sister like this, and not the way she used to. Zoroark jumped onto the stage and began searching through the back. Maybe Sticks was behind the curtain. Sunset stopped, signalling the whole gang to stop.

"Maybe she is behind that curtain...". The red and yellow-streaked haied girl spoke to herself.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this". Vexy saw the state Smurfette was in and merely kept her cool. " Smurfette is here, and not what she is right now. It's like how I made her become like this back in Gargamel's control".

"Strange how Twilight doesn't know about this. She's probably avoiding this too".

"This magic has really got to her senses". Luxray added.

"Somehow it has".

Zoroark emerged from behind the curtain, bringing out the student they were looking for.

"Is this the girl you was looking for?". He spoke as Sticks was exposed to the girls. She hugged sheets of paper detailing the party plans.

"Lola, can you talk some sense into her? I'm going to go find Twilight. Vexy, you talk sense into Smurfette!". Sunset concluded.

"Got it!". The bunny comprehended.

"I'll do my best!". Vexy saluted, rushing off toward the 9th member. Lola walked up to Sticks and folded her arms, the badger confused and baffled about what is going on right infront of her.

"We hate seeing you like this". T'was all that Lola ever needed to start this conversation.

"W-what do you mean?". Sticks jumped down from the stage, still hugging the papers.

"You're not the type of girl to run this party. Even Pinkie Pie, the girl you're trying hard to be like is not at this party. That's how she knows how serious this all is".

"Exactly explain why that's such a bad thing".

"Sticks, please!". Lola cupped her hands together. "You're not the type of girl I see you as, as Sunset sees you as, nor Fluttershy. You're caring about parties too often instead of caring about the environment like the type of girl you are!".

"Listen, Lola. I'm perfectly fine who I am. My image details me perfectly as a simple party goer".

"What does that have to do in connection to a wild paranoid delusional nut like yourself? Explain to me, Sticks. Canterlot Academy needs a powerhouse, and the Elements of Harmony are the perfect choice to protect us from dark magic and monsters and myths".

"What are you talking about?".

At this point did Lola grow truly desperate.

"Heh...you know what I'm talking about. Here, let me show you". She rushed out of the gym in an instance and came back with a trash can. She dumped it all over herself, sacrificing her current scent in favor of a rotten smell.

"You like garbage don't you? Rolling around in it that makes you savage-like? Doing this to myself and abandoning my scent exemplifies your character so well!".

"Eh...I don't see that". Sticks shrugged, the magic inside of her controlling every bit of personality she had at this point.

"You got to have an idea of what I'm saying to you!". Lola fell on the floor and hugged her right leg. "Please come back to your senses!".

"Lola, please let go of me!". The badger tried to move her leg, but the bunny had a tight firm on the limb. Sticks sighed and continued. "How come you're so hellbent on having my old personality back anyway? It doesn't make sense".

"You're my friend...". Lola wiped her tears using the hand she most firmly grasped the leg with. "Not only that, but a family member".

"How so?". Sticks finally yanked the leg away from Lola's tight hug, causing her to stand up. "Now my leg smells like garbage! I'm gonna have to clean myself again".

"All I'm asking is for you to recognize who you truly are. Thou hast you old self with a paranoid attitude we most commonly associate you with".

"Yeah, that's not happening any time soon". Sticks concluded, walking away from Lola and toward the back curtains like she was meant to control the party. Lola titled her head slightly down, her emotions started to slide to the broken side. This was not how she saw her friend as, only as what she originally meant to see her as. She turned around, only to find the rest of the gang, minus Vexy disappear. I guess they didn't want to be consumed either.

* * *

Vexy scouted the area looking for Smurfette, whom moved to a different spot among meeting her normal strong bond. She felt guilty for leaving her behind in favor of everybody else. Vexy soon caught a second glimpse of Smurfette a minute after her search, the black haired smurf running to her.

"Vexy!". Smurfette greeted with open arms, but not so with the 10th member.

"What are you doing befriending every single student at this academy?".

"Oh...why do you say so? I was never meant to upset anybody".

"But you upset me by joining the Literature Club!".

"Isn't that a bit harsh on you? I mean, you wanted time to perfect yourself, but you're wanting me back?".

"The Literature Club was a setup fodder for who is controlling Equestrian Magic! The Element of Trustworthy is not trustworthy enough to control her sister, so it may seem".

"Look on the bright side, at least we can see your efforts on the Spring Fling set".

"That doesn't matter right now, Smurfette. What I'm wiling to get is my sister back from the depths of the magic controlled inside of her. Please just give her back to me".

"I have no idea what you're talking about".

"You're befriending everyone as an introvert! That doesn't make sense!".

"I don't see how that is such a big problem on my part, but okay".

"Don't you see!". Vexy suddenly raised her voice, trying to get a valid answer out of her consumed sister. "This is not who you are meant to be! You're only reason for you to be at this party was to befriend more people!".

"If you don't like me at this party, then I'll just leave!". Smurfette fought back with equal power, Vexy stunned by her sudden raised voice that she rarely ever uses. Smurfette stomped her way out of the gymnasium with very little effort. Vexy watched her in the distance and felt bad for herself. She tried to hold back the tears, but it was too late. She ran out of the gymnasium in a sudden outburst of tears. She pretty much had the same result as Lola, but at least the bunny held in her pride and exited without further damage to herself. It was all down to Sunset to make or break with her strong bond - Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Lola and Vexy failing miserably on their duties and the rest of the gang, including Fluttershy leaving to avoid getting consumed by Equestrian Magic. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	85. Densely Wild Overtime

Chapter 85: Densely Wild Overtime

Sunset Shimmer entered the library not so long after her parting ways with Lola, Vexy and the rest of the group. Her mission was to find Twilight Sparkle and explain to her why the red and yellow-streaked haired girl started to see her bond less and less to the point of the leader avoiding her family altogether. She had confidence in Lola and Vexy in her hands, but was completely unaware that the two had failed in their tasks. She checked the back of the library, since that's where Twilight mostly spends her time researching and studying. Walking past a busy Cheerilee and rows of books as the librarian packed the used ones on the chosen shelves they belong, Sunset noticed a disgruntled voice being heard in the distance. She picked up the sound and ran to the epicenter of the pollution. As she turned around the corner leading to a dead end of nothing but archives, she noticed a mountain of scrunch paper rolled into a ball. Sunset gasped and ran to the piles, taking away one piece of wall to exposed a part of interior. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl found Twilight hidden away inside, nothing but countless studying was her aim. That's cool according to Sunset, but what was the mountain pile all about? She softly spoke her name and waited.

"Twilight...".

The leader noticed a tiny gap acting as a window. She saw through with her left eye, to find comfort in Sunset staring at the 1st member.

"Sunset...". A response came. "Why did you take away a ball to reveal a window in my defense lair?".

"Oh no!". Sunset thought, finding the personality of Twilight not what it may seem compared to her bookworm demeanor.

"What's going on?". Twilight stod up, but sacrificed her studying lair to speak to her bond that she hasn't seen in a while. "You're not the type of girl to take away my pleasure of reading, and writing".

"Relax, Twilight. I am. Trust me. What I want to know is why you have been sleeping here instead of carrying the Elements of Harmony like you should. Why leave me in charge of the group of 8 other girls while you slack off in the library?".

"Oh!". The studious found an immediate response. "I was just hiding away from all of the students, worried they might brainwash me, hehe".

"I knew it!". Sunset spoke to herself.

"Knew what? I don't know anything that you've been doing for the past few months. Why would I know anything about that?! Haha, please stop joking, Sunset Shimmer!".

"Cut the cheese, Twilight!". Sunset slammed her frantic hands on the table that the 1st member was studying upon. "You're not like this! Stop trying to act like Sticks!".

"How come?".

"She is the only one out of this group that could say something like that!".

Twilight squinted, acting as if she was dazed.

"You got infected alongside her at the Literature Club, remember?!".

"Never ring any bells on me".

"You must know something, Twilight! This is not something that a leader would do! A true leader would never abandon her friends in favor of books!".

"Don't you really think that's going a bit too far for my taste, Sunset?". Twilight acted defensively.

"Who is controlling the club?!". Sunset pushed her face a meter closer to Twilight.

"Unless aliens, I don't have any clue who is".

"You know what!". Sunset lifted her hands off the table and walked away. "I'm not finding anything worth while here! Everybody is not helping me and my real friends find the mystery of who is doing this!".

"Is that a threat to the family?!". Twilight stood up, out of frustration and provocation.

"If that's how we want to play things, then go right ahead! I don't mind!".

"Okay, Sunset Shimmer!". The studious concluded, walking over to a bookcase and pulling a lever. The same cave that the two girls once discussed about the possibilities of Equestrian Magic, now roaming wild than ever before. The studious entered the cave without much purposes and the red and yellow-streaked haired girl continued to walk away. She only noticed the bookcase reverting back to its original shape once the 11th member turned around. She sighed and ran out of the library toward Dorm 49, possibly to tell the other girls that she had failed in her task too.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sunset Shimmer finding no answers while speaking to an infected Twilight Sparkle, instead reverting to acting alot like Sticks. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	86. A Real Clue

Chapter 86: A Real Clue

A lackluster Sunset walked back to Dorm 49 in a sour mood of emotion, her task of getting the truth out to Twilight that she was infected had fell through like a ton of bricks. Lola and Vexy were waiting for her, but didn't hold in their pride like they thought they would. Somehow, all three of them wanted to complete this arduous mission so badly, but as an effort to save their friends proved too much that it ended up costing nothing and being kind of fruitless in exchange. The 11th member walked inside the 5th dorm building and opened the door to Dorm 49. Lola, Vexy, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow and Vanellope were all inside, staring at the red and yellow-streaked haired girl. It just wasn't the same without Twilight, Smurfette and Sticks joining in with them. Lola walked over to Sunset, whom took the space by sitting beside Twilight's single bunk.

"How did it go?". The bunny was awaiting the possible answer to the question, unsurprising of the events that unfolded in front of her.

"Awful...". She drifted into a sigh thereafter. "I'm sorry, girls. Twilight was just so aggressive toward me when I wanted to spit the answers out of her".

"Oh my!". Fluttershy held her hand up to her mouth, her right index finger touching the lips.

"We had no luck either, girl". Lola placed an arm around her as she joined her. "Sticks didn't see the original side she was meant to represent. If only we had the real mystery solved, and then we can finish this angst operation".

"Smurfette was acting dazed when I told her she was befriending everybody at the academy". Vexy explained. "She only attacked me once I provoked her".

"Just like how Twilight attacked me the same way". Sunset eyed the black-haired smurf.

"Well...yeah, obviously".

"Twilight's the leader of the Harmonizers and Elements of Harmony!". Rainbow spoke. "We recognize her for being the friend she is".

The other girls agreed to the statement.

"The Pokemon students and I were aware of the possible fodder that the party was going to do to us, so we left when we saw it for the first time". Fluttershy gave away a key clue, alerting the red and yellow-streaked haired girl.

"Wait! Fluttershy, say that again!".

"I saw a weird glow coming from the walls of Gym 2 during the party. Obviously it takes time for one to be fully consumed by Equestrian Magic".

 _Flashback:_

 _"Hey Flutters!". Infernape stopped her as the disbanded group walked deeper into the party. "Wanna check out my sweet origin of wonders?!"._

 _"I wouldn't mind. What do you have?"._

 _"I was born through an Infernape breeding with a Mienshao. The trainer knew what he was doing along the way to the Elite Four and Champion. Hehe, that's how I learn moves I normally wouldn't have had had I not been there since the start. Do you wanna hear it?"._

 _"Sure, why not"._

 _Infernape therefore walked further and performed a moved by punching the air._

 _"I call it the Fake Out!"._

 _Fluttershy flinched a bit and continued._

 _"I see what you did there". The ape continued, reverting back to walking with the timid shy girl. "I barely hit your soft demeanor"._

 _"I know. It's just the sudden attack that made me scared"._

 _"Heh, every Pokemon does that when I use Fake Out. The cycle never seems to stop. The only problem is that Lucario has Inner Focus, so using that move on him is pointless since that ability prevents him from flinching"._

 _"Is Lucario a nice guy to be around?"._

 _"I guess you could say that". Infernape sarcastically replied, scratching the back of his head. "He's such a nice fellow. I'll be sure to introduce him to you one day"._

 _"Infernape! Fluttershy!". Lucario ran to the two students, apparently in a hurry. "We need to leave now!"._

 _"What happened, Luke?!". The ape asked._

 _"I told you not to call me by that name!". The aura Pokemon got back on track. "I saw some weird magical glowing thing coming from the walls oof the gymnasium!"._

 _Infernape and Fluttershy stared at the specific part of the wall the magic was coming through. It was obvious to say that it was bad news to them if they get caught in it._

 _"Tawagoto!". Infernape quickly retracted to keep his friends safe. "Grab Luxray and Garchomp and get outta here! Me and Fluttershy will escape on our own!"._

 _Lucario delivered a friendly nod and scooted away from the two students. It would buy enough time for them to escape Gym 2, Fluttershy and Infernape making a run for the courtyard in quick succession._

"Whoever made that glowing magical entity come through the walls like that is all the work of the Literature Club". Fluttershy concluded.

"But we still don't know who is behind all of this mess". Sunset responded. "It could be anyone within the club".

"Please don't let it be our friends". Vanellope prayed, her loyalty for Twilight, Smurfette or Sticks showing mercy.

"I think I need to pay Monika another visit". Sunset considered, but Lola shot the idea down.

"Don't do it, Sunset! Monika is infected with Equestrian Magic. All of the members, including Tree Hugger are infected with the magical atrocity".

"Yes, but I still don't believe we quite fixed the mysterious stone tablet that somehow was connecting this whole thing".

"Wait! Temperance Astora! We need to find her in Diane C. Appleberry's classroom during her Sport period! We have less than a day before it happens! Maybe she knows something that you didn't find first time!".

"But how?". Sunset looked at the bunny.

"I'll provide the steps when the time comes...". The 7th member was confident Sunset will find the answers when she will eventually confront Temperance for the second time in a few days. Despite the news, it still wasn't over yet. The whole thing was a nerve-wrecking episode all the way through until Temperance and the stone tablet had been connected. But with the help of the remaining Harmonizers, Sunset's journey might not be so headache-inducing as before.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Lola gaining some confidence in Sunset Shimmer after hearing that Fluttershy and Infernape fled from Gym 2 when they saw the magic creep through the walls of Gym 2. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	87. Xannedorf Legends

Chapter 87: Xannedorf Legends

Sunset Shimmer was standing on the upper deck of the courtyard, the same exact spot where the Sinnoh Boys found her sobbing. She wasn't in any way upset, but to prepare for tomorrow afternoon when Temperance flies in could go either way, both unpleasant it may seem. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl was watching the sunset descend down into the horizon in the direction of California and Hawaii. She generated few words from watching a pleasing show, albeit boring to many. Why was she pleased? Despite her friends still infected with Equestrian Magic, Lola gained enough hope for her to carry on, as did the rest of the Harmonizers. A cloud of nothingness, otherwise a drifted sigh reached out into the twilight, only accompanied by the sound of sweet silence that the 11th member solely needed right now. She heard footsteps later into her dazed moment, the red and yellow-streaked haired girl turned immediately to the staircase leading up to the deck. Primarina walked up and found Sunset slanted on the railings.

"Primarina". The 11th member spoke.

"Well, looky here who is all the way up here at this time...". The alolan water fairy answered. "Everybody is anticipating the eventful Spring Fling dance that's going to put in place for the next few weeks".

"I'm all alone here, watching the sunset drift into the horizon".

"Yeah...I noticed too. I want to know why go up here when you could be with everybody else inside the academy?".

Sunset stared away from her and toward the setting sun.

"My friends are still infected with Equestrian Magic, Primarina. All this task ever did to me was talk to the next person after the last person directed me to that specific person. Nothing was clearly helping me at that point".

"So why devoid of all the tears?". The mermaid student asked.

"I'm not upset, I'm glad. I'm filled with hope, and determination just like a certain family member. Lola Bunny gave me the help I needed to find a way through this tough and long process".

"I think I met her while searching for that stone tablet with you by my side".

"Yes. That was her. Without her, I could have not passed this and failed miserably, and Twilight, Smurfette and Sticks would have stayed their altered personalities along with the Literature Club. Lola and the other Harmonizers are going to help me do this once and for all!".

"That's great news". Primarina walked up to the 11th member. "I guess Sceptile and Zoroark kinda ditched you when they found out Sticks had invited the academy to a party in the second gymnasium".

"I never saw them after they had told us that Monika had been consumed. They were only there to tell us to breaking news".

"Uh-huh...". Primarina slowly joined her, as the alolan water fairy slanted her arms on the railings. She clearly had something on her mind rather than Gardevoir.

"Sunset...". T'was all that the Soloist Pokemon was able to say to start a new topic.

"Huh...". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl turned to her right to see Primarina change her distance and drastically reduce eye strain.

"Have you ever heard about a legend that originated in the nearby Jackson Mountains?".

"Uh...no...Why? Sunset turned back to the sunset.

"Some say the legend exists in the dead of midnight, only to be awoken by magical in-bounds of strange happenings. I was fascinated by reading the legends via library. It's really interesting. I recommend you read it".

"Tell me more about this legend?". Sunset was merely worried and otherwise poised by this explanation.

"A grunt, who apparently lives up in the Jackson Mountains hates fun and all that jazz. He goes by the name of Xannedorf and people say that he only comes out of the mountains when the clock strikes twelve to dawn a new day".

"Hmmmm...interesting, Primarina...". Sunset was starting to get intrigued by this legend, seeing if it could be useful. "We might check it out sometime. Maybe it could be validable to our current situation".

"I don't see how it connects to the Literature Club, but I'm not stopping you". Primarina answered. "I'm thinking of joining you to the Jackson Mountains too, but that means I have to notify Lopunny and the girls".

"If it means so much you care for Gardevoir so much, then I'll happily invite you to come".

"I wouldn't have said yes too sooner, Sunset". The alolan water fairy concluded as she smiled. Sunset exchanged a smile back as the two spent another moment watching the sun set beneath the Jackson Mountains before walking down to the courtyard below.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sunset hearing the legend of Xannedorf via Primarina and somehow might be connected to what was going on, much to the alolan water fairy's dismay. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	88. Concocting A Plan

Chapter 88: Concocting A Plan

The next day...

"Rise and shine, sleepy head!". Pinkie Pie jumped up in Vexy's face as the Element of Innovation awoke her eyes to see the hyperactive pink girl staring right at her.

"Agh!". The smurf flinched and was shook. "Pinkie Pie! What in the smurf are you doing?!".

"I need to remind you of saving your sister, remember!". The Element of Laughter jumped down from Vexy's top bunk as the smurf unraveled the duvet.

"I don't see how scaring the living daylights out of me can motivate me to do this".

"Sunset's quest to bring back the girls whom infected by Equestrian Magic is slowly falling upon us". Lola explained. "We deciphered the stone tablet just in time for Temperance to follow us to her".

"She won't see it coming!". Rainbow added.

"Correct!". The bunny walked in the closet to get changed, half of the girls following her. This left Vexy, Pinkie, Vanellope and Fluttershy to wait. The 10th member climbed from her top bunk and joined the three girls. She stretched out her body and yawned.

"I kinda want this nightmare to end". The mint green surprise spoke, as Vexy was sitting on Smurfette's lower bunk at the absence of the 9th member.

"We all do". Fluttershy answered. "It's hurting to see Sticks act all like Pinkie Pie for some odd reason".

"Yeah! What did I ever do to her?!". Pinkie folded her arms in discomfort. "All of her parties spell bad news, and that's coming from a girl that practically does this for a hobby!".

"Equestrian Magic taught her the motives of split personality". Vexy replied. "The reason why Smurfette is starting to ditch spending time with us is because Twilight started doing it, and possibly Sticks too".

"But what reason is there for Sticks to be brainwashed, especially since that's all she fears?". Fluttershy asked.

"That's a question none of us are able to answer". Vanellope slanted her arms on the back of a vacant chair.

The 8th member soon heard Rainbow come out of the walkable closet in her Better Together attire.

"Everyone knew that this was going to happen, even though it proved too innocent at first". The athlete tagged along.

The four girls around her agreed.

"Yeah!". Pinkie included.

"By the way, is Sunset going to join us?".

True to Rainbow's word, the Dorm 49 door opened to reveal the red and yellow-streaked haired girl, filled with hidden awe that this was going somewhere.

"Hey girls!". A bright and cheery Sunset Shimmer was uplifting the spirit up.

"Would you look at that?". Rainbow muttered. "I speak of the sunset once more".

"We need to devise a plan to sneak up on Temperance Astora. I'm still not sure she is an innocent cookie, what with all the Literature Club now under magical control".

"How would you have any idea it will be her? She's a Science geek just like Twilight". Vexy asked.

"I'm guessing at this point. Without Lola, I wouldn't have any clue to go back to her for speculation, and would have probably been sucked into the magic as we know it, bringing about the end of the Harmonizers".

"Wow, that's serious if all 12 of us manage to get sucked in by Equestrian Magic".

"You can thank me for that!". Lola emerged from the closet, readying her tactic as the co-leader of this rescue operation.

"Oh, hey Lola". Sunset noticed the bunny.

"I need to devise a strategy, if that is you're going for the same thing, I presume".

"No no, it's alright, Lola. You can go for it". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl pardoned herself, allowing the rescue co-lead to grasp the attention of the family.

"What are we going for?". Fluttershy asked.

"Let's see...". Lola was thinking this hard, but was cautious about not bringing Applejack and Rarity into this rescue too, as both girls were still getting changed. "Applejack! Rarity! Y'all done or not?!".

"Still getting ready, darling!". Rarity hailed a response from the closet.

"Same here!". Applejack answered.

"Okay!".

"You sure they're going to buy into this, Lola?". Sunset was worried for the two girls.

"They will, trust me...".

* * *

"Okay team!". Lola was preparing for a plan after the other girls got changed into their clothing of choice. "Here what's we are going to do: Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rainbow, you make sure Temperance brings any extra pieces of information and radio it back to me. Vexy, Applejack, Vanellope and Rarity, you can watch through the class and pick up any notes Temperance writes down. Sunset and I will stay here and watch over things! If anything new comes into mind, then investigate! This magic is all but contained within our reach!".

"Isn't this like stalking her to the point of breaking down in tears?". Rarity asked her bond.

"Really, I don't care anymore at all if Temperance is the one who is controlling the magic. What I want is Sunset to be happy again, to be able to speak to Twilight once again".

"Umm, okay. I guess it wouldn't hurt...".

"What's a good hiding spot to watch over Dorm 20?". Rainbow was curious.

"Judging by the ventilation shafts in the academy. Some dorms allow instant access to the vents, including this dorm. They pass above or behind the dorm, but I'm certain Dorm 20's ventilation comes from above".

"But will this upset Jorge, or Daniel?". Vexy spoke.

"That depends if we aren't as sneaky as we thought we would be". Lola was cocking a nervous laugh. She got back to being serious thereafter. "Who's with me on this one!".

The remaining Harmonizers agreed and cheered on the matter of finding answers to the Equestrian aroma surrounding the Literature Club still. Twilight, Smurfette and Sticks were getting worse while being infected, as one would acknowledge.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Lola devising a plan as the role of c-leader during the operation and the girls agreeing to the option that the bunny went with., albeit some glaring questions. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	89. The Mission In Motion

Chapter 89: The Mission In Motion

Knowing the Harmonizers were at Sunset's side when it came to serious situations like right now was a massive boost in her hopes to save the Literature Club from the magical control. It was all thanks to the Element of Sportsmanship herself that it was possible to make this all happen. She was the one who devised the operation to get something huge out of this, something that Sunset merely lacked in. Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rainbow checked the time and quickly entered the vents from Dorm 49 after Lola gave one of the girls a walkie talkie. She also gave one to Rarity, seeing the trust in her bond knows well and loyal. The three girls ascended in the vents, as the other group of girls - mainly to watch over Temperance from the outside of the classroom left the dorm, leaving only Sunset and Lola. The two had great chemistry working together, ever since they solved their differences all the way back in the 1st year. The bunny sat on her bed and spoke to Sunset on the mission.

"I know what you're thinking, Sunset". The 7th member started. "You're full of worry and anxiety again, aren't you?".

"What? No, no. I'm not feeling any of that right now. Maybe if this task doesn't live up to our expectations, that's when I panic...".

"But right now is now and later is tomorrow's now, huh?".

"I wouldn't call it that, but it's close enough". Sunset picked up a vacant book to remind her of Twilight. "I just hope it does go to plan".

"See? That's the kind of motive destined to flunk. I don't see that kind of Sunset Shimmer I know from this academy. I see the kind of Sunset Shimmer that is courageous, braving for the unexpected. Sometimes, all is enough to write a story".

"I know, but it's been a long time since I last saw Twilight in her normal attitude. My bestest friend...".

"She's probably eating up everyone alongside Smurfette and Sticks. We, the heroes are going to stop what is aloof and make reality whole again. By the way, judging by how fast Rainbow is crawling through the vents, it must be a strain for Pinkie and Fluttershy to catch up to her".

"She doesn't even have her magical geode with her". Sunset noticed the leftover geodes on the makeup desk next to her, one of which was the Element of Loyalty.

"Neither do you, or myself, or any of the recent members of the Harmonizers".

"You understood me...". Sunset concluded. Just then, she heard Rainbow talking through the walkie talkie from the other side of the dorm. Lola held up the device to her mouth.

"Sunset! Lola! I found Dorm 20!".

"Really? How can you tell?". The bunny answered.

"I see Genesis Baxter, Daniel Reddcliffe and most importantly, Temperance Astora inside!".

"Where are Fluttershy and Pinkie?".

Rainbow frantically looked behind her in a dense ventilation shaft and heard the girls trying to catch up to her.

"They're coming...I think".

"What does Temperance have with her right now?". Lola asked the athlete.

"Uhhh...". Rainbow eyed Temperance's work-space and found a notebook with peculiar text written on. This was accompanied by a pen and a black square piece of paper, just as Fluttershy and Pinkie saw Rainbow Dash and caught up to her. "I see a notebook with strange letters on, pen and paper. Why does she need a piece of paper when you have a notebook with you?".

"Strange things, Rainbow Dash. Strange things...".

"Now I wait with anticipation...". The athlete concluded. As all three girls watched Temperance closely to see what she brings to the table. Lola distanced her mouht away from the walkie talkie and picked up another one.

"Here, Sunset!". The bunny offered her the chance to lead the other group of girls. "Speak to Rarity with this! I'm giving you the role to gather information that she picks up".

"Thanks Lola!". Sunset walked over to her and grabbed the walkie talkie, before she gave Lola a quick, friendly hug. "You're the best!".

"Happy to help!". Lola broke away from the embrace and lifted her walkie talkie to the mouth. "Anything new, Dash?".

"Temperance is about to head off to Sport period!". The athlete immediately broke the news. "She grabbed the notebook, pen and paper and left the dorm!".

"I speculate what she has that square paper for anyway...Rainbow, turn around and go back to Dorm 49 with Pinkie and Fluttershy!".

"Got it!". Rainbow switched off the walkie talkie and turned around to head back. Lola put the device on her single bunk.

"Now we know what she's cooking up, it must be a bad storm indeed". The bunny continued. "I have confidence in Rarity and the girls to fulfill their role.

* * *

In the hallway connecting Gym 2 and Diane C. Appleberry's classroom...

"I do hope Lola knows what she's doing". Vanellope spoke, as the four girls were walking down the hallway full of lockers. "Leading an operation like this, or rather co-leading with Sunset as her main priority is destined to go awry if not planned".

"Considering how the two have worked since the 1st year, despite what came before it, I see no problem with Lola and Sunset's leadership". Applejack added.

"Friends never leave friends get consumed by Equestrian Magic". Vexy spoke. "Her determination to save Twilight is strong, and my determination to save Smurfette is so strong aswell".

"I hope Temperance is out of her dorm right now". Rarity grew concerned and cautious about sliding away from this mission by accident. "I wonder if Lola knows this by now".

Her skirt pocket vibrated suddenly, the fashionista pulling out her walkie talkie and holding it to her mouth.

"Rarity here! What seems to be the problem?!".

"Rarity, it's Sunset! Lola told me that Temperance has left her dorm and she's coming your way! You better hide!".

"Oh...". The Element of Generosity lowered her walkie talkie and notified the other girls beside her, turning around in the process.

"Temperance is coming! We better move!".

Vexy, Vanellope and Applejack nodded in satisfaction and dashed to a hiding spot. Rarity ran to the nearest unoccupied hiding spot she could find and waited for Temperance to be in their line of sight. Rarity lifted her walkie talkie up again and spoke.

"We have hid! Time to wait for our bait to walk into the classroom to begin her Sport period!".

"Just hang it there, Rarity!". Sunset slightly lowered her walkie talkie at the sight of Rainbow, Pinkie and Fluttershy crawling out of the ventilation shaft. "The other girls are with us!".

"Oh, so they have already pinned the stationary items she needs for this class?".

"She has a notebook, pen and one spare square piece of paper!".

"Weird how she has the paper when she has a notebook".

"I know. Lola found it strange too". Sunset added. "Anyway, see if you can muster up something from your group. Sunset, out!".

The red and yellow-streaked haired girl put down her walkie talkie and eyed Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie.

"Rarity's portion is in full motion, girls!". She stood up. "We have this in the bag!".

"You can always count of Rare to lead like she leads the Carousel Boutique!". Rainbow replied.

"That's what I like to hear, Dash". The 11th member smiled and giggled. This prompted the athlete to exchange a smile back. It was interrupted by a sudden knock on the dorm door, the kind of knock to break the news. Rainbow quickly opened the door and found Primarina and Infernape, seemingly distraught over something.

"Is Sunset in there?!". The fiery ape started to speak.

"What's the problem?". Sunset faced the two Pokemon with great caution. "What happened for you to come to me?".

"The weird magical glow is back!". The alolan water fairy added. ""We saw it come from the library!".

Sunset gasped.

"The same glow that came from Sticks' party!". She pieced the clues together with no trouble. "I'm going to investigate!".

The red and yellow-streaked haired girl grasped her walkie talkie and headed for the library in a hurry. Infernape and Primarina followed her until they saw her no more walking into the academy from the courtyard. What was going on now?

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sunset hurrying to the library after Infernape and Primarina saw something, with the 11th member still needing to pass Rarity's information onto Lola. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	90. I Found A Vital Clue

Chapter 90: I Found A Vital Clue

Sunset Shimmer ran all the way to the library in such a hurry that she never bothered to find out why Primarina and Infernape witnessed the magical glow appearing there. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl was adamant about what she was going to do, appearing in a slightly serious way than the time she confronted Temperance Astora about the same problem. It wasn't an option she could refuse, alas it was a majority on her mind right now that bothered her to the point of merely breaking down again. What was really going on? Why was she not notified about this as soon as it started happening? The 11th member came to the conclusion that this nightmare was getting to its peak, what with all of the Literature Club now under its rule, and Monika acting drastically different than her original self. Cheerilee saw her run as fast she can and stared at her as the girl passed the librarian. Sunset knew where to find Twilight as she last saw her - deep into the upper floor of the large library. That was the same place where she saw her infected bond return to the mysterious cave spiraling all the way underground. Little air did Sunset have left as she made it to her destination, the 11th member stopping to catch some more air in her lungs. As she did so, a strange glow and sound came from the cave entrance. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl took cover behind a bookshelf and peeked her head towards the bookshelf that emitted the glow. It was all strange, and this time it was getting out of hand too. The bookshelf turned, Sunset frantically lowering her cover at a fast pace to see Monika emerge from the cave. She was ready to go back to Diane C. Appleberry's classroom. But what for? Monika walked past Sunset without notice and as the leader of the Literature Club stepped onto the 1st floor of the library, Sunset raced to the cave to figure out what was rreally going on.

"What was Monika doing in the cave?". She asked herself, as the questions kept spiraling in her head like the staircase in the underground cave led to a mysterious place only she visited once before.

Sunset touched a book on the shelf and the cave entrance began to reveal itself. Sunset stepped back and merely flinch, but curious and nervous at the same time. Just then, as the cave was opened, Lola spoke through the walkie talkie Sunset had been carrying all of this time.

"Sunset!". The bunny's serious voice made her flinch. She rummaged through her skirt pocket to find it. "What's going on!".

"I don't know, Lola. I don't know. But I think I've found something worth to explain. It's going to have to wait!".

"Wait, Sunset-!".

Sunset hung up the walkie talkie and placed it back in her skirt pocket. Lola made a vow not to bother her while she investigated something, as so back when they were sworn enemies in the 1st year. Sunset stared at the cave and gulped, stepping inside a few moments later as the red and yellow-streaked haired girl gained some confidence. As she made her way down the staircase and toward more glowing lights, it was evident that something was going on, by the sounds of familiar voices chattering and giggling in a sinister fashion. Sunset's mind told her not to freak out as much, but this was taking it to a different level of creepy. Whatever must be going on down there is going to rock this academy up like a hurricane. The 11th member wanted to venture deeper, but was so nervous that she couldn't bare to witness if it was actually Twilight, Smurfette or Sticks down there with additional voices. Somehow, she was caught in a trap, as footsteps began to be heard from the cave entrance. Somebody was coming down to the bottom. Sunset freaked out as quiet as possible and quickly scrambled to find a narrow gap in the walls to hide herself from the figure. She waited until the figure past her. Sunset recognized her as Natsuki, another infected member of Equestrian Magic. This was the last straw. Sunset quickly emerged from the walls and ran back up the staircase to the entrance back to the library. She quickly closed the entrance to rid of evidence and made her way back to Dorm 49 as fast as she could go. She was clearly distraught and frightened that some magical ritual was going on down in the cave. As she weaved her way past students walking to class and hanging around next to their lockers, the red and yellow-streaked haired girl didn't look where she was going and bumped into Tree Hugger, sending both girls to the ground.

"Sorry...". Sunset rubbed her head and shook it briefly.

"Hmph!". Tree Hugger bothered to avoid contact with the red and yellow-streaked haired girl and pick up her books in a hurried fashion. She walked off without saying another word as Sunset got up and stared at her.

"Is she...acting too aggressive too?". The 11th member couldn't bare another question to fill her mind like this. She was more fixated on running back to Dorm 49 to tell Lola and the girls, and that's exactly what she did, running as fast she she could to the dorm where her friends spend the most time on weekends.

* * *

"Girls!". Sunset burst open the door, panting for more air the second time asking. "I think I found something vital in our mission!".

"What is it, Sunset?!". Lola's ears were picked up from the lack of effort in response from the co-lead. "Why didn't you answer me when I told you what was going on?!".

"There's something strange and creepy going on in the cave we first found the archives of Canterlot Academy in!". She caught the last of her air. "I saw Monika leave and Natsuki enter as I venture deeper until I couldn't take it anymore!".

"That's something, I guess. But Sunset, I need to tell you it's extremely rude to hang up on somebody like that!".

"I know, I know".

"All you ever did was to just tell me what was clearly on your mind back there!". The bunny was stern toward the co-lead.

"I'm sorry, Lola!".

"And I thought we'd make a great team together!". The bunny got up and faced Sunset directly. "It's not you that's on this mission as a lone wolf! We're doing this for the Literature Club too!".

"I said I'm sorry, Lola!".

"Can we not argue about who is right or wrong about this whole thing?". Applejack asked. "You're taking this to wrong wa-".

"My mind is devoid of any activity happening deep in the cave!". The bunny began, much to the dismay of Sunset.

"But Lola-!". Sunset tried to grasp her.

"You didn't respond to me, ergo I'm not believing any myths until I see it!".

"There really was glowy magic down there, Lola!". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl plea for her to understand. She was about to swell up.

"D'ya really think there would be magic down in that caves?!". The bunny's tone of voice completely shattered Sunset Shimmer, whom could only answer with a shallow nod.

"Yep! I still don't believe such magic can creep through walls and-".

"Have you any idea about the magic crawling through Gym 2 during the party?". Fluttershy asked, her evidence with Infernape and Lucario seemed clear.

"I didn't see the magic do that! I don't believe it can do that!".

"Please, Lola!". Sunset placed a hand on her shoulder, but the 7th member could only yank her shoulder back violently.

"Don't touch me! I'm not in the mood for this!".

That made Sunset change her tone from emotionally distraught to angry.

"You're not in the mood to save your family, the same ones that saved you from being the most hated student in the academy as a freshmen?!".

"You destroyed the entrance to Canterlot High School AND snatched a jewel from an Equestrian store! You're the one to talk here, Sunset Shimmer!".

"Girls...". Fluttershy attempted to calm the two girls by getting attention.

"You upset me in the first year by saying something directly TO MY FACE!".

"I DID IT FOR A REASON!".

"Um, can I say something...". The timid shy girl tried to grasp their attention.

"You caused me to have an emotional breakdown by doing that, Lola!". Sunset growled, but the bunny had other things to say.

"Isn't it wise to keep poking the bear?! Really, Sunset?! Do you think it's such a good idea to do that, huh?!"

"Girls...". Fluttershy wanted to get her attention across.

"I'm not even making this up! Somebody was indeed down there!". Sunset got back to topic.

"Tell that to my face!". Lola placed a hand to the co-lead's face to block her response.

"GIRLS!". Fluttershy erupted, grabbing the attention of the Harmonizers and more importantly, Lola and Sunset. "What is going through your minds by arguing over the clue Sunset found! Didn't you see she was already emotionally distraught after what she went through! Honestly, I'm shocked as you are, Lola Bunny!".

Sunset folded her arms and smirked at the 7th member, whom immediately felt bad for herself.

"As the oldest girl in the group, you shouldn't have to act like this to your family, especially to someone who is trying to win back Twilight, Smurfette and Sticks amongst the whole of the Literature Club!".

"Well...gee...". Lola could only say those words to amount her speechless attitude from how assertive Fluttershy broke up the fight. "I'm sorry, Sunset".

"It's okay, Lola. I've been in many fights before. Fighting between best friends was bound to happen at some point".

Lola spread her arms out.

"Hug it out?!". She smiled.

"Sure, why not". Sunset took the offer and embraced Lola as she was hugged by the bunny. They let go a moment later.

"I feel so bad about myself now". Lola sighed. "Remind me to check what was going on in that cave".

"I will...".

"Now can we forget this ever happened?". Vanellope was watching the whole thing unfold from the her upper bunk.

"It's safe to say we can forget about it...besides, I have business to attend to".

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sunset seeing the strange Equestrian Magic inside of the cave in the library, and rushing to Dorm 49 to explain to the other girls, but Lola denied it ever happening at first. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	91. Infection Not-So-Perfection

Chapter 91: Infection Not-So-Perfection

A few days later, as Lola and Sunset agreed to get to the bottom of the issue inside the cave that housed mysterious magic since the latter's discovery was a one-time investigation took to the library to answer the bunny's prayers. Lola had no idea that this was happening, but felt sorry about denying Sunset. The two girls ran to the bookshelf together and stared at the strange entrance to the cave.

"Are you sure the magic is seeping out of this cave?". Lola turned her head to the red and yellow-streaked haired girl, all the while holding a carrot in one hand.

"I'm positive something is down there". Sunset walked towards the bookshelf, almost touching the book that turns the shelf sideways to reveal the opening. "I heard some familiar voices down there. They acted so sinister too. I have a bad feeling it could be the girls".

Lola stare at her blankly.

"Once we get down there, you will hear them. Trust me". The 11th member flipped the book sideways and stood back. From there, the bookshelf rumbled and turned sideways to expose the same cave Sunset explored.

"Isn't that the same cave where we found the archives of Canterlot Academy?". The bunny took a bite from her carrot, her arms folded.

"It's the same cave, Lola". The co-lead concluded, as she began to walk down the very cave she wanted to emerge down out of curiosity. Lola followed suit, mainly to believe the red and yellow-streaked haired girl after arguing with her for a brief moment. The two descended into the cave, only having to walk down a couple of steps to hear the magic blooming inside. It sounded like chaos down there, but Sunset and Lola were adamant to go deeper and deeper. A few more steps down and the faint voices of the infected ones could be distinguished by a clear landslide. Lola knew who those voices belong to and ran down to look.

"Lola! Wait!". Sunset tried to signal her, but the bunny's determination to get back to the way things were was so strong to the point of the 7th member often getting short-tempered.

"Shhhh! Do you hear that?". Lola pressed her ear toward the bottom of the cave. "It sounds like Twilight, Smurfette and Sticks among the other members of the Literature Club".

"All it ever had to take was just the voices alone...". Sunset answered before the 7th member descended even further. Several steps down and the two could clearly see the infected girls from a safe distance. They appeared to be crowded around a table with Monika, Natsuki, Tree Hugger, Gardevoir, Sayori and Yuri. What they were down there for is anyone's guess?

"Okay". Monika plumped books of witchcraft and rituals on the stone table. "We already have the serum used for the big magic blast! Twilight, do you have everything ready?".

"Yep!". The studious nodded.

"Since Sticks' party was such a success, we have decided to make another party but with added pizzazz! That is the magic of course!".

"I always wanted to see what kind of magic is available at these parties!". Gardevoir giggled.

"It makes it so divine with the black image in mind". Tree Hugger added.

"How about I use my magic wand to cast black magic on stupidly minded students?". Smurfette asked.

"Can we use a pyrotechnic machine full of the stuff?!". Sticks placed both hands on the table.

"Would it work for us? We don't want the whole academy to know our alternative image". The leader spoke.

"And besides". Natsuki added. "Temperance Astora was our lord and savior, coming down here to pray to her every day like it's our religion".

"Temperance...!". Sunset gasped softly as she watched with Lola.

"She was the one who found the great gemstone in the Jackson Mountains". Yuri explained.

"She believes in the whole Xannedorf legends too". Sayori tagged along.

"You girls like to explain the origins of the altered Literature Club as we speak. I love it". Monika giggled, placing the left fingers on her lips.

"That's why we're making the last few weeks special for the academy!". Sticks sinisterly laughed. "Rise, my subjects!".

"I'm going down there!". Lola gave the offer of watching over to Sunset as the 7th member stepped off the staircase.

"I have another suggestion". Yuri raised her hand. "How about we add a band into the party and watch them get the cake?".

"How about you don't do that!". Lola furiously walked forward toward the group of infected students.

"Lola!". Monika cocked a laugh. "What a pleasant surprise seeing you down here! Why aren't you up there where you're suppose to be".

"Dumb question, Monika! I ain't buying it!". The bunny grew stern as before. She clearly wanted this to be rid of.

"Care to join us in our plan?". Monika's eyeball twitched as the girl cupped her hands. "We're about to take over the academy".

"I heard every word you said down here! No! Infact! I heard every single one of you speaking!".

"You really should stop doing that". Twilight fought back. "It's invading privacy".

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE?!". Lola suddenly yelled at the studious, making a few members, including Yuri flinch.

"Please! Lola! Calm down! I'm sure we can resolve our issues!". Monika caught her attention.

"I don't need calming!". The bunny turned to her violently. "This has all gotten to your heads! None of this would not have happened if you hadn't met Sticks!".

"What are you talking about?!". Sticks was dragged into this on purpose, ergo she needed to fight back. "I love it here!".

"No you don't!". She turned to the badger. "You're not the Sticks I know and love! You're just a clone of Sticks I know and love!".

"Lola, I wouldn't want to put it that way...". Sunset softly spoke to herself.

"I am not a clone!". The badger slammed her hands on the table, staring dead straight at an angry Lola. "There is only one badger student, and that is me!".

"Prove it". The 7th member crossed her arms. "Would the real Sticks host parties, or would the real Sticks be paranoid about anything that is not possible? Tell me?".

"You're digging a really deep hole here, Lola!". Gardevoir interrupted.

"I don't care, Gardevoir! All of you are worthless for even meeting up in here discussing the demise of Canterlot Academy!".

"Can she just leave already?!". Sayori grew scared of the 7th member.

"Sayori's right, Lola". Monika agreed. "You should just leave us and never bother us again! Final words, mic drop!".

Lola wanted to say more, but was furious at the point of being speechless and angry at the same time. She wanted to continue, but feared she might damage herself emotionally by doing so. She instead turned around at a quick force and walked toward the staircase ready to climb back up.

"Come on, Sunset! We're leaving!". Lola concluded as the two of them ascended back towards the library where the only cave entrance was. Lola's fury was all that was needed to make contact with the infected Literature Club. Sunset wanted to get down to the bottom of the whole episode, and that was to explore the Jackson Mountains with Primarina to find the gemstone Natsuki was talking about. It was another big clue to finding out how Temperance Astora used it to inflict Equestrian Magic into the premises. As Lola and Sunset began walking in the hallway outside of the library, the red and yellow-streaked haired girl turned to the 7th member and wanted to depart from a risk-damaged Lola Bunny.

"Lola, can I excuse myself now?".

"Why?". The bunny reverted back to her calm state.

"Natsuki, Yuri and Sayori said something about Temperance Astora believing in the Xannedorf legends and using the gemstone within the ancient mountain range to cause Equestrian Magic to run rampart around the Literature Club".

"Surely, you can't be going by yourself, right?".

"I told Primarina she could come with me". Sunset added. "That's how I first heard of the legend".

"Okay, okay. I'm not stopping you from doing what you need to do in order to save our friends. I believe in you, even if we fight from time to time".

Sunset smiled.

"Thanks Lola". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl concluded as the two girls continued walking back to Dorm 49.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Lola confronting the infected Literature Club and failing, allowing Sunset the time to piece every clue together to make a trip to the Jackson Mountains with Primarina. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	92. Gone Hiking

Chapter 92: Gone Hiking

"Are you sure this is where the mysterious gemstone is?". Primarina was asking many questions while hiking in the desert along with Sunset Shimmer, whom pieced together all of the information guaranteed.

"When I was with Lola, I heard the original Literature Club members talk about Temperance finding something here. I just know it's true".

"She believes in this legend. We cannot let her win, can we?". The alolan water fairy caught up with the 11th member. They were some distance from the Jacskon Mountains, needing to climb up the mass terrain structure and find what they were looking for.

"There it is!". Sunset stopped to admire the mountains from afar. Primarina came stocked with water bottles for the journey, granted Sunset never felt dehydrated from the mass amount of Scald's used courtesy of the 7th gen starter.

"Ooh! Pretty! I need to ask you this. How did Temperance Astora hike as far enough as to become devoid of thirst?".

"That's what I want to know too. This is strange to both you and me, Primarina". She started walking toward the mountains, along with the alolan water fairy. The mountain range gradually became much closer, leaving Canterlot City to admire from much far away distances. Sunset Shimmer was taking in new territory here, this temperature becoming not much like her hometown, but much like Death Valley. Good thing she had the best companion to assist her. After a few momentum kicking and stopping to catch some cool air, topped off with infinite amount of water bottles from a Scald happy Primarina, Sunset saw how the Jackson Mountains draw so close to her like it almost ascending the red and yellow-streaked haired girl.

"Glad I had you along with me, huh?". The 11th member spoke to the alolan water fairy, whom still had water bottles stocked with her.

"Water beats ground in every aspect". Primarina answered as the two began climbing the mountain range. It was partly steep but okay for them to climb further. As Sunset and Primarina saw something strange further up the mountain side, it was obvious that the Xannedorf legend was really real after all. They came across an ancient text only the die-hard fans of the legend could decipher.

"Weird...". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl stare closely at the strange text carved on the rock side. "This is just like the stone tablet, but not in the city boundaries".

"Have any idea how to decipher this?". Primarina asked, but to no avail.

"If only Garchomp was here, he would be able to crack most codes. But I don't think he can solve this one. Have you got any idea what it's saying?".

Primarina could only shake her head horizontally to signify the answer no.

"You saw how I tried to crack the codes written on the stone tablet. It's not going to work, Sunset".

"Wait!". The 11th member took to her bag and pulled out a walkie talkie. "I left half of the girls to watch Temperance Astora in class. She might have the code tucked away".

"How does she hold the answer to your problems?".

"That stone tablet indicated the Dorm 20 student inside Diane C. Apleberry's classroom during her Sport period. I sent Rarity, Applejack, Vexy and Vanellope to watch her".

She flicked the switch on the walkie talkie, thus answering.

"Lola! It's Sunset Shimmer!".

She lowered the walkie talkie down, waiting for a response from the bunny. Primarina stare blanked at the red and yellow-streaked haired girl. After a few moments of awkward silence, Lola picked up the walkie talkie from Dorm 49 and spoke.

"What is it!?".

"Primarina and I are hiking on top of the Jackson Mountains right now and happened to come across this ancient text much like the one of the stone tablet, albeit much harder!".

"I respect your decision to go up there, Sunset. I'll speak to Rarity and see if she remembered what Temperance put down".

Lola flicked the switch from Sunset's walkie talkie connection and transferred over to Rarity's side of the connection. She flipped the switch and therefore spoke.

"Are you busy, Rarity?". The bunny wanted to see if the fashionista was in class or not. It turned out it was the latter.

"I'm in the boutique right now! I'm on my break from selling to customers! What did you want me for!?".

"Uhhhh, have you remembered what Temperance wrote down in her Sport period?".

"Hang on, dear! I have it wrote down on my notes!". Rarity pulled out her phone and tapped the notes. A message reading 'Temperance Astora Notes' glared in front of her, ergo she tapped the message and out came the code needed.

"Here you will find the gemstone of magic, hidden deep within the realms of the Jackson Mountains. For one to truly touch upon it will grant Equestrian Magic to flourish to the nearby city". She read aloud.

"Did you catch that, Sunset?!". Lola held up the other walkie talkie connected to the red and yellow-streaked haired girl.

"Say it again. I didn't hear it". Sunset spoke.

"Here you will find the gemstone of magic, hidden deep within the realms of the Jackson Mountains. For one to truly touch upon it will grant Equestrian Magic to flourish to the nearby city". Rarity repeated herself.

"Might I advise you to keep on the line until Sunset starts to head back to Canterlot City?". Lola asked her bond.

"Not at all ,dear!".

"Thanks, Rarity!". Sunset thanked, therefore heading deeper into the mountains with Primarina. From there, Sunset came across another ancient piece of writing only the Xannedorf fans could understand.

"I found another piece of text, this must be the last one, I think".

"What does it say?". Primarina asked the 11th member.

"Hold on, lemme get Rarity again!". She flicked the switch. "Rarity! Temperance wrote the second and last piece of information down! What does it say?".

"Do not take this gemstone out of radius of the mountains, otherwise you will anger the deity of Xannedorf himself".

"This must be what caused Gardevoir and the Literature Club to act strange". The alolan water fairy could be heard from Lola's point of view.

"Thanks for the contribution, Rare! I didn't think Sunset would be able to crack the code without your help!". Lola thanked her strongest bond. "I'll leave you alone for the rest of your break".

She flicked the switch, thus ending her communication with Rarity as of now.

"We should start heading back to Canterlot City!". Sunset turned to her after examining the gemstone from up close for quite some time. "At least we know now who to confront".

"Yes...". The alolan water fairy folded her arms. "Temperance dug a really deep hole by turning Gardevoir into an aggressive student. I can relate to your efforts for saving your friends like I have the loyalty for my fellow fairy friend".

"Pass me a water bottle?". Sunset notified the fairy to throw a bottle of water to her. Lola's connection to the 11th member was not ending yet, hence the bunny still speaking.

"Do you wanna know why bringing a Water Pokemon to a lava pit is such a bad idea to upset an ancient deity?". The bunny spoke through the walkie talkie.

"Lola? Oh. Sorry. I still had the walkie talkie switched on". She raised the the device to her mouth.

"I was getting impatient, but glad you noticed".

"Sorry, Lola. I'll see you when I get back". Sunset switched the walkie talkie off and put it in her skirt pocket. She began to walk away from the gemstone.

"Come on, Primarina". She alerted the alolan water fairy into tagging along with her back to Canterlot City. There was still time left for Sunset to fix the Literature Club before the end of the academic year, with Primarina eager to see Gardevoir act like her friends see her as. It was a long tiring walk back to the city, but atleast it was all worth it in the end.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sunset and Primarina cracking the code via Lola and Rarity, with the latter taking notes from watching Temperance in class. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	93. That Sane Feeling

Chapter 93: That Sane Feeling

Partly due to Lola's attempts to upset the infected Literature Club came at a vital costs we will get to later. Sunset Shimmer was trekking back to Canterlot Academy in unison with Primarina, whom tagged with her for the ride. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl wanted to solve her issues with Temperance, the student responsible for releasing Equestrian Magic without any need of magical portals and crazed feeding creatures like the Dazzlings, Crystal Prep, Juniper Montage or Gloriosa Daisy. It was still not over for the Harmonizes, Vexy fearing so much for Smurfette's safety of wrecking herself by hanging out with other students that are not her sister. The 11th member walkied inside along with the alolan water fairy and allowed to depart from her to head back to Dorm 49. That's where Lola was getting ready for class, merely tired from helping the red and yellw-streaked haired gril from this never-ending nightmare. She entered the courtyad, seeing a couple students enjoying the calm air. This put an impression on Sunset, the impression of seeing her infected friends recognize their true potential, and for them to be released of Equestrian Magic. She sighed softly ad continued to her destination, wherest Lola was exiting Dorm 49 to head for her Science period. The bunny saw the the 11th member walk towards her and smiled, knowing she had found what caused the Literature Club to go AWOL.

"Hello, Sunset!". Lola switched hands from carrying a box full of Science equipment for her class. "I see you've found who you were looking for this entire time".

"Temperance Astora used the gemstone in the Jackson Mountains to her advantage". Sunset explained, her right hand placed on her waist. "She unleashed the magic far from it into the academy's Literature Club. That's what's caused Twilight, Smurfette and Sticks to act drastically different from their usual selves".

"Oh...are you going to confront Temperance right now? I mean, she might be busy with what she's doing".

"That's not a problem for me, Lola. We all want our friends back, but she might or might not agree with me".

"I wish I could come with you, but Science period is among me and I cannot flunk one of my best studies".

"I understand. I'll go at it alone". Sunset concluded as she looked past the bunny to Dorm 49. "Who's in Dorm 49 right now?".

"I was the only one in the dorm, but as I leave for class its devoid of any student as of now. It's best not to go in there. Why don't you confront Temperance now when you have the time".

"Or I could just walk inside my own dorm". She joked.

"Is that an abort to the mission?". Lola switched to her stern mode, making Sunset leave a bad taste in her mouth.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl turned around and walked back in the courtyard. Lola followed her with the two girls stumbling into the academy toward the Science lab. They were also hoping for Temperance to be around that portion of the academy too, with the 11th member needing some big questions out of her.

* * *

"This is serious business". Sunset began after silence broke from the two girls. They were three quarters of the way there to the lab, but Lola's mind was fixated on the three girls that played an important role in the family, not least the Elements of Harmony and the Harmonizers. "I'm praying to my senses that Temperance Astora is around these halls somewhere, so I can speak to her".

"I fear for what she has for our girls right now". Lola answered, still the heavy box full of equipment took no toll on her strength and agility. "It's been months since they started acting this way. Must Temperance have something planned for them and it might be a big issue. I'm baffled by how long this took".

"Yes, and T.J still hasn't resolved issues with Monika". Sunset remembered what her dormmate was facing from this.

"What did he do to upset her?".

"All T.J ever did was swap Monika's vegetarian meal for a vegan one".

"Yikes!". Lola heard the risk and dangers of T.J's actions. "I can see why Monika was so upset at him".

"I know. I'm gonna try and act upon that friendship problem and maybe something good will come out it".

"Just like how I acted upon the rift between Applejack and Sticks at Filly Park, huh?".

"Pretty much". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl concluded as they soon arrived at the Science lab. The 11th member granted Lola entry into the room by standing back from the door.

"I appreciate you escorting me to my class, Sunset". Lola spoke to her. "It really understands how much you want to talk to Temperance about this issue. I am grateful for that".

"What are friends for, right".

Lola slighty giggled and waved farewell to Sunset, whom faced the direction she estimated for Temperance Astora to show up. It was difficult for her accuracy to be perfect, but she knew where the Science geek spent most of her time - in her secret room at the back of the janitors closet nearest to the first Gymnasium.

* * *

Sunset Shimmer ran out of the courtyard, the girl wanting to take the quickest route into toward Gym 1. This was her biggest task of all, not least to the other girls whom had confidence in the red and yellow-streaked haired girl. What was baffling to her was that she never bothered to lay out the map of the academy as much as Lola did, thus guessing which way Gym 1 was at some point. She was starting to act weird to the rest of the students who were bypassing her, as her running speed signified that something was up and she need to get to the bottom of things. After a few stops to catch some air, Sunset found herself at the doors of Gym 1. She looked around the place connecting the desolate gym in order to find the closet that houses a very Science-y geek. She found a brown door, not like the vermilion doors used to in the populated areas of the academy, nor the lighter blue doors found at Canterlot High School. Sunset stopped right in front of it and slowly laid one hand out to touch the handle. She twisted the knob and found an empty janitors closet. Her feet was soon touching the creaked floors, the dead silence in the room being near-agonizing. She could ever so faintly hear chemicals boiling and machinery operating, knowing this was the right place. Sunset walked further into the closet, trying to find a door that lead to Temperance's Science abode. However, Temperance faintly heard these noises too, as she looked around her room to try and find what was causing it. The 11th member soon found a hidden door leading down into the chosen room. Temperance could hear some footsteps gradually getting louder and swirled her chair to face the door. Sunset opened it and came face to face with Temperance Astora for the third time.

"What do you want?!". Temperance looked at her with a stern look.

"Get to the point, Temperance!". Sunset folded her arms and matched her emotion. "I know you infected the Literature Club!".

"Really? How can you tell?".

"I pieced every little detail together, starting with how popular the Literature Club was getting. This led me to believe that one of its members were using the magic, but it wasn't. As the days moved along, I've started to notice that Gardevoir's friends, especially Primarina started to beg for me to fix this issue. With the help of then-newcomer to the mission Sceptile, we found a mysterious stone tablet in the woods detailing your timed presence in the same classroom that the club was held. We then used your information to reveal a gemstone in the Jacksnon Mountains. Karma is great and all, but eventually it comes back to haunt you".

Temperance looked down, ashamed of her oblivious mistakes, but soon she was able to repay them.

"Well done, Sunset Shimmer!". She looked up. "I'm surprised you've managed to latch onto me from the very beginning, from the first time we've met each each other all the way to this very Science room".

"Is that a bad thing?". The 11th member asked.

"I see a reason why your friends were so loyal to you in the first place. I saw the ways you wanted to redeem yourself during the Battle of the Bands. Look at you now, just the girl that they needed all along. I'm so proud of you, Sunset".

"Give me back my friends now, Temperance!". Sunset yelled at her. "I don't care if I have changed ways during the Battle of the Bands! All I need is Twilight, Smurfette and Sticks back the way they were, and the whole of the Literature Club!".

"Too bad...". Temperance remained soft and calm. "I already have a surprise for the whole academy when the Spring Fling comes around. It's going to be magnificent".

"Not if I can stop it!".

"You can't stop it, and you'll be made to watch my excellent show".

Temperance checked her wrist watch and got up, stretching her body.

"I'm off to get my lunch. Care to join me? Oh, wait, you won't join me because you're scared of me now".

As the Science geek ended her speech with a sinister laugh, her silhouette became hidden by the red and yellow-streaked haired girl as Temperance had already emerged from the janitors closet. Sunset was left all alone in the room, free to leave any time.

"If only we had all of the girls here...". Sunset thought, as a way to end this episode quickly and possible.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sunset confronting Temperance Astora right in her own little Science lab, stating that she had some big plans for the Spring Fling. This is all some bad news for the Harmonizers when they eventually hear this. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	94. Anticipation

Chapter 94: Anticipation

A few weeks later...

It was that time of the academic year, the time drawing to its eventual closing, made possible with the arrival of the Spring Fling. Vexy's set lay dormant inside Gym 2, readying itself for the occasion. Despite what was going on in the background, every student was excited for the dance, even Principal Celestia had not understood what went wrong with Twilight as the academy lead watched over the dates drawing close to the dance. Not everyone was excited though, Temperance Astora planned to lead a big surprise for Canterlot Academy as it year drew to a close, but Sunset's mind couldn't latch onto the good to come out of the feedback of the staff. She was all alone, in the auditorium, sat on the front desk with a notebook and pen in hand. She was worried that next year would be her penultimate as a middle class education student, thus revising for her chance to become high class with Twilight and Applejack. The rest of the Harmonizers opened the auditorium double-door close to the right and walked in, noticing the red and yellow-streaked haired girl going solo.

"What do I need to do right here...?". She thought, not noticing the other girls had come to see what was wrong, plus getting some feedback on her confrontation with Temperance Astora. She pushed the pen onto the notebook, but was startled by a sudden callout by Rainbow Dash.

"Sunset!".

The 11th member frantically turned and saw the 8 girls standing in front of her from a distance.

"Oh...hey". She started to get up and walk towards them.

"What's happening around your side of town?". The athlete scratched the back of her hair in curiosity.

"You wasn't with us when we headed to Gringotts Steak House yesterday". Lola added. "Might I ask you what was going on?".

"I can. I'm sorry, girls. I need to revise for my chances to become a higher level student next year. This is my one ticket to be in the same classes as Twilight and Applejack, not every single one".

"Aren't you already a high education student?". Rarity folded her arms.

"Everytime I fall short due to Vice-Principal Trunchbull coming in at the last second to check on the studies and or observing my classes. I just get so nervous".

"Anytime it's nearer to the end of any academic year, she just happens to stop by your work and block you from becoming the best that this academy has to offer, right?". Rainbow spoke.

"I thought I might complete my redemption from the pre-Dazzling days". Sunset tugged her arm with the opposite hand.

"Darling! Rarity came over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You've already completed your redemption. Going way higher is too ambitious and requires alot of focus".

"I know, Rare. But I have visions of dread from time to time".

"What kind of visions?". Vexy asked the red and yellow-streaked haired girl.

"Anytime I feel safe, I don't. The magic at this academy have rose to an all time high. That doesn't help the fact that Temperance Astora is the student responsible for turning the Literature Club into a group of out of character morons".

She sighed and tilted her head down.

"I probably shouldn't have called Twilight a moron".

The other girls either shrugged or merely disagreed with the proposition.

"I'm getting too carried away. T'is all I could do right now until the Spring Fling comes. I have already been defeated by the fact that Temperance will revoke my claims to bring them back to their senses".

"The Elements of Harmony attack would do nothing against a side of infected club members and Temperance. Twilight and Smurfette are true members to the group, while Sticks is an true friend just like you, Sunset". Applejack stated.

"I couldn't agree more, Applejack". Rarity added.

"We could always bring the Pokemon students into our rescue operation". Lola suggested. "I mean, they want Gardevoir back, don't they? We can help them out".

"Then there's Tree Hugger...who's going to fight for her?".

"Darling, we can go fight for our friends and Tree Hugger". Rarity laughed.

"I miss her like I miss Sticks". Fluttershy added.

"Don't worry, girls!". Sunset lead. "When we have the chance, when the Spring Fling comes around, it would be our mission to stop Temperance from further damaging the academy!".

All of the other girls agreed to Sunset, ensuring a successful operation could be in tow.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sunset Shimmer leading the Harmonizers into readying itself for Temperance's big plan for the Spring Fling, with the red and yellow-streaked haired girl revising for her chances to become a higher education student alongside Twilight and Applejack. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	95. Spring Fling Disaster Uprising

Chapter 95: Spring Fling Disaster Uprising

On the night of the Spring Fling, just days later, a tame Sunset Shimmer merely forgot the incident involving the Literature Club, and what Temperance had warned the academy about. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl found herself in the Dorm 37 walkable closet, readying herself for the dance. She wore her same dress that was used for the Camp Everfree celebration several months back, putting on some make-up and brushing her hair to smooth it out. She took her time in doing this, T.J changing outfits in the cubicle while his gang waited in the actual dorm. They began to speak a few moments into their setup.

"I'm really excited for this Spring Fling, Sunset!". T.J clarified. "I can't wait what Principal Celestia will do to the gymnasiums!".

"Yeah...". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl was placing a flower on her hair, presumably positioning it to back of her left side just like she did back in Idaho. Despite what was going on in the background, the 11th member seemed calm to her dormmate. She wanted to get something off her mind first. "T.J...".

"Yeah?".

"I hope this event takes off without a hitch. I have this gut-wrenching feeling inside it will start with something not on my favour".

"Everybody had the same thought, Sunset". The Third Street leader answered. He opened the cubicle door, revealing himself to be wearing a smart grey outfit with black shoes. "I'm going to warm up for the dance".

"Have fun!". Sunset smiled as she waved for a bit before she got back to preparing herself. After a while, she turned back and walked over to the door leading to the bathroom. The 11th member took strides to the sink and leaned her upper body downwards, her hands reaching for the faucet. She twisted for the water to come out before she held her hands under the faucet. Sunset splashed some water on herself to completely rid of her thought of Temperance, but as a means to make a good impression on the Spring Fling.

"Okay, Sunset...".She spoke to herself, the mirror reflecting her current emotion right now. "Don't worry about what Temperance is doing. Focus on the Spring Fling and everything will be fine...".

She twisted the faucet to turn off before she looked up at the slight dis-jointment of the frame holding the mirror.

"Not everything is perfect".

The 11th member took a piece of roll and wiped her wet hands until they were no more devoid of liquid. She walked out, knowing the Third Street Gang, Timothy, Martin and Jenny were all ready.

"Sorry I had to stall back there". She apologized, but there was nothing to be sorry about.

"We're forgiven". Timothy answered.

"Are we going to head for Gym 2?". Sunset pointed to the door behind her with a thumb. "I heard they have nice treats on the refreshments table".

"Why not!". Spinelli spoke, getting up from her single bunk. "I'm hungry as it is!".

"Now is the time to keep a low profile on Temperance since she's attending the dance...". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl thought in her mind.

"Want me to lead you out?". She asked, walking to the door. The 11th member met her hand with the doorknob as she twisted to open to the hallway of the 4th dorm building.

"You're such a friend to us, Sunset!". T.J said. "What would we ever do without you?!".

"Besides opening the door to the courtyard, then I'll happily enforce your safety". She stood by the door.

One by one, all of Sunset's dormmates exited out of the dorm as Sunset watched them leave. She wanted the Spring Fling to make her happy, but with the things turning out against her seems almost impossible to keep her sanity. She sighed and closed the door behind her.

"I just hope the Harmonizers make this out alive. I would hate to think what will happen to my friends, especially the ones who are infected". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl concluded as she stepped forward into the courtyard. It wasn't long untl the event was underway, Principal Celestia and the five Vice-Principals already backstage on the Gym 2 stage that once housed the Battle of the Bands among many things.

* * *

It was crowded with students in Gym 2, with some flooded in the hallways around the large gymnasium. Everybody, except Blaziken and Infernape wore something smart for the occasion, since the two fire starters' blazes would burn their suits. Even the Literature Club members were there, shielding Temperance Astora like her bodyguard, as the philosopher chose this event to unleash her ultimate plan with the power of her excellent deciphering. Sunset Shimmer met the other 8 Harmonizers inside the gym, in their outfits wore from different formal occasions in their years at Canterlot Academy.

"Hey girls!". She ran to them.

"Oh, hey Sunset Shimmer!". Rainbow Dash answered. "I guess everybody at this academy decided to go to the Spring Fling!".

"It's such a big event. Why not bring in the entire academy into this?".

"Have you found out where Temperance is?". Applejack spoke to the 11th member as she scouted her eyes around the gymnasium. It took a while before she could see Monika, Gardevoir and Sayori standing almost horizontally in line. She could just about catch glimpse of Temperance talking to her infected friends.

"Unfortunately...". Sunset gulped, feeling a sharp pain in her insides of a result of what she was going to do.

"We can enjoy the event until that happens". Vanellope came over to her, but she was wary of the situation at hand. "I'm probably not helping you, am I?".

"I'm fine, Vanellope. You're right! I need to control myself and not get upset over this".

"There's fruit punch by the refreshments table!". Pinkie placed an arm around the red and yellow-streaked haired girl. "We can occupy you while you are sad!".

"But with no Twilight to talk to, I feel empty". Sunset added.

"That's exactly why you need to cheer up, Sunny!".

"You could come around into the field next to the gym!". Rainbow spoke, whom was standing next to Fluttershy. "Fluttershy and I are going there for an awesome raffle prize for a chance to win something!".

"I heard it could benefit the academy while holding said event in the event". The timid shy girl added.

"How is the raffle?". Vexy turned to Rainbow. "Is there anything worth while there?".

"You'll see". The athlete giggled.

"I appreciate all of you trying to cheer me up". Sunset was gradually feeling better by the aid of her friends. "We wouldn't have been in this stage if it weren't for the Element of Sportsmanship".

"You helped yourself to bring the culprit here, Sunset!". Lola responded. "I only assisted you!".

"Yeah, I guess you're right!".

Suddenly, the mic quality turned on, displaying a loud noise in which everybody inside the gymnasium could hear. They looked towards the stage, Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna in their Spring Fling dresses were stood towering the students.

"Hello everybody! Welcome to the first ever Spring Fling that Canterlot Academy has hosted! We are honored to be ending off the academic year with what I described as a wonderful exit! I'm sure all of you feel the same way!". Principal Celestia proclaimed.

"Of course, the same health and safety rules still apply here as does all of the other events we held here!". Vice-Principal Luna added.

"That's a good point, sister! What better way than to start with this Spring Fling than we are very our DJ, Vinyl Scratch playing some tunes for our pleasure! Take it away!".

Vinyl Scratch, at her DJ booth gave a thumbs up at Principal Celestia and switched on the first song, which was unsurprisingly pop. From there, Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna left for backstage and let the students of the academy enjoy the dance. The Harmonizers allowed some time for their members to enjoy the music inside Gym 2 and headed for the refreshments table, all the while watching over Temperance's group of infected students bowing down to her will.

"Darling, keep your mind off of Temperance, will you?". Rarity felt concerned for Sunset, whom fixated on eyesight on the philosopher.

"Huh!". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl shook her head to rid herself of the thought. "Oh. Sorry, Rarity...I guess I daydreamed alot, hehe".

"At least enjoy this party while you still can". The fashionista poured an empty cup below the water machine placed for the dance.

"I will...I hope". The 11th member tried to forget about the confrontation with Temperance back in her secret lab, but was enjoyed at Pinkie, Vanellope and Lola showing off some moves on the dancefloor. She was glad that all of her friends were enjoying themselves as much as the next student, but felt a little bad that they were enjoying themselves as much as her. Sunset decided to join the three girls on the dancefloor in favor of forgetting the whole Temperance episode. Applejack came back from observing the the raffle setup on the field and found Temperance signalling her group to follow her. This was too suspicious to ask about it.

"Where is she going?!". The farm girl spoke to the fashionista.

"Who?!".

"Temperance!".

"I already told Sunset! There's no need to worry about her right now!".

Applejack kept her eye of Temperance leading her group out of the gymnasium for something. The fact that her space was completely devoid of any student spelt bad news for the Harmonizers and for the whole academy.

* * *

Temperance lead her team out onto the front entrance where she would eventually unleash her big surprise to the whole academy.

"Why are we out here, Temperance?". Twilight asked, thus the Science geek dropping her bag and pulling out a gemstone much similiar to the one found inside the Jackson Mountains.

"This is the stone that holds the magic. I created a replica and left it inside the Jackson Mountains to fool Sunset Shimmer. This is the real gemstone".

"Why haven't you upset the ancient deity inside?". Gardevoir questioned.

"Luck has been on my side ever since. Sunset doesn't know the gemstone she found was a fake. She was all wrong to know about it".

"What are you going to do with it?". Sticks faced the geek whom turned back at them.

"I'm going to give them all a big surprise...". She concluded with a sinister laugh.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Temperance Astora leading her group out onto the front entrance of the academy readying herself for her big surprise, while Sunset and the girls enjoy the Spring Fling. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	96. Unleash The Magic

Chapter 96: Unleash The Magic

Back in Gym 2, as the Spring Fling was still going on, Vinyl Scratch was standing beside the refreshments table, sipping a cup of coke poured from the bottle. She set her DJ booth to automatically choose the next song as the current song was about to finish. Everything she ever thought of going the right way was happening. The Dorm 33 resident was met with Vanellope as the two watched over Peppa Pig, Amy Rose, the Neptunia gang and others show their moves on the dancefloor.

"Heya Vinyl!". The mint green surprise joined her as the 8th member slanted her elbows on the table behind, like what Vinyl was doing.

"Hey Vanellope!". The DJ responded. "You enjoying this party?!".

"I'm loving this Spring Fling!". Vanellope answered as Vinyl was reachable from the nearest cup. She offered the Element of Determination and Motivation the drink after she poured some coke into it. "Thanks!".

"They're loving it, yeah?! I get to show the academy what I'm made of and pierce my way through popularity. Just look at how those guys over on the dancefloor are reacting to the songs I chose!".

Vanellope nodded as she sipped her coke.

"Every day is not like this! Of course, Pinkie's not as almost into this party spirit as all of the other parties here!".

"Why not?!". Vinyl turned to her.

"I'll tell you later when we have a break! I have a feeling loud individuals will go near us and scream obnoxiously!".

"Nah, it's good! My mixtapes are the only loud noise in this gym right now!". The DJ picked herself off of the table. "I'm going to Dorm 33 to get some more CDs. Want to join me?".

"I would love too, but I want to see if the raffle is ready yet!".

"Okay dokey!". Vinyl concluded, as she walked out of Gym 2 towards her own dorm. Vanellope turned her eye toward the field, whilest sipping her coke. The mint green surprise wanted to see if Rainbow and Fluttershy had finished with the raffle setup and thus walked toward them as she dump her cup in the trash can beside her.

* * *

"Okay, Bulk! How many more tickets do we have until we're ready?!". Rainbow Dash was organising the hundreds of tickets for each student of the academy. Fluttershy and Bulk Biceps were standing beside her as the athlete lead with no hesitation.

"Just 300 tickets left, Dash!". Her sporty companion spoke.

"You can count of me to do this in ten seconds flat!". The 3rd member pointed to herself as she picked up the pace of cutting up the ticket papers. Fluttershy was a tad concerned about the safety of her friend, ergo she spoke out.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Rainbow Dash? I mean, you might cut yourself by working as fast as you can".

"Our work-force is just in the single digits, Fluttershy". The athlete turned to her. "There's no way we'll be able to cut up 500 tickets in just an hour. Want to help me to increase the numbers?".

"Um, sure". Fluttershy opted to reach for the scissors and take a piece of paper detailing tickets with the students from Dorm 34 to Dorm 35 - the Pokemon students no less. Vanellope came into the field not so long after, heading straight for the group of students.

"What's up, girls!". Vanellope greeted Bulk, Rainbow and Fluttershy, whom were busy.

"Oh, hey Vanellope!". Rainbow decreased her working speed in favor of her bond walking up to her. "How are things?".

"Are you guys done with the raffle thing yet?".

"Judging by your eyesight clearly seeing it, we're not even half way there". Bulk answered.

"Oh...Principal Celestia wants these done by the time the clock strikes 10. It's 8:30 now, so you have 90 minutes to do this". The mint green surprise placed a hand on her waist.

"I know...we're taking our time". Fluttershy clarified.

"Hmmm...". Vanellope wanted to conclude things, but then there was a loud sudden bang of magic. This startled the girls and possibly the whole academy by just how loud and sudden it was. Sunset Shimmer came a few moments later, rushing up too the raffle setup with a panicked look on her face.

"Girls!". The 11th member took the attention to herself as Rainbow, Bulk, Fluttershy and Vanellope looked at her worringly.

"What was that loud bang?". The athlete dropped the scissors and folded her arms.

"That's what I was fearing all along! Temperance must have used the Xannedorf legend to her advantage and caused something to happen in the front entrance".

"It sounded like it came from there, didn't it, Sunset?". Vanellope asked.

"We need to find out what is going on! The last I saw Temperance, she was with her group in Gym 2! By the way she was not there, made it sound like she was about to do it, then BAM!".

"Bulk, get someone else to do this!". Rainbow offered her leadership to Bulk Biceps, whom saluted. "Fluttershy, Vanellope and I will follow Sunset and see what Temperance is doing!".

"Okay!". Fluttershy comprehended.

"Let's go!". Vanellope added.

The four Harmonizers ran back into the gymnasium, a few students still minding the party, but the majority of them inside wondered what the loud bang was. They were met by Rarity, Applejack, Lola, Pinkie and Vexy, who all had the same idea.

"What ever caused Temperance to go haywire on us?!". Applejack was questioning Sunset.

"I don't know, Applejack! But she has Twilight, Smurfette and Sticks with her! She must have made them our enemies!".

"I thought the magic was going to be tame throughout the Spring Fling!". Rarity was cursed. "This is at all not in our favor!".

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. A loud sudden bang of magic startling the whole academy, not least Sunset and the girls finding out what is happening with Temperance. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	97. Showdown At The Front Entrance

Chapter 97: Showdown At The Front Entrance

Sunset Shimmer and the remaining Harmonizers rushed to the front entrance and found themselves face to face with Temperance Astora and her infected targets. She was the only one standing on the ground, much to her agreement to control her team.

"We meet again, Sunset Shimmer!". The scientist was patiently waiting for the main attraction to start. Her bag with the real gemstone could be seen dumped beside her. "Might I remind you to look up".

The girls looked above Temperance, shocked to see her infected students now had strong magical abilities and were being carried by the magic within the gemstone.

"No way!". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl softly spoke.

Temperance chuckled.

"What is she laughing about?!". Rarity asked the co-lead, who was still baffled to see her friends float like that.

"I'm honestly surprised you managed to find out how I got these girls this way and where I was hiding". The scientist cocked an evil chuckle thereafter, the second being much more aggressive than her first. "It makes you wonder how much dedication there is left in this world".

"What have you done with them?!". Sunset growled.

"I made adjustments to the girls that'll obey me in this state". Temperance walked around the magic-bound girls. "The magic controls itself, or rather the girls control it themselves. I must say, having Twilight work alongside me is great for my self-esteem, don't you think?".

"You're messing with the leader of our group!". Rainbow snapped.

"Such sorry students, tsk". Temperance shook her head in dissatisfaction. "She showed me the book that she brought to the Literature Club a while back. Might I interest you in that book?".

"That math book...!". Sunset placed a hand on her forehead and remembered the beginning of it all.

"Exactly, Sunset Shimmer. I put a headpiece in her bag while she wasn't looking, when she was asleep. That was all that I had to do to get co-ordinates on where the gemstone was. Then I made myself sign boards to put outside of the Jackson Mountains, all written in code".

"You'll never get away with this, Temperance!". Lola took a few strides toward Sunset, whom guided her to this position. "I know how much Twilight, Smurfette and Sticks mean to us!".

"Really?! What a fabulous family get-together this all is! I'm shocked!".

Temperance therefore chuckled again before she turned serious.

"Get them!". She pointed to the 9 girls standing in front of her. Twilight, Gardevoir and Yuri absorbed a ball of light so powerful it can form a crater around the impact zone. They aimed straight for the Harmonizers and fired when they were ready.

"Girls! Split up!". Sunset ordered, the eight other girls dodging out of the way including herself. The ball of light hit the ground, creating a small crater.

"Hm! Lucky you had agility otherwise this would be a piece of cake!". Temperance watched over.

Sticks was lifted down by the magic and grew aggressive over Lola, the closest girl to her. She charged at her, with her fists armed. Lola rolled away and dodged the incoming fists before trying to find a way to hit her back. She landed a few fists, most of which were missed shots, but she successfully made contact with her by jumped up and kicking her multiple times before landing on her feet. Sticks' wounds were quickly healed by the magic. This allowed her to form a powerful beam that Lola was able to roll out of the way.

"Agh! Sunset! Is there a way to reverse this?!". She cried out, the red and yellow-streaked haired girl trying to find a weakness to Temperance's magical students.

"I'm trying!".

Rainbow ran away using her geode and managed to catch Gardevoir's attention. The infected fairy chased after the Element of Loyalty with almost equal speed, much to Rainbow's dismay. After a few successful hits, Lola managed to scare Sticks away from her as the infected badger started to float behind the fray, charging up her ranged attacks. However, she wasn't done with the bunny. Sticks began to charge a beam aimed specifically at Lola, the bunny trying to find an answer from Sunset.

"Sunset Shimmer!". She grew desperate.

"I need to think, Lola!". Sunset yelled at the bunny, whom was not attacking right now. She hid behind a bush and quickly finding a way to anaylize Temperance's weakness. Lola dodged out of the way of Sticks' incoming missiles and jumped up to punch her, landing a fist to her stomach. Meanwhile, Rarity and Applejack were busy fighting Yuri and her buffed magical attributes.

"I do believe this storm is agonizing!". Rarity panicked, therefore shielding using her geode. Applejack lifted her up, but at the risk of the farm girl getting struck.

"Shield me!". The Element of Honesty demanded, Rarity shield her too. The two of them worked their way close to the infected Yuri, whom fired a massive blast at the two girls to try and break the shield. But it was too close for her to get a good hit, and she damaged herself in the process. Yuri was knocked back by the magical float that encapsulated her.

"I think we found the answer...". Rarity looked below to Applejack, whom smiled. The 2nd member quickly turned behind her to Sunset as she let Rarity land on the ground.

"Sunset! I think we found our weakness!". She yelled.

"What is it?!".

"Yuri hurt herself by firing a blast to us while we were homing close on her! Temperance's magic is so powerful that if one were to use it on a student with the same magic, it would make them weaker!".

"You're a genius!". The 11th member ran over to her, allowing Twilight to target her.

"Sunset! Watch out!". She noticed the studious fire a quick beam at Sunset, whom Fluttershy ran to save her. The timid shy girl pushed her out of the way and the two of them fell to the ground.

"Are you okay, Sunset?". Fluttershy softly asked.

"Thanks to you". The co-lead thanked the 5th member and got up, wiping the dust from her dress. She took a stride at Twilight, whom had no intention to stop her charging. "If it's a fight you want, Twilight, so be it!".

"Hehe...". The studious floated a little higher into the air and was joined by Monika, whom collaborated in unison. They both charged a massive orb of light capable of destroying a house or two. All of the other girls noticed this and demanded Sunset to move out of the way immediately. As soon as the two students fired, Rarity rushed to Sunset and quickly shielded both the 11th member and herself. The orb bounced back toward Twilight and Monika, whom were hit by the speed of the magic. They were knocked back, while also getting merely weak from the damage.

"Grrrr!". Temperance watched as she sat on a nearby bench with some popcorn. Rainbow Dash came back with Gardevoir chasing her as the athlete rushed by Temperance's bench and cunningly picked up the real gemstone without the scientist looking. Rainbow stopped as Gardevoir returned to the team.

"Is this what you were looking for?". She showed the gemstone to the red and yellow-streaked haired girl.

"Heh, thanks". She took the gemstone from Rainbow and ran back to the spot where she was hiding. Temperance ordered her team to target Sunset, with all nine girls rushing to her. The Harmonizers saw this and reacted.

"SUNSET!". All eight Harmonizers warned her of the dangers.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The Harmonizers come face to face with Temperance and her infected Literature Club, with Rainbow quickly taking the gemstone away from the scientist. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	98. The Pokemon Students Save The Day

Chapter 98: The Pokemon Students Save The Day

"Sunset!". All eight girls warned her of the dangers.

"Take that gemstone away her, now!". Temperance ordered the Literature Club to do just that. They were still rushing toward Sunset at a fast pace, aggressively crowding around her. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl snuck behind the same bush as Monika, Twilight, Sticks, Yuri and more stare angrily into her soul.

"Was it such a smart idea to take the gemstone away from Temperance?". Rarity questioned Rainbow Dash, who then responded with a generic answer.

"Somebody had to do it, Rare!".

"Our co-lead is in trouble, y'all!". Applejack watched as Temperance thought of a way to take back the gemstone. "All of the club is ganging up on her!".

"Give back the gemstone, Sunset!". Twilight aggressively demanded her once strong bond.

"She has the right to control us with it!". Gardevoir was ready for to charge up an attack within her.

"Never!". The 11th member stood up, still the gemstone in her hand was lowered as she made language with the other limb as she spoke. "I won't let all of you get consumed too much to destroy Canterlot Academy! Temperance is controlling all of you like she's a puppet master! You got to stop doing this to yourselves!".

"Don't listen to that freak, girls!". Temperance yelled from behind. "She's just trying to make amends with you before I hopped in! You're with me now!".

"Home is where the heart is, Temperance!". Sunset added, explaining her reasons. "The Literature Club is not just a club, but a subdivision of an entire community! Being able to read and write poems for all of our entertainment is a good aspect to come out of the academy in recent memory! You're just diminishing the pleasure because you felt that English was more boring than Science!".

"I never liked Diane C. Appleberry to begin with!". The scientist remarked.

"That's true, but take the will and liberty to give her a chance! Maybe she'll understand your flaws and try to fix them for you!".

"Maybe she'll understand your flaws and try to fix them for you...". Temperance mimicked Sunset's words and had enough of her. "UUUGGHH! I can't believe you're teaching me what's wrong and what's right when I have my army of students in my reigns!".

She pointed a finger at the red and yellow-streaked haired girl, desperate to snatch the gemstone back from the co-lead.

"Sticks! Get her!".

Sunset gasped as Sticks suddenly charged and tackled her to the ground. Unfortunately, the gemstone went flying as the 11th member lost grip of it. From her holding onto the gemstone to getting tackled by the fastest girl in the Literature Club took less than a second to happen it was baffling for Sunset to hold what she was about to say for the while she was tackled.

"THE GEMSTONE!". Temperance cried, as she held out her right arm. The other girls gasped at the flying piece of magical mcguffin being launched and spending its last moments of being airborne. Suddenly, as the fragile gemstone was about to be smashed onto the ground, an arm grasped far enough to grab mere moments it was bound to hit the ground. Sunset watched as the student who caught the gemstone got up and came prepared to fight for the girls.

"I believe this belongs to Sunset Shimmer!". A rough voice, not rougher than the guy right behind him following the others to the batlefield.

"Infernape!". Sunset gasped. "Y-you caught the gemstone! You saved it from being smashed into tiny fragments!".

"What else was I going to do?". The fiery ape chuckled. "I brought all of the Pokemon students with me to save you and the girls!".

"We heard this girl is being disrespectful to the Harmonizers!". Mawile emerged from near the back as she came forward and pounded her fists in her hand.

"W-what?! Who are you?!". Temperance stood back and asked frantically.

"Allow us to be referred to as Pocket Monster!". Sceptile responded.

"We thrive in battling for our pleasure!". Banette added.

"It's kind of our hobby!". Meowstic tagged along.

Primarina looked up at Gardevoir in all of her consumed form and cupped her hands together.

"We will save you, Gardevoir! I promise!".

"Diancie, take the gemstone and act as bait please?". Infernape tossed the gemstone, with the rock fairy managing to catch it. The purple-haired student walked forward, all eyes on her.

"Rarity, do the honors. We're going to recreate Magic Bounce without the mega stone". The fiery ape was calm.

The fashionista nodded and came forward to guard the rock fairy. Temperance watched as the gemstone blended in with Diancie's coated skin, making it difficult than average to decipher where the magical source was.

"Try and get past us, Temperance Astora! I dare ya'!". Infernape led the team.

"Even if were stronger than you, we will still slice through this magic like a Psychic type in the Uber tier!". Blaziken added.

"Wise words, my man, for a guy that is dorm leader".

"GRRRRRRRR!". Temperance growled loudly as she pointed to Diancie. "I need that gemstone away from the heroes!".

"Roger!". Twilight targeted the rock fairy with Gardevoir and Natsuki following suit. Rarity was staring at the three floating students, preparing to use her geode. Diancie was ready to use Protect, a move normally guarding the Pokemon with the exception of Z-moves. The spectators, that being Lola and the other girls watched as Twilight, Natsuki and Gardevoir prepared for their charge.

"NOW!". The scientist controlled at the single word of mouth.

Gardevoir, Twilight and Natsuki all fired their beam at Diancie, the legendary Pokemon using her guaranteed move that works like a charm. Rarity raised her hand toward the beam and reflected the attack with her shield. The beam went straight to Gardevoir, whom had no chance considering the speed and force of the blast. Now was the time Diancie had to press the reverse on a damaged infected student, the gemstone receiving the magic that came out of Gardevoir as the Hoenn fairy slowly floated to the ground as she spun around. A few moments and the magic was stopped, a Hoenn fairy got up and wiped the dust from her.

"Gardevoir!". Primarina came running to her and hugged her suddenly, the psychic fairy relieved to be free of magic. She returned the hug as Mawile, Medicham, Lopunny and Diancie rejoiced and embraced the two Pokemon. The girls were released a moment later, glad to see their fellow fairy back to normal.

"We were so worried for you!". Lopunny smiled.

"That was horrible! I'm never getting sucked in by magic like that again!". Gardevoir spoke in her normalized state for the first time in months.

"We helped you while you was worshiping to Temperance!". Medicham added.

"Please don't worry us like that again, please!". The alolan water fairy plea.

"Not anymore...".

The Pokemon girls therefore faced Temperance, shocked to see one of their members return to normal.

"How did you even-?".

"Easy tactic to pull of, eh Temperance?". Infernape flicked a piece of air off of him.

Temperance immediately shook he head violently.

"NEVERMIND! GET THEM!" She yelled, pointing to Infernape who was tossed the gemstone by Diancie. The fiery ape threw the mcguffin to Sunset with Rarity following her. Lola, Rainbow, Applejack, Vanellope, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Vexy watched as the 4th and 11th member worked collaboratively to bring down the scientist's force one by one. The first victim was Tree Hugger, whom after being hit by the orb she charged and Sunset pressing the gemstone to retrieve her original personality back fell to the ground and slowly helped up by Lola. Monika, Yuri, Natsuki and Sayori were next, the four girls charging up a beam together. Rarity quickly put herself in the firing line and shielded the attack, reflecting it off onto the girls, whom all got damaged by it. Sunset then pressed the gemstone to revert them back to normal before signalling Lola to help them up and bring them to safety.

"Now it's just Twilight, Smurfette and Sticks!". Sunset signaled the 4th member, whom exchanged with a nod instead.

"Oh no you don't!". Temperance rushed to protect the three girls, still in their infected state. "I've controlled how the magic affects them differently from the rest of the Literature Club! They won't get turned back to normal with your measly method!".

"Then what will?! The Elements of Harmony attack won't work without them!".

"That's exactly why I had to do it, to stop you from defeating me!". Temperance growled.

"Sunset!". Gardevoir emerged from the safe haven that was a bush. She had something in her hand that she wanted to obliterate her with.

"Gardevoir!". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl turned to see the Hoenn fairy walk toward her. "What are you doing?!".

"Let me take them alone...". She held up a red and yellow band and wrapped it around her neck. "I got this!".

"A Focus Sash!". Primarina was shocked.

"Gardevoir! Remember what Bisharp did to you?!". Infernape called out her name in desperation.

"She isn't gonna do it, she really isn't gonna do it!". Luxray was also shocked.

"Alright, Temperance!". Gardevoir stood in the firing line of Temperance's three girl army. "Hit me with your best shot!".

"As you wish...". She pointed a finger toward her. "Fire!".

Twiilight, Smurfette and Sticks charged up a team attack at the fairy, the Harmonizers and the Pokemon students watching as Gardevoir closed her eyes and felt the attack being hit. All three girls fired at once, hitting Gardevoir like a truck, allowing the fairy to endure the hit. However, this also meant that the Hoenn fairy was nearly dead, more so than what Bisharp did to her a while back.

"GARDEVOIR!". All of the Dorm 34 and Dorm 35 inhabitants reacted.

The psychic fairy mon slanted, her knees touching the ground along with her hands, desperately trying to get up after dealing such a hard blow.

"Cinccino, Rock Blast now!". Infernape suddenly screamed, throwing Temperance, Twilight, Sticks and Smurfette off guard.

"Huh...". Sticks turned to see the normal type already throwing five rocks at her, each landing a successful hit. Sticks was weaken and Sunset pressed the gemstone once more. Sticks' magic was sucked out and replaced with her old identity that was stored inside the gemstone. The badger was dropped to the ground after all of the magic was sucked out, Lola catching her just in time for her to wake up and dragged her across to the safe haven.

"Blaziken, Stone Edge now!". Infernape screamed again.

The Dorm 35 leader shot rocks at the nearest infected student - Smurfette. Vexy watched as Blaziken attacked her sister while midair, allowing Sunset to press the gemstone once more. The magic came out of the mcguffin and traded to be inside Smufette with the magic. She was dropped to the ground, Vexy jumping in the air and catching her before she even had the chance to descend. Now it was just Twilight who was infected.

"Z-Move time...". The fiery ape chuckled as he strapped Continental Crush onto himself, allowing the fiery ape to absorb a giant rock out of nowhere. It hovered over Twilight before dropping straight down on her. This made Twilight weak as hell, as the co-lead pressed the gemstone for the final time, the magic being replaced with the studious' personality. Twilight rapidly woke up in midair, Sunset rushing to catch her after throwing the gemstone to Infernape. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl spread her arms out, fitting the studious' weight perfectly as Twilight was caught by Sunset, whom landed her on the ground.

"Ow, I guess". The studious' merely felt the Z-move that stuck her so hard, as the co-lead hugged her. "Sunset?".

"Twilight! I missed you so much!". The 11th member rejoiced in her arms as Twilight returned the hug. The other Harmonizers, following Smurfette and Sticks came in for a group hug before they all let go a moment later.

"What do we do with the gemstone, Sunset?". Infernape asked, holding the mcguffin filled with magic. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl turned to the Fire/Fighting starter.

"I don't suppose you could return in back to the Jackson Mountains".

"Fine by me!". Infernape shrugged and passed the gemstone to Primarina, the alolan water fairy smiling as a result.

Sunset turned to Temperance, whom looked at the Harmonizers in guilt.

"I-I'm so sorry...I didn't mean for this to get out of hand so fast. I only wanted a friend to help me with my Science grades".

"We forgive you, Temperance". Sunset came over to the scientist. "We forgive alot of people here. It's kind of what we do. No need to be apologetic".

"Really?".

"I'm positive. You said you wanted a friend, right. Twilight's pretty good at Science".

"Correction". Twilight added. "I'll help you with your grades if it means so much to you".

Temperance sniffed, possibly to get rid of tears that started to form in her eyes.

"Thank you girls!". She cupped her hands together in glee.

"Now is the time to continue on with the Spring Fling". Applejack concluded as the rest of the Harmonizers and the Pokemon students agreed with the 2nd member. They started to go back inside, but Temperance was lacking friendship right now. Twilight, Sunset, Sticks and Fluttershy watched as she was helped up by the leader.

"Can I enjoy this event without getting mad with power?". Temperance asked. "Can I hang out with you girls?".

"Sure, why not". Sunset obliged, now that she was devoid of any magic.

"Right this way, Temperance of Astora!". Sticks volunteered to hold the double doors back into the academy while the girls started to make their way back. She closed them as soon as Twilight, Sunset and Temperance had found a roof over their heads. Now that Temperance was rid of her magic and deemed a better person, the girls were able to enjoy the Spring Fling again like always.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Man, that was a long one, huh? The Harmonizers and the Pokemon students teaming up to bring down Temperance's magic and save the Literature Club from the brink of disaster, with Temperance apologizing for her actions. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	99. Fixing Friendships Like We Do

Chapter 99: Fixing Friendship Like We Do

It was already an hour since Temperance Astora was brought back to normal from her devilish ways. Twilight, Smurfette and Sticks were glad to be back to their old selves, with the Literature Club now being devoid of magic. The scientist felt sorry for going up against the remaining nine girls that were part of a family, and thus decided to tag along with her now-allies. The girls were inside Gym 2, as the Spring Fling was continuing to conclude the academic year with something special. Twilight, Sunset, Temperance, Pinkie and Fluttershy were watching the other girls dance from the side of the gym while Rainbow and Applejack parted ways for the field. Temperance, for the first time was enjoying the festivity of the Spring Fling without the need of a magical entity disrupting the event.

"Are you enjoying this event, Temperance?". Twilight leaned her head past Sunset to the Dorm 20 inhabitant. She noticed and gave a response.

"This gives me a memory of when my school hosted an event like this. It was 5 years ago when that happened, but without all of the magic spewing out of nowhere".

"Hey, if you're still upset about what you did before, it's looked past upon". Sunset turned to her.

"I know. I want to make up for it".

"What are you going to do?". The studious asked.

"Monika and T.J's relationship is not fixed. The only reason I need to fix it because I once consumed Monika, and want to ask her to walk up to him".

"You know, I could go speak to T.J if it means so much to you". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl suggested, gaining the courage to cover that task for her. "He's my dormmate so he'll understand me".

"Want me to speak to Monika about it?". Twilight opted to help too.

"Thanks girls, that would be wonderful!".

The 1st and 11th member therefore walked away from Temperance as she was left with Pinkie and Fluttershy, whom seemed excited for the end of the acedmic year.

"Are you feeling any better about yourself, Temperance". The timid shy girl never bothered the absence of Sticks with her, just as long as she wasn't infected anymore.

"A little. You girls are helping me recognize who I am. I'm sorry for breaking a part of your group for my army".

"It's okay". Fluttershy walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Everybody makes mistakes, bigger ones require the help of friends and family to dissipated once solved".

"Do you really think that's going to help me, Fluttershy?". The scientist spoke.

"I'm positive!". The timid shy girl let her hand part from Temperance's shoulders as Pinkie walked toward the dancefloor. Making the enemy feel better about their mistakes is just one of Fluttershy's traits because it stands out between who they are and what they used to be.

* * *

Sunset knocked on the Dorm 37 door in the hopes of finding T.J there. Surprise, he was there having a break from the Spring Fling. He had a suit for the occasion and smart pants with matching shoes. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl opened the door and found the Third Street leader walking out of the closet.

"T.J!". Sunset called out.

"Sunset? What are you doing here? Weren't you suppose to be in Gym 2 like a few minutes ago?".

"Temperance told me to fix something she wanted to do, so I had to do it for her! T.J, I need you to fix your ways with Monika!".

"Okay, but isn't she still mad about me switching her meals?".

"Maybe she had forgotten about that occurrence!".

"I'll try and amend ways with her, she'll probably say no considering my actions". The Third Street leader walked out of Dorm 37 with Sunset following. She had no intention of following her dormmate, instead going back to Gym 2 where the rest of her best friends were.

* * *

"Monika, I need to ask you something!". Twilight found the Literature Club member in Diane C. Appleberry's classroom as she didn't enjoy the Spring Fling as much as all of the other students. She was still trying to forget Temperance's actions too.

"Am I in need of your assistance?".

"Well...er...you see, Temperance asked me to fix something for her. Do you still remember T.J Detweiler?".

"Yeah, that brat". Monika was disgruntled.

"Are you willing to give him one more shot? Like, fix the friendship you once had?".

"Why do I need to know this, Twilight?". Monika folded her arms. "We both know we were infected by her, right?".

"Yes, but Temperance feels awful about you and T.J not getting back together again, just like the times you were friends".

Monika paused, then felt guilty of doing this.

"Alright, Twilight. You win me, I am your haiku buddy, so I cannot say no".

"That's all that I ever wanted". The studious smiled as Monika left the room. She made her way back to Gym 2 in the hopes that they will settle their differences alone.

* * *

Monika and T.J went out to search for each other as Twilight and Sunset walked back to Gym 2. The two were brought into this, but had to make Temperance appreciate the times that they were together. It was one of the only things that she remembers before she found the gemstone in the Jackson Mountains. They found each other in the hallway connecting the courtyard to Gym 1 through hallways, with the closest other room one being the Science Lab.

"T.J...". Monika stopped.

"Long time no see...".

"I guess we meet again after a while has passed, huh?".

"Hmmmm...". T.J was finding something else to say that will work for him.

"I had no intention to meet up with you. To be honest, I was brought here by Twilight".

"Sunset had me talking to you". The Third Street leader answered, the two of them wanted by the same purpose.

"Really? Well, that's a surprise to hear...".

"Yeah, the two really seemed to amend fences with you and I. They recognize us by past memories of us hanging out together before I pranked you".

"Actually, T.J. Temperance Astora wanted you and I to get back together, not Twilight and Sunset". Monika corrected.

"Whatever fits your preference".

"I'm sorry for snapping at you for what you did. The way you exited the cafeteria like that was for the purpose of my snappiness. I don't use that tone of voice often, so rarely I use it".

"And I'm sorry for swapping out your vegan yogurt for a sausage. We good, Monika!". T.J offered a handshake. To no hesitation, Monika accepted in pride.

"We're good!".

"How about we head to Gym 2, unless you-".

"Nah, I'm good. You go enjoy the Spring Fling. I'm not the kind of person who enjoys that kind of stuff as much as the next guy". Monika rejected, allowing the Third Street leader to walk alone.

"Okay! I'll catch you later!". T.J walked away from the Literature Club member, glad to see the Japanese girl accept him back into her friends list so easily. She was always quiet for a girl like her, but on occasions like the last time T.J and Monika exchanged words did she rarely ever snap. It was all back to normal as we speak.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. T.J Detweiler and Monika befriending each other again just to see Temperance see the truth in her stay. What will happen in the final chapter? Read on to find out. Please review.


	100. Epilogue - Another Year Gone By

Epilogue - Another Year Gone By

 **NOTE:** Before we kick things off, I'd like to give a reminder of all of the dorms and students inside said dorms.

 **Dorm 1:** Sally Bollywood, Doowee McAdam and 8 others.

 **Dorm 2:** Peppa Pig and 9 others.

 **Dorm 4:** Jamie, Jamie, Sam, Sam, Alex, Alex, Ashley, Ashley, Sasha and Sasha.

 **Dorm 6:** Shantae, Bolo, Sticks Tricia Badger, Hogarth Hughes and 6 others.

 **Dorm 8:** Ryan 'Lewis Chase' Dyke and 9 others.

 **Dorm 9:** Trixie, Stacy Hirano and 8 others.

 **Dorm 10:** Marine the Raccoon and 9 others.

 **Dorm 12:** Octavia, Chris Thorndyke and 8 others.

 **Dorm 15:** Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa, Naoto Shirogani and 3 others.

 **Dorm 17:** Lightning Dust and 9 others.

 **Dorm 19:** John Weskar, Temmie and 8 others.

 **Dorm 20:** Genesis Baxter, Daniel Reddcliffe, Jorge Schezchlak, Emmy Roosevelt, Temperance Astora and 5 others.

 **Dorm 23:** Candace Flynn, Sticks the Badger, Sharpay Evans, Ryan Evans, Max Goof, Roxanne, Stitch, Angel and 2 others.

 **Dorm 25:** Hugo the Hugus Primiticuz Bear, Rita the Fox, Ashley Armbruster, Ashley Boulet, Ashley Quinlan, Ashley Tommassian and 4 others.

 **Dorm 27:** Monika, Natsuki, Yuri, Sayori, Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi, Sayaka Miki, Mami Tomoe, Kyoko Sakura, Kyubey.

 **Dorm 28:** Isabella Garcia Shapiro, Adyson Sweetwater, Ginger Hirano, Gretchan, Holly, Katie, Milly, Ryan Shumber, Clarissa Marie Darling and Sam Anders.

 **Dorm 31:** Cream the Rabbit and 9 others.

 **Dorm 32:** Fleetfoot, Flitter, Cloudchaser and 7 others.

 **Dorm 33:** Vinyl Scratch, Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Wasabi, Gogo Tomago, Honey Lemon, Fred and 3 others.

 **Dorm 34:** Lopunny, Gardevoir, Medicham, Cincinno, Primarina, Purugly, Meowstic, Mawile, Banette and Diancie.

 **Dorm 35:** Blaziken, Bisharp, Gengar, Infernape, Luxray, Garchomp, Lucario, Jolteon, Sceptile and Zoroark.

 **Dorm 37:** T.J Detweiler, Ashley Spinelli, Vince LaSalle, Gretchan Grundler, Gus Grizwald, Mikey Blumberg, Sunset Shimmer, Timothy Brisby, Jenny McBride and Martin Brisby.

 **Dorm 40:** Neptune, Nepgear, Plutia, 5pb-Chan, Noire, Uni, Blanc, Rom, Ram and Vert.

 **Dorm 41:** Apple Fritter, Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, Bulk Biceps, Moondancer and 4 others.

 **Dorm 43:** Aqua Blossom, Amethyst Star, Photo Finish, Violet Blurr, Pixel Pizzaz and 5 others.

 **Dorm 44:** Snips, Snails, Tikal the Echidna, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Tree Hugger, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

 **Dorm 45:** Flash Sentry, Apple Critter, Soarin, Spike, Big Macintosh, Jamie Apple-Pie, Bugs Bunny, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Fresh Ciderberry and Caramel Applesauce.

 **Dorm 46:** Sandalwood, Derpy Hooves, Norman, Toola Roola, Sweet Leaves, Micro-Chips, Heath Burns, Scott Green, Captain Planet and Paisley.

 **Dorm 47:** Watermelody, Crimson Napalm, Velvet Sky, Mystery Mint, Bright Idea, Curly Winds, Indigo Wreath, Teddy, Wiz Kid and Sophisticata.

 **Dorm 48:** Starlight, Tennis Match, Cherry Crash, Cloudy Kicks, Fuschia Bush, Lavendar Lace, Golden Hazel, Rose Heart, Blueberry Pie and Blueberry Cake.

 **Dorm 49:** Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Lola Bunny, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Smurfette and Vexy.

 **Dorm 50:** Taffyta Muttonfudge, Coco Bandicoot, Berri, Chaney, Haemi, Jeanie, Uni-Kitty, Brandy Harrington, Fidget and Amy Rose.

That's all of them so far. Maybe we'll get to see some new faces in the other dorms in the final installment. Anyhow, enjoy guys!

* * *

Epilogue - Another Year Gone By

It was that time for the academy to bid farewell for the 4th consecutive time as the all of the doors were open. Everyone had their memories to cherish from the nine months, not least The Elements of Harmony, Sunset Shimmer and Sticks the Badger. All 12 were glad to see another year go through, their time at the academy almost drawing to a close. But there was one year left to be had with them. The 12 girls met each other outside of the front entrance, the same place where the girls fought for Twilight, Smurfette, Sticks and the Literature Club. Twilight stood back and stared at the academy's marvelous welcome.

"It's about that time again girls...". She started to speak. "Another story published with our memories kept inside".

"We have great times in this building, this last year has been kinda tame apart from the magic that infected you". Sunset added.

"Yes, indeed, Sunset".

"To be honest". Smurfette spoke. "I kinda wished I still had magical capabilities. They were awesome as soon as I got used to them".

"Sheesh! You want to blow up the entire academy as we leave, Smurfette?". Sticks folded her arms, displeased about having the magic also.

"No, of course not".

"I think we had enough fun for one academic year". Vexy giggled as she came over to her sister. Smurfette smiled at having Vexy by her side again.

Twilight looked back to the girls, Sunset following her.

"I have time to spare in this world before I head back". She proclaimed. "I don't suppose any of you girls have plans before you head back into your worlds".

"There's a big basketball game coming up back in Tune Land". Lola explained. "I have no time to spend more hours in Canterlot City".

"Who's the opposing team, Lola?". Sticks scooted to her.

"U.A High School students...". T'was all that the bunny ever needed to say.

"Be sure to throw Izuku Midoriya-Kun in the trash can for me!". She smirked.

"I'll try".

"I'm going back to my house girls!". Sunset Shimmer concluded as the girls waved goodbye to the red and yellow-streaked haired girl.

"Have fun!". Pinkie responded.

"Take care of yourself!". Fluttershy replied.

"Sayonara, Sunset!". Sticks waved.

"I will!". The 11th member waved back as she was distance away from the group. She disappeared from the nearby buildings as the girls started to part from each other.

"I don't want to miss that basketball game". The 7th member picked up her bag and stared at the Tune Land portal. She could see her fame sparkle in her eyes as she gasped softly.

"Want me to cheer you on like I did against the unnamed teams 2 years ago?". The badger asked.

"I don't see why not. It doesn't hurt for your friends to support you. I'll call for you when it happens. But right now, I need to train for the game".

"That's the spirit!". Sticks placed a hand on her back and walked with her to the portal. She let go of Lola and the two exchanged a quick embrace before they let go.

"Want to go back to the Smurf Village?". Smurfette suggested to her sister. Without hesitation, Vexy obliged and the two smurfs started to walk back to their portal. Sticks walked to the girls and wanted to spend a little more time with them before she eventually would be going back to Mobius.

"What are you girls gonna do after I step inside my portal?". Sticks was optimistic of the future.

"Whatever we want to do, I mean, it is Equestria, we could go places we haven't fully explored yet!". Rainbow Dash responded.

"I guess so...". The badger felt the need to go back to Mobius before any of her mobian friends could. "You know what...I'm going home. I'm tired of this adventure for one day".

The 12th member therefore wished the girls farewell as she walked toward the Mobius portal. She jumped inside and they saw her no more. Twilight soon signalled the original five Elements of Harmony to follow if they please, as the studious began to walk into the Equestria portal with almost the original members. This just left Rainbow Dash and Vanellope outside Canterlot Academy. The mint green surprise was in no rush to get back to Sugar Rush and maintain her president role.

"I guess I'll see you later, Dash". Vanellope spoke to her bond.

"You too, Van. It was nice meeting you again". The athlete walked toward the portal soon after Fluttershy stepped inside. Both Rainbow and Vanellope stepped inside their portals and bid farewell to one another, marking the end of the girls' 4th academic year.

* * *

That's the end of this fanfic. This is by far the longest installment I have wrote, surpassing the previous three by almost 10,000 words. How will the girls handle their final year at Canterlot Academy? Be sure to let me know in the reviews if you feel like giving feedback. Also, 3 fanfics will be sandwiched between this installment and the final one, so be sure to read them if necessary, though it is optional. Please review.


End file.
